Metalmancer
by michael.mcanally36
Summary: On his birthday, Naruto uncovers an ability very similar to the Shodai, one he will call Kinzoton (Metal Release), a kekkei tota, the unleashing of this power has a devastating effect and he runs away from the Leaf, just who will benefit from a power that can turn even your bones against you? Elements: Earth, Wind, Fire; Kekkei Tota: Metal; Kekkei genkai: Lava, Scorch, Magnet
1. Prologue: Metalmancer

Naruto was written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Metalmancer**

It was a dark and stormy, autumn night, on October 10th, six-years to the day Konoha lost its guiding light, Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, Kiiro no Senkō (the Yellow Flash). He died, along with his wife and newborn child, the night Kitsune no Kyūbi attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The monster had not been seen since the time of the Shodai, and Uchiha Madara, and their legendary battle at Owari no tani (the Valley of the End), so to have it suddenly appear and lay waste to Konohagakure, for no reason, was a polarizing event in the eyes of the _good_ citizens of Hidden Leaf Village. Konoha has a unique reputation among Go-Idaina-kuni (the Five Great Nations), because it considered all of the people living within its walls to be of vital importance, the civilians were as vital in the eyes of the Hokage, as the shinobi and kunoichi that protect this village. In Konoha, there is a fierce comradery between all of it's citizens, when one of their neighbors needs help a Konohan will do everything short of breaking the law, to aid that neighbor, whether it's something as mundane as cleaning up after a party, aiding the family of a fallen ninja, or even helping a business that's failing. Seriously, if there is a merchant in the Leaf endanger of going bankrupt, that store suddenly becomes the most popular store in the village, and as long as that store sells quality merchandise at reasonable rates, their business is saved, and the owner will be given tips on how to make sure it does not happen again. This comradery is almost entirely universal, spanning all echelons of power, from the most powerful clans, to the lowliest of orphans running around the village.

There is, but one exception to this unwritten law, known as Hi no Ishi (the Will of Fire), and while by no means universally embraced, there are enough adherents to this philosophy, to make the life of the focus of said belief a lesson in abject torture. This exception just so happens to be the most hated individual in the Hidden Leaf, not for something he did, but for something that he had no control over, something that he himself does not know about. Thanks to a well-meaning, but terribly short-sighted law, passed by Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Kyōju (the Professor) and Shinobi-shin (the Shinobi God), nobody is allowed to even mention the reason the boy is so completely loathed by much of the populace of Konoha. Hiruzen's reasoning being that it was his attempt to try to give, Uzumaki Naruto, age six, as much of a normal childhood as possible, what the Third never reckoned was that just because they did not speak the actual reason for their hatred, did not prevent them, from venting it upon the head of the unsuspecting child. Also, not telling him, was in actuality more tormenting for the child than telling him, reasonable hatred is understandable for even one as young as him, unreasoning hatred however made him wonder if the things they called him, 'Demon-child,' 'Hell spawn," and the like, might actually be true.

From over the crest of a hill, came Naruto, he was breathing hard, he had been running since the storm began, since the _good_ citizens of Konoha had banded together to give Naruto a very special gift just for his birthday; a lynching. Which was not anything new, because since he was kicked out of the orphanage exactly two years ago, he has had to dodge such mobs at least once a month, usually by now, the Hokage's ANBU would have moved in to quell the riot. That would not be the case today, because the Hokage was away, attending the finals of the Chunin Exams in Sunagakure, and thus, there would be no rescue for Naruto tonight. Naruto was a ginger-haired, violet-eyed little boy, dressed in cast-off clothing, he was running in bare feet, since the shoes he _had_ been wearing earlier, were too big for his feet, and had fallen off toward the beginning of this chase.

Naruto continued to run, as fast as his little legs could carry him, the last month, he had begun to take classes at the Academy of Ninja, here in the village. It had been his belief that if he tried to become a ninja, he could at least protect himself. What he never reckoned on, the civilians who sent their children to there would never accept the Demon's presence so near their children. So, they plotted a course, that would make sure their vengeance would be carried out, and it looked as if their plan was smiled upon by Kami-sama, when an entire team of Genin, and another kunoichi, was able to make it to the Finals of Suna's Chunin Exam. The ANBU, who normally protected that _thing,_ would be tasked with going to the foreign country, to protect their Hokage from any possible attempts on his life. The Uchiha Police Force would be no problem either, because they held as much disdain for _it_, as the rest of the people of Konoha, and had a habit of looking the other way, when the demon was getting what it deserved.

The Uchiha, obviously did not want the young son of their Head family, exposed to the corruption of the demon, anymore than the rest of the people of the Leaf. Uchiha Sasuke was in its class after all. The mob had chased the thing out of the urbanized section of the village, towards the training grounds, in fact they seemed to be closing in on Training Ground 44. So, it came to pass, that looming up out of the darkness and the storm, was the wall that separated the Forest of Death, from the rest of the Hidden Leaf. Naruto, came to an abrupt stop, looking around and seeing no way out, turned back to face the throng, he had a fierce look of determination on his face. He may have only been six, but he had promised himself that if his end ever came like this, he would face it without sniveling and pleading for mercy like a coward. More to the point, just looking in their eyes, Naruto knew that such actions would be futile, because mercy was not in them.

"Finally, you'll get what you deserve demon-spawn," one of the civilians bellowed, "you will pay for all the people you murdered!"

Naruto remained quiet, understanding that any rebuttal from him would only fall upon deaf ears. These people were out for blood, and nothing he said would deter them from getting it, but he would fight as fiercely as he could, he may not win, but they would remember him, with every bruise and scratch that healed they would know that Uzumaki Naruto did that to them, not the demon they claimed him to be. The weapons they carried were many and varied, from pick-axes and hoes, to kunai and swords, their metal weapons glinted with the flash of lightning in the sky.

Naruto had no weapons of his own, having only been at the Academy for a month, and though determined not to show it, he was scared, he could feel his blood racing through his veins, gushing through his arteries. Naruto's breathing was rapid, coming out in gasps, as he tried to catch his breath from the chase. Then another person spoke, this one with a vindictive leer on her face, which would have been pretty were it not marred with a mask of hatred, "from your demon mask, you seem to have forgotten what it was, you did to us, so allow me to enlighten you, as to the reason why we are going to destroy you. You see six-years-ago, the Nine-tailed, Demon Fox, attacked our village without provocation, most of us lost someone very precious to us: mothers, fathers, children, siblings… lovers. That same night, the Yondaime Hokage fought valiantly to defend our village, he did everything he could to kill the fox, but as powerful as the Fourth was, he was still a man, and tailed-beasts cannot be killed, they will just regenerate, no matter what you do to them. The only way to defeat the biju is to seal them within an object, and unfortunately, the Nine-tailed Beast is too powerful to be sealed within anything inanimate, it must be sealed into a person. Another unfortunate circumstance we know, is the sealing had to be within an infant-child, because their chakra coils had not yet, fully formed, you were the only child born that day…"

She trailed off as she watched Naruto's eyes become as big as saucers, as even he could draw the obvious conclusion to the picture, this woman painted for him. _Am I, the Nine-tails,_ he asked himself? As he became distracted, the woman took the opportunity to strike, "and now Demon-Fox you will pay for your crimes against us," she shrieked, while casting her kunai directly at Naruto, "and because you are sealed within the body of that poor unfortunate child, your soul will be sent back to hell where it belongs!"

On instinct, Naruto drew upon his chakra and channeled it into the ground, which began to rumble ominously, then several pillars of shiny metal came shooting up out of the ground. The pillars formed into a wall surrounding him, "get away from me," Naruto shouted, as he heard the plinking of metal striking metal, but before the mob could react, more metal pillars, thrust themselves up through the earth. The entire mob was too slow to react, even the ninja amongst the group, were too caught by surprise to jump out of the way. They were impaled on Naruto's forest of spikey pillars, in all about 30 people lost their lives to Naruto's sudden counter-attack.

Naruto just looked on in horror, at what he had done, then with a cry of despair, he turned and ran away from the slaughter yard, he left behind.


	2. Prologue: Yang Discourse

**Yang Discourse**

There are rumors that say, Senju Hashirama created the Hidden Leaf forest, from a single acorn, and that he could use the trees that grew from that seed, to spy on anybody traveling within the forest. It has even been believed, that he could travel to anywhere in the forest, faster than his brother could Hiraishin. He knew everything that happened to any of the trees in his forest, and if he needed nourishment, he could simply eat the wood of any tree, whether it came from his forest or not. That's how in tune the First Hokage was with his Bloodline, and of course, he could manipulate any form of wood, whether he sprouted it or not.

As Naruto ran, he did not know that, all he knew is that he had to get away from this place and hide. Naruto ran through the forest, running in a blind panic, since doing what he did, he has been sensing things. They were not big, quite small really, most seemed to be at rest, with only a few moving around significantly. He did not know what they were, and in his distressed frame of mind he did not care. He did not care, until a significantly large version of what he was sensing, loomed large in his path, and that was when he came face to face with a bear. Naruto could feel it, as if he could feel himself, he seemed to be able to feel the ebb and flow of the bear's blood, through its blood vessels, and he sensed the articulation of the bear's bones. Naruto seemed to be able to sense the bear's physical condition, like he would his own body, Naruto even in his panic was an analytical person, so the evidence led him to a conclusion. It was getting close to winter, the bear was tired and hungry, it has not been having much luck in hunting, and then Naruto comes blundering into his territory, so he lost his temper and wanted to kill Naruto.

Naruto felt sorry for the bear, but he wanted to live more, and he did not have the energy to run anymore, now that his panic had abated. So, as the bear lunged, Naruto put up his hand, and sent his chakra into the bear which halted as it began to choke, and spasm. It's eyes became wide as it tried to retreat from whatever was happening to it. Too late, as Naruto's chakra manipulated the iron in the blood of the poor animal, the bear's heart began to pump faster and faster, as Naruto expelled the gases the bear's blood carried allowing it to respire. Naruto watched regretfully as the bear died, because he caused the bear's body to betray it. Naruto approached the downed beast, as he felt the bear's pulse stop, "I'm sorry," Naruto said to the carcass, "but I just can't die yet, I had to live, I'm sorry you had to become my latest victim."

It just was not Naruto's way, to leave perfectly good food lying around, without using as much of it as he could, and the bear deserved to have his death, mean something. Naruto did not have any tools so he decided to see what his power, and ingenuity would allow him to do, so he cast his senses around, but they came to the corpse again. Naruto realized, he could still feel the bears presence, as whatever he sensed before was still there, he tried to move whatever he sensed, which caused a spike of black iron to shoot-up through the bear's skin and fur, before falling back and crumbling into iron flakes. _That's interesting, that obviously came from the blood, but I'm sensing other things near there. It seems to go all over the body,_ Naruto tried to move what he was sensing, it was a little tougher to move than the blood, which means it took longer, but in less than a minute, a white piece of bone also poked itself through the skin of the dead bear. _Wow, I thought I could only manipulate metal, not bone,_ he mused.

"_You weren't doing anything to the bone, kit,"_ came a voice from inside his head, _"it's the calcium in the bones you were affecting. Calcium is a metal; therefore, you can only affect metals."_

To say Naruto was more than a little weirded out, about having a voice speaking inside his head was like saying the ocean is wet, it was obvious and not even worth mentioning. Before he could ponder anything, Naruto was pulled into his mind…

[… he was standing within a dank sewer, with the water reaching up to his ankles, he looked around, there seemed to be only three directions he could go at the moment, one direction led into darkness, while the other led into a brighter area, and one seemed to lead somewhere with a silvery light shining down the corridor, needless to say he went towards the brightest light.

Naruto came into a chamber wider than most, this seemed to be the origin of the flow of 'water', and intermixed with this blue fluid, a small amount of orange 'water' flowed steadily from the center. It was lost almost immediately into the mixture of the blue, that it might as well have not existed, but even Naruto, at age six, knew that even a single drop in the ocean, still added to the ocean's abundance. Naruto followed the orange 'water' back to its origin, only to find a massive cage, and within that cage, crouched low and staring at the boy, was an immense animal. The animal seemed to be a cross between a rabbit, because of it's long ears, and a fox, from the rest of its body. The intelligent eyes of this massive creature held neither hatred, nor love for the boy, it merely studied Naruto, withholding judgement until further notice.

At this point, despite being six-years-old, Naruto, had to grow-up fast, whereas other kids, even other orphans, had the luxury of being children, because of the hatred of nearly every person that lived in Konoha, he never had that. His very well-being, depended upon knowing whom he could trust, and who to watch out for, his very life since he was four depended on that. Mistakes earned him pain, good-calls got him some food, and a warm place to sleep, so he had to weigh each choice he made carefully and avoid making snap decisions. He also had to be able to think logically, and leave his emotions out of his decision-making process, otherwise he would not have reached the age he was now, the ripe, old age of six.

"You must be the Kyūbi," Naruto surmised, and the fox, remaining silent nodded, "do you have a name," the fox nodded again? "You know me, since you've been sealed inside me from birth," Naruto began, "sorry about that, it's been a bumpy ride, what with people assuming I'm, you. You're not going to tell me, your name, are you," Naruto asked with a sigh, to which the fox shook her head? "Why did you tell me, the calcium thing, then," he asked?

For the first time since their meeting, the Demon Fox grinned, "**I didn't**," the Kyūbi informed Naruto, "**that was my Yin, or dark half, the half that governs my mind. I am Yang-Kyūbi, or the light half, I govern the body of the being you know as Kyūbi no Kitsune. I learn everything he learns, and have his intelligence, he gets my power, and desires, though separated, we are still one being.**"

"Well, thanks for the information," Naruto stated, then remembered something, "Yin is down the dark hallway isn't he," and the fox just nodded again, and Naruto turned to leave, before looking around at his surroundings? "This can't be a very pleasant place to live for a Fox," Naruto concluded, "I apologize for being such a lousy host, let me try to change a few things around here." Naruto closed his eyes, and thought of a pleasant forest glade, with trees scaled to the size of the fox, with the sun just reaching its zenith, along with birdsong filtering through the atmosphere. Naruto opened his eyes expecting to see his imagination had taken hold of his surroundings, he blinked his eyes rapidly, because he was still in the sewer he had been in when he first arrived.

For the first time since entering his mind, Yang-Kyūbi showed an emotion, other than the mask of neutrality she had worn from the beginning, that of unrestrained mirth. "**Ah-ha-ha-ha…**," there was not much room for movement in the cage, but Naruto even as he sulked, arms crossed with wounded pride, got the impression that if Yang could have, Yang would have been rolling over as she laughed her ass off, finally getting control of her laughter, Yang began explaining what the problem was, "**if you think it's that easy to shape your mindscape, you've got another thing coming. These walls here are your minds way of describing your personality, which is shaped by multiple factors, most prominently life experiences, and as we both know, you haven't had very many good experiences. The Mindscape is actually in what psychologists would describe as the subconscious mind, jinchuriki are among the few beings in existence, that can access that part of the mind, this chamber represents your ego, or self. Yin-Kyūbi, because of the nature of yin, resides deep within the well known as the ID, or inner desires, which I wouldn't recommend going to, unless you're ready to relive every evil thing ever done to you, which given how you're life has gone so far, will be quite a lot.**"

Naruto thought about it and concluded that Yang was right, maybe someday he would try to go into that part of his mind, but he knew he was not ready yet. "But I can't stand to see anybody caged like that, I refuse to treat you like a prisoner, I took it that you would only share your name with me once you trusted me," Naruto did not need the nod from the fox, to reach his conclusion, "and the best way to build trust that I know of, is to do something nice and meaningful, for the one whose trust you wish to earn. You have done a lot over the years to help me," the fox's eyes were wide with surprise that the kit figured that much out, which Naruto noticed, "I noticed that my injuries, whenever I would get beat, seemed to heal faster than normal, and I've more endurance than many Chunin in the village, that, since you're the Yang half of Kyūbi, must mean you've been helping me stay alive, when by rights, I should've been killed many times over. My observational skills, analytical mind, and even my mode of speech, are vastly different than any other six-year-old I've met, they're skills most adults don't have, or I wouldn't be looking for a new home, right now," Naruto informed his tenant, "I believe I have Yin to thank for that, am I right?"

Yang regarded the boy standing in front of her, searching for any form of duplicity, and upon finding none, she answered, "**you are correct, kit**," then added, "**but **_**I **_**didn't do it for you, **_**I**_** did it so we wouldn't die, because if you die, **_**I**_** die. When the Yondaime and his wife, formed this seal**," she informed him, while pointing to the seal engraved on a metallic plate, "**they called upon the power of all three, Pillars of Existence: Kami, Yami, and Shinigami, they bound **_**my**_** soul to yours, Naruto, for all eternity. So, you see, **_**I**_** didn't do anything for you, **_**I**_** was doing it for **_**myself**_**, so **_**I**_** may hang onto life as long as possible."**

"That doesn't change anything in my eyes," Naruto said, while shaking his head, "it only reinforces my stance, that I need to do something to help pull my weight, anything however small could mean the difference, between living and dying."

Yang continued to stare at this boy, who seemed to grasp the realities of their situation, but she had to ask, "**Why are you doing this? I get wanting to do your part to help us live, but we could go on as we were before, the yang me, healing and strengthening you, while the yin me, makes you more aware of your surroundings, and allowing you to think clearly, and we'll continue to live just fine**," Yang finished and weighted for his answer!

Naruto just pointed at the area below yang, "because you're giving me, so much more," he stated. "That's your chakra, isn't it," she looked down to where he was pointing, then back and just nodded? "You're giving me your essence, you're chakra, and I'll wager yin, is doing the same thing, giving me his chakra, and what's worse is it's being taken against your will, for this to be an equal bond, I have to give something to it as well. Now, stop with this interrogation and tell me what I can do, to be an equal partner in our continued survival!"

Yang-Kyūbi smiled brightly, with all her pointed teeth, and replied, "**Come closer, Naruto…**"]

Naruto came to, exactly one second in the real world, after he had been pulled into his mind, "whoa; these knew senses are going to take some getting used to," he exclaimed!

[Not to worry, I'll lend you my experience with them," Kyūbi reassured him, "but remember to think to me, rather than speaking out loud, or people will think you're crazy.]

{Right, got you," Naruto thought, "so I'm linked to Yang-Kyubi's senses, which are the senses of a fox, and the mind of Yin-Kyūbi, which essentially returns you to being one complete being, in spite of the separation between the two halves, I'm the conduit through which you experience the world around us, outside of my mind. That about sum it up, Kyūbi?}

[Exactly, Naruto," Kyūbi confirmed, "while I refuse to nurse-maid you through life, you can think of me as a guide, and extra conscience, if you will, you don't have to listen to a word I say, you must still follow your own judgement," Kyūbi told him, "and you may use my chakra anytime you want to carry-out your will. You must still learn how to use it, but I'll help you with that, your own chakra and metal release, I leave to you to train in learning how to use," Kyūbi concluded the recitation of the terms of their deal, then asked, "we still have a deal?]

{we have an accord," he stated, in his mind}, Naruto nodded as he set to butchering the bear for meat, and clothing, according to the Biju's instructions.


	3. Ryōzanpaku: Monk-san

**Monk-san**

It had been a week, since Naruto had escaped the torturous life, provided by Konoha. In that week not much had changed, except now, he wore clothes that actually fit, and had plenty to eat, thanks to the jerked meat provided by the bear. Naruto had been aimlessly wandering through Fire, mostly along the main roads leading from one urban center to another. He worked odd jobs for a pittance just so he could purchase, certain essentials, mostly cleaning places that larger workers could not fit.

Naruto's metal sense was a Kami-sent miracle, as far as he was concerned, because metal seemed to be part of the chemical makeup of nearly every object in the world. Iron, copper, zinc, even the salt in one's sweat contained sodium, and sodium is a metal just like iron, titanium, gold, etc., which Naruto could sense, and most people unless they had no conscience, sweated a little, especially when they lied, or were being otherwise dishonest. He still relied as much on his ability to read people, but the metal sense added an extra level of assurance, in tense situations. Even water contained at least trace amounts of certain metals, even the condensation of rain had some metal in it.

His metalmancy, as Kyūbi, called his ability to control metal from a distance, was an excellent form of defense, though luckily, he has not had to use deadly force since that first night. Any confrontation that came his way, mostly by bullies, and bandits, sometimes even a pervert or two, he would use the metals in their bodies to cause them a sort of paralysis, basically becoming a sort of demonic puppeteer. The first two, he merely kept in stasis until he was out of the area, and lifted their money, and weapons, which at Naruto's range was about a 50-yard radius, before the effects wore off. The hentai, however, he left a more lasting result, he would force as much blood into their respective genitals as he could, until they lost consciousness, and then, he robbed them too.

Oh, the temptations Naruto resisted, to use his metalmancy to become a thief, most money is metal, and it would have been child's play, to steal the change out of some unsuspecting person's wallet. He resisted for two reasons; one: even in his most dire circumstances while in Konoha, he never even thought of resorting to thievery, and why, now that his fortunes were looking up, should he be reduced to it now. He would sooner go back to the Leaf, before he became a thief, and two, his foxy conscience would never allow it. It's container should have better use of his time than to become a common thief, the odd jobs Naruto took were more than enough to buy what he should need, and if he ran out of food, he could always go hunting. Kyūbi said, [taking money, and weapons from those who would harm us was different than being the instigator of it, it was done purely out of self-preservation.]

Naruto never stayed in one place for long, he did not want Konoha to find him, and drag him back to that place. It was not like he did not want to see his jiji, again, or the Ichiraku's, he did, they were one of the few people in the Village to care about him. Even most of the ANBU only looked out for him because it was their duty to do so, it was just a handful of them, who seemed to genuinely care about him, but he could, and should never rely on something like that. If the village did not respect the Hokage enough to honor his wishes, even while he was gone for the week, then the village was already doomed. It would never be a safe place for him.

It was exactly seven days after leaving Konoha, that he happened upon something that would change his life for the better, or at least give him stability. A temple monk was being menaced by a gang of three cutthroats, two guys and a girl, he was being held at knife-point. As Naruto watched, he admired the man's strength, he did not seem scared, and was just calmly and patiently standing there looking at these people, with compassion. The monk is a man of above-average height and messy black hair. He wore a simple dogi and hakama, under his Temple of Fire robes, he had a relatively small physique, a small and well-groomed mustache, and white, colorless eyes, he looked almost like those stuck-up Hyuga.

The three thugs holding him against his will, were a pretty diverse group of teenagers, they were martial artists, as evidenced by the conditions of their bodies. The leader seemed to take himself way too seriously, a fair-skinned boy, and tall, with a well-muscled build, and wore round, frameless glasses, and a white suit with a light yellow cravat, he had purple-hair, grown into a mass of strands. The second boy, doing his best to look cool and menacing by chewing bubble-gum, was a tall, muscular young man, fair-skinned, with dark-blonde, spiked-up hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, and red jacket with its sleeves ripped off. The only female in the gang, also seemed to be the only one, carrying a weapon, it looked like a short staff, _hm, wood, probably the only weapon I couldn't stop with my metalmancy_, Naruto assumed. She was a fairly tall and rather attractive, dark-skinned woman, with dark-eyes, long, curly, black hair, with curvy eyebrows, and a thin scar, running across her left cheek. She is slender but noticeably curvaceous, athletic in frame with broad shoulders, and flared hips, a well-endowed chest, with a fairly muscled and well-toned build. She wore a form-fitting, light-blue, sleeveless blouse, dark blue spandex pants, with a pale, leather jacket, hiding the pieces of her staff in the jacket sleeves, and a golden-eyed pendant around her neck. They were all wearing black gloves on their hands, with golden-metal kanji characters on each hand, (Kami髪, Yami闇, Shinigami 死神,) respectively.

"I will tell you one more time, old man," the nominative leader threatened, his voice was even and confident, "give me your money, and we'll let you go, we're not a death squad, but we do administer punishment accordingly."

"Attachment to the material is a trap, young man," was all the monk said to him.

The one probably called Kami, in his group, grabbed the monk by the lapels of his yukata, "fine, I tried to do this nice and peacefully, but you've tempted the hand of God, and now you must pay. Soon, all the world will bow before God, even those insignificant ninja will fall before our might, the might of Mihashira (the Three Pillars)," the asshole reared back and let his fist fly! Well, he would have, if his fist had not just been stopped, by nothing. His hand had just stopped moving, however the force behind the punch kept going, before rebounding back through the arm of this so-called, Kami, and with nowhere else to go, it unleashed it's energy on the only solid matter it could find, the bones of its origin. Force that may have been used to kill the man, rebounded into the joints, dislocating the ball and socket joint of the shoulder, fracturing the radius and the ulna in the elbow, and broke the wrist.

The sudden stop, had been the equivalent of hitting a stone wall with full force, not a good idea unless you could use chakra to reinforce your arm. Kami howled in pain and held his now useless arm to his chest. Naruto had used the gold in his gloved fist, the iron of his blood, and the calcium in faux-Kami's bones to stop his fist, the damage had been exacerbated, because the arm had not been prepared for the sudden jolt that halted it.

"Ha-ha," came an unexpected voice, "you call yourself, God, and think a little force will help you against ninja," and the voice, as it turned out, was coming from a little boy, even the monk was wearing a surprised look on his face, before schooling his features into passivity. "Can you even use chakra," Naruto asked, "I was at the Academy for a single month, enough to help me unlock my chakra, then learn the basics of what to do with it? If I can do this much to you, with just a small expenditure, what do you think Jonin ninja, could do to you?" The little kid that continued to berate them walked out of the forest, and pointed his hand at the ground below them, and just like the first time he used his power, metal came shooting up out of the earth. Unlike that first instinctive use of his ability, after some practice with it over the week, he had more options than to kill with it, instead of impaling them from below, and since they were caught by surprise, he was able to wrap the metal 'tentacles,' around all three of them before they even knew what was happening.

Naruto reached the woman and stopped, "I beg your pardon, ma'am," he said ducking his head, then reached into her jacket, around her body and grabbed hold of her staff. He stepped back with a huge blush on his face, he was holding the staff she wielded, and he seemed, more embarrassed than she was, she just looked confused, "a thousand apologies for getting familiar with you without your permission, sister," he beseeched her, "but I was removing temptation from you. Believe it!" Naruto tossed the weapon away from them, and turned to the monk, smiling and asking, "you okay, Monk-san?"

"I am well, young one," the Monk answered, "my name is Kōetsuji Susumu, former disciple of the temple of Fire, Honō no Shinden in Kaen."

"Good to meet you, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I used to live in Konoha," he began with a smile, before becoming quiet, and guarded, "but I left. So, now I'm a wanderer, looking for my place in the world."

"Someone so young, surely your parents are looking for you," Susumu inquired?

Naruto shook his head slowly, sadly, "never had parents, they were killed the day I was born," he informed the Monk, "been on my own for a couple of years. My… situation became untenable in the Leaf, so I decided to see what the weather was like out here," he said vaguely, looking guardedly at the three listening ears, next to them.

Susumu's face showed he understood, "well then, I am returning home from some business, maybe you would like to travel with me, to my home," he asked?

"Where are you heading, Monk-san, a new temple," Naruto asked?

Susumu fingered his chin, "…in a manner of speaking, yes, it could be called a temple."

Confused, Naruto asked, "what do you mean by that?"

The monk answered that question with another question, "tell me, Naruto," he began, "have you ever wanted to be a ninja," then turning to the three teenagers, and asked them the same, "have any of you?"

Naruto was surprised, none more so than at least two of the three teenagers wrapped in metal tentacles, that had just tried to rob this man. The one called Kami just scoffed, "my minions would _never_ stoop so low, as to join the lowly ranks of a village, they decline…" the violette-haired lunatic's rant was cut off, as a tendril of metal, branched itself off from the main tentacle and forced itself over his mouth.

They all looked over at Naruto, who was looking at the teenager with a finger over his lips, and said, "Hush, I believe being mortals, gifted with free-will by the **true** Kami, gives them the right to choose for themselves! Now," he said, turning to the monk, Naruto indicated for Susumu to go on, "you were telling us about being ninja, and I have to say for myself, that I didn't leave Konoha, only to join another village, and become their enemy, you know. Is that what you're proposing, Monk-san," Naruto asked with suspicious eyes?

Susumu was shaking his head, "no, what I'm proposing is for you to join a school that'll allow you to be licensed as a ninja, with all the privileges, and rights of being a ninja, but you'll be a Ronin, owing allegiance to nobody unless you choose to do so, you can take missions as you see fit. In terms of a business, you'd be equivalent to an independent contractor, as opposed to just a nameless face your Kage can assign to a mission, because your skillset might happen to coincide with the mission, they need to fulfill. The drawback is, you may not have the resources that Satonin (Village Ninja) have to call upon, and you have to make your own reputation, because you won't be able to call upon the reputation of your village, to bring you missions or to deter crimes against you, from other ninja."

"How much would it be to join your school," the girl known as Shinigami asked, "money must come from somewhere, Villages are subsidized by an economy, which is augmented with ninja missions? Therefore, where does the money come from," she asked?

Susumu grinned broadly, "there is a tuition," and the faux-Shinigami, and Naruto wilted, "however, much of that will be worked off with chores, because in addition to ninja training, you will have to learn a trade – a skill, that can supplement your ninja work," pointing at Naruto, "your power over metal could lend itself to any number of trades, that are only obliquely related to shinobi work."

Naruto was listening carefully, and remembered what the monk said, "you said, 'much of the tuition will be worked off with chores, and learning a trade,'" Naruto reminded Susumu, "how much will be worked off that way, and what else will the students have to do to meet tuition requirements?"

Susumu was quiet as he looked at the others, "when you have completed your training, regardless of how much you owe, you will be required to apprentice for one-year out of the school, you will be required to take any missions the school assigns to you, that is the only obligation our school will ever impose upon you. After that year, whether the tuition is paid in full or not, you will be free and clear, you may leave with everything you have and not return unless you wish it," the monk finished.

Naruto was thinking over everything Susumu said to him, but before he gave his answer, he looked hard at the monk, "I was enrolled for a month in the ninja academy at Konoha, it was mostly talking about the legalities of ninja work, one of the Laws governing our trade, is that we are given immunity for the things we may be called to do, and that immunity comes from the Village or clan by way of the Daimyo, which is ratified by General Mifune, and the Imperial Court in Tetsu no Kuni. Only someone with that license, which has the Seal of a Daimyo, the General's Seal, and the Seal of the Emperor, may teach someone to be a ninja," Naruto qualified himself, and the Monk's grin grew big, "may I see your license, Monk-san?"

Susumu wordlessly summoned his qualifying credentials, and showed it to Naruto who perused it, looking for everything that is drilled into every member of the class of citizen, who are allowed to kill anybody, and not ever have to worry about, being arrested for it. Only their employers, those who hired them to perform the act of murder, would be held responsible if any legal actions were required. The ninja, could not even be subpoenaed to appear as a witness for the prosecutor, in the eyes of the law, ninja were considered to be weapons, who just happened to be a human-being, and one cannot hold the knife responsible, for the actions of the arm, that wielded it. They were even immune to the civil laws that covered such things as property damage, even if their actions, leveled a city. Ninja were the only citizens of the Empire of the Sun, who could legally wage war on each other, anybody else, even the Daimyos would be tried for insurrection and executed, it would be the only time a Kage could legally, overrule their Daimyo. When Naruto found three of the Seals he was looking for on Susumu's license, the only seal missing was the Seal for the Village or clan, he knew that the claims of Monk-san, were all true. In it's place was the Seal for the Minister of Commerce in Hi no Kuni, which was only needed when one started a commercial business.

Naruto looked at the other three people present, with wide eyes, "It's legitimate, the three seals I mentioned before, are there, the only difference between it, and the other examples drilled into me for the last month, is the absence of a local seal. Replaced by the business seal of Fire," Naruto stated in awe as he, went deep into his mind to speak to his tenant, to see if this was what he should do. What took hours of debate, and decision-making in his mind, only took thirty-seconds outside of it, but when he returned to the world, he had his answer, and just nodded to the monk. Naruto would become a Ronin Shinobi, and of the three thugs, only the faux-Shinigami opted to accept Susumu's offer. The boys refused, then were turned over to the nearest magistrate, and forgotten by the three, as they made their way to the Ryozanpaku Ronin Academy of Ninja Arts.

* * *

Elements of Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple, a Japanese manga series were written, and illustrated, by Syun Matsuena.


	4. Ryōzanpaku: A New Place

**A New Place**

The journey to Naruto's new home from the site of the attack took a couple of days. In that time the travel companions got to know each other a little. The young lady's real name turned out to be, Kugatachi Kaname, sixteen, she was the daughter of a weapons master, who taught her quite a bit about weapon's handling. Her weapon of choice was the bo-staff, she called them, the most versatile of weapons, which gave one a choice, to kill or not to kill. Her own weapon was ingeniously crafted, it was a yard and a half long, coming to her mid-upper arm, but if she gave it a quick twist, it came apart and she had two weapons. She had crafted it herself, just before she left home to find herself. Her stated goal, was to become the greatest weapons master of all-time, greater than even her father. Kaname admitted, she made a huge mistake when she fell in with the Pillars. Ryūto Asamiya, the one calling himself, Kami, was full on crazy, actually believing himself to be Kami-sama, and Yami, whose real name was, Shōgo Kitsukawa, just liked to cause trouble. She admitted, she only joined with them because she had a crush on Shōgo, not her best decision, she now understood.

Naruto being six, despite his evident maturity did not understand, "you liked him," he asked to her nod, "but you knew what they were doing was wrong, right?" They would be at their new village by noon tomorrow and were sharing a camp site. They even had a small fire going, and their comradery was a consequence of proximity, and as for Naruto, the fact he has not really talked to anybody for a week.

"Yes," Kaname answered, "I knew they were up to no good."

Naruto's expression of confusion caused Kōetsuji to laugh, "it seems, our young vagrant, is still too young to know, how powerful the force of attraction can be," then sobering to look at Naruto, "for which I am quite glad, it means your innocence is still rather tightly entrenched."

Naruto sulked, with his arms crossed, "I'm not as innocent as you think," then remembering what happened about a week-ago, quietly added, "killers can't be innocent."

The other two were quiet, then Kaname, sharing a look with Susumu, got up and walked a little away from the campsite, it was not enough to take her into the darkness, but it gave them, the illusion of privacy. The man looked over at the boy solemnly, "do you want to talk about it, Naruto?"

"No, I don't," Naruto answered shaking his head, and the man nodded, "but I… I think I need to tell somebody, anybody what I did in Konoha, that made me have to run." So, the little boy confessed, of the thirty murders he committed last week, on the night of his birthday, when he also discovered his power over metals. He told Susumu, although Naruto knew Kaname was there, about the bear he killed that same night by causing…, "by causing the poor creature's body to betray it." Naruto, smoothed down the bear-hide clothing he was wearing, "this is from the skin of that poor animal, I have other garments from him. The bear was so huge, and I'm so small, he provided me with enough material to make two full changes of clothes," Naruto blushed and cast an uncomfortable glance toward the direction of the girl, "even underwear."

Susumu smiled at his humor, then grew serious, "Naruto, it is not my place to pass judgement over what happened in your village," he informed the boy, "though it sounds to me like you were protecting yourself. The situation with the bear was the same, the creature would've killed you, if you hadn't acted. Everybody has the right to do everything they feel right doing, to protect their lives, and the lives you cherish," Kōetsuji told him, "the fact that you feel guilty for that shows, despite how harsh your life has been, you still value the lives of those around you. You haven't let your life so far, make you jaded," he declared, "you're a good boy, and I look forward to seeing you grow into a great shinobi."

"Really," the little boy asked, nobody had ever called him, good, not even his Jiji, "do you mean that," he asked timidly?

"Of course, I mean it, kid," Susumu confirmed broadly, "if you hadn't left your village when you did, you wouldn't have been there to save me from the Pillars."

Naruto gave him a rueful grin, "I don't think you were in any real danger, Monk-san," he declared to Susumu whose eyes widened, "no offence to Kaname-chan, over there," Naruto thumb-pointed, "or her skills with her weapon, the calm you portrayed wasn't resignation to a beat-down. It was acceptance to a fight you didn't want. You wouldn't be a teacher at a ninja school, if you couldn't hold your own," Naruto looked over at the astonished face of Kaname, "especially against the likes of the Pillars." Naruto waved her back over to sit by the warmth of the fire.

Susumu's mouth made a slight upturn, "and how could you be sure of that?"

Naruto pointed to his nose, ears, and whisker-marks, "there's more to me than my metal release ability. I have advanced senses, my metal sense allows me to sense any metal around me, down to the part per million, and I have the advanced senses of a fox," Naruto explained, "which is part of another problem, one that I may tell you about, once I fully trust you. The fox senses include, hearing a pin drop in another room, and excellent night-vision, and these whisker-like birthmarks on my cheeks, are in fact very sensitive touch organs. They along with my sensitive ears, allow me to sense the difference in air pressure, and locate unseen obstacles, when even my night-vision is hampered. These senses, coupled along with an acute sense of smell, make me as at home at night, in the dark, or otherwise low visibility, as I am in broad daylight. I have always had an excellent sense of direction, and who knows, these fox senses might even boost my sensitivity to metals. Now, back to how I knew about your resolve to fight. I could hear each of your heartbeats," Naruto explained, as he swiveled his head between the two other people sharing the fire, "Ryūto's heartbeat was rather calm, until he went into his rant. That Shōgo guy's was excited in a slightly unhealthy way," Naruto said quickly, avoiding the eyes of the would-be kunoichi, "and Kaname-chan's while a little accelerated, wasn't too bad," looking at the young woman with praise in his eyes. He was hoping, she would not notice him moving past that part, quickly, she did, but decided an explanation on that could wait, at least until Naruto finished explaining things.

"Monk-san's heartbeat," Naruto continued, "was as calm as a glacier, but that was just the tip off, because despite your heart's relaxed attitude, like theirs, your body was still going through panic mode. I've been through it enough in my life and recognize the symptoms in my own body, and other's when it happens. I could smell it, happening to all of you," the ginger boy explained to his older campsite compatriots, "the air currents that day were good to me, and allowed me to distinguish individual scents, one of the things I wasn't prepared for when I got my nose."

"I notice, Susumu-san," Kaname said, with a mysterious smile, "you are not denying, Naruto-kun's accusation, you really were going to fight us, weren't you?"

The ninja monk, gave a noncommittal smile, "the Fire Temple, is also a ninja temple," was all he would say, "come, let's get some sleep, you two have a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

_The next day at noon…_

The Village of Two Rivers, was not much different than any of the other, hundred or so villages and urban centers that Naruto had passed through since running away from the Leaf. There were homes, shops, businesses, and municipal buildings, crowding around a town square and central park area. This one got its namesake, because it was situated at the junction-branching off point of two rivers. Naruto could see that the main source of income for the town, was the wharf-front, he could see river craft loaded with cargo, getting underway for, or returning from, trips up and down both forks of the river. Monk-san called one side, the Tanzaku fork, because it ended near the infamous, sin-city of Hi-no-Kuni, Tanzaku-Gai, the mecca of all gambling and debauchery in this country.

Naruto, Kaname, and Susumu walked down the paved main street of the village, and as they did, Naruto noticed several artisan's businesses along their path, as well as a few pubs and eateries, enough to satisfy anybody's boredom. Naruto noticed, a lot of the artisan's shops dedicated to metalworking, he could hear and feel, the work being done inside each and every one of them, and he felt almost at home here. Susumu led the six and sixteen-year-olds, around a bend and into the side-street, where the eves of the houses extended well over the roadway. The sunlight, even at midday, barely reached into the street, then suddenly Susumu stopped, as he looked around and seemed to spot what he needed.

Susumu took a sharp left, walked straight at a wall, and with a flash of light, he disappeared. Kaname was startled, but Naruto had lived in a Hidden Village all his life and knew a genjutsu, when he saw one. He took Kaname by the hand, which startled her even more, but she looked at his confident face. She trusted him, not to lead them into disaster. Naruto walked toward the exact spot, Kōetsuji disappeared from, and a flash of light later, found themselves looking at a five-meter-tall, by ninety-meter-long stone wall, which was broken up in the middle, by a six-meter tall, by three-meter-wide gate. This section housed a huge, wooden gate, it was plain and non-descript, without any form of ornamentation. The wall itself was unadorned, it was whitewashed from top to bottom, with wood paneling, half the height of the wall. The wall and the gate section were topped with a pointed eve-style roof.

Susumu was standing at the entrance, with his hands folded, looking very mysterious and priestly, "welcome," he said to them, "to Ryozanpaku, Ronin Academy of Ninja Arts, if you wish admittance, please step-forward and gain entrance." He told them cryptically.

Kaname moved forward and pushed on the door, it would not budge, not even when she put her whole body into moving it. Then she looked at the boy, who seemed wise beyond his years, "why won't it open," she asked?

Naruto thought for a moment, then stepped forward and knocked upon the door, and Kaname-chan blushed deeply. _Of course, it's not just a school, it's somebody's home_, she rebuked herself, they heard footsteps falling on flagstones on the other side of the door. The footsteps stopped, and the would-be ninja apprentices, heard a wooden bolt be thrown back and the door creaked open, while an ogre, peered down at them from about a meter and a half tall. It shocked them at first, but Naruto, used to looking at a much larger orange, fur-ball, in his mind, was the first to recover, and bowed, followed closely by Kugatachi. "Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, formerly of Konoha…"

"… and I am Kugatachi Kaname," the young lady said…

"and we would beseech entry into Ryozanpaku, so we may become Ronin ninja," they said together!"

The ogre face, with tanned skin and short spiky silver hair, blinks rapidly, then looks slowly at Susumu, who nods. This causes the ogre face to eep, though it sound more like "Ippai," and quickly disappears back behind the door. They all here rapidly scurrying feet, then hurried whispers, shocked almost panicked voices, though muffled. Naruto and Kaname share a bewildered expression, then look over at their monk companion, who had a sheepish grin on his face, "well, you see, the only other students we have so far is the Elder's fourteen-year-old granddaughter, and her friend from school. We've never really had any outside students before, weren't expecting any, especially as young as Naruto, so we kind of caught them off guard."

Naruto and Kaname's eyes could not get any bigger, "so we're just a test case, are we not," the girl asked, to the monk's shameful nod. This time the look the two aspiring students shared, was one filled with trepidation, but Naruto at least decided to make the most of this opportunity. Being ninja means to persevere in the face of hardship, he would not wilt like a lily, unless this school turned out to be a jip. They heard more running feet behind the wooden door, followed by what sounded like a collision, and a cry of pain, followed by an actual smack to a body, and more crying, which sounded more like the wailing of a small child. Then something sounding like the soothing voice of a mother, then there was quiet.

The gate opened again, and this time what appeared was a face, Naruto was somewhat familiar with, it was a towering, fair-skinned man with blue-eyes and blonde hair. His hair reaches mid-back, he also sports a chest-length beard, macho mustache, and strands forming a thick, antenna-like shape, hanging in front of his face. Naruto's eyes bugged-out of his head, he had seen color pictures, and a portrait in the Hokage's office of the Fourth, well except for the lanky hair, the broader-shoulders, the obvious age difference, Naruto could be looking at the spitting image of Minato Namikaze.

The man in front of them, smiled a welcoming smile, and spoke in a wisdom filled voice, "Greetings, and welcome to Ryozanpaku, the school that trains ninja without the politics associated with living in a Hidden Village," he began, then introduced himself, "my name is Namikaze Hayato, I am the Elder and Headmaster of this school," then turning to present the gathering behind him, "and these are the instructors here at this school, and will be the one's guiding you on the road to becoming great shinobi and kunoichi," he pointed at Naruto then Kaname.

Naruto wanted to ask him so badly, but he knew best impressions were first impressions, so he held his tongue, and waited as Hayato introduced the rest of his staff. There was, Hopachai Sakchai, known as the God of Death, he was a master of the taijutsu-style called, Kokonotsu Shishi, and the Master of Assassination, harnessing even the earth at your feet to kill you, who at the moment was holding back sniffles, as a very beautiful, very well endowed woman tried to comfort him. _So, he was the one we heard crying_, Naruto concluded, he was also the one who answered the door in the beginning. The woman comforting the Master Assassin, was named, Kōsaka Mai, the undisputed mistress of all weapons, especially with the nodachi, she carried with her everywhere, some say, she could even make the elements her weapon, and was second only to Sakchai in killing arts. Mai is a fairly tall, and beautiful young woman, with a slender frame, a remarkably curvaceous-figure, with long, waist-length, ebony hair, she tied back in a high ponytail, peach skin, and light purple eyes. She wears a purple choker around her neck, that contains numerous small pins, and a small pink kimono and long purple stockings, under which Naruto could see bandages over her chest, and a tight, mid thigh, mini-skirt, with a small slit up the side. Yet, her most eye-catching feature are her eyebrows, which resemble lightning bolts.

Standing a little away from the couple, to their right was another man, trying but failing not to cringe as Mai stared daggers at him, he may have been the undisputed master of Taijutsu in the world, whose attacks were said to burn like Hell-fire, but he knew when he went too far, when he let his frustration mount so high that he lashed out at his friends. Sakaki Haru was shirtless, wearing a brown leather jacket, and blue jeans with bandages wrapped around his forearms, Sakaki is a tall and largely-muscled, tan-skinned man, he has short, eggplant-colored hair with one strand, hanging over his face, he also has a long scar that runs horizontally across the bridge of his nose. He comes off as threatening and intimidating, most of the time, but he really cares for his friend, he just does not like to showcase his softer side, very much. Standing to the otherside of the couple was a man, openly ogling Mai's body, from behind Sakchai's back, who could rival the Legendary Super-pervert himself in hentai, though he is a rabid fan of the book series called, Icha-Icha. As for rivals as a spymaster, there were none better than Huan Ma, he is a slippery and stealthy a river, with deep currents, he was also a Taijutsu master second only to Sakaki, but where Haru uses brute strength and over-powering might, Huan uses deceptive counters and quick thinking, he will defeat his opponent before the first punch was even thrown. Yet, if one were to walk past him in a crowd, they wouldn't give him even a second glance, Huan can be described as a fairly short, middle-aged man, in typical merchant's clothing, who wears a hat to cover his bald head, with a long prickly-mustache.

Walking up to stand with his family, Kōetsuji Susumu, said to rival even a Nara's intelligence, he is one of the most cunning strategists in the Elemental Nations, even better than Ma. Susumu is the general they call when an enemy must be defeated, at all costs. He will do it by making you defeat yourself, which just like his Aikijujutsu, can make the larger forces numbers count for nothing. These people were more of a family to each other than colleagues in a ninja school, and Naruto for one wished to become a part of it, if they allowed him, that is. Standing in front of the adults, were two teenagers close to Kaname in age. There was a voluptuous, blonde girl, who looked enough like Namikaze to be his granddaughter, which she was introduced as Miu. There was also a boy, with brown-hair who seemed to be rather physically fit, but with gentle eyes, that held conviction, _he must be the other disciple, Monk-san told us about._

Namikaze-sama had finished introductions, and turned back to the new arrivals, Naruto motioned for Kaname to go ahead. She bowed, hands folded in front of her, as a proper lady is taught, but like a true warrior, never took her eyes off the old man, "I am Kugatachi Kaname, and I humbly entreat thee, to earn the honor of being a student of your ninja school?"

Hayato looked at the others and received a nod of approval from the others, he turned back to the young lady, "then as Headmaster of Ryozanpaku, Ronin School of Ninja Arts, I accept you as student." He looked over at their two students, "Miu, would you please, show Kugatachi-san to a room in the newly built girl's dormitory, I believe you could use a roommate, neh?"

The blonde girl known as Miu stepped forward, "Yes, grandfather!" She escorted Kaname away to do as her grandfather asked.

They all turned to the remaining traveler, who just stood there staring back at them, so Naruto bowed again, "I, Uzumaki Naruto, once of Konoha Village, respectfully request to join Ryozanpaku?"

"Uzumaki, you say, from Konoha," Hayato asked, casting a look at Huan and Susumu, the latter of which nodded as he understood what that meant, and the former just quirked an eyebrow. "You understand, that the training here won't be like it was in your Village," Namikaze the elder asked, "they dole out training, as you can handle it. We won't go easy on you because you're a child, we will be as hard on you as we are on the others, so are you sure this is something you could want?"

"I've never had it easy, old man," Naruto growled, "since before I could walk, life has been trying to wring me like a wet towel, I don't think you could do to me any worse than the people of my village ever did, and all they were doing was trying to kill me. This is something I choose, and if you accept me, I won't stop until I've surpassed every single one of you, in all of your specialties, that's a promise," as Naruto spoke a metal blade formed in his hand, and he used it to slash his palm, "I swear on my blood, I will surpass each and every one of you. So, do your worst, Namikaze-san," Naruto challenged, "because I promise you, I've had it worse."

Hayato, as well as the other S-ranked ninja in the yard, all shared a look, there was a terse nod from all of them, and Namikaze turned back to Naruto with a sadistic grin crossing his face, "then welcome to Hell, my boy."

Naruto smiled as he walked further into the compound, and as the doors closed behind him, he asked the old man, "did you know, you look a lot like my hero?"

"Oh, who might that be, Naruto-san," Hayato wondered?

"The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze," Naruto told him, "before I was forced to flee from the Leaf, it was him I wanted to surpass, and become Hokage! You too could almost be brothers, except for the hair," Naruto added, "but I guess being from the same clan explains it."

Hayato smirked, "yes, that would explain it," he agreed, but as Naruto nodded in acceptance, Hayato laid a bombshell on Naruto, "another explanation could be that he's my nephew."

Naruto just stopped, and Namikaze kept going as if nothing momentous had been said, then the Kyūbi who had been listening said in his mindscape, [Holy Shit!] The doors to Ryozanpaku close, and that's the last we see, of a stunned, Naruto.


	5. Ryōzanpaku: Back In the Leaf

**Back In the Leaf**

Letters from Ryōzanpaku

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat with his head bowed, he was massaging a throbbing vein in his head, as it pulsed from the blood thrumming through his brain, it has been one month since Naruto disappeared from the village. His other hand was drumming agitatedly on his desk, between his restless fingers, and the wood of the desk, were two letters. One was from his surrogate grandson, Uzumaki Naruto, telling him things about what happened one month ago, the other side of the story he was told over a month ago. When the Sandaime returned to his village, three days after the brutal murders of over thirty people, he was told by his own council, and the Uchiha Police Force, that a six-year-old boy was the one who did it, for no other reason, than because he just went crazy and started attacking people. The forest of metal spikes blocking one section of the wall, circling Training Ground 44, was explained as the work of the Demon. _Really,_ Sarutobi thought bitterly, _if it were from anybody else, the metal spikes would be considered miraculous, but coming from the _demon_, it was demonic power at its most evil?_

This was behavior the aged Hokage, was loath to believe about his grandson, either out of tenderness and affection, or because it was so out of character. At no time in the past has Naruto Uzumaki, ever instigated any of the confrontations in which he found himself but is usually on the receiving end. Hiruzen raised his eyes to the first letter he had read that day, he had read the lines of the letter many times since he opened it, so he remembered the words as though he had written them himself:

"Dear Jiji,

"I am sorry, but I had to leave. I won't be coming back, either, not until I'm strong enough to take back, everything the Uzumaki have ever given to **Konohagakure no Sato.** As the only surviving member of that clan, everything we gave to Konoha will be taken back, and used for a people who would be truly grateful for having it, not trampling over the last scion of that clan. That was just a long-term goal I have in mind, and not the true purpose of this letter. I am writing you to furnish you with my side of events for the night of the 10th of October, one month ago.

"It all started, while I was on my way to Ichiraku's Ramen stand, in fact it happened within sight of it. If you need corroboration of what I am about to say, you may ask Teuchi Ichiraku. As he saw how the whole things started, and don't blame him for not stepping in for me, he is not a ninja, and he had to protect, big sister Ayame. It wasn't his responsibility to step in, it was the damn Uchiha Police's job to see to the safety of all citizens of Konoha, not just the one's they like. There was plenty of noise, enough to bring every Elite Ninja in the Uchiha ranks, I cannot imagine what could've prevented them from doing something to intervene?

"Getting back to point, the whole thing started as I was approaching Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, as one of the few civilians in Konoha to not only acknowledge me, but to actually like me. They were one of the few people there to treat me like family, maybe it was because they knew my mother, Kushina Uzumaki from when she was a genin and carried a certain fox within her body. Yes, I know about the biju, and Jinchuriki, we get along pretty well, having formed into a symbiotic relationship, the details are none of your business. It won't tell me whom my father is though, said it wasn't time to know that, because it would put our life in jeopardy if I knew, and I trust it, now more than I ever trusted you, Sarutobi-san.

"The Ichiraku's invited me to get a free birthday bowl of ramen, they've been doing that for me for two-years, since the orphanage. I was within sight of them, when I notice the mob forming, it was such a precision trap, like someone had been informing someone of my habits, and mentality. They knew, I wouldn't risk getting the few people in that village that cared about me hurt, so instead of completing my journey to the stand, I took one last look and turned the corner away from them. I started to casually walk down the broad street toward the outskirts of the Village, I got as far as I thought I needed to be, then broke into a run. The cast-off clothing, I wore didn't hinder me too much, only the shoes I wore, kept me from my top speed, so as soon as I could, I kicked them off, and kept running.

"Before long, we came to a fence, more like a wall and there, one of the women of this village, told me about the Kyūbi, and what truly happened to the Yondaime. They knew I wasn't the Nine-tails, but somehow, they knew that if by killing me, the Fox inside me would die as well, you see they knew I wasn't the Demon. As for what happened, how I got away, I quite by accident discovered a new chakra release nature transformation, but it's not a Bloodline Limit, it is in fact a Bloodline Select. The people I'm staying with, measured my nature affinities, it seems I have three of them: Earth, Wind, and Fire. Anyway, that night, because I was so afraid - even if I didn't show it - I instinctively sent my awareness and chakra into the ground, and found lots of metal, natural deposits of iron alloy. I brought it up and impaled those people, I think in total, thirty people died from my actions, looking back, now that I have had time to remember, it reminded me of those stories, merchants brought from the West, about a tyrannical prince, named Dracula.

"If you're wondering where I am, I will tell you. I have become a student of Ryōzanpaku, Ronin School for the Ninja Arts, when I graduate, when they deem me ready, I will not be bound to any village. It has only been two weeks since I joined, and I am already more at home here, than I ever felt in the Leaf.

"From, y-g-n, (your grandson)

Uzumaki Naruto o-K-a, (of Konoha)

Ryōzanpaku, Two Rivers Village."

When Hiruzen read it the first time, it brought tears to his eyes, he had lost someone he saw as part of his family, at the hands of the village he loved. The change from Jiji, to Sarutobi-san, and the deliberate cross outs, said more than any words that Naruto blamed the Sandaime for not protecting him, and Hiruzen now that he thought about it, could not bring himself to disagree. In a Hidden Ninja Village, the ryo (buck) really does stop with the leader of that village, who is supposed to protect all the village's citizens. Not only was Naruto's protection, the Hokage's responsibility as a citizen of Konoha, and Hi no Kuni, but as a Jinchuriki, Naruto was a military asset, and was well within the Hokage's jurisdiction, while he remained within the village. Now, Naruto who was not yet a ninja, was beyond the Hokage's power, and when he became a ronin, would be the only independent Jinchuriki in the world.

The Third moved the letter from Naruto aside, and looked at the other letter from Ryōzanpaku. That one was shorter, but it left a more lasting impression, picking it up, Sarutobi read it again:

"Sarutobi,

"You were once able to convince me that my nephew's child, would be safe if he stayed in your village, you promised to protect him. You have failed to do so, you broke your promise to me, and there will be repercussions. When I think the time is right, I will reveal to Naruto the entirety of his family, what he does with that knowledge will be up to him. Your negligence, and blind faith in that insipid village of yours, nearly cost my nephew his legacy. Naruto will be training at Ryōzanpaku, now, and even in the couple of weeks he has been here, not only has he been shown to have hitherto unheard of potential, but he has integrated himself into the hearts of nearly every person in this school. My Miu, her friend, and the young lady he arrived with all view him as a little brother, myself and the other staff, have taken to him like he is a young nephew. Even my most cynical staff-members, have become very protective of Naruto, he has found a home here, and will always be welcome.

"I am a superstitious man, Sarutobi, and I take my family very seriously, which now includes my nephew's son, and I say this with the deepest conviction I can convey through paper. If while training here and living under my roof, or within the Village of Two Rivers, something happens to this child. If he get's stabbed, blown-up, has a flowerpot fall on his head, or get's struck by lightning, then I will find the one responsible for it, and then I will reap vengeance upon that person. If it's a ninja, an ANBU, a Kage, I don't give a damn if Kami-herself caused it to happen, they will feel the full force of my wrath, this I promise you.

"With full sincerity,

Namikaze Hayato, 

Elder of Ryōzanpaku, 

Ronin School for the Ninja Arts."

There was a knock at his office door, and his voice, clogged as it is with emotion was unrecognizable as he spoke, "Yes?"

The voice of his secretary answered through the door, "the Elders, are here to see you, Hokage-sama!"

Hiruzen finally managed a grim smile, "show them in, please," he curtly ordered!

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the reply came!

The door opened the three people, who were supposed to advise him on policy, trooped into his office, Danzō had a somber expression on his face. He looked at Sarutobi and could see that his long time friend's smile, was not a happy one. He looked down at the letters on his Hokage's desk, then back up, "Hokage-sama, what word do you have on the whereabouts of Uzumaki-san?" The Hokage looked down at the letters, then putting his fingers on both of them pushed them toward his advisers.

* * *

"Mail for Ichiraku!"

The voice of Courier Ninja 607-14, could be heard from outside the closed stall, the Ichiraku family, had not opened their stall to the public for a little over a month now. Ayame, twelve, was all but inconsolable, when she heard the purely fabricated lie, being told about their favorite customer, her father felt very old at the moment, and he was terribly ashamed of his home. He moved to this Village, during Hashirama's reign as Hokage, he was a small boy with his family. His father said, it was a new era for ninja, after all the ceaseless wars, that more than a few non-combatants became caught up in. Who knew the era could have come and gone within his lifetime, that fact was not made more clear, than when his fellow Konohans, took pleasure in causing pain and misery to a small boy?

Teuchi was no more an expert on sealing arts, than any other civilian, he did not know if the Demon had, or could have, taken hold of the boy known as Naruto. He only knew, that it had not happened yet, if it ever could, without the boy's blessing. He did have tremendous faith, in the Fuinjutsu prowess of the Yondaime, and if he could not have done it, then his wife, lover, girlfriend, whatever, could have, because she was an Uzumaki, who had learned her Sealing Arts from Mito-sama herself. The premier Sealing Master of all time, and that, as well as how beautiful she was, were hard, cold facts. If there was much about sealing, Mito Uzumaki did not know, then it just had not been invented, or discovered yet. Kushina was Mito's disciple in Fuinjutsu, Uzumaki Fuinjutsu, who were reputed to be the best in the known world, and the reason it took three whole villages, sending a large force from each, to destroy.

The old man had faith in both of Naruto's parents, when it came to Sealing, and for that fact, he never once doubted, who was looking back at him through the boy's eyes. "Mail for Ichiraku," came the voice of the courier ninja again!

Teuchi stood up, making his way to the entrance of his Ramen Stand, "I am Ichiraku."

The ninja postman looked at the old man, studying him, then smiled, "Is Ayame-san here today," at Teuchi's inquiring face, the ninja answered, "there is an inquiring question, she needs to answer in order to verify, you are the people I must deliver to," he said, and there was a hint of color in the courier's face.

Teuchi studied the man in front of him suspiciously, before warily turning to call up the stairs into the apartment he shared with his daughter. "Ayame… Ayame-chan!"

"Yes, Father," came the reply?

"Would you please, come down here for a moment," Teuchi asked?

"Be right there, Father," another reply came, and a set of heavy steps, trudged steadily down to the ground floor. Ayame had seen better days, on the night of Naruto's birthday, she seemed to take great pains to dress up, even dawning a very ceremonial kimono, if Teuchi did not know any better, she looked like she was getting ready for a suitor, _she's much too young to be thinking about that yet. Plus, after the last month, there wasn't any boy in this God-forsaken village, he would deem worthy of his daughter, if there ever was._ Now, since Naruto ran away, she looked as if her world had stopped, and her bloodshot eyes, gave mute evidence that she had been crying recently. "What is it, Father," she asked, and though respectful to her father, her tone was full of melancholy, then in an angry tone, "if you want to open the Ramen stand, that's fine but we're charging double to anybody who says anything remotely disparaging about Naruto," she declares!

Teuchi waves off her comment, and points to the courier-ninja, standing at the entrance, "this man has a message for us, but says you have to answer an identifying question."

Ayame turned to look at the courier, and nodded, "Yes, I am Ayame… Ichiraku," the hesitation was slight but it was noticeable, "how may I help you," she asked in her best neutral, waitress voice?

"I have a package for Ayame Ichiraku," the ninja stated, "you need to answer a question that will identify you."

"Very well," Ayame sighed, just hoping to get this over with, so she can retreat back into her room, "what is the question?"

The courier-nin blushed, but his voice remained rock-solid as he asked, "the first boy you ever kissed was not your age, how old was he at the time, and what did you promise to do on his birthday?"

Teuchi gasped, "Ayame-chan," in rebuke!

It was like the sun coming up on her face, and the biggest, brightest, happiest smile to grace her lips in a month, "the first boy I kissed was five-years-old at the time, and I promised I'd marry him on his birthday, after he became Chunin, no matter how long it took."

"The one I'm delivering the message for, said if you didn't say that last part, you were probably not the real, Ayame-san," the courier stated, as he ran through some hand seals, before a puff of smoke later, a tiny box was in his hand, "and not to give this to you, because you whispered the last part into his ear."

Ayame had a blush on her cheeks as she nodded, "that's right," she said with a giggle. She took the tiny box from the courier-nin, and thanked him, just as he disappeared in another puff of smoke.

Teuchi had hands on hips and looked at his daughter, with a stern look on his face, "Ayame-musume, what do you mean you kissed a boy, and then promised to marry him, you're too young to even think about getting married."

Ayame barely even looked at her father, keeping her face on the box, eyes in a slightly wistful cast, "it doesn't require much in the way of explanation, dad, there was no uncertainty in my statement. The first boy I kissed, just so happens to be the last man I ever want to kiss," she looked at the box, and admired the exterior, it was a plain box with a vanilla finish, and not much embellishment, but to Ayame Ichiraku, it was the equivalent of a treasure chest. "As for your statement, about when I should or shouldn't be thinking about getting married, I'm afraid, you have no say in when or how I think of anything, as is, to whom I get married," she lightly rebuked her father, "all you must decide is whether you approve or disapprove, which won't change my mind at all, we'll still become husband and wife. Your choice of approval will decide if you're invited, and whether you ever get to meet your grandchildren, or not," she cast him a steely gaze, that said, _'just see if I'm kidding,'_ she turned back to the box and opened it.

Teuchi was taken aback by Ayame's resolve in this matter, so in frustration, not connecting the dots yet, and asked, "just who is this Casanova, that's seemed to move my normally, meek, little girl, into such passion for him, when she's barely even started liking boys?"

"Naruto," she answered without a single hesitation, "he's the first boy I've ever kissed, really kissed, and that was all it seemed to take, before I fell madly in love with him."

"But… but he's so much younger than you," Teuchi complained, "and how will you even find him, when the time comes, we don't know where he is," he informed her.

"I know, Father," she said absently, as she read the letter that came with a ring that looked like it was made of bronze, "but when it comes to love, age is nothing but a number, and Naruto's in the Village of Two Rivers, and is part of an organization called Ryōzanpaku, a Ninja School for Ronin, and he's become an apprentice metalsmith and metallurgist. That's pretty smart, even shinobi and kunoichi here in Konoha, go through dry spells for missions," Ayame finished reading and looked up at her dumbstruck father. "Awe, he said they discovered three kekkei genkai, nature transformations," she added, "magnet, scorch, and lava, all of which would lend itself well, to smithing and metal sciences

Teuchi's brain finally caught up with what his daughter was saying, and grinned, "well, I'm glad you've found someone, my dear," he said, as he walked closer to his daughter, gave her a fatherly hug, and kissed her temple, "as for my approval, well that'll depend upon what kind of man, Naruto becomes by the time he comes to claim you. Did he say when that might be," the Ramen stand manager asked?

"He doesn't know for sure," Ayame answered, she held up the ring, "this is a promise ring, Naruto made it himself, his first solo attempt," she slipped it on, and it sized itself to her right, ring finger. "He says, he should complete his formal training, and apprenticeship in total about seven-years, then he becomes a journeyman metalworker, where he looks for a specialty, and earns his reputation as a ninja," she explained to her father, her tone turned sad, "the ring is to let him know if I'm still interested in marrying him. If I ever change my mind, or have a change of heart, I should send the ring back to him through Ryōzanpaku," her eyes seemed to water at that, "how could he think I could be so fickle?"

Teuchi placed a comforting arm around his twelve-year-old, baby girl, "you have to understand, honey," he began as she looked at him, "seven-years is a long time, almost a decade, and people change, hearts change, especially teenagers, which you are about to become. Naruto hasn't had very much, if anything to depend upon in his entire life, it's hard to shake that way of thinking, even for adults," he explained to his daughter, "what he's doing is letting you know that if your feelings for each other diminish, or you both find other people you care about more, you can both do as your heart desires."

Ayame looked at her father, there was determination in her eyes, "I won't change my mind," she declared, "and my heart solidly belongs to Naruto!"

* * *

Two Rivers Village

_Six-years later_

Haru Sakaki and Huan Ma, stepped into the pub after a hard days training, their most promising disciple, was graduating tomorrow. After that he would begin his year-long contractual obligation, to Ryōzanpaku, taking missions as they were assigned to him by the Elder, and all but twenty percent of what he made on those missions, would go back to the school. They would range in everything from simple chores and bandit extermination, to espionage and sabotage, and, though these were the only ones he could refuse, even assassinations. Huan and Haru were grateful to their student, they did not know if it was luck, karma, or a blessing from Sonzai no sanbon'nohashira (the Three Pillars of Existence), but ever since they took him in and began training him. Ryōzanpaku has gained more students than they knew what to do with, some came to refine their skills, others were only there to learn how to call out their chakra, either way their school was flourishing, and though they did not know why, or how, but unreasonably, they placed it all at the feet of Naruto Uzumaki.

They bellied up to the bar and ordered their drinks: beer for Sakaki and mulled wine for Ma. They were nursing their beverages, when the same thing that had been weighing upon their minds all day, bubbled to the surface. "So, have you thought of anything we can do for Naruto, to thank him for bringing the school so much success," the Taijutsu Master asked the Spymaster, looking at him from the corner of his eye?

Huan gave his best friend, a hard, weary look, then sighed quietly, "are you sure we need to do anything extra for him? I mean, you've taught him everything he needs to know, when it comes to taijutsu. I have taught him my way of taijutsu, as have Sakchai and Susumu, Mai-kirei (pretty) says he's beginning to test her in weapons, even wooden, or non-metallic weapons, he's phenomenal with shuriken, kunai, and senbon, so much so that he can only improve his skills during autumn, when the leaves are falling. He practices his chakra control, using the leaf-sticking exercise, the only thing he was able to learn in that infernal village, while water walking down at the waterfront. Naruto's ninjutsu prowess is comparable to the Copy Ninja, with all three of his nature transformations, and all of his Bloodlines, and casting him in a genjutsu, is all but impossible, nothing short of the Izanagi is a sure thing, he doesn't just break out of them, he thinks his way out of them," looking around for eavesdroppers, Huan turned back to Haru, but still lowered his voice and covered his mouth with his goblet, "his _tenant_ helps him with that. His stealth, evasion, survival, and escape skills are second to none, for one as young as Naruto, his advanced senses help him with that, and are also perfect for spying, and tracking. Sakchai and Mai have trained him thoroughly in assassination methodology, and have taught him, the counters to the silent killing and instant kill techniques, and trained him to fight blind, using all of his senses. I and Kōetsuji have taught him many ways he can use information, he's very clever and astute, can keep his cool in stressful situations, he made excellent grades in school too, so he's not ignorant," Huan Ma sat back and relaxed. "He has all of the tools he needs to become a great shinobi, and is in my humble estimation, already an A-ranked ninja," he looked over at Sakaki, and added, "really the only thing he needs is experience, and he could become S-ranked in no time."

Sakaki nodded in agreement, "he's also been getting compliments from his apprenticeship trainer, Ji-Yeong Moon-san," he says, "she said, his work was the best she's ever seen for an apprentice, and before they left on their honeymoon, Miu and her sister-wife, Kaname, worked customer service for the shop. They said, Naruto doesn't use his chakra, for anything while working there, and when asked he said, 'he'd just be cheating himself, if he took short-cuts,' he wants the experience of hard-work. Which helps him as much in his physical training, as the exercises we put him through."

"That's not all we discovered from his apprenticeship," Ma reminded his fellow instructor, "remember that accident a couple of years ago, a bin of metal cast-offs tipped over on top of Naruto. The parts that touched his skin were absorbed into his body, and he can now produce that metal type from his body, in any configuration he knows, though that's mostly a matter of shape transformation, not chakra control."

Haru smirked, "so it's a bad idea to try attacking, Naruto with metal weapons," he chuckled, "I wonder if he can eat metal, like Hashirama Senju was reputed to be able to do," Sakaki mused?

"That's a myth, Haru," came a woman's sharp voice behind him, "grandpa was still human, and nobody can eat wood, unless you are a beaver, or a termite." The two turned, because it was the voice of a friend, and smiled, staring back at them was one of the most beautiful women in the world, and probably the strongest kunoichi alive, one that even Mai respects, Tsunade Senju, aka the Slug Princess.

The two men had an epiphany, and smiled at each other before grinning, and turning back to the woman. Ma was so focused that for once he did not even ogle her breasts, and he asked, "say Tsunade-san, how is your debt situation these days?"

Tsunade looked at them cautiously, "about the same, why," she asked him suspiciously?

The two men, looked at each other, like little boys getting a gift from Kami, then turned back to her, both had evil grins, "because we know somebody who can get you out of them."

Her eyes-widened, then she asked, "who can do that, and what would I have to do for this person's help."

"Go to Ryōzanpaku, tomorrow," Huan said as he and Haru stood up, "request a mission, and ask for Naruto Uzumaki, he will help you."

"WHAT," Tsunade asked in outrage, and somewhere in Konoha, Hiruzen woke from his Icha-Icha fueled dream in a cold sweat?


	6. Tsunade: Slug Princess

[Ʀ1 = ryo = $1.00, 1ŗ = koryo = $0.01]

**Slug Princess**

Lucky S.O.B.

The beautiful, buxom blonde, sat across the table from her opponent, her expression was unreadable. They were playing a friendly game of Nijuichi (21), the dealer had just dealt his own hand, and busted. The dealer turned the woman's face card over, she got a Ten of Shuriken (Clubs), and the Empress of Kunai (Spades), equaling twenty, only one number could beat that hand. The dealer turned over her adversary's cards and they read, Deuce of Diamonds, Nine of Hearts, and after requesting another card, the Emperor of Kunai, for a total of twenty-one. The woman's eyes were wide with surprise, it was not because she lost, which happened a lot, it was the fact that this was his fiftieth win in a row, while playing, Black Jack. They had been playing gambling games for a few hours now, and the only time her opponent was never assured of victory, was when they played poker, but even then, he got the cards he needed, more than eighty percent of the time.

"Unbelievable," she exclaimed, "I've been gambling since I was a small child, but I've never seen a streak like yours! I've never lost as many rounds in even my worst trips through the casinos," Tsunade Senju, the only kunoichi among the Sanin declared, "as I did this morning."

Her opponent just grinned, "Kami and her siblings have always smiled upon me during these games," the ginger shinobi told her, "by the way, we weren't introduced when my esteemed teacher, sat us down here to play games. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, from Two Rivers and as of this morning, a shinobi out of Ryōzanpaku," he introduced himself, "and I already know who you are, Tsunade-sama."

The Kunoichi of the Sen'nin's mouth quirked into a small, upturn of her lips, "are you talking about my reputation as the Legendary Sucker," she asked suggestively, which caused Naruto to blush at some of the thoughts a name like that conjured in his mind, her mouth widened into a true grin, "or are you referring to my power as a ninja? You shouldn't let your imagination runaway with you, Naruto-san, I wouldn't want you to become a hentai-maniac, like my incorrigible teammate."

"That'll never happen," Naruto assured her, "I have a vendetta against perverts, I had to contend with my fair share of them while I was on the road, after fleeing that village your grandfather founded."

"If you don't mind me asking," Tsunade asked reticently, he indicated for her to continue, "what made you decide to leave the village?"

"The citizens of Konoha decided they wanted to band together to murder me," he said, "for something that wasn't my fault, and to kill the biju within me."

"What," she asked, "surely the Hokage would have protected you, and my grandfather gave the biju to the villages to maintain a balance of power…," Tsunade trailed off at the glare she got from the young adult across the table from her?

"Unfortunately, the Hokage wasn't there when it happened, he was away in Sunagakure, attending the Chunin Exam Finals," Naruto exclaimed, "and among the ANBU, there were only a handful of them to ever protect me without direct orders from the Hokage, but none of them ever showed up that night. I don't know why, and nobody from the Uchiha Police Force ever lifted a finger to help me," the red-head informed her, "the other 24 times, the citizens of Konoha tried to murder me after I was evicted from the orphanage, I lived in for three-years of my life."

"And, Senju Hashirama, had no right to do that to sentient beings," Naruto calmly informed her, "the biju were charged, by the Sage of Six-Paths himself, to act as a balance to the power humans had gotten through the use of chakra. When the Shodaime, used his wood release to ensnare and imprison the tailed-beasts, he wasn't ensuring peace, he was altering the nature of our world to suit himself."

Tsunade was breathing hard, she may not love the village of Konoha, but she did not like when anyone attacked a member of her family, especially her grandpa. She stood up, slamming her fist into the table, driving it into the floor of the room they occupied, and leaned over to glare into the face of the upstart, "how would you know it was Rikudō Sen'nin, nobody knows where the biju came from, how would you know anything about the biju, and sentient, don't make me laugh, they're nothing but unthinking Beasts?"

"If anyone ever bothered to read the histories about sightings of the biju, they could put the pieces together for themselves," Naruto stated calmly.

"Oh really," Tsunade challenged, and sneered, "and I suppose you, a whelp, wet behind the ears ninja, have in your great wisdom put the pieces together, when people three-times your age have not?" He just nodded, so she challenged, "well then lay it all out for me, scholar-san, what have we all missed that you have finally come along to educate us over?"

"Very well, listen closely, Senju-sama," Naruto told her with a neutral tone of voice, "Fact 1: there were no mentions of the biju, during any of the events that the Sage of Six-Paths is said to have acted. In fact, nobody even mentioned them, until right after the founder of our civilization's reputed death, but they suddenly appeared out of nowhere, as soon as he died. According to nearly everybody who has studied the biju, they are walking forces of nature, and take pleasure in causing destruction, surely if such beings existed before that time, there would be some mention of the Sage doing battle with them? My hypothesis is this: biju were created by the sage to keep humans in check, since we're the only other creatures on the planet that can use chakra like we do, in fact with some of the things we can do with chakra, if left unregulated, we could render this planet, barren of life."

"And what were they made from," the Kunoichi of Sanin asked, "something like a being made of pure chakra couldn't have just come from one old man's imagination, there had to have been a model, or prototype to work from," she saw the look of uncertainty cross his face, and thought he could not answer her question, "didn't think of that one, did you, brat?"

"Actually, I have, but this is more of a guess than a hypothesis, the Kyūbi refuses to answer any questions about its origins," Naruto stated. "I believe that Rikudō Sen'nin was a Jinchuriki, the first Jinchuriki, and he housed a being within him, that was more powerful than all of the current biju in existence today combined, by a factor of ten." That widened the eyes of all the other people in the room, who had been in the room with them to watch their game, and were now witnessing their argument, "if the biju of today are called demons, because of their power, then this being could be considered a devil for its power. I believe this being was not just the template for which the sage created the biju but was also, the carving tool he used to make the biju we know of today."

Noting there was no way to prove or disprove said hypothesis, or their true purpose, Tsunade chose to back off, and get to the other part of their fight, _really, unless there was a written record, or we have testimony from the Sage himself, we'll never know if the brat is right or wrong._ "Let's table that discussion for now, because there really is, no way to prove or disprove your beliefs," she suddenly sounded calm, which narrowed Naruto's eyes at the sudden change, "Rikudō Sen'nin lived over four-thousand years ago, any evidence had to have been washed away by the ravages of time. What about their sentience," she asked, "what makes you think they have any form of intelligence besides that of an animal?"

Naruto just smiled, and it was not a pleasant smile, "this is easier to prove, Tsunade-sama, in fact if you deny it, you will be denying your own grandfather's reputation, because it's the catalyst for his famed battle at the Valley of the End, with Uchiha Madara." Tsunade waved her hand for him to go on, as she understood the stakes, "we all know how that battle played-out, with Madara losing to both of your grandparents. Kyūbi was placed in a genjutsu by Madara before the battle, to increase his chances of winning, that's a fact that your grandfather never disputed, do you," Tsunade shook her head, _granddad, never failed to mention that whenever he told the story to me as a child?_ "Well, Kyūbi was used in that battle, and if it wasn't for Mito-sama sealing the Fox within herself, Hashirama-sama would have lost, or at least it would have taken longer to finish and would have probably taken a toll on both of your grandparents."

"I know all of this, brat," Tsunade huffed, "I don't need a history lesson, it just so happened that at one time, Konoha held two of the powers that could be used to control the biju: Madara's Mangekyō Sharingan and grandpa's kekkei genkai: Wood Release; what is your point, and what does it have to do with the issue of biju sentience?"

"If the tailed beasts aren't sentient, how could Madara put them under a genjutsu in the first place," the boy now turned legal adult asked her? Tsunade's eyes could not get any bigger, _why have I never noticed that_, but someone else attempted to answer the question, another student of Ryōzanpaku?

"Because, they're still animals," the nameless man stated, "they may not be as smart as humans, but they still have a mind, and senses…" this person trailed off as others were looking at him, then turned to the instructors of Ryōzanpaku, "did I say something wrong?"

Susumu smiled benevolently, "no, it just marks a gap in your knowledge we still haven't covered yet," the nameless student was curious, "but no time like the present. For one thing, humans are animals, we all come from the earth, are made of atoms, and we're made of meat, just like any other animal that exists upon this good Earth. That, however, is beside the point of this discussion, the truth of the matter is human-beings and now biju, are the only creatures on this planet that can be placed under a genjutsu. The other creatures of Earth, experience the world through their instincts, and senses, which are usually more powerful than ours. Genjutsu, even sensory-genjutsu, takes over our reason, it takes our common-sense and redirects it along the avenue the genjutsu user wants it to travel," Kōetsuji instructed his students, the one who asked the question had his head down in shame.

At this, Naruto spoke up to him from his position at the table, "Hey, dude-san, don't be ashamed of not knowing something, that's why you're here, to learn things like this," he rebuked his junior in the school, "the only shame, is in refusing to learn these things and willfully remaining ignorant. Don't worry, kohai," he said with a grin, pointing to the instructors of Ryōzanpaku, "they'll make sure you know everything they have to teach you, and genjutsu basics is one of the first things you learn here." The junior student, who was older than Naruto by three-years, but dwarfed by Naruto in sheer prowess at the moment, returned the ginger's grin with a grateful one of his own.

Naruto turned back to the blonde kunoichi and looked at her fully, for the first time. She was wearing a forest-green jacket, over a gray kimono top with short-sleeves, which was held closed in such a way as to emphasize her bust, without revealing anymore flesh than she wanted, it was held closed by a blue-gray obi, and matching pants. While on her feet was a pair of open-toed, strappy, high-heeled, black sandals, red nail polish on her fingers and toes, and wore a soft pink lipstick. Naruto noticed a necklace around her neck, disappearing between her cleavage. She was a lithe woman and in spite of her top heavy attributes, possessed a lean muscular frame, he could tell that much from the impressions he got from how her body displaced the atmosphere. Yet, there was something… off about her appearance, how she appeared on the exterior to his enhanced fox senses, did not harmonize with what his metal-sense was telling him about her body chemistry.

Two of the businesses that were a steady stream of income for Ryōzanpaku, before the sudden influx of students was Susumu's bone-setter, chiropractor clinic, and Huan's acupuncture, acupressure clinic. Both required extensive knowledge of human anatomy, and when Naruto was not training, or working in his apprenticeship, he helped them in their clinics. This was where they found out Naruto's metal sense was as good as an x-ray when looking at the body, even better because he could assess their body chemistry, and aid in any diagnoses. Naruto learned how to take someone apart through his two sensei, he also learned how to put them back together again, mostly. Naruto looked at the time and shrugged, _whatever it is, it's her business, and now I've got to go attend to my business, my last days as an apprentice metalworker and metallurgist._

Naruto stood up, and stretched his own swimmer's build body, today he wore a navy-blue, one-piece, jumpsuit, what he normally wore when he worked for Moon-sama. He picked up a utility belt and buckled it on, then spoke, "this has been fun, Tsunade-sama," he said to her, "I hope I passed whatever you were testing me for," her face, revealed nothing of her opinion of him, "but I've gotta get to work, it wouldn't do for me to be late on my last day as an apprentice, tomorrow I begin my journeyman training as a metalworker. It's also the day I begin my obligatory, contractual year of service to Ryōzanpaku," he told her, "I wonder what their first mission for me will be," he wondered with excitement? Naruto turned and walked out the door, with a jaunty wave behind him.

After Naruto left for work, the instructors ushered their other students out of the room. They were in the private residence of the instructors, and while it was an open door policy, the staff of Ryōzanpaku liked their privacy. Once the other students were all gone, they invited Tsunade to eat and drink with them, and she accepted, but asked for non-alcoholic beverages, which brought her a surprised look from some of the family. "Shizune's off at that medical school for the next two years, it's not as much fun drinking alone," Tsunade smiled, "I actually miss her nagging me about my bad habits. I'll have to double up on that kind of stuff when she gets back to make-up for all that I missed, while she was gone," she chuckled.

Haru just guffawed, "you really like abusing that woman, Tsunade, don't you?"

Tsunade just laughed, "it's good for her, if she can put up with me, she'll be able to handle any man she may end up falling for, and any grandkids she gives me, will be a snap to deal with compared to me."

"Ha-ha-ha," Hayato chuckled, "in your own way, cousin, you're as incorrigible as Jiraiya-san," he declared, "with your drinking and gambling."

Tsunade scoffed good-naturedly, then got serious, "so, yesterday, Huan-san and Haru-san told me about coming here to help me get a handle on my debt situation," she explained, "but I'm not okay with borrowing money from family. Hayato-kun, you and Miyoko-chan, may she rest in peace, may be the offspring of Great Uncle Tobirama, but you're the only family I have left, and I couldn't take it if we let money come between us. Plus, I know Ryōzanpaku, even with the influx of students, is still not totally solvent, so you cannot give me anything that would do more than keep me in living expenses for a few months, so what did they have in mind to help me get out in front of my finances?"

"You saw the first part of our plan earlier," Huan reminded her, "when we had you play, Naruto-kun. We think… we believe, Naruto could help you out of your debts."

"How exactly, can he help me," she asked apprehensively, "if you're thinking he could use his shinobi skills to get me enough money to pay them off, I could do that myself, if I really wanted too? The only reason I haven't tried that is I am still, technically, a kunoichi of Konoha, and missions like that would have to go through them, which would give them grounds for calling me back. So, what can the brat, do that I can't," she asked looking between them all?

"He can go to all of the places you owe money, play them, and instead of collecting his winnings, he can ask them to forgive your debts," Huan gave her the barebones of their idea.

Tsunade's jaw dropped open at the idea, and she was not blown away with the idea, "Now, hold on, just because I lost to him today, doesn't mean anybody else will. I'm not the best gauge on the outcome of these kinds of games," she advised them, "even if I was, there's no reason why he would win every game he plays, let alone every hand of cards, roll of the dice, or rotation of a roulette wheel. I need a sure thing to get me out from under my debts, not a reliance on faith."

The other instructors at Ryōzanpaku were all grinning as she finished, and Mai spoke, "do you know how many hands of cards I've won since Naruto began living here," Tsunade shook her head, "zero," she answered, then turned to her colleagues, "gentlemen?"

"I've lost to him every time we play any kind of gambling game," Susumu answered, "dice, cards, the shell game, any result that could be left to simple chance, almost always falls in his favor."

"Sakchai, never wins money games with, Naruto-kun," the giant assassin admitted with a glum face.

"He beats me every time we play," Haru grumbled, "it's no longer fun to play when he's in the game, because he's almost assured of winning."

"We first began playing poker with him to introduce him to deception, and how to spot tells," Huan explained, "he could already read people fairly well, when he got here. We merely refined his instincts, and taught him how to hide his true emotions," the spymaster told her, "poker is perfect for learning how to bluff, but he never lost, not once, so we turned it into a way to manipulate people with just a look and an expression, to get them to put more into the pot than they realized. He got good at that," Huan told her with pride in his student, "very good."

Hayato was nodding in agreement, "that's how we introduced Miu, Kaname, and their new husband, Kyōi Shirakawa to deception as well. They played for chore duties around the school, certain chores were more onerous than others, once we introduced this method of deciding who did what chores, Naruto only ever had to do the easy tasks around the compound, and that's a fact."

Tsunade, eyed her cousin dubiously, "If I accepted his help, how much would you charge for his services," she asked, then reminded him of her monetary situation, "I don't have much in the way of cash on hand? Also, most places I owe money, don't even let me through the door anymore, they say it would be just a waste of time for me to play, because I owe so much in them."

Namikaze cupped his chin in thought, then looked up and answered, while still in deep thought, "I won't charge you any money, you can consider it a familial favor, that being said, we can't stake you. As you said, we're not in a position to spend money like that at the moment," then he remembered something. Hayato's head came up with a smile, "I've got it, and this'll be a good mission for the kid to get his feet wet with and place him in a true combat situation!"

"What are you talking about, Hayato-itoko," Tsunade asked irritably, finally becoming impatient, even with her Great Uncle's son? The family Tobirama Senju, raised away from Konoha, because he did not want them targeted like his brother's family.

"Huan has uncovered intelligence that, the thief Gosunkugi, aka, Neiru (The Nail), was recently seen in, Ishi-no-Kuni," he answered his cousin. "He stole the Misogi tea jar, owned by the Daimyo of Ocha-no-Kuni," Hayato told her, "the Daimyo is offering a Ʀ50-thousand bounty on his head, dead or alive, so he's keeping a low profile, somewhere in the Land of Stone according to reports. This would be a good first mission for Naruto to tackle, it'll allow him to test his skills, against a real opponent that's trying to kill him."

"Then what," the Slug Princess asked the older man, "what happens after he captures this Nail-guy?"

"We'll waive the usual 80% fee, and call it a stake, which will fund the start of Naruto's mission with you, cousin," Hayato replied, "then send Naruto with you, for as long as you need him, or until his year-long contractual obligation with Ryōzanpaku is completed, whichever happens first. Ryōzanpaku, won't be out any actual cash," he assured his fellow staff members, who all nodded in understanding. "After that, when Naruto is officially clear of us, he will have a nice windfall for this mission, until he starts working regularly, either as a shinobi or a metalsmith, and you'll have a healthy financial profile."

Tsunade was pinching her chin in thought, then turned to say, "I won't accept this service for free, I want to give Ryōzanpaku and Naruto something of equal value, for doing this for me. If not money then something else you need, a favor, to work as an instructor, anything so that I won't feel like a free-loader, if I go forward with this idea."

They all began to think of what would be equal to helping Tsunade get stable financial footing, when Susumu and Huan perked up as an idea formed in their minds. They looked at each other to be sure they had the same idea, and nodded, but it was Susumu who spoke, "there may be something you can do for us, similar to what this mission may do for you." Tsunade, waved her hand for him to get on with it, and that is just what the ninja-monk did, "any business suffers, if most people don't know about it, or have the wrong clientele, and ninja training is no exception, sadly, but we don't want every Chang, Lee, and Tanaka, walking in off the street and asking to be a ninja. As a ninja yourself, you would know, or at least be able to judge, whether an individual is a serious student, has the right temperament to be a ninja, or would use their skills to terrorize normal people, if you could mention our name and location to the first two types and not the latter type, that could generate the right kind of buzz for our school. Especially coming as an endorsement from Tsunade Senju, the Slug Princess, and Kunoichi of the Sanin, should we earn that of course, would go a long way towards getting _us_ on firm, even financial footing like you, that would be payment enough, for us."

"That's… not a bad idea," Tsunade agreed, "but what about Naruto, he should get something extra, in addition to the money he makes gambling, which is not a sure thing." She saw their protests but overrode them, "whatever it is that allows him to win repeatedly could turn on a dime, it may not like that Naruto is using his luck to simply make money, or in this case help me out of my debt situation. Either way, he needs something guaranteed to him, whether he can deliver me out of my money troubles or not."

"Tsunade-chan, right," Sakchai rumbled, "Naruto-kun, need something that stays with him, for all time, not just for mission!"

"We thought of that," Ma jumped in, before an argument could break-out, "during that entire year he's with Tsunade, she could take him on as an apprentice, not just for shinobi work either." At the same time, the rest grinned a knowing smile, but he continued without prompting, "as you know, Tsunade-chan, Kōetsuji and I, have run a pretty successful pair of health clinics. Susumu-kun, manipulates the skeletons of his patients, while I concern myself with pressure-points and the muscles of the body, all of which we've taught Uzumaki, and have even certified him to practice without us being present. He has a sensory jutsu he calls, metal-sense, which allows him to determine the blood chemistry of a patient, and deliver fairly accurate diagnoses in seconds, that would take minutes using medical chakra, which he can also use by the way. We taught him everything you've taught us, about medical chakra," he informed Tsunade, who nodded for him to go on, though she had an inkling as to what they wanted her to teach him, "but as accomplished as we are with medical chakra, we still pale in comparison to the Mistress of Medicine herself. Therefore, as compensation for his help in this matter of your finances, we want you to train him as a medical ninja," Huan concluded, but then added, "does that sound like fair compensation to you, Tsunade-chan?"

"I'd be delighted, and I'll train him for as long as he wishes me to," she answered immediately, "regardless of the mission's status." The staff of the Ryōzanpaku smiled, great big smiles, "now, before we begin, tell me how much he knows about his family?"

* * *

Bounty Hunter

It was an idyllic summer day, the sun was directly overhead, the flowers of the plains resting just before the border to Ishi, were in full bloom, but the heat was not too oppressive. The winds were howling right out of the north, which cooled the skin enough to make the last part of the journey to Stone Nation, rather pleasant, for the traveler approaching the border. This drifter was dressed ideally for long treks, in a forest-green, one-piece, jumpsuit, with a pair of brown, flexible, workman's boots, a brown utility belt, on which he wore a pouch carrying an alloy of metal pellets, he invented called, mangalloy-titantung, with a tanto-blade, purely utilitarian, no frills, and a stout, blue, denim jacket with a canvas hood, which at the moment was thrown back, and on his head was a red, ball cap, with the symbol for journeyman, and another for metalworker across the brow.

The cap, rested upon the red-hair of Naruto Uzumaki, which was gathered into a ponytail by a black hairband, and fell to be even with his shoulder-blades. Naruto was tall, five-feet-five-inches, muscular, nimble, and quick as the wind he now mastered, for a twelve-year-old preteen. His violet-eyes were clear of any vestiges from his past, and now looked upon his years in Konoha as a proving ground of sorts. Naruto still has not forgiven the Leaf for the way they treated him, but has accepted those events, as a part of his past, and has made his peace with them. He no longer hates Konoha, because to hate something, means to care about it – in a way – hate, means to care about the well-being, and health of a thing, you wish for its destruction.

Well, Naruto does not wish for the Hidden Leaf Village's destruction, because as long as the Ichiraku's remain there, especially Ayame – whom he writes every month, and received similar letters – he will pray to the Three Pillars for that village to remain as strong as possible. Though some of his prayers were answered with a no, when the Uchiha clan, was wiped out in one night by the clan heir, leaving only one survivor. Other than that, the village appeared to remain strong, and it was that perception at least, which stayed the hands of most of the villages, as only Cloud seemed to have tried to kidnap the heiress to the Hyūga clan, an incident which seemed to change the girl somehow. Details were sketchy, and the fall-out was kept quiet, if there was any from the regular citizens of Konoha, at least according to Ayame's account. Not that Naruto cared about that either way, other than to shake his head in sympathy for the little girl, just a year younger than him, or the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, whomever it may be. As long as Ayame-chan, and Teuchi-san were okay, Naruto gave no thought to the stability of the Leaf.

Naruto approached the border to Stone, and came upon a marker of stones, piled high, leading to an apex, and next to it was a stone-marker, that looked eerily like a tombstone, with 'Ishi Kuni' inscribe upon it. He passed through a narrow pass, making sure to remain alert with all of his senses, there was a surprising amount of metal deposits saturating the walls of the pass. _I don't need to carry any obvious weapons with me, our world is my weapon, and so is my body; _[Don't get cocky, Naruto," Kyūbi rebuked him, "you never know what tricks an enemy will employ.] {_Thanks, Kyūbi, I was in danger of going Uchiha on you,_ Naruto retorted sarcastically.} [No charge, Kit," the fox replied, appearing to miss Naruto's tone of thought, but really, the biju could see his thoughts, so it read Naruto's moods as easily as one might read a book, "it's my job as your conscience to keep you from getting a big-head.]

Naruto traveled out of the pass and came out over a ridge, looking down upon a small, one-horse town. From his position on the ridge, it was completely made of wood, and only had one street, "There's Boseki," he said to himself, "this is a good place to start my hunt. [This shithole looks a little rough, kit," Kyūbi warned, "keep your head on a swivel, and your senses peeled.] Naruto nodded to acknowledge his tenant, and was about to head on down, when from below his position, some crows flew up into the sky, with startled cries. Naruto barely reacted to the surprising birds, as he continued to stare down the ridge at the town. _A murder of crows, not a good omen._

_The Bounty Hunter from the Leaf_

Naruto walked into the town of Boseki, quite easily, it seemed to be devoid of life, and the only moving things he could see at first was a single tumbleweed crossing the street. He made it a little further in, and felt more than saw, the fellows loitering along the boardwalk. They were dressed in drab clothes, ideally suited for a border town like this. They all looked at him with hard looks, which he ignored, dismissing their perceived danger as easily as he had the wind that blew along the street of the town.

He knew why they stared, a twelve-year-old kid, a new face, was willingly walking into their town at the ass end of the world, with no back-up, and no parents. Only two types of children would do that, runaways and ninja, and Naruto was too confident in himself to be a runaway. [Since they know what you are, it would be foolish to act meek toward them," Kyūbi offered, "would it not?] {_Yep._}

"Don't all these deadbeats have anything better to do with their time," he said in a normal voice, "than stare at strangers?" He did not raise his voice, but spoke at normal volume, either way, some of the loiterers heard him and began grumbling. None of them chose to accost him, which at least saved them their dignity, not to mention their lives, because while Naruto would never seek to add to his body count, he would not hesitate to do it, if he needed to fulfill his mission. As a Ronin, he would need to cultivate a ruthless reputation, but also be willing to show mercy, if he was given the opportunity, because only the strong may be merciful.

Naruto was passing by a particular section of wall, when he came upon a wanted-poster of the man he was looking for: Gosunkugi. Because only his head was visible, Naruto could not tell much, except his appearance, was that of a greedy, and ruthless man, where the notion of mercy was alien to him. His steel-gray hair, cut just above his pitiless-eyes, and to his mid-back, he also wore a mustache and chin-beard connected to ensnare his mouth. On the poster, was a description of what crimes he has committed, other than the theft of the Misogi Tea-set, which resulted in the deaths of the men guarding it, he is also wanted in connection to the brutal slaying of four people: a family of three, and a local artisan, named Tokichi, who stumbled upon the crime as it happened.

Naruto walked a little ways down and found another poster. This one was of a man, Naruto met while he still lived in Konoha, he had bluish-green hair, and purple-eyes, which Naruto knew first-hand, hid a cruel mind. He was wanted for the theft of an artifact, and the murder of a genin in the Leaf, which was offering a 25-thousand ryo reward, for the return of Aoi Rokushō's head, and an additional Ʀ5,000 for the artifact's return. "By the Three, let me run into **that** asshole, someday," he swore fervently, _but he's not part of this mission, so maybe once I'm done with my obligation to Ryōzanpaku, I can keep my eyes peeled for him. I wonder what he took from Konoha?_

Naruto moved past the wall, and found a saloon, which seemed to be the hub of this particular community. He came through the batwing doors as bold as you please, and made it up to the tavern-keeper, leaning his elbows on the bar. Who leaned down and asked, "Can I help you," he asked?

"Milk," Naruto ordered, without a care at how he looked, an affable grin plastered on his face! This caused the entire pub to crack-up laughing, which caused Naruto to visibly sulk with his arms crossing over his chest. He had memorized the layout of the room as he approached the bar, which was like a long barrier at one end of the room, facing the door, with a smaller section at right angles, ending at the back wall. There were four sets of tables and chairs in the room, one closest to the front entrance was occupied by four gents, all hard cases from the looks of it, the only one to stand out was a big, fat, round guy, the others were forgettable. Another two were occupied by a single gentleman each, one a burly, bearded brute, with a club, the other seemed to be content to keep to himself, they both were, or at least appear to do so, they both gave the impression of looking at the full table. _Hm, more bounty hunters, but not after my prey, at least not yet._

Naruto took out his wallet and laid a Ʀ20.00 note down on the counter, "keep the change," he grinned. The bartender reached out to take the money, Naruto laid a heavy hand down over the paper money. The man looked at him in surprise, "say, you wouldn't know where a young artisan like myself, could find employment around here do you," he hardened his eyes to convey his true meaning, as he finished, "doesn't have to be anything permanent, just something… new and transient, my feet aren't nailed to the floor after all?"

The tavern owner knew what this kid was asking, and for him to ask indirectly, meant this child was more shrewd than he looked, dangerous too. "There's nothing around here like that," Naruto's hand increased the pressure he placed on the bartender's hand, causing the adult male to wince, "yet, but there are rumors of an outfit passing through this way, sometime tonight." Naruto, still keeping an affable expression on his face, tightened his grip on the older man's hand, scrutinizing his features, and finding no deception loosened his grip on the man. The bartender took his hand back and began to get Naruto's milk ready.

Naruto was about to put his wallet away, when a presence approached him as he spoke to the bartender, grabbed his hand in what to some adults would be a vice-like grip. Naruto looked at him, more curious than anything, "you shouldn't carry such a big bag of coins around," the fat guy began, "it ain't safe. Why don't I do you a favor and hang on to it for you," he asked, not really hiding his true intentions, "you wouldn't want one of these ruffians gettin' his paws on your dough, would you?"

"Hey, hurry up, man," another of the men from the table called, getting impatient, "these cards are gettin' cold."

Fat Guy, thinking he had the upper-hand looked away from Naruto, who just studied him like one would examine an obstacle in one's path, and determining the best way to remove said obstacle. "I'm comin'," fat guy called back, "just keep your pants on, you want some of this money or not?"

Naruto's affable grin returned to his face, this one had an edge to it though, "No, you're right," he stated, sounding like he was the most agreeable person in the world. Fat Guy turned back to Naruto, surprised at what he said, "it's not safe for you to keep your hand on me," Naruto stated, "not when I can do this!" Naruto quite easily broke the asshole's grip on him, which surprised, Fat Guy, which was more than the shinobi needed, because still maintaining contact, Naruto gripped the man's wrist, and using Fat Guy's arm as a lever, while sweeping his legs out from under him, brought his head slamming face first into the counter top.

The man was dazed, his nose and face were a bloody mess, but Naruto was not finished with him, quickly putting his money pouch away, Naruto pulled the man back and into the middle of the room. Fat Guy's face had a literal crease in the shape of the bar's edge, such was the force Naruto's maneuver imparted on the giant man, running from forehead to chin. Naruto began punching the man all over his torso, he was not just wailing on him though, his knowledge of anatomy, plus what he learned from Huan-sensei and Susumu-sensei's clinic, taught him that the same places he would handle gently when healing, could also be used to destroy someone when you wanted to hurt them.

Naruto was not doing anything permanent to the big ox, but he would be down and out of commission for a few weeks. Healing, when done without medical chakra, could be just as painful as receiving the injuries themselves, because it took longer. What Naruto was doing was making an example of fat guy, establishing a baseline of pain to anybody else who would see him as prey. When Naruto was finished, he stood back and fat guy just stood there, then like the felling of a great oak, the big oaf keeled over to the side. The entire establishment was silent, the other three friends of Fat Guy, and the bartender, just looked at the scene with slack-jawed wonder, they had just watched a kid, take apart the biggest guy in town with ease. He turned to them and threading fingers together, he cracked his knuckles as he stared at them with no emotion showing in his face, like a predator at his prey, and asked, in a monotone voice, "who's next, boys?"

The other three at the table scrambled to their feet, picking up their winnings from the table, and hurried out the door, without even looking at their fallen comrade. Naruto turned his back to his downed enemy, and walked back to the bartender, "where's my milk, pub guy," he wondered? The bartender jumped to get Naruto's drink, and delivered it to him with shaking hands. "Hey, dude, no need to worry," Naruto stated, looking the man in his eyes, "I'm no psycho, nor am I a bully, I'm just a journeyman metalsmith looking for certain work," Naruto ducked his head humbly, "I just also have a side business, which you only saw a small portion of just now. If you treat me with any respect that I earn, in either trade, then we will not have issues. I don't like the taste of alcohol, so I doubt I'll ever order it in places like this," he added with a grin, "it tastes like I'm drinking out of a toilet whenever I drink booze. I also, despite my sideline, never go back on my word," he stated, getting deathly serious for once, "and I promise, to always pay each kindness in kind, and visit each slight into the teeth of the miscreants. Remember that," he ordered, and the bartender nodded frantically, as Naruto picked up his milk and drank it down fast.

He turned and walked toward the entrance, as he was passing the burly fellow at the table, he stated in a low voice, "the fellow on the floor is my gift to you, and a warning, I'm after specific work, he's not it, stay out of my way and you won't have to join him in dreamland, or meet the Three. Understand," Naruto did not wait for the man to answer him, before he walked out of the batwing doors?

Once outside, he noticed the wary glances coming from the other citizens of this place. Fat Guy it seemed, had a formidable reputation among the residents of this town, {_it seems that old prison meme is accurate, to get a measure of respect, one needs to walk into a new place and take on the biggest guy in the place and beat him._} [Maybe, kit," Kyūbi no Kitsune agreed, "but that mentality, only holds true for criminals, prisoners, or former prisoners, and I believe the citizens of Boseki are a mixture of the first and third of those options.] Naruto decided to take a stroll before finding a room for the night, he had earned enough money from his work as an apprentice of Moon-sama to allow for a few accommodations on this mission.

Naruto had been walking for quite a while, he had picked up a tail, almost as soon as he had left the township. He had come to a lane with thick bushes on the sides, and a few trees in the distance, he had reached the place he wanted and decided, this would be the perfect place for his confrontation with the one following him. "**You can come out, you bastard,**" Naruto said, whirling around to confront his pursuer, who had not even bothered to conceal himself!

The person that had followed Naruto was last seen on a wanted-poster, he had blue-green hair, and cruel, violet eyes, and was three inches taller than the Uzumaki. Aoi Rokushō was looking at the red-headed, purple-eyed, preteen, with a gleam in his eyes, and a leering smirk crossing his lips. "I have to say, the years have been good to you, Demon," came Aoi's confident voice, "all these years on the run from your crimes, and you've decided to become a bounty hunter. Now that's rich," Aoi chuckled, "a murderer catching murderers, and you appeared to have had some training too," he stated wistfully, "and may be by a ninja as well, but not a very good one."

Naruto remained expressionless, "it takes a murderer to catch a murderer, Rokushō-san," was all he said, as he drew his tanto. "What do you want with me," he asked, "I'm not wanted by the Leaf, so there can be no purpose for you following me," Naruto reasoned, "and as much pleasure as you always took to inflict pain on me while I lived there, you are too lazy to track me down just to harm me?"

Aoi just grinned, "you may not be on the Leaf's official wanted list, Demon, but there was a sort of S-ranked standing order, issued by the council," he said, "it stated that if any Konoha-nin found you out in the world, they were to take you down as an enemy of the village. If I bring your head back, then the council will have to reinstate me as a ninja in their ranks. I tried getting on with Rain village, but the leader of the village doesn't allow outsiders, especially traitors to enter her ninja ranks, even when I showed her what I could do," Aoi mumbled, "the red-headed bitch, probably wears the mask to hide how hideous she looks."

Naruto's ears caught what Aoi said, "or she knows damaged goods, when she sees them," he quipped, _Ame is a small village, they probably wouldn't want to run afoul of Konoha, one of the Five Great Villages._ "What about the Hokage, surely he won't allow you to come back after murdering one of his ninja?"

Aoi's mouth twisted into a sneer, "the Hokage has become little more than an ineffectual old-man, he's just short of being a figure head, these days, the real power is in the council now," then he sniggered, and looked at the red-head in front of him, "another reason I followed you out here, is because I know you are on a mission to collect Gosunkugi's bounty, and I felt the need to kill two bird's with one stone. I eliminate you, as competition and get a chance to go back home," he grimaced, "though I may have to endure some measure of abuse from Morino-san, it was his brother I killed after all." Aoi suddenly launched a flurry of shuriken, which Naruto dodged quite easily and flung a few of his own back at the Nukenin, but they did not come from the pouch at his waist, they came from within Naruto's arm, and were moving with pristine accuracy because they left a scratch on Aoi's cheek.

Aoi hissed and Naruto quickly closed the distance, he brought his tanto into play, aiming a slash at Aoi's flank. There was a sudden puff of smoke and Naruto, was just slicing into a log, of course it was a substitution, one of the most basic skills of ninjutsu. Aoi appeared behind Naruto with a humming blade, made of condensed lightning, raised and was already coming down on Naruto, "this is the end for you, Demon," Aoi shouted, then snarled, "go back to Hell, where you belong!" The Raijin no ken, sliced Naruto into two glowing pieces, and from the distance one heard two chunks hitting the ground heavily. Followed, by a wailing, as if all of creation shuddered as Naruto fell.


	7. Tsunade: Slug Princess II

**Slug Princess II**

* * *

**A Ninja's Weapon**

* * *

It was night time in Stone Country, and a full-moon night as well, all the residents of Boseki had long since sought out their beds. Yet, not all activity in Boseki had ceased, because walking through town on a pilgrimage was a monk, trailed closely by his four disciples. These monks, however, were not what they seemed, fore out in front of them as plain as day, was a man with steel gray hair, reaching to his mid-back, and carrying two long bundles over his shoulder. The four disciples kept their faces covered and seemed to be interchangeable. A shadow passed quickly over the light reflection from the moon, causing the lead monk to look up, but noted a cloud moving in the direction the shadow seemed to move. He turned back to the path in front of him, thinking no more on the subject.

In a small alcove between two buildings, a man stood watching this band of monks move through the streets of Boseki, without stopping, and into a pass leading out of town. The man, wearing a shoddy, wide-brimmed hat, and a ratty cloak, had blue-green hair and purple-eyes, and had a smirk twisting across his lips. He waited for the group of monks to pass his position, before following them at a discrete distance. The pass was a ravine with walls higher than the ones entering Boseki. Looking down, one would notice that the lead monk, had shifted his position to be in the center, and his subordinates were in a two by two formation of protection. The cloaked man watched and followed them, his serious expression, that of a professional devising strategy to trap his target.

The monks rounded a bend, as the man on the ground, lost sight of them and hurried after. He rounded the turn after them, but found himself coming face to face, with the four henchmen, standing silently in Aoi's path. Aoi Rokushō smiled in resolve, "I'm hunting bigger game, but I don't see him."

"Quiet," came another voice to Aoi's side, "you opportunistic jackal," and Gosunkugi jumped down from his perch, high upon the ridge wall.

"I was wondering when you would make your move, Nail-san," Aoi's lips had a smile on them, as if he knew something his prey did not.

"Unfortunately, I have an important task that needs attending to," Gosunkugi answered, "time… is money, so let's kill you as cheaply as possible." Thus saying, the Nail, reached into his front pouch and pulled out a handful of his namesake, and tossed them high into the air, they came down like rain from the sky, landing point first in the ground. Then they drove themselves into the earth and disappeared, as this happened, Gosunkugi made a hand sign, saying, "Ninja Art: Torpedo Nail."

Aoi drew a metallic blade from his cloak, it was a dual-colored blade, the edge was a silver hue, while the backside was a bluish-green color, the same shade as his hair, "Gosunkugi, it's over." Aoi took a step to charge his foe, when a nail, drove itself up and through his sandaled foot. Aoi appeared to grunt in pain, as his other foot came down, and another nail drove into that foot. The four henchmen took this as their cue to go on the offensive and charged toward the hapless Nukenin. Gosunkugi stood at the side of the brawl, and waited for the inevitable conclusion, when from above he heard what could only be described as a high-pitched, whistling sound. He looked up and in the direction of the sound, which as it got louder was sounding more and more like a shriek from Hell, and his eyes had to have been playing tricks on him, because he saw what he could only describe, as an Avenging Angel, carrying a lightning bolt in his hands.

The Nail still had the presence of mind to dodge out of the way, but he still got clipped by the front edge of the wing, slicing into his side. The keen edge of those wings made a katana look like a dull, rusty, axe blade, they cut Gosunkugi so quickly, his mind did not have time to register the pain until the entity was gone. The Nail looked at his men, and found they had their hands full, dealing with… a red-haired, violet-eyed youth, there was no trace of the other man, leading Gosunkugi to the conclusion that he was a clone using a henge, who did not seem inconvenienced by the nails in his feet at all.

Gosunkugi looked up as the being in the sky reached the apex of its climb, which silhouetted it perfectly in the full-moon. The most unique feature, the Nail, could distinguish about the wings, were that they seemed more bat-like, than bird, with a natural curvature after reaching the middle of the wing, and tapering down to the tip. The wings were located at the center of gravity along the back, and rippled out along the expanse, with concave sections on the trailing edge. In all, the creature had a twenty-five-foot wingspan, and a unique tail design with two sets of fins, one pair of fins, connected the body of the creature to the tail, used for fine control, during flight. The last pair of fins ended at the tip of the tail, which was rather flexible as the creature tucked it into its body, as it keeled over in mid-air, the fins in the tail were obviously used for split-second turns, as it dove directly for Gosunkugi's position.

Gosunkugi was running as fast as he could, zigzagging erratically to prevent the fiend above from targeting him. The Nail, who had struck fear into the hearts of many with his deeds, was himself knowing fear he had not felt since he was a small, and still innocent boy. The creature behind him was silent now, deathly so, Gosunkugi chanced a look behind him, and sure enough the creature was hot on his heels. Gosunkugi may have been afraid but he would not go down without a fight, so he jumped and whirled around, while moving through some hand signs, and shouted, "Ninja Art: Nail Hail," before cupping his thumb and index-finger around his mouth, and blowing, from out of his mouth a storm of small penny nails shot. The creature did not even try to dodge his assault, it did not need to because as the nail barrage struck it, the metallic nails were absorbed into it, and seemed to add strength to the wings themselves.

Which was when the Nail noticed something truly odd, about the wings and tail of the creature, they were all made of metal. In his panic, he had not noticed the shine from the moonlight, reflecting off the blade-like wings. Gosunkugi however should have been looking where he was going, because out of the ground right in front of his feet, sprang a metallic net. The net ensnared his feet, pitching him over for a face plant into the ravine floor. The creature, swooped in and came in for a landing, flaring its wings to come to a complete stop before touching down as gracefully as any bird the Nail has ever seen. Finally, Gosunkugi, got a good look at its face, the head with its narrow pointed snout and long ears, looked like that of a fox. The arms were encased in overlapping metallic, bands, lending the strength of many, while remaining flexible enough not to hinder range of motion, and they ended with very human-like hands, which had five fingers ending in cruel, metallic talons. One hand held the sword, which emitted a lightning bolt from the hilt, and seemed to hum, ominously.

There was a small spike of chakra, and the metal seemed to retreat into the body… of a youth, no older than twelve from the looks of it, with ginger hair, purple-eyes, and whisker-marks running down the cheeks of his face. The humming blade, now that Gosunkugi got a good look at it, was familiar to him, at least from the descriptions he had heard about it, the Raijin no ken, Sword of the Thunder God, the Nidaime's blade. Gosunkugi returned his attention to the hand holding the blade, looked into the young man's eyes, and saw his death, "No please, have mercy on me, I'll give you anything," the coward pleaded with the boy, hoping youth, still allowed him the naïveté to spare his enemies, it did not!

"Spare you," the young ninja scoffed, "have mercy, I wonder how many of your victims, begged you for the very same thing you're begging me for now? One who showed no compassion for others," Naruto stated as he raised his blade, "will never know such a thing at my hands, perhaps Sanbon'nohashira (Three Pillars) will show you mercy, when they reincarnate you as a worm." At that, Naruto brought the Thunder Blade down, the cut was clean and precise, the only mercy Naruto would grant to this man, was a quick death.

_**Flashback**_

Naruto had been walking for quite a while, he had picked up a tail, almost as soon as he had left the township. He had come to a lane with thick bushes on the sides, and a few trees in the distance, he had reached the place he wanted and decided, this would be the perfect place for his confrontation with the one following him. "**You can come out, you bastard,**" Naruto said, whirling around to confront his pursuer, who had not even bothered to conceal himself!

The person that had followed Naruto was last seen on a wanted-poster, he had blue-green hair, and cruel, violet eyes, and was three inches taller than the Uzumaki. Aoi Rokushō was looking at the red-headed, purple-eyed, preteen, with a gleam in his eyes, and a leering smirk crossing his lips. "I have to say, the years have been good to you, Demon," came Aoi's confident voice, "all these years on the run from your crimes, and you've decided to become a bounty hunter. Now that's rich," Aoi chuckled, "a murderer catching murderers, and you appeared to have had some training too," he stated wistfully, "and may be by a ninja as well, but not a very good one."

Naruto remained expressionless, "it takes a murderer to catch a murderer, Rokushō-san," was all he said, as he drew his tanto. "What do you want with me," he asked, "I'm not wanted by the Leaf, so there can be no purpose for you following me," Naruto reasoned, "and as much pleasure as you always took to inflict pain on me while I lived there, you are too lazy to track me down just to harm me?"

Aoi just grinned, "you may not be on the Leaf's official wanted list, Demon, but there was a sort of S-ranked standing order, issued by the council," he said, "it stated that if any Konoha-nin found you out in the world, they were to take you down as an enemy of the village. If I bring your head back, then the council will have to reinstate me as a ninja in their ranks. I tried getting on with Rain village, but the leader of the village doesn't allow outsiders, especially traitors to enter her ninja ranks, even when I showed her what I could do," Aoi mumbled, "the red-headed bitch, probably wears the mask to hide how hideous she looks."

Naruto's ears caught what Aoi said, "or she knows damaged goods, when she sees them," he quipped, _Ame is a small village, they probably wouldn't want to run afoul of Konoha, one of the Five Great Villages._ "What about the Hokage, surely he won't allow you to come back after murdering one of his ninja?"

Aoi's mouth twisted into a sneer, "the Hokage has become little more than an ineffectual old-man, he's just short of being a figure-head these days, the real power is in the council now," then he sniggered, and looked at the red-head in front of him, "another reason I followed you out here, is because I know you are on a mission to collect Gosunkugi's bounty, and I felt the need to kill two birds with one stone. I eliminate you, as competition and get a chance to go back home," he grimaced, "though I may have to endure some measure of abuse from Morino-san, it was his brother I killed after all." Aoi suddenly launched a flurry of shuriken, which Naruto dodged quite easily and flung a few of his own back at the Nukenin, but they did not come from the pouch at his waist, they came from within Naruto's arm, and were moving with pristine accuracy because they left a scratch on Aoi's cheek.

Aoi hissed and Naruto quickly closed the distance, he brought his tanto into play, aiming a slash at Aoi's flank. There was a sudden puff of smoke and Naruto, was just slicing into a log, of course it was a substitution, one of the most basic skills of ninjutsu. Aoi appeared behind Naruto, with a humming blade made of condensed lightning, raised and already coming down on Naruto, "this is the end for you, Demon," Aoi shouted, then snarled, "go back to Hell, where you belong!" The Raijin no ken, sliced Naruto into two glowing pieces, and from the distance one heard two chunks hitting the ground heavily.

Before Aoi could even begin to celebrate his victory, several tentacles of metal erupted from the ground, and tried wrapping themselves around his legs. The blade in his hands, however, lashed out as fast as a viper's tongue flicked, severing the tentacles before they could tighten, "did you really think you could get me, with the same techniques you used on the hapless villagers you murdered, all those years ago, Demon," Aoi gloated, he looked down noticing the red glow, along the bisected halves of the Naruto he had slain? "You seem to have learned a few things since leaving the village, Demon," the current wielder of the Thunder God's blade, told him, "a metal bunshin, is something I've never seen before."

There was a rustling in the brush, as more Narutos stood and looked at the remains of the clone, and tentacles, "**Interesting,**" they all said at once. They acted as if nothing was wrong at all, the only thing they seemed surprised by, was the demise of the clone and the subsidence of the tentacles, back into the Earth.

Aoi, thinking he had the advantage, decided to gloat some more, "what did you expect, this is the famed Raijin no ken, with this I'm nigh invincible. I could probably take on even the Legendary Three Sanin, together," Rokushō then laughed. "Wouldn't it be fitting for the blade that once belonged to Tobirama Senju, to be used to end the line of Senju, once and for all," and he just laughed an evil grin at his thought.

"Will you be quiet, Rokushō-san," a Naruto said irritably, "I'm trying to think here," he mused to himself, and Aoi was confused, _why wasn't the Demon, cowering in fear?_ Naruto looked at Aoi's expression, and smiled his own evil grin, and chuckled quietly, which sent shivers down the missing-nin's spine, "you're far from invincible with that toy of yours, it's just raitonjutsu concentrated into blade form. The same weaknesses against wind, still apply," as he spoke, Naruto flashed through hand signs in a blur, ending in hare, "**Wind Blade Barrage – modified**," all of a sudden a whirling dervish, swept up around Aoi, and it was like he was inside a blender, as a thousand knives ripped into his flesh, causing the former Leaf ninja to scream in pain and flail about him with the Thunder Sword. It was to no avail, however, as the power of Futonjutsu, even though it was the same level as the blade, due to chakra expenditure could not be stopped by the Raijin no ken.

Aoi just stood there as the ninjutsu ran its course, he was bleeding from several cuts all along his body, but none of them were fatal. "For your information," another Naruto began, "I wasn't saying use of the blade was 'interesting,' Aoi-san. I was just surprised by the results of your cut," Naruto explained, "I've never before found anything that could counteract my metal-release techniques. They're a Bloodline Select, combining Earth, Fire, and Wind chakra," he explained, "it's quite fascinating, because the metal isn't just dead matter, it seems to actually come alive when I manipulate it, the molecules seem to configure into the shape of proteins, which causes them to act like living tissue. The sensations pass back to me, and I can manipulate the metal as easily as I move my own body. The clones share my consciousness, and anything they learn passes back to me when I return them back to the earth. When you killed that clone at your feet, everything he learned while he was alive, passed back to me. I didn't know that was possible, because I've never found any method capable of destroying them. It must be the raitonjutsu overpowering the Earth elemental chakra," Naruto hypothesized, "I wonder what would happen, if someone used a water release jutsu on them? I'll have to get Ma-sensei to hit one of my clones with a jutsu when I return home."

Aoi was confused, "why are you telling me this, Demon," he asked irritably, "I am your enemy, and you're telling me something that I can use to destroy you?" He said that just as his vision started to swim, and he began to lurch forward, he was feeling dizzy.

The Narutos' grins became truly evil, "you lost this battle in our very first exchange, Aoi-san," they informed the other ninja, "did you think I missed you on purpose?" The Narutos brushed their own cheeks with their fingers, and though his vision was fading Aoi mimicked the Jinchuriki's action, coming away with the stain of blood on his fingers, and realizing what his enemy meant: poison. "I am feeling merciful toward you, Aoi-san, you gave me some information about myself I didn't know, so I'm going to give you a quick death," Naruto waved his arm, and Aoi saw three gleams flashing in the moonlight, and realized what they were, the shuriken he had thrown at Naruto in their first exchange. The throwing stars should have lost momentum long before now, "that's one of my kekkei genkai, Aoi-san," a Naruto answered his unspoken question, "Magnet Release, like the Shodaime Kazekage, I was keeping them in reserve, if my poison didn't work. I wasn't going to kill you, I was going to pack you into a storage scroll, and mail you to Ibiki-san, the Head of T&I, I think, he would have enjoyed his work, once he had you in his tender mercies, but I'm thanking you for providing me with valuable information on my metal release, by giving you the quick death, he would have you begging for, for murdering his brother." Despite his weakened condition, Aoi was still on his feet when the shuriken he threw at Naruto to distract him, while Aoi set up his kawarimi to get behind the Demon, buzzed through his body. All three were moving faster than sound, at those speeds, the bones of the body were just a suggestion, one went through the skull like it was not there, and the force, cleaved the brain in half. The other two, entered the body at neck level, which cleanly severed the head from the neck. He was dead in seconds and felt no pain as he passed to the Three.

Naruto searched Aoi's body for anything useful, sealed his head away, and picked up the Nidaime's blade. "I'll give this back to Tsunade-san when I get back, it is her family treasure after all, and the Leaf obviously cannot be trusted to keep it safe," then looking down at the body, sighed, "I might as well perform a hunter-nin ritual. There's no telling how many secrets his body has, anyone of them could bring down Konoha, and as long as my one precious person lives there, its strength is a vested interest," he rationalized. Going through more hand seals, finishing with Tiger, "**Katon Jutsu: Kasō (Fire Release Technique: Cremation)**," there was a short intense burst of flame over the remains of Aoi Rokushō, and when they subsided, he was nothing but a pile of ashes blowing in the wind.

_**Flashback End**_

Gosunkugi's head, of course, was sealed away into a sealing scroll, he picked up the long bundles, opening them both. Inside were two swords, one was just your generic katana, not very special it would fetch a good price from a dealer, the other however was a unique blade forged by a solid craftsman. It looked like a standard katana, but it was in the details were one saw the finishing touches: the blade started from the hilt as wide as a normal blade, but tapered along the edge subtly, but the grip was truly unique, it was a broad, thick, wooden club, perfect for clubbing someone over the head.

As Naruto held the blade, images rose in his mind of the man who forged this blade, he was a swordsmith, and if he had lived, still may not have been world renowned, but he was good at his craft. He picked up images of the smith's time while forging the blade, and the events that led to Tokichi's death at the hands of Gosunkugi. The sword thanked Naruto for getting justice for its forger, and now the last of Tokichi's soul that still clung to the blade could rest in peace.

Naruto smiled and said in a whisper, "rest, Tokichi-san, let the Three take you to where you are most needed, I'll keep this masterpiece of yours with me, as a companion on my journey. I like the option you provided to knock someone out or take their life," Naruto allowed a tear to fall from his eyes. Naruto also took Gosunkugi's pouch and found scrolls that contained his nail techniques, "thanks Nail, these jutsu will pair well with my metal-release," he said to the man. He went through a couple of hand-seals, and said, "**Solemn Burial**," the criminal was interred in a proper grave, and a modest tombstone was raised at the head of the grave. There was an inscription chiseled into it, which read, [Here lies Gosunkugi, the Nail, the Thief, the Murderer. He died begging for mercy and received none.]

[Time to go home, Kit," came Kyūbi's voice.] {Absolutely, my friend," Naruto said.} Naruto was too tired to walk back to Ryōzanpaku, so he decided to use his alternative means of travel. Naruto deployed his wings again and took off, soaring through the sky. Now normally, Naruto would be too heavy to fly the way he does, and when he first devised this method about two-years-ago, he despaired of ever making it work. When he realized, he has been making things fly for a while now, with his magnet release, he has been very good at making metal objects fly. So, after finding a configuration that would hold him aloft, he learned to coat his entire form with electromagnetic energy, which gave him a buoyancy within the atmosphere, and allowed him to move through the air with ease. He still had to perfect his flying, and the wings still had to comply with the aerodynamic principles of flight, but with his clones, minus a few injuries, and nearly drowning in the river, he became as natural at flight as any bird in nature. It also helped that he could feel the air as it passed over and under his wings, which allowed him to make the minuscule changes in pitch and yaw, that allowed him to maneuver with so much precision.

The Kinzoku no bunshin saw his boss taking off, and head in the direction of his home for the last six years and smiled, before looking at the minions of their prey. These men had fought valiantly to protect their employer, they were honorable shinobi, time to see if they were smart enough to retreat when given the chance, as all ninja must learn. Only samurai would give their lives for a cause, ninja could be more flexible, "Alright boys, my boss has just left, which means your boss is dead, or captured and you won't be getting paid, so do you wish to continue fighting me," the metal clone's left-hand morphed into a chain with a depleted uranium weight attached, and his right-hand morphed into a chain with a sickle on the end? "Keep in mind, now that I'm no longer just here to distract you, I can finally cut loose," he said, with a smile that dared them to make a move. The men looked at the one they thought was a normal man, who had been holding them at bay easily, _what could he do when all restraints were lifted_, and decided to meet the people in town, really quickly? The clone smirked, then turned to look at the reader, and took a stage bow to the fourth-wall, "thank you, ladies and gentlemen, good night," before liquifying, back into the ground from whence it was formed.

* * *

**The Gambling Mission**

* * *

Naruto and Tsunade were now traveling together, they had been on the road for nearly a full-year now. He had only been home from his mission to Stone for a few days, when he was called before the Elder of Ryōzanpaku, and Tsunade Senju. She had been extremely grateful to Naruto, for returning the Thunder Sword and seemed disturbed with what he had told her, about what Konoha had become, at least according to Aoi. Hayato-sama addressed him, "Naruto, good job again, on the swift resolution of your very first mission as a shinobi," he commended Naruto, "you showed great maturity in your battles with Gosunkugi-san, and the unexpected gain of the bounty on Rokushō-san's head, you have been credited the twenty-percent for the mission but were given the full-amount for the bounty, minus the amount for the blade of the Nidaime."

"Thank you, Hayato-sama," Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.

"I also, thank you again for returning Raijin no ken to its rightful owner," Tsunade added, she had unbeknownst to the red-head, given it as a gift to Hayato, the son of Tobirama Senju, who now kept it in a shrine he kept in his apartment on the school grounds. A memento of his father, he would offer it to Miu, and if she did not want it, give it to Naruto, once he was deemed ready to know about his Namikaze heritage.

"Your welcome," Naruto shrugged, "it seemed like the right thing to do, you are the last Senju, and it's yours by rights."

Tsunade nodded her thanks again, and Hayato decided to come to the point of this meeting, "Naruto, the mission we sent you on to Ishi no Kuni, was a prep-mission for another mission, we will be sending you on, which should take the rest of this year and more to complete. It is a mission that we feel you alone could complete, because of your exceptional luck at cards and dice and other types of casino gambling games," he indicated the woman in his office, "this is being commissioned as a familial favor from Tsunade-itoko, my cousin."

That revelation certainly took the twelve-year-old by surprise, but such was his training, that he only allowed one of his eyes to quirk out of surprise. Hayato took a measure of pride at what the training of Ryōzanpaku could produce, before Naruto asked, "cousin, so would that make you a Senju, and for that matter would that be the same for the Fourth Hokage?"

"No, while we are related by blood, we've chosen to keep the Namikaze name, to protect us from exploitation by the Leaf," Hayato explained as much as he dared, "mine and Minato's mother, my sister's father was Senju Tobirama, he was shrewd enough, as he watched his brother's family die-out, except Tsunade here, to keep us away from Konoha politics. Before you ask, she did give me my father's blade which you recovered," Hayato stated with a smile of gratitude, "I will see if Miu wants it, when the time is right." Naruto nodded his understanding, "but my family history is beside the reason you are here, my cousin has run into a bit of financial adversity, because of her life of debauchery, and unfortunately Ryōzanpaku is not in a position to bail her out directly, we are still a young business venture after all."

"I'm just a degenerate gambler, and a drunk, don't make me out to be free with my body," Tsunade growled in warning to her cousin, "I am a carouser, not a slut!"

"My apologies, Tsunade-karūseru (carouser)," Hayato offered with a teasing gleam in his eyes. She just turned her nose up, crossed her arms over her chest, and sniffed indignantly. It was only thanks to Naruto's discipline as a ninja that kept him from cracking up laughing, {_their behavior toward each other, just screams family bond,_} he snickered to his tenant, who just shrugged, human behavior meaning very little to it. Hayato returned to business, "what we've decided is that you'll go on a bit of a gambling trip with her, to all of the places she owes money. You'll gamble as much as you feel like, until you equal or exceed however much she owes that establishment, but instead of collecting your winnings, except for your entrance fee, you'll waive them if they forgive Tsunade, her debts with them."

"And, what if I don't win, who's money will be forfeited if I cannot win," Naruto asked starting to get angry?

"That's the reason, we had you go on that mission to collect Gosunkugi's bounty," Hayato smiled, "the usual 80% fee we collected, will be used as a stake to fund the mission. Success or failure is not predicated upon winning or losing these games," the blonde man added, "this is a familial favor, if you lose the stake, then nothing changes financially for anybody. You'll still have the Ʀ30-thousand you earned from the mission, Ryōzanpaku gives up nothing it wasn't planning to keep anyway, and Tsunade-chan is still in major debt."

"Very well, what do I get out of it," Naruto asked?

"Well, if you stay out for the rest of the year, then your obligation to Ryōzanpaku is fulfilled, you're free and clear," Hayato explained, "you'll have to return here to receive your official Ronin license, of course, then you may go wherever the wind takes you, though I do hope you keep in touch as a friend."

"As for what you'll get from me, Naruto-san," Tsunade answered, "I have agreed to train you as my apprentice, in shinobi work and as a medical ninja, it'll be something besides the standard ninja work you can offer your clients as you go forward, it'll be an extra source of income at the very least, in addition to your journeyman training as a metalsmith, there is never a shortage of the ill and injured, Naruto. What do you say," Tsunade asked, with a seductive grin as she saw his eye twitch, "do you accept the mission?"

Naruto closed his eyes and calmed himself, and considered the offer, of course accepting the mission was never in doubt, his contract with Ryōzanpaku prevented that, but to be trained by one of the three Legendary Sanin, and top isha-nin in the world was a dream come true for him. But he had to be mature as he accepted, a true ninja, does not let their emotions get the better of them, "I accept, of course, and I'll stay with you for as long as it takes to clear up your debts, no matter how long it takes," she grinned brightly as he accepted the mission, he was not finished though, "but you cannot do anymore gambling, for as long as I'm with you. You pick up so much as a pair of dice, or a card for anything other than just for fun, and no stakes, then we stop, and you still continue to train me for as long as I feel like being your student." Naruto held out his hand for her to shake, "do we have an accord, Tsunade-san?"

Tsunade had a light smile on her face as she looked at him, then raised her hand and grasped his, "Yes, and I agree to your terms," then reached for the necklace around her neck, and pulled it out of her bodice, "and to make sure I keep my bargain, I offer this necklace, it belonged to the Shodai, my grandfather. If I break our deal, I will not only allow you to remain with me as long as you wish, I will give you this necklace to do with as you see fit, it's worth quite a lot, intrinsically and subjectively, some could say its worth as much as ten villages. To me its priceless, I mean, if I wanted to, I could've sold this to a collector and paid off all my debts with interest and have enough leftover, to buy a substantial plot of land, and live comfortably for the rest of my days, but it's yours if I break my word and gamble before you're finished getting me squared away financially. Those are my stakes, by the Three," Tsunade vowed solemnly.

It has been almost a year since that time, and now, Naruto and Tsunade were on their way back to Ryōzanpaku, so he can turn in this mission. In the time they have travelled together, the boy and the older woman, have become incredibly close; for the first time in his life, Naruto had a best friend, Tsunade Senju. He knew everything about her, he had learned about her brother, Nawaki and fiancé, Dan Kato, she had told him about Dan's niece, Shizune, and where she had been for the year. He not only knew that her outward appearance was just a façade, but so was her old prunish shell too. It seems that the Uzumaki and Senju genes created a peculiar mix within her. She has, not only, gained the youthful vitality of the Senju clan, she also gained the longevity, the lifespan if you will of the Uzumaki clan, which she had educated Naruto all about, they even took side trips to Uzushio to visit their ancestral home. Tsunade does not age like most people in the world, she ages five times as slow as most living things, in the world. What that meant, while chronologically Tsunade may have been in her mid-fifties, physically and mentally in terms of brain health, she had just reached her mid-teens. She had the maturity and life experiences of an elder, she believed she could very well, live to see her five-hundredth birthday.

In truth it was not just the genes in her body that she had, but the chakra given to Asura Ōtsutsuki by his father, Hagoromo, the Sage of Six-Paths. Who charged him with making sure the Rinnegan could never again be awakened. To that end, Asura was the founder of two clans, the Senju, to which he bequeathed the Yin-half of the Six-Paths Chakra, and the Uzumaki whom he gave the Yang-half, thinking they would never be brought together again.

She wore the modified henge for vanity's sake, and the shell of an aged woman, to keep the likes of Jiraiya and Huan from creeping on her. Only her sensei, Sarutobi Hiruzen knew what she truly looked like, and now so does Naruto, because at times while they traveled, and when he had gained her complete trust as a friend, she traveled without either guise but as her true self. Not even Shizune had seen her without her shells. The first time she brought it down, the only thing he could say, when he saw her physical beauty was, "Wow!" This actually caused her to blush, such was how close she had come to this young man, that she dropped her ninja bearing when he was around and acted like a girl. That's when they discovered something… weird about Naruto, she went to give him a hug in her true form, something she had not done since Dan, but as she made contact with him, something happened.

Naruto felt something within him… awaken, something neither of them were expecting, Tsunade was expecting the normal reaction a male would achieve, when gaining physical contact with an attractive female. Naruto _was_ at that age after all, but while that did occur, that was not all, while they did not know it at the time, at least not immediately, they discovered that Naruto's metal sense when making significant contact with a similar genetic relative, awakened the dormant or recessive genes of his DNA. In Tsunade's case, the genes she got from her Uzumaki and Senju heritage, awakened in Naruto, also, though he did not know it, the product of the Uzumaki and the Senju clans. While hugging Tsunade, Naruto came alive, truly alive for the first time in his life and he felt elated. Naruto laughed, but it was the Kitsune inside him, after checking out what happened that told him, including the facts about the chakra, everything, except it only told him it was from the founder of both clans, not the name of the founder. Naruto, nor Tsunade, were ready for that information, yet. He was grateful, because he still loved Ayame, and he would not even think of letting her go at the moment.

Naruto told Tsunade what had happened, relaying to her everything the Fox told him. He was astonished that he was related so closely to Tsunade, and he wondered which side of his family it came from. That's when she told him she knew, but he had to wait for the full story, and it was not her place to tell him about his origins. So, instead of lying to him like some others, she was like the Kyūbi, she knew where he was from, but came right out and refused to tell him, which earned her a permanent place of trust in his heart.

Their training together could not be any tougher on Naruto, and he thought Ryōzanpaku was tough on him, but while they were tough on him and did not go easy on him by any stretch of the imagination, at least when compared to his other classmates. Tsunade's training took what he learnt from Ryōzanpaku and amplified it by one-hundred percent, and she was a tireless taskmaster too. She never let him rest, until he reached the pinnacle of perfection, with everything she had to teach him. She ran him like a drill-sergeant in an ANBU boot camp, stressing him in not only the body, but the mind as well. There were times, especially at first, despite their burgeoning friendship, when he seriously thought about murdering her. However, as time went by, he saw that he began to improve. Everything he was good at when he graduated from Ryōzanpaku, he became great at, and the things he needed to work on before, he became perfect at now. His chakra control became equivalent to an Elite ANBU, very close to Tsunade's own in fact, his taijutsu she refined to be even better than before he left Ryōzanpaku.

Whether, his shinobi skills, or his training in medicine, Tsunade trained him thoroughly in everything she knew. She was even more of a slave-driver about his medical chakra, than about his ninja skills, taking him to task over even the smallest of mistakes. He learned so much from this woman, and together, they learned his metal release, allowed him to capture the platelets of the blood and cause them to coagulate faster at injury points. He could accelerate bone growth in a patient, healing broken bones in half the time it took nature to do it, and if he combined this method with medical chakra, it healed these same injuries even faster. Naruto could use magnet release to see inside patients and help diagnose problems, that even medical chakra could not detect. She taught him about medicines, poisons, and other drugs and their effects on the body, even some that affected the chakra-coils. By the time the yearlong mission was coming to an end, Naruto was a qualified medical ninja, though his skill level, only allowed him to stabilize a patient and get them ready for transport to a medical facility. Professionally, he was equal in skill to a civilian registered nurse, not yet doctor caliber, and certainly not ready to perform surgery.

The focus of this mission, was a complete success, with many surprises throughout the journey. The first month Naruto followed the plan laid-out for him by Ryōzanpaku. He entered the casinos and gambling parlors, played until he won twice as much as Tsunade owed to the place, then made a deal to forgive her debts to the place, instead of collecting his full winnings. He made sure to collect a receipt of the forfeiture, so they could not double-cross him and hold her debt to them over her head. This plan held for most of the gambling dens he attended, though not for all of them. You see there were some, who took it as a source of pride that they had one of the Legendary Three, by the nose, and refused to budge on that subject. That was when Naruto, decided to alter the plan slightly, he stopped being Nice Guy-san, instead of playing until he had double Tsunade's debts, he played until the place nearly went bankrupt. Millions of ryo could have been his for the taking, enough to live in the lap of luxury for the rest of his, now, very long life. Naruto, however, had his honor as a ninja, and ninja stayed faithful to the parameters of the missions they were given, he was getting his payment in training, the bonus was coming from making a lasting friendship with Tsunade. When a casino, gambling parlor, or gambling den, reached the point of bankruptcy, they begged with their heads bowed to the floor for him to stop, and only once they agreed to forgive Tsunade's debt, and he took double the amount he began playing with, did he forfeit his winnings. Hey, he was honorable, he was not stupid, he still collected some profit, he would even share his winnings with Ryōzanpaku, the eighty-twenty percent split was a part of his contract with them of course, plus they were like a family to him, he wanted to see them succeed.

There were some who tried to use force to evict him, or get him to stop playing, but that quickly came to an end when the two ninja broke their bouncers, thugs, and henchmen. They never killed anybody, at least during those first few months, he and Tsunade even took time to heal them back to reasonable health, for a fee of course, before departing to the next destination. For ten months, Naruto's Get Tsunade Out of Debt mission, went like that until at one of Tsunade's highest debtor's he found something infuriating, they were cheating. He did not know, if they had been this way, when Tsunade passed through here on a gambling binge, but from the amount she owed them, seven-figures, he very much suspected they were. The dice were weighted, the balls were metallic and wheel, magnetized, it was run by a man named, Seong, a greasy, and unkempt man who seemed to take a sadistic pleasure in ruining people's lives.

Naruto and Tsunade entered the place, and they already had an uneasy feeling, the last time Tsunade had entered this place was last year, on the day of Nawaki's birthday. Needless to say, she had been as drunk as a Daimyo, and did not notice the feel of the place. From the looks of things, it was just like any other of the same type of establishment they had been to a hundred times, but they could feel the corruption of the place like a sixth-sense. Approaching them in a dark-blue, long gown with wide sleeves, that allowed his arms to be tucked inside, was a balding, old man, what hair he had, fell to be even with his shoulder-blades. His bald pate had liver spots, and his eyes looked like a pair of egg-yolks, that have been fried in grease. He was obviously a professional drinker, the rest of him reminded Naruto of a rat, with his pointed nose, wide-ears and stooped posture. He seemed to ring his hands and look around himself in a furtive manner, always wary of an attack it seemed.

The old man came close to the pair at the entrance, his eyes glittering with greed, and an avaricious grin on his face. "Well, well, Tsunade-chan, welcome back to my establishment," the man greeted, "have you come to pay back your debts to me?"

Tsunade returned his grin with a false one of her own, "Not today, Seong-san," she replied, then laid an affectionate hand upon Naruto's shoulder, "I have merely come to introduce my latest apprentice, to the wonders of gaming and thought, this would be a good place to begin. What do you think of that," Tsunade asked?

Seong's grin became positively predatory, and if anything the ringing of his hands became more pronounced, "why yes, my place would be as good a place to start as any, I daresay this would be a good lesson at the very least." The old man put a grandfatherly arm around Naruto's shoulders, who had to suppress the urge to shudder and gag, in that order. The shudder was for being so close to a man of vile corruption, the gag was for being within the miasma of Seong's stench, it was not merely his eyes that reminded Naruto of eggs.

Seong showed Naruto to a small stakes craps table, and if it were not for his fox senses, Naruto may have missed the discrete nod, he gave to the dealer who smiled. Naruto put a modest sum of thirty ryo down as his first bet for the evening. The dice were passed to the red-haired boy, who rolled them in his hand for a few seconds before tossing them and winning, which was something he expected, but as he looked over at Seong and the dealer, he saw that they also expected him to win. Naruto got the dice back and examined them with his senses, and what he felt, angered him immensely, he looked over at Tsunade conversing with Seong, though she kept at least, three feet of space between them. Seong was watching the table like a hawk, not paying Naruto any attention, who sent a discrete hand sign to Tsunade signaling that he was calling an audible to the usual events of the night. The only thing she could do was narrow her eyes, and trust in Naruto's instincts.

"Let it ride," Naruto declared, then looking over at Seong and said to placate his suspicion, "Tsunade-sama has been teaching me the lingo, and even taught me the basics of all the games in here." He turned back and got the dice again and rolled, winning again, he did this two more times before Seong, gave another discrete nod to his employee. This time when Naruto got the dice, they felt different, as if their balance had shifted, [time to go for the throat, Kit," Kyūbi advised]. {That it is, Kyūbi no Kitsune," he answered back, "time to take this place down}, these were the dice designed to make him lose. Seong's mistake was using lead, and having dice made of bone. Now normally, Naruto's honor prevented him from using his powers in these games, games should be fair, and cheating like that was just wrong in his book. Naruto made his roll, and used a little Kinzokūton chakra, to balance the dice and make them honest, and as he cast them into Fate, the same thing happened that happened every time he played games of chance… he won.

Seong and the table manager's face was priceless, they had obviously expected a different outcome. Tsunade was starting to suspect the same thing Naruto discovered a few minutes ago, "something wrong, Seong-san," she asked feigning concern?

He caught himself, and turned to face the Kunoichi of the Sanin, his grin this time was wan, "no nothing's wrong," and winced as Naruto won again, replied some more but in a pained sounding voice, "everything is quite alright." As Naruto won again, Seong hurried over to the table, grabbed the dice from the dealer's hand, and turning an accusatory glare at Naruto asked brusquely, "where did you get these dice, boy?"

Naruto looked confused, "these are the dice your dealer gave me. Why, did he give me cheater dice," he turned an accusatory glare on the dealer?

Seong looked hard at his employee, who glared right back, daring the old man to say something, he knew the only reason his men worked for him, was the money they earned here. It certainly was not, because he was an easy boss to work for, that was for sure. The old man thrust the dice back into his dealer's hand and stalked off, and Naruto continued to play, he never lost, not once. He cleaned-out that first table, and moved to the next table, another low stakes craps table. Naruto went through craps, roulette, demagnetizing the wheel; black jack and slots, were perhaps the only honest games in the joint, because it's hard to rig a shoe, and the machines were guaranteed tamper proof by the manufacturers themselves, by the time six hours rolled around, he had racked-up a cool million, and he was just getting started. Seong's place teetered toward bankruptcy, the longer Naruto remained playing, at the moment Naruto was on another craps table, the highest rated table in the joint, and there was no limit at this table.

Naruto had attracted attention, from several people and had people trailing in his wake like remora, trailing a great white shark. While normally he did not like people doing that, his goal tonight was not just to remove Tsunade's debts, it was to put Seong out of business. He invited the others to place their bets with him, because the higher their chips grew, the easier it would be to destroy, Seong. The aged proprietor was looking ill, the longer Naruto played, and Tsunade remained beside him to make sure he did not try anything. He did try things though, Seong had lived too long to have everything he worked for overthrown by some punk kid.

Seong started out subtly, he had a complimentary beverage with an extra ingredient, sent to Naruto's table, which Naruto sent back because he did not like the taste of alcohol. So, he sent a non-alcoholic drink to him instead, Naruto drank it without thought and nothing happened. The citizens of the Leaf, had tried more than once to kill him, using various means and poison was one of them. The Kyūbi, plus his knowledge, and use of his blood stream, allowed him to not only purge any toxins entering his body, but immunize himself against them in the future. He thought about holding Tsunade hostage, then remembered who she was, so Seong threatened Naruto directly.

Seong sent one of his security staff to bully Naruto, that did not go over too well. A man that would be equal to Sakchai, and Hayato in height, but make two of them in bulk waded through the crowd to stand right behind the boy. Naruto did not even turn around, he just sent his elbow back into the man's sternum, and the next thing that happened was a human-sized hole through the wall. Seong just looked on in agape as a boy demolished his head of security without even looking at him. It had been just a light tap of the same monstrous strength Tsunade was famous for, "I told you, he is my apprentice, Seong-san," Tsunade stated absently, "what did you think that meant, baking cookies?"

Finally, Seong gave up and asked in a shrill voice, "what'll it take to get him to stop destroying my business?"

"You'll have to ask him, Seong-san, normally he would've stopped at just getting double the amount I owe you, and ask you to forgive my debts," Tsunade answered, "but something has lit a fire in his eyes. He seems outraged over something," then looking at the old man sharply, "you wouldn't happen to know what that could be, do you, because it started when your dealer on that first table switched the dice?"

Seong gulped and broke out into a sweat, as Tsunade's KI swept over him gently, he frantically shook his head resigning to face the loss of his business, over his life. At long last, Seong walked over and asked with his head bowed for Naruto to stop, "what will it take for you to cease, young man?"

Naruto looked at him, his happy face grew serious, "normally I'd say to forgive Tsunade-chan's debts, but then you'd still be here, cheating these people out of their hard earned money, with weighted dice, and magnetized roulette wheels. When anybody gambles, losing your money is always a risk you take when setting your money down, but you were just taking it from them, and in my book that makes you no better than a thief," Naruto admonished the old man! The crowd had become deathly quiet as they heard how they had been cheated, there were shouts of outrage, but Naruto was not finished, "I cannot leave here, with you still the owner of this place, because you will just go back to swindling your patrons. So, I will give you all of my winnings tonight," there were shocked expressions, and gasps of surprise, "if you sign over ownership of this place to me. That's ten-million ryo for you, sir, if you leave here, and never set foot in this place again." Seong was startled and looked into the eyes of the man, only twelve-years-old, rebuking him like _he_ was the child, he saw the resolve in Naruto's eyes, and bowed his head in defeated resignation.

Seong signed over the title to the land and the buildings that sat upon them, to Naruto Uzumaki and Ryōzanpaku, Inc., as owner, Naruto not only forgave Tsunade her debts, but did so to everybody he found in the ledger with red by their names. He could not know which of them lost for real and which were cheated, so he issued a blanket forfeiture across the board. Of course, he allowed everybody to keep what they won, but he closed the casino, until he could hold a meeting with his business partners, about what to do with it. The rest of the trip was uneventful, compared to that little episode, and was in the end, quite successful. They had succeeded in clearing out the rest of Tsunade's debts and had completed that part of the mission, a whole two-weeks earlier than planned.

* * *

They were walking down the street of the village of Two Rivers, it felt like the end of an era for Naruto. This was the closest place he had ever come to having a home in six-years, Tsunade was looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She knew that look, it was the expression of someone not knowing what they wanted to do, now that they had a whole world at their disposal. She also knew what question he wanted to ask, as he opened his mouth, "so now that you're debt free, what are you going to do now? Going back to gambling," he assumed, "now that our contract is about to be concluded, you'll be free and clear to go back to that?"

Tsunade sighed, and shook her head, "no, I won't be doing any gambling, at least not with such small stakes as money. I'll be gambling with lives now," she told him, and at his confused look, "I was deeply disturbed by what Aoi Rokushō, told you has become of my grandfather's dream. He said that Konoha was being more or less run by the council, and sensei is being an ineffectual leader as the Hokage, that just will not do," she said, with passion in her eyes, "so I'm going back into the Leaf and take over the office of Hokage! While there, I am going to drag it back to the path my grandfather envisioned, when he and Madara-teme founded the village," she declared with a closed fist, "the very idea, that a boy of four should have to contend with and endure such hardships, tells me that if something isn't done, before its too late, then the Konoha I remember, will perish and I intend to do everything in my power, using every resource at my disposal as Hokage and a Senju, to see that doesn't happen!"

Naruto was looking at her in astonishment, before remembering his discipline and turning away from her, "I hope you do it, Tsunade-chan," he said to her, "I hope you make it a place, worth living and dying for. I will never love it… like you do, but if you can make it a place like that, then I might be able to return to it. I hear there are some true masters of metalwork there, I would love to be able to learn from some of them."

Tsunade laid her hand on his shoulder, "thinking about, Ayame Ichiraku-san?" He just nodded, but said nothing, he had begun to wonder if he still loved her that way anymore. He had changed so much, would she even want him anymore, he knows he loves her, but he wonders if it's the same type as before? Tsunade rubbed his shoulders, looking thoughtful, as a strange feeling seemed to wash over her all of a sudden, it took her breath away, because she was no stranger to this feeling but the last time, she felt it… the last person, she felt it for… "Dan," she whispered so low, that even Naruto failed to hear her.

They turned the corner and went through the genjutsu to get to Ryōzanpaku, they entered to find all students, working on their craft of being ninja, and the instructors teaching them their crafts. Before they could knock on the door, it opened and behind it was Miu… and she was several months pregnant. She appeared to have been expecting them, not that she contained her enthusiasm, "Tsunade-itoko, Naruto-otōto," she exclaimed, before pulling them both into a hug, that was all the more awkward with her bulk, "welcome home!"

Naruto and Tsunade both grinned, and hugged her back, though significantly more gentle, than Miu's bone-crushing hug, "**Thanks, Miu**," they replied in unison, and again with, "**May I**," they asked? Together, Naruto and Tsunade, after receiving a nod of permission from Miu, allow their green medical chakra to envelop their hands, and together assessed the health of the fetus, and the mother to be, while Naruto engaged his Magnetic Vision (Mag-Viz), and Metal-Sense, to add to anything his sensei might need. "Wow, you're coming along nicely, Miu-chan," Tsunade adjudged, "not only are you as healthy as a bull, despite being six-months pregnant, but your baby's progressing very well, too. Did you want to know the gender," she asked, when Naruto added his analysis?

"Genders," Naruto corrected, they looked at him in surprise, but he just nodded at his own analysis, "there are two magnetic signatures within you, Miu-ane, and I'm sensing two different blood signatures besides your own." He stopped his probes and extinguished his chakra, as he looked up and smiled at Miu's expression, it was a mixture of elation and consternation, but from behind her came another voice.

"Don't worry about it, Imōto-tsuma, you know our husband will be there for us, and we'll be there for each other," came a brunette's voice.

Another of Naruto's sisters, the one he arrived at Ryōzanpaku with, "Kaname-ane," Naruto was astonished, because she was swollen with child as well? "Well, it seems you two, have been enjoying your husband immensely, since I've been gone," he snickered, and they both blushed.

Tsunade quirked an eye-brow, "husband, as in one man?"

"Yep," Naruto just confirmed, with a big grin, "you see, Tsunade-chan, I arrived here with Kaname here, when she and her cohorts, calling themselves the Three Pillars, tried to rob Susumu-sensei."

"Really," the elder blonde asked?

Naruto just waved her off, they entered the house and were taking off their shoes, "it's a story for another time, anyway, Miu and Kaname became closer than sisters, but later, ended up falling for the same man," he grinned admirably, "but instead of letting such a trivial thing as a man divide them. They decided to share him, and now the lucky S.O.B. has two beautiful wives," Naruto looked into the distance, "he must be in paradise."

The three women in the room shared a look of derision, and together said, "**Men!**"

Tsunade reached over and flicked his ear, causing him to squeal and clutch the offended body part, "that would never work for me," she said as she walked on by, as casual as you please, "I've never been very good at sharing my toys with others."

"Huh," Naruto wondered, but the other ladies shared a look and giggled, _it seems they were witnessing the start of a very interesting campaign_? They showed Naruto into Hayato's office, Tsunade was already there, before leaving to go do other things, but not before he called out, "Kaname-ne-chan, if you stick close, Tsunade-chan and I will give you and your baby a check-up when we're done." The brunette bowed but remained silent as she left, her reverence for Naruto knew no bounds, in her mind meeting him was the single greatest event that ever happened to her. It led her here to her husband and sister-wife, and the prospect of motherhood, if Naruto had not been taken when he arrived here, she would have tried to be with him.

Once they were alone, the Elder grinned his pleasure at seeing him, and his words matched his expression, "welcome back, shinobi-san," he beamed. He pushed Naruto an envelope, which he opened, inside were his credentials as a ninja: including his shinobi-license with picture, and the glyph mark that proclaimed him a medical ninja, allowing him to work in any hospital, hospice, medical ward, and so on, on the continent. He just grinned and vanished them to the safe place all ninja keep their licenses and credentials.

Then bowed solemnly to the man who was his father in everyway but blood, the bow conveyed his respect for Hayato, his gratitude, but most of all concealed his tears. _Some ninja, I'm on the verge of bawling, because I finally attained my true freedom from my past._ There was a clank on the desk and he raised his head to find Hayato laying the Raijin no ken, on the desk in front of Naruto. He looked astonished, "isn't that for Miu-chan?"

Hayato shook his head, "she didn't want it, and said it should go to the heir of Tobirama Senju that recovered it."

"What," Naruto asked in puzzlement?

Hayato sighed, "sit-down, Naruto-kun, its time you learned the whole truth about your family, specifically, your father's family," Naruto thought his quota for surprise had been reached today, he was proven wrong by the next thing Namikaze Hayato told him, "you are, the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze."


	8. Tsunade: The Godaime's Reign

The Godaime's Reign

It was dark in the Land of Fire, tonight was a New Moon, and the night was made even darker by the curtain of tree trunks and branches, that were blocking even the tiny illumination provided by the stars. Darkness by itself is no danger, on most nights there would be sounds, the chirp of crickets, the hoot of an owl, even the sound of an occasional snap of a twig. Tonight, however, the natural inhabitants of the forest were utterly silent, and still, there seemed to be an ever-present air of menace, covering these woods with the stink of danger. The denizens of this forest knew that death was on the hunt, and he was after specific prey, none of them wanted to make the hunter change his mind about adding them to his menu.

The hunter's prey had silver hair, but not from old age merely a quirk of his family genetics, his attire consisted of a navy-blue, long-sleeved shirt, under a standard issue, gray flak-jacket, with shinobi trousers and ninja sandals. Normally, on his forehead, a hitai-ate would be there with a stylized leaf insignia in the center, but as of twelve-hours ago, and one dead Chunin, his former best-friend, later, he was no longer affiliated with the ninja of Konoha. For the last six-months, things in the village had gone downhill fast, ever since that woman had returned to the village things had begun to change, and not for the better in his opinion. He had just been about to leave the ninja corps and gain a cushy seat on the village's Ruling Council, when that woman abolished the civilian body of councilors. She demoted the councilors to simple bureaucrats, they now managed the minutia of details that came with running a village, mostly sanitation and building restoration, as well as an overhaul of the village's orphanages. She seemed determined to make sure all of the villages orphanages were looked after, and those found lacking, were sent packing. One orphanage she seemed to go out of her way to make an example of, the smallest infractions from that single orphanage, which would be overlooked in the others, was added to the list and within a month was closed down, and the orphanage personnel was flogged to within an inch of their lives.

Afterward, she was named Hokage by the Sandaime, and then she really began making changes. From instating a curfew on all civilians, with only restaurants and food stores allowed to remain open after nine at night, so ninja could get something to eat between missions. Prices were fixed for food stores or had a cap that they could not go above, and the cap was based on comparable goods sold in villages of comparable size to Konoha, now everybody paid the same price, whether the shop owner liked them or not. The one change this man applauded, was the law that stated no ninja could be excluded from any store, or business without just cause, and it had to be proven to the ANBU Squad leader, or the owner could find themselves slapped with a hefty fine, and closure of the business for one week; a second infraction led to a flogging, another heavier fine, and closure for not more than one month; a third led to permanent closure of the business, and revocation of the right to work in Konoha. They were not banished, but without the ability to work in Konoha, the person would be required to leave to earn money. The aim of these two revisions was quite clear to the more astute citizens, Konoha was a ninja village, it was for ninja, governed by ninja, and it was not ruled by democracy but by the Hokage, of which, only the Daimyo could overrule the Hokage, but only under very strict guidelines. Many tried to protest to the Daimyo formally, but were sent very clear orders by the Daimyo, to pack up and leave Konoha. If they did not like the way the Hokage ran her village, they did not have to stay there.

It was not just the civilian population, that felt the pinch of change when Tsunade Senju returned to the village. She instituted more discipline among her ninja forces, that the previous Hokage had allowed to lapse. To the old-timers of the village, it was nothing new, these were the same strictures of behavior that had been known under the regimes of the First and Second Hokage, and the first term of the Third, even the Fourth held these standards of behavior sacred, and he was, in his short term in office considered one of the more laid-back Hokages of those that came before him. This relax in discipline had been allowed under the auspices of the Sandaime's second term in office, because when he took back the hat, he had been enjoying his retirement and his mind had been hard-pressed to return to action as the Hokage.

There is a phrase used in the military, about how bad news tends to flow, and that phrase is 'shit rolls downhill,' and the changes Tsunade made at first, began with the Elders of the village then everything, went downhill from there. She started by curtailing their power immensely, by removing their power to call council meetings without her permission. Oh, they tested her sure enough, when they called a meeting of the Clan Council to have her ousted from the chair, they believed they had the grounds to do so, but when the three elders showed up to begin the meeting, all they found was Tsunade, waiting for them. The Clan Council, it seemed, liked the way Tsunade was running things and had sent her warning about the Elders machinations, to have her removed from office. Waiting with Tsunade, was the entire corps of ANBU, waiting with the remnants of the Uchiha clan, the rumors of its demise had been greatly exaggerated, it had actually only been all of the males of the clan, Genin and above who were slaughtered, plus the clan leader and the Elders of the clan. Shisui Uchiha had also disappeared the night of the massacre, his body was not found among the dead.

The contingent of ninja waiting with the Sanin, and the Senju herself, looked like, they had just been in a battle, they were disheveled, but the relaxed look in their eyes, not to mention the fact they were here and not dead, told everybody who won. Tsunade was sitting in her Council seat, one leg propped up over the arm of her chair, conversing with her student from her time as a Jonin-sensei, Mikoto Uchiha. From their giggles, it was mostly lady-business, nothing substantive was taking place in their discourse, until Tsunade spotted the Elders at the door, with astonished, bewildered expressions on their faces. A small flick, sent Mikoto away to converse with her clans people, Tsunade stood and a bright, energetic smile crossed her visage, "Esteemed Elders, welcome, we're just wrapping up here," she told them disarmingly while she approached them, "it seems while surveying the ruins of the part of Konoha, that was most effected by the Kyūbi no Kitsune's assault thirteen-years-ago, my ANBU found an interesting series of tunnels running beneath that section of the village. It was unusual to say the least, and a serious security issue to leave unexplored. If one wanted to, they could conceal a sizable contingent of personnel within Konoha, and we wouldn't have known anything about them until it was all over," she explained to them like they were children.

"That's entirely possible, Tsunade," Shiramura address the Hokage with familiarity, the way he used to do with the Third, "they should be thoroughly scouted."

Tsunade nodded, "they already have been, and wouldn't you know it, our worst fears were realized, it seems a, quite, large force of ninja had managed to infiltrate our village and had taken refuge in those tunnels." She seemed to remember something, "Oh, Shiramura-san, if you ever address me so familiarly like that again," she began sweetly, before her voice hardened with implacability, "I'll have you brought up on charges of sedition and insubordination, which is punishable by public flogging, and your chakra sealed permanently. My sensei may have allowed you some leeway in how you three addressed him, but that was only because you were friends and rivals in the Academy, and you two," she said, indicating Homura and Koharu, "were his teammates under, Tobirama-oji-san. That relationship doesn't extend to me," she stated clearly, "you will all address me as, Senju-sama, Hokage-sama, or even Lady Hokage in common talk, I would hate to have either of you whipped in front of your grandchildren. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," they chorused, now realizing this was truly a return to the military discipline of their youth, all but one of them were excited about this direction.

"As I was saying, Hokage-_sama_," Danzo began again, lending derisive inflection to the title, Tsunade decided to let that go for now, he would get what was coming to him soon enough, "the tunnels should be scouted and surveyed and the people interrogated, to see how far they have penetrated into Konoha."

"And, as I said, Shiramura-_san_," she said, lending the same inflection for him as he did for her, before faster than a lightning strike, she leveled a right-cross on the cheek, sending him flying against a wall, she had used a tiny bit of her monstrous strength, if she had used all of it they would not have found enough left of him to fill a shoe box for his burial, "we have already scouted the tunnels, and it's a little too late to interrogate them since most of them are already dead, and the others have been injured so thoroughly that they will no longer be able to speak coherently, the only one left intact so to speak, was a young boy, who has a remarkable talent for drawing. He is being held in the pediatric unit of the hospital, with his chakra sealed to prevent him from escaping," she pulled something from her pouch and tossed it to the floor, it was a mask, similar to the ones worn by her ANBU Corps. The difference was in the details, this one was a pure-white, full-faced mask, with the symbol for 'NEH," on the forehead, and it was blood-stained, she tossed it to the ground like an unholy thing. "They were all wearing this," Tsunade shivered theatrically, "the symbol for emptiness, a blank slate, without moral compunction for anything. Whatever they were, they sure weren't ninja, at least not the kind of ninja I'd want to deploy, I need people with the moral compass to know when to say no to a mission, or willing to go against the mission parameters if there is a greater moral imperative at stake."

Danzo was looking at the mask on the floor with wide, astonished eyes, then up into the eyes of his Hokage, they were the eyes of somebody daring him to make a move. They told him, that she knew all about his duplicity and subversion, but for some reason she was not accusing him of anything, she had him dead-to-rights, and she was not going in for the kill. It was not feminine gentility, her eyes and demeanor were as hard as a diamond, and glittered like one, with pure-malice behind it. Danzo turned his head down, in submission, whatever her game was, she was saving him for something… maybe someone else.

Tsunade, satisfied that she had the old-fart at her mercy, turned her head and gazed at all three of them, "by the way, I know why you all are here in my council chambers, you see unlike you three, the Clan Council likes the way I'm running the village. They feel that the discipline I've been re-instituting is actually good for the village, they think the caliber of ninja we've turned out for the past thirteen-years has waned, and with the possible exception of Itachi Uchiha, none of them are approaching legendary status, like they did under previous regimes. That means you three are guilty of treason, and insubordination," she accused them with an acidic voice, "this is my village, these are my ninja, and this is my council. You are my Elders, you serve at the pleasure of the Hokage, and at her bidding. Well, you _were_ Elders, now you're all retired! ANBU," she ordered, and before her mouth was even closed, several ninja in animal masks appeared next to their Hokage, "take these three away, have temporary chakra seals placed on each and every one of their tenketsu, as well as the self-destruction sub-routine! They were Elders after all, the secrets they could reveal to enemy ninja could destroy Konoha overnight!" This meant that they were now trapped here within the village, this level of security meant, they were able to walk around the village as much as they wanted but were unable to go more than a mile from the village walls, or the seals placed over their tenketsu would activate, which would immediately and forcibly expel all of the chakra, within the chakra coils, which would lead to death via chakra exhaustion. They were also restricted from entering ninja buildings, they were now, persona non grata, to the ninja of Konoha, if they tried to enter places with restricted access, only to ninja, the same sub-routine that killed them if they left, rendered them unconscious for sticking their nose where it did not belong. At their age, the Elders could still die of a heart attack or stroke if that happened.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the ANBU bellowed.

Mizuki came back from his musings, he had learned all of that from his best-friend, Iruka Umino a week or two after it had gone down. The Hokage encouraged everyone in the room to tell of what they saw that night, she wanted everyone to know the level of her resolve for returning Konoha back to its former glory. Iruka had been recalled to active duty, after Tsunade had to decommission several ANBU commanders, Tsunade had ordered them to undergo psychological screening to make sure they were still viable ANBU.

The details were sketchy, but the Yamanaka clan was employed heavily, from what they had heard they were all given the same scenario, they had to watch a child being beaten up by several adults. It was always the same child, though who the kid was, was Need-to-Know only, the ones who stepped in to aid the child without being ordered were retained, those that had to be ordered, or refused to help even when ordered, were decommissioned, and, or executed for dereliction of duty. They were ANBU, to leave them alive would open up a potential enemy that Konoha could not allow, such was the Fate of all who enter the ANBU ranks. Those that served with distinction and honor could be let go almost without worry, those who defiled their position or otherwise served their village poorly, did not live long enough to become a threat to the village.

After the Elders were, for lack of a better term, sacked, Tsunade turned to the clans, while for the most part the Hokage could not interfere with the clans, the Daimyo could, and in Konoha his Shadow of Fire served in his name, so it was within this office she acted. It was during one of the Clan Council meetings, toward the end, when it all went down. They had made good progress in the meeting that day, without the Elders chiming in to add their two-koryo over everything which was discussed, that made things run more smoothly, even if Tsunade was looking to have them replaced.

"Yes, very well," Tsunade said with a pleased smile, "now, there is one more thing on the docket for which I need to address." She stood tall and her robes billowed in an unfelt breeze, the lights dimmed-down, almost to nothingness, she lowered her head until nothing, but her eyes were seen. They seemed to glow, with a fiery-orange light that danced within her eyes, the voice which came from her mouth was not that of a woman, it was a man's deep, rich, baritone, **"Hark, I hear the voice of my people, crying out in the wilderness, for they have been placed under a yoke of slavery, which hath been anathema to the Will of Fire since the foundation of my Land of Fire. They wear a slave collar, though not around their necks, it hath been indelibly inscribed upon yon brow, for all the world to see, unless they would conceal it beneath their ninja headband. I have empowered my Shadow to fulfill my will in this matter, and whatever my Shadow wills, I will, and none shall gainsay her lest their life be in forfeit, by the Will of Fire I command thee, to heed her will as though it were my own!"**

There was a short pause as the Hokage's spirit regained control of her body and voice, they were all quiet as they digested what took place. This was something that did not happen often, but the title Shadow of Fire, 'Hokage,' was more than that. When they took the chair as Hokage, they literally became, the shadow of the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, and when the Daimyo spoke through her shadow as he did just now, he was giving the Hokage the power to act as the Daimyo. The Hokage's already near limitless authority here in Konoha, was made to be equal to the authority of the Lord of Fire himself, and no power was greater in the Land of Fire. The phrase a man's home is his castle, while it may apply to limit the Hokage's power, does not apply to the Daimyo. Figuratively, every square inch of the Land of Fire, belonged to the Daimyo, that meant every resource the citizens of Hi no Kuni took from the land itself, or brought in from abroad, belonged to the Lord of Fire.

The Daimyo can literally walk onto any person's property and remove said person from the property, with little or no provocation. Luckily, every Daimyo from the Land of Fire has been a very reasonable man, and understand that too much heavy-handedness, could cost them the throne. Tsunade raised the hat and looked directly at Hiashi Hyūga, and without preamble began addressing the clan leader, "in case it wasn't made abundantly clear, Hiashi-dono, the slave collar he referred to is the Caged-Bird Seal, the Hyūga placed upon all branch family members."

Hiashi sighed, "I gathered as much, and I've never liked it, I think it's barbaric, we are literally subjugating members of our own family."

Tsunade just looked at him, "spare me your self-righteousness, Hyūga-dono," she snapped, "do you think I am coming at this without foreknowledge of the use of this seal?"

"Why, whatever do you mean," Hiashi sweated, "I am merely trying…"

"You are trying to make yourself blameless, for the use of this brutal form of Fuinjutsu," Tsunade accused him, "if you were really against this, then you wouldn't have used it on your own brother!" She pointed and in the direction of her hand, a door opened, and from the door emerged a Genin. He was dressed in the newly required uniform, all Genin were now required to wear, had fair skin and an ivy-league buzz-cut, and the white featureless eyes of the Byakugan. Today, he wore a desert-camouflage, long-sleeved shirt, a dull blue shirt beneath that, mesh armour beneath that, wore desert-camouflage, shinobi trousers, the right arm and leg were shorn-off to the elbow and knee respectively, and there were wrapped bandages around those appendages and his chest, as well. He had blue, shinobi sandals, on his feet, and wore a forehead protector. His name was Neji Hyūga, and at the time, he had been a Genin for a little over six-months, almost a year by now. Tsunade smiled reassuringly, "come in, Genin Hyūga, please stand at attention, and tell the council, what you have explained to me about the incident, between your father and his brother, the clan leader, Hiashi Hyūga."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," he said popping to attention, arms at his sides, feet together staring straight ahead, he was not facing his uncle as Hiashi was off to the side. "Hizashi Hyūga, my father, was born mere seconds after my uncle, and as a result was placed within the branch family of the Hyūga clan, and at some point, in time, was branded with the Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu. When _I _turned four, I was branded with it as well, at that time my cousin was three, and my father, appeared to have been about to cause her harm, my uncle used the seal on my father, to cause him to fall over, clutching his head in pain."

"Thank you, Genin Hyūga," Tsunade stated, again with a smile of reassurance, "you are dismissed, and may go find your team." Neji Hyūga wordlessly, turned to the Hokage and bowed, turned to the leader of his clan and also bowed, ignoring the pained expression on his uncle's face, before turning to the rest of the council and bowing to them all at the same time. He departed the council chamber without looking back.

Tsunade turned to the Hyūga clan leader, "I will not get into the attempted murder of your own brother, Hiashi, especially since we do not have any corroborating evidence. But tell me, what is the purpose of this seal," she asked?

Hiashi sighed, "It's original purpose was so that when a member of the branch family died, their Byakugan can be sealed away, preventing its secrets from being learned by enemies." He could almost hear the next question to fall from the Hokage's lips before she even opened her mouth, but she was not the one to ask it.

Tsunade's eyes were as wide as they could go, and hers were not the only ones, none more so than the Uchiha matriarch's eyes, "that's absurd logic, if the true purpose were to prevent the enemy from obtaining the Byakugan, why not brand it upon every member of the clan? Main house members are just as susceptible to dying in the field as the branch family! Your own daughters are just as liable to be kidnapped as anybody," Mikoto blurted out, "as was shown in the Kumo incident!"

"Not to mention, that all one would need to do to prevent the seal from activating, is capture your clansman alive," Shikaku Nara pointed out, "then excise the eye during surgery. We know from the Kakashi-Obito Case, that even an amateur medic-nin can transfer a dojutsu, from donor to recipient, while the donor is still alive, imperfectly."

"That first part of your statement is the kind of thing, I've exhorted to the Hyūga Elders over and over again, since the very incident, my nephew talks about," Hiashi then looked at the Hokage, "of which, I freely admit happened, but I claim that I was defending my daughter. I don't deny my nephew's accusation, I did use the seal against my own brother," Hiashi confessed, "and I have been guilt ridden over it ever since I did it. Not to mention that my brother, died in my place when after killing the Kumo delegate, the Raikage, claiming diplomatic immunity demanded my head as payment for killing their ambassador, for abducting my daughter," Hiashi stated bitterly, "or he'd declare war on Konoha."

"Can the seal be removed," Tsume Inuzuka asked?

"Very easily," Hiashi admitted, "from time to time, the main house's blood runs thin, and needs to be bolstered from blood by a distant branch family member. Part of the marriage contract always includes removal of the Caged-bird Seal, as an act of consideration within the contract," the clan leader informed his peers, "my own wife was chosen from a distant, and obscure section of the branch family, one which had not been chosen from, since well before our clan migrated to Konoha. The reasons have never come to light, and even our oldest archives tell conflicting stories," he said as an aside, "they practice an ancient fighting style, more an assassination art, than a taijutsu-style, different from the rest of the clan, called the thirteen fists from the stars, or Jūsan, and is said to predate, the Jūken," Hiashi rambled, then continued with his original line of speech, "the Elders seem to concern themselves only over the tradition of the seal mark, not over the reasons behind the mark in the first place. There is nothing I can do to change their minds," then looking at the Hokage, "the Hyūga unfortunately, are a democratically run clan, and I can be removed as clan leader at any time, as long as there is just means for my removal. While I would not totally resent that idea, it's the thought of branding my daughters with the caged-bird seal that keeps me in line with their preconceived paradigms," the clan leader admitted.

Tsunade was thinking while thumbing her chin, then a smile floated up to her lips, "While I can, and will if I have to, outright order the removal of the seal, I want you to put it to them this way, Hiashi. Your clan Elders are known to make journeys to Tanzaku-Gai to gamble away your clan's fortunes, tell them that they have a choice. They may either, remove the seal from every member of your clan, and disband it's use entirely, or they themselves may be branded with the Caged-Bird Seal, and restricted to the Village," the Hokage ordered, "they have one week to give you their answer, before I send my ANBU into your compound and remove your Elders. Make sure they are clear, that I am not just speaking as the Hokage, but as the Shadow of our Lord of Fire," Tsunade ordered.

Needless to say, the Hyūga Elders fell into line, and to make sure of 100% compliance, they had the entire clan of Hyūga muster in front of the Hokage Mansion, while half the ANBU searched the Hyūga compound for anybody not present. The members of the Branch families could not believe they were finally free from the Main House and the Caged-Bird Seal, but when they were, they wanted to turn against and kill them, nearly every member of the branch family, had a family member tortured or murdered before their eyes. And, the victims were not all adults. Mostly by the Elders of the clan, luckily except for Hiashi's onetime use against his brother, he never used it on any other member of the branch family. The Elders were brought up on several charges of murder, and there was enough corroboration from Hiashi himself, for them to be found guilty, and executed. Several families broke away from the Hyūga completely, they have become their own clan within Konoha, they became known as the Shirome Clan. Neji was offered a home with his uncle Hiashi, who begged Neji's forgiveness on his knees. His nephew relented after that and began joining Hiashi, in the training of his daughters, they were a true family, once again.

From the beginning, Tsunade's whole campaign was instilling discipline and pride in her ninja forces, this in her experience would serve to boost morale. To that end, the Hokage began instituting changes to how her ninja conducted themselves in public, she did not inhibit any of their freedoms, they were still free-thinking adults, and thus were treated like adults.

She began by requiring each ninja to wear a required uniform, similar to the uniform Mizuki was wearing tonight, in fact the only difference between a Chunin uniform and that of a Jonin was the flak-jacket. Jonin flak-jackets were forest green. Individuals with bright hair, like the Yamanakas, were required to wear a head-cover to hide the hair-color. Accessories like bandages, forehead protectors, and ninja tools, were up to the individual, as for aesthetics the ninja uniforms were provided in different colors, from red to violet and black, but bright colors were prohibited.

The style of one's hair was just as regulated. The shinobi were required to wear a buzz-cut, any style was allowed, as long as the top, was no longer than two-inches above the scalp, or one-inch on the sides and back of the head. Kunoichi were given more leeway, they could put it up in buns, a ponytail or a single-braid, as long as it was even with their sternums on the front. Mizuki chose a flat-top cut, for his hair, and most of the ninja are not too inconvenienced by the requirements, all provided for them by the new Leaf Village Exchange, commonly referred to as, LEX-mart. Mizuki had to hide his mirth whenever he watched ninja like Kakashi, having to get his signature spiky hair buzzed off, he could see Hatake's one visible eye twitching as he sat in the barber's chair. The Nara could care less about their hair, they merely cut-off their signature ponytails, and left their hair alone, in their estimation taking time they usually used for grooming their hair was more time they could use for wool-gathering, or cloud watching as they say.

Mizuki smiled to himself, when he remembered the emotional outcry from half of Team Nine, or Team Gai. Jonin-sensei, Maito Gai, and his little Genin clone, who could use no more chakra then it would take to perform the Academy Three, and chakra-control exercises, were no longer allowed to match each other. Maito had to abandon his green-spandex but was at least, allowed to retain the color-scheme of his original wardrobe. He was even more distraught, when he learned he had to ditch his signature fishbowl hair-style, but chose a spiky, flat-top cut.

Speaking of Genin, their mode of dress had to change the most, they were no longer allowed to wear just anything they wanted. They were now required to wear a camouflage, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, camouflage trousers, and were required to wear their ninja tool-pouches, on the leg of their dominant hand. The camouflage was provided in patterns of the same color-spectrum as the Chunin and Jonin Uniforms. Some clans to distinguish themselves, required their ninja to adopt a certain color range.

The Uchiha, what was left of their kunoichi, adopted navy-blue uniforms, the males that became Genin after the massacre, began wearing black uniforms, and all had embroidered the Uchiha crest on their backs. Which had changed, from a fan-like shape, to a fan with a tear along one side, in remembrance of those they lost that night. The Inuzuka adopt a rich, dark-brown color, to remind them of the soil they came from, and must eventually return to, and to prevent the hairs of their canine companions from showing up on their clothing. Individual styles are still allowed, as shown by the Genin Rock Lee, he adopted the forest-green cammies, but retained his leg and arm-warmers, which still concealed his massive leg and arm-weights, plus he changed his ninja pouch, all in olive-green, instead of orange. The only way he could honor his sensei in imitation, was to cut his hair in the same spiky, flat-top as his sensei.

Of course, attire and hair-styles, are not enough to make one a ninja, that comes with performance. Tsunade began in the Academy, she kept the requirements for graduation, but made each section its own separate test, and each section was worth 25% of the total required for graduation. Academics, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and throwing, were each worth a quarter of the whole test, whatever score you got was weighted by that much, and students had to get a minimum of eighty-percent to graduate. Just being good at one thing, but mediocre in everything else would not allow one to pass, skating by would not work, you had to want to be there.

After the Academy, for which Mizuki had worked at the time, were the Genin Teams, there were benchmarks set in place before any team could even be considered for C-ranked missions. Each member had to have passed vertical-walking, and be at least half-way through water-walking, be able to hold their own individually, against their Jonin-sensei for three-minutes, using any means at their disposal, and have been on 50 D-ranked missions. Each Genin was given a Qualification Card, with each of those requirements listed, only when those benchmarks are met, could their sensei recommend them for C-ranked missions. Even then, it was still at the discretion of the Hokage, to deem one team ready or not, and if the Jonin were wrong then their pay for the mission, for the loss of a Genin, would go to the lost Genin's family, or be donated to the orphanage where they were raised.

There were standards, required for a Genin to be allowed to compete in a Chunin Exam, also. Time was not a factor, because there were Genin that were approaching their thirties, whom were still not ready to become Chunin. No, the factor that was used as a standard for a Genin's potential to become a Chunin was nothing but pure skill and tenacity. Taijutsu skill, chakra-control, ninjutsu skill with the Academy Three, they had to be able to perform them in an instant, not to mention their Stealth, Evasion, Cunning, and Strategic thinking had to be at the peak of perfection.

To go from Chunin to Jonin, was on a whole different level from those two combined, first, one had to be recommended by at least five separate Jonin to even get a shot. That had not changed, what had, was the process of selection, there was a period of evaluation, which could be as short as a month, but can take a full year, when that period of evaluation was over. If the Chunin was known to specialize in only a single skill, they were given the rank of Tokubetsu-Jonin, or Tokujo. Only when the ninja demonstrated proficiency in more than just his or her chosen skill, would they be allowed to progress to full Jonin.

Being Jonin, was no longer a place for the idle, or the lazy, there were bi-annual evaluations that were conducted to make sure no Jonin reached their desired rank and stopped trying. Just like in the Academy, the Jonin had to want to be there, and had to want to stay. If the Jonin was found to have backslid in their skills, after two evaluations, they were given another six-months, to get themselves back in shape and be worthy of the title of Jonin. At the end of that time, if the Jonin still has not returned to their previous skill-level, they were given a choice, they could be dropped to the rank of Tokujo, and remain there indefinitely, or retire as a full Jonin.

Uniform, grooming requirements, and performance requirements were not the reason, Mizuki decided it was time to defect from Konoha, and steal the Sacred Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage Mansion. Other than the simple fact that he is a sadist and takes pleasure in seeing the pain, and despair of others, is because he did not like the idea of being punished, for anything. In Mizuki's opinion, ninja are the pinnacle of society, and should be able to do whatever they wanted to, Mizuki was a narcissist in his mind he and he alone are all that mattered. When that woman, decided that ninja should be required to conform to specific rules of conduct and behavior, and would be held accountable, and even punished for not adhering to those rules, that was the last straw in his opinion.

As soon as, Tsunade Senju, gained the hat, she immediately began to draw up certain rules, and even laws, that would dictate how ninja acted in public. She called this set of rules, [The Code of Ninja Conduct], the people came to commonly refer to them as, The Codes. They were enacted slowly, to give people a chance to adjust to the change, every ninja of Konoha, was required to carry them on their person at all times. By every ninja, meant exactly that, every ninja, from the Hokage down to the very first day a student entered the Academy, in fact carrying the Codes on their person, was the very first introduction the Academy students had to wearing a part of the uniform. They were required to know them and were a part of the academics section of the exam, worth half of the grade, for that exam alone.

If Academy students were caught without the codes on their person, they had a point deducted from the score. Genin or higher, were fined, 500-ryo for each infraction, for all ninja caught without it. Mizuki looked back in his mind and ran down some of the Codes: a ninja represents the Hokage, and Konoha, whether inside the village or out of it, and must therefore present to the public at large, a bearing that is upright and attentive to the world around them. _That meant that ninja could not engage in conduct in public, that would be unseemly and paint Konoha in bad light, in other words, no swearing, drunkenness, or lewd behavior in public._

This was directly targeted at the perverts of the village, namely, Jiraiya's peeping-tom habits and Kakashi's reading pornographic material while walking around in public. Even Anko Mitarashi, was taken to task for some of her more outlandish habits, which was her only outlet after the uniform change requirements, but she did not resent the new strictures for long, when she realized, she was no longer going to be ostracized for her association with Orochimaru, when she was promoted to full Jonin. She had been recommended ten-times by Jonin she had worked with, who were impressed with her performance, the recommendations had not led anywhere, apparently the Elders kept blocking her promotion. Now, without the Elders interference, she went through the, now requisite evaluation process, which found her skills more than adequate to warrant her promotion.

When she was called to Tsunade's office, she had no idea, what it was for, when she got there, she found her superiors with T&I present. Inoichi Yamanaka and Ibiki Morino, were waiting there, they had stern looks on their faces. Her five precious people standing to the side, at parade rest, her best-friends were there: Kurenai Yūhi, deciding to adopt the red kunoichi uniform, with her own tailoring to make it conform to her nindō, and Jonin flak-jacket, Hana Inuzuka, in her brown uniform and Chunin flak-jacket, standing there with the Haimaru brothers, and even her ANBU best-friend, Yugao Uzuki, call-sign, Neko, and Naori Uchiha, in the Uchiha Police Uniform, together they were known as the Ice Queens of Konoha; not to mention her boyfriend, Iruka Umino, in his ANBU uniform, who kept his position at the Academy, even with his ANBU status. They all had unreadable expressions on their faces and stared straight ahead. Anko looked around nervously, "what's going on," Anko asked? "I don't remember doing anything wrong… okay, I did punch that civilian on my way here, but that was only because she called me, 'Snake Whore,'" Anko concluded, "the Codes don't prohibit retaliation if you're attacked, and that was an attack on my emotions."

The Hokage's eyes hardened, "maybe, but try to obtain a thicker-skin if you can, especially while in your new position." Thus saying, Tsunade tossed the kunoichi a scroll, "open that, it'll give you the details of your new mission," she stated neutrally.

Anko unrolled the scroll, and found that it was in actuality, a storage scroll, thus with a tiny expenditure of chakra, called the contents forth. Even before, the smoke had cleared they could all see the astonishment forming in her eyes, for in her outstretched arms was a Jonin flak-jacket. She looked between it and the people in the room, several times, they were all beaming at her with pride. Inoichi's pride, not unlike what he would feel, if his little girl were receiving the same accolade. Ibiki's eyes now seeing her as his equal, and the rest of her friends were just happy for her, for finally getting the recognition she so richly deserved. Iruka's eyes were filled with love and pride, for the woman he loved, and knew in her own way returned it. Anko formed the ram seal, and yelled, "Kai," twice, just to make sure! When she was done, she felt tears welling up within her eyes, as she looked back at the symbol of her rank in Konoha code of arms. The others just giggled and chuckled at her actions, even Naori had a big smile on her face, showing her happiness for her friend's promotion.

Iruka walked over to her, and hugged her briefly, before standing back and speaking, "it is tradition, for the significant others in their life, to help the new Jonin, don their new raiment of rank," he explained in his teacher's voice. Then in a soft voice, "may I be honored to fill that role of significant-other on this occasion, my heart?" Anko, wordlessly nodded her head with a whimper, barely keeping herself from crying, so Iruka took the vest from her. Yugao and Hana had walked over too. Yugao, removed Anko's trench coat, and folded it over one arm. Anko had chosen a uniform with a dark-violet color, her optional kunoichi-cut (slits up both sides to allow freedom of movement) skirt cut to the knee, black shorts underneath for modesty, with her fishnet bodysuit seen moving down behind the shin-guards, and into the high-heeled ninja-sandals, her wristwatch, snake-fang, with her hitai-ate wrapped around her left arm, completing her look. Hana removed Anko's Chunin flak-jacket and stepped-back with Yugao. Iruka, opened the Jonin raiment, and placed it gently, but reverently over her head. He adjusted it to fit her, making sure she was comfortable, by looking in her eyes for confirmation. At her nod, he completed the necessary closures, to insure his most precious person was protected, and now was dressed in her new rank.

That was the carrot aspect of the Codes, there was another Code that proved to be the downfall of one of Konoha's most celebrated ninja, Kakashi Hatake. One of Kakashi's particular quirks from over the years, was his penchant for being late, by exactly three-hours to everything he was summoned for, apparently it was a way to remember his teammate, Obito Uchiha. There was a Code, within the body of the Ninja Code of Conduct, that addressed this specific behavior: The ninja of Konoha, cannot be thought of as irresponsible, nor should they show disrespect to their fellow Konohans, whether for a mission, or even a meeting with civilian contemporaries, all obligations for a ninja are sacred. The Codes, as Kakashi found out were going to be strictly enforced, he found this out, when one time the Hokage had called a meeting of all the Jonin, to discuss who, would be Jonin-sensei for the upcoming Genin Graduation Exams. Kakashi was, as always, three-hours late for the meeting, but it was not held up for him, they all had lives to lead, and would not be delayed because one ninja thought he was more important than everybody else. Among the Jonin, Anko, Kurenai, and Asuma Sarutobi, would be Jonin-sensei, for the next class to graduate, Mizuki's own class.

Kakashi showed up thirty-minutes, after the other Jonin left, exactly three-hours after he should have been at the office for the meeting. There was a knock on the door, "Come in," came Tsunade's voice.

Kakashi opened the door and walked in, saying, "I'm sorry for being late, everybody…" he stopped as before him, was not a body of his Jonin colleagues, but the Hokage, along with the new Elders: Hiruzen Sarutobi, he may have screwed the pooch with Naruto and maintaining discipline within the Ninja Corps of Konoha, but his experience was invaluable to the Hokage, because he had literally been through it all; Jiraiya of the Sanin, whom was now being required to remain in the Village, and actually help make it strong again; and Mikoto Uchiha, the matriarch of the Uchiha, and Commissioner of the Konoha Military Police, mainly staffed by the surviving Uchiha and also now augmented with a body of Chunin to help enforce Konoha and Hi no Kuni laws, including the Ninja Code of Conduct, and protect all citizens of Konoha. "Where is everybody else," Kakashi wondered?

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Oh, the meeting was concluded over thirty-minutes-ago, Hatake-san. Did you really, expect us to wait for you to deign to show-up," she asked in derision, "they all have lives to lead, Jonin Hatake-san? They have all grown tired of putting their time with their precious ones on hold, while they wait for you to act like the Shinobi, they once knew. They have informed me of this habit of yours," Tsunade snapped, "you routinely show-up, exactly three-hours late for any meeting, and when you finally do show up, you deliver the poorest excuses that even a child can see through. Your colleagues, have grown weary of your disrespect for them, treating their time like it was a commodity, that can be traded while you spend it in mourning." Kakashi's eye widened as she said that, Tsunade nodded to confirm his thoughts, "Yes, I know where you spend your time, you spend it honoring our heroes at the Memorial Stone, and while that is commendable, it is no excuse for not fulfilling your obligations to those remaining in life. I know what it means to let the past, weigh you down, Kakashi," Tsunade reminded him, voice taking on a soft tone, "I let the memories of my fiancé and little brother, drive me away from this place. For years, I wallowed in sorrow, gambling and drinking my way through Fire, trying to forget my precious people, trying to destroy myself," she admitted, "it took a very, very dear friend of mine, crawling his way into my heart to get me to realize. If I drank myself to death, and gambled away every penny I had, then I wasn't just destroying myself, I was desecrating their memory by letting their deaths consume me. His words, made me realize that Dan and Nawaki, would have wanted me, to not just live, but fulfill their dream of a better Konoha, and become the best version of myself that I can."

Sarutobi gave him a steel, hard look, "your father, would have disowned you for what you have allowed yourself to become."

"Minato-kun and Kushina-chan, would have definitely turned their backs on you as well," Jiraiya declared, before smiling, "after she got finished, kicking the crap out of you."

"Obito-itoko, and though I did not know her well, Rin-san," Mikoto added, "would have definitely let you know how disappointed they were in you, Kakashi."

"Naruto Uzumaki, we both know, would want me to teach you a lesson," their Hokage stated, "you were one of the few, who always helped him when he would be attacked, before that night." Tsunade adopted a stern face, then took a scroll and tossed it to the ninja, "and that's just what I'm going to do, Chunin Kakashi Hatake-san, this is corrective action from years of blatant disrespect of your fellow ninja, which is now a violation of the Ninja Code of Conduct."

Kakashi caught the implication and looked down at the storage scroll in his hand, his hands shook, but he was a ninja, and he knew he deserved this. He unstrapped his Jonin flak-jacket, and threw it down, unsealed the Chunin jacket and put it on, before bowing. In the back of his mind he should have expected this, and again he knew he deserved this demotion. Of course, there was no hiding his demotion, and when asked about it, Kakashi told the whole story, he used it as an abject lesson to younger ninja, that the Hokage was going to beat discipline into her ninja corps. If that's what it takes for Konoha to regain its heart and soul, even if she has to demote or fire every ninja under her command, then the Hokage would do it without hesitation.

That was over a month ago, and it was at that time that Mizuki decided it was time he left the village. He knew that he would not last long if he remained on the run, so he needed to find a bolt-hole that would take him in, he also knew that he was nothing special as a ninja. One of the reasons why he knew he could not seek fame and fortune while he was a ninja, so in order to get someone to take him in, he needed to sweeten the pot. By giving them something, they would never have been able to obtain on their own, plus he might learn something along the way, so he chose to steal the Scroll of Seals, and that meant his hidey-hole was going to have to be with Orochimaru. Mizuki, had learned of an agent of his, who still remained within the Hidden Leaf Village, who could get a message to the Snake Sage, offering to deliver the Scroll into his hands.

Mizuki waited until the night of his class's graduation, when most people would be distracted, celebrating or consoling their children. That was last night, and he had been on the run ever since, not daring to stop until, he had crossed the border and made his way to the Tenchi Bridge. It was too bad about Iruka, catching up to him as he made it to a secluded cabin, not far, but out of the way of the general search area. Unfortunately, it had taken both of the Fuma shuriken on his back, to kill his former best-friend, and now, he was reduced to kunai and ordinary shuriken.

Mizuki looked and saw something ahead of him, it had the orange glow of a campfire. So, he angled away from it, he could not afford to be seen at this moment. If he stopped at the campfire, he would leave knowledge of his passage, he could kill whoever was at the camp, that too would show people which way he had gone. He was concentrating so much on avoiding the firelight, that he failed to notice the ninja-wire lining his passage through the trees, Mizuki noticed it just before he tripped over it. This caused him to plummet the twenty-feet from the branches of the tree, to the forest floor below.

Mizuki lay dazed on the ground when a presence let itself be known. The boy, who came into his view had blood-red hair, and was well-built enough, to note that he was ninja, but he was in his early teens, had lavender-colored eyes, had a fair, but tanned complexion, and wore his hair in a ponytail. He wore a navy-blue, single-piece jumpsuit, with well-worn, work boots, and knee-pads, with patches on both shoulders, with the sleeves rolled-up to the elbow, revealing different tattoos on both arms, one of a vajra on the left arm, with what appeared to be a drawing of a whirlpool contained within a star, where the unity jewel would be, and a set of five black tear drops on his right arm. A brown utility belt, a holster of kunai and shuriken on opposing thighs, another pouch of senbon over his right hip, and a stout, blue, denim jacket with a canvas hood, which at the moment was thrown back, and on his head was a red, ball cap, with the symbol for journeyman, and another for metalworker across the brow. On his back, he wore an O-katana, with what seemed like an overly heavy and thick hilt, and a tanto sword, with a smaller version of the sword's hilt, on his left hip. What caught Mizuki's attention the most, however, were the six whisker-like marks on his cheeks, he recognized those markings, they once belonged to a student of his, one who was chased out of Konoha over seven-and-a-half years ago, only to return about three months ago, and become a ward to one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha.

There was an evil look on the face of Naruto Uzumaki, "wow, this sensory technique really came in handy, I really owe it to, Karin-itoko-chan, for teaching me how to use it properly," he said to Mizuki conversationally, "I knew right where you were going to go, bastard. Maybe I should look into the possibilities of becoming a Hunter-nin," he wondered idly?

Naruto grinned, then he looked down and spoke to the still disoriented Chunin, "well, Mizuki-sensei, long time, huh? I got the message from a dear friend of mine, that an, at best C-ranked ninja, was trying to use the Scroll of Seals to defect to another village," Naruto stated conversationally, as he drew the sword at his belt, the blade was in the shape of an ordinary katana, "that's smart, because it really would be the only leverage you could use to make yourself attractive to any other ninja village. I mean, you couldn't even use the Fuma shuriken you had properly," Naruto brought the tip of the blade to within a nano-meter of Mizuki's nose. "I'm not feeling very merciful tonight, you bastard. Do you wanna know why," Naruto asked rhetorically, and did not wait for Mizuki's nod to answer, "it's because, now that I have you, I'm gonna have to go back to Konoha? I wasn't planning to do that for at least a few months, for the Chunin Exams," Naruto informed him, "I was on my way to the Kasai mountains to investigate why the price for iron has suddenly skyrocketed. I had to put that off while I hunted your ass down," Naruto growled, "and every delay is costing me money, since my commission is based on how fast I can figure it out."

"Please, don't kill me," Mizuki quivered and pleaded?

Naruto looked at him as if Mizuki was an idiot, "weren't you listening, you bastard, I'm not feeling merciful enough to kill you. According to Tsunade Senju, there's a young Jonin, that would love to have a word with you," Naruto informed him, "you did just put her fiancé in the hospital. He'll make a full recovery, so don't worry, she won't be too harsh with you, I hear she always loved her work at T&I," Naruto leaned down and looked the Chunin in the eye, "I'm sure she'll take her time with you, you are her new work after all." Then, Naruto brought the heavy pommel of his sword down against Mizuki's temple and his lights went out.


	9. First Mission: Tori no Kuni

**First Mission: Tori no Kuni**

In the Village of the Two Rivers, in the shop of the Master Metalsmith, Ji-Yeong Moon, there was quite a bit of work going on, the hammers of the workers just never seemed to cease. Near the back at one of the forges, was a youth, he was in his early teens if looks were anything to go by, with crimson-hair, held in a ponytail, he was wearing a stained, burn resistant jumpsuit. He was working on the finishing touches for a commission for Moon-sama, a brass fitting for the compass on a river vessel. He had just made the last adjustment he needed, finishing the project before quenching it. He studied it critically, then made his way over to the Master of the shop. A buxom, statuesque, well-proportioned woman, with violet-hair and even more muscles than Haru-kun and Sakchai combined, yet her physique, well-earned from years of working in the metal industry, served to make her, quite beautiful.

The youth, walked over to her, handing over the finished product for inspection, as master of the shop, even if he did make it, her reputation rode upon every job that came and went through her door. While he knew, he did good-work for an apprentice-level metalworker, he also knew, that he still had a lot to learn as a journeyman. He laid his work on her table for her inspection, she took it up, without so much as a nod of thanks and began inspecting the metal-piece. The young man, waited with bated breath, wondering if he did a good job, or if he needed to do a little more work on it. Ji-Yeong looked up at him and smiled, then began to tell him what he needed to improve upon, and how he should approach work such as this. All-in-all there were fewer critiques than he was expecting, and a little more praise.

"Really, Naruto-san," despite their fondness for each other as good friends, they liked to keep things professional while in the shop, "this is pretty good work," then with a pretty smile added, "when you finally decide to open your own shop, please as a friend, open it somewhere away from Two Rivers. If not, you'll steal all my customers with how good you are," she chuckled, but she was only half-joking, while his work was still journeyman quality, she could tell, that he was already advancing quite well in skill, she could extrapolate from his work now, just how good he was going to be, in the years to come. In her opinion, she was looking at someone who would someday, be a world authority on metalwork.

Naruto merely bowed, having a small smile on his face, "Arigato, Moon-sama," he took more pride in his skill at working metal, than he did in his ninja-skills, and he was damn proud of those. He rose and looked at the clock, "it's time for me to shove-off for the evening," Naruto bowed again, "I'll see you in the morning, unless I'm going on a mission."

"If you do, just be careful, Naruto-kun," Ji-Yeong admonished him, "I wouldn't want your side business to distract you from your real profession," she winked?

"I will, Ji-chan," Naruto said, giving her a quick hug before walking through the door.

She watched him go with a wistful expression, "I get the feeling, that he'll be as famous for his ninja-work, as he will for his work at the forge, and that I've just seen the last of my friend. May the Three, protect you, Naruto-kun," she stated sadly.

* * *

The Cursed Warrior

Naruto was making his way back to Ryōzanpaku, it had been a little over a month, since his return from the year-long mission to gamble away Tsunade-chan's debts, and exactly a month since she returned to Konoha. Tsunade wrote him once, to let him know what she had done to the orphanage that had evicted him, when he was four. He felt pity for them, because of the abuse they received, from the whipping they had gotten but not much. After their treatment of him, his sense of mercy was reserved only for the orphans that now had to start over with new caretakers.

It has also been a month since he found out he was the son of Minato Namikaze, which meant his great-grandfather was Tobirama Senju, which explained what happen when he hugged Tsunade's true self that time. It had apparently awakened his Senju genes, and another Bloodline Limit. To nearly everybody in the world, the Hiraishin, was a Space-time Fuinjutsu, that Tobirama invented along with many others. What it truly was, was part of the name Tobirama gave to an extra-dimensional power, he called it, Hiraishin no chikara (the Flying-Thunder God's Power). With it, the user could move at unimaginable speeds, and it did not cause any deleterious effects, on the user's body or the environment they passed through, the only thing the seals on Minato's special kunai were for, was so he could have something for him to aim for. It was hard to stop, when one wanted to go from standing still, to the speed of sound and back again, within the span of milliseconds.

Naruto had found his own method, finally finding a use for his Eye of Magnetism, which was, and was not, a dojutsu. When, Naruto was eight, and still learning about his bloodlines, he allowed his magnetic-chakra to flood his eyeballs, and nervous system, like he would with normal-chakra for muscles, he discovered that it sped up his perceptions and nerve conduction to the speed of light. It was not really useful in a fight, where it would just add an extra thing he had to think about, when he should be worrying about winning the fight or overall strategy. When he began practicing the Hiraishin, with Hayato-oji-kun, while he did start out using his father's special kunai, it was not long before he discovered the use of his Jiki no me. While he moved well passed Mach-10 in Hiraishin-mode, his perceptions moved at the Speed of Light, much faster than how fast his body moved. It was a dojutsu, because there was a faint, bluish afterglow that could be seen from his eyes, when it was active. It was not a dojutsu, because nothing else about his visual perceptions were altered, he still saw into the same spectrum of light that all other people in the world, without an eye technique perceived.

Naruto had learned all of the techniques Tobirama invented, which he had left with his Namikaze family, as well as in the Sacred Scroll of Sealing in Konoha: Shadow-clones and Summoning: Impure Rebirth, were the ones he found the most useful, though he did modify all of Tobirama's elemental jutsu for use with his own elemental affinities and bloodlines. Kage Bunshin, drew upon Naruto's Yin-chakra to create form from nothingness, and created solid clones of the caster. While Naruto could use his Metal Clones anytime, he preferred to use the Shadow-clones because he could make more of them. At most, he could make fifty Kinzo Bunshin, where with Kage Bunshin he could make into the thousands. Edo Tensei, on the surface looked like a jutsu that returned the dead to the world of the living, which was true when Naruto himself used it. It required, the DNA of the person to be resurrected and a sacrifice, but luckily, any animal would work, it did not have to be human. The jutsu, rebuilt the DNA of the sacrifice to match that of the donor, then summoned Yin-chakra from the environment and brought them back to this Impure World. Naruto actually met his father and mother this way, and they had a family reunion of sorts. Naruto looked like a masculine version of his mother but seemed to have inherited his father's intellect and emotional maturity. They bequeathed him their worldly possessions in Konoha, and Kushina willed him the entirety of the ruins of Uzushiogahkure, if he should ever go back to those places, and their nindō as well. There was not any DNA of his grandmother, she died in Konoha after giving birth to Minato, and nobody knew who his grandfather was, not even Minato was able to uncover anything about his father of which, the only thing Minato had inherited from him, was his spiky-hair.

Kage Bunshin no jutsu and Edo Tensei no jutsu by themselves, were useful to Naruto, but when a Shadow Clone used, Summoning: Impure Rebirth, without any other DNA present, something very interesting happened. Kage Bunshin are nothing but pure Yin chakra, that is an undisputed fact, it is why they are so fragile and easy to destroy. When a Kage Bunshin uses Edo Tensei, however, they summon an equivalent amount of Yang chakra from the environment, and they become a truly living copy of their creator. These clones have all of the benefits of the original Shadow Clone technique, except they are just as robust and durable as the true Naruto, but when they dispel – luckily there is no actual body, they still poof away in smoke – in addition to the information exchange, as with the original clone technique, Naruto now receives physical benefits. He must no longer waste time exercising, when he can create a clone to do it for him and receive the benefits of the physical exercise without the aches and pains, and fatigue associated with his physical conditioning. There is a drawback to using the Shin Bunshin, or True Clones, as Tobirama named them, upon accidentally discovering them, if they are killed instead of dispelling them, the original creator will feel the physical sensations of what finally killed the clone. Tobirama, also recommended using them sparingly for physical conditioning, and dispel them a few at a time, otherwise it will feel like one's body is being ripped apart when they receive the stimulus from the clones. Shin Bunshin had not been included in the Scroll of Seals in Konoha, Tobirama left it only with his Namikaze family, as a clan jutsu.

Naruto promised himself, he would never use the Shin Bunshin for training, otherwise it would make him lazy. He did not allow himself to take short-cuts during his training at Ryōzanpaku, or in his training with Moon-sama, he would not allow himself to take short-cuts using these. He would use them to scout and fight, only, he basically had an instant army technique at his disposal.

Naruto came out of his musing when he felt someone following him. He continued on his way toward Ryōzanpaku, he felt the person following him, but did not feel any malice coming from him. He caught glimpses of the one following him, it was a young man, only slightly older than Naruto, himself. He had brown-hair, and dark-eyes, behind circular glasses, and was in a purple yukata and hakama. Naruto and his tail were approaching the gates of Ryōzanpaku, Naruto's residence while he remained in Two Rivers Village, even if Hayato and Miu were now his relatives, he refused to be a mooch, and even if they insisted it was not necessary, Naruto still compensated them for room and board. He even still helped out with chores, especially since Miu and Kaname, were in their third trimester of pregnancy. Fun-fact about pregnant women in their third trimester: they could not use any chakra, all of it that was not used for their own life-force, was dedicated to bringing their child into the world. That took Naruto down a train of thought, just because the one following him meant no harm to him, did not mean he was harmless.

"**Hiraishin**," Naruto muttered, engaging his speed-force, and blurred into the distance, he literally ran around the whole village, just to end up behind the one following him! Naruto tapped him on the shoulder, and the kid almost jumped out of his skin, he had been so engrossed in watching the spot where Naruto disappeared from, he never even felt Naruto approaching him from behind. "Calm down, man," Naruto admonished him, "take a few breaths," he ordered, the isha-nin in him taking over, "then you can tell me, why you were following me?"

He took his time getting his breath back, and Naruto waited stoically the whole time. Finally, the other man calmed-down and answered, "My name is Chishima, I am the assistant of the Chief Advisor to the Daimyō of the Land of Birds, Lord Moso, I was sent on a quest to get help, for a rash of sightings of an apparition, in the form of a cursed warrior," he said with some urgency! "The entity is terrorizing the people and giving rise to vicious rumors," Chishima further explained.

"You want me to go catch a ghost," Naruto asked in incredulity?

"Actually, I first tried to go to the Leaf village," Chishima admitted sheepishly, "but the new Hokage said it was too far to go on such a wild-goose chase, then I showed her my resolve," he said with fierce pride. "I was ordered not to accept 'No,' for an answer, then begged her to accept the mission," then deflating, "but she said the amount of money I was offering, just wasn't enough, and would be an insult to her village and any ninja she could dispatch for the quest."

"How much were you offering," Naruto asked curiously?

"Ʀ5," Chishima answered?

"Thousand, that doesn't sound like the Tsunade I know…" Naruto began but was interrupted.

"No, 500-ryo, it was all that the Land of Birds could afford, as well as all of my own life-savings, which brought the total up to an even 700-ryo," Chishima informed Naruto. "She said, it still wasn't enough, but instead of turning me away, gave me directions on finding a Ronin by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, in Two Rivers Village. She gave me a description," Chishima stated looking Naruto over, "red-hair, violet-eyes, cute whisker-marks on his cheeks."

"Hm," Naruto said, "well, you did a good job tracking me down, and you're right, 700-ryo wouldn't be enough for a Village like Konoha, or most ninja either." Chishima looked crestfallen, when Naruto smiled, "but this would be a perfect mission for a Ronin like myself to begin his career on," Chishima became elated, and went into his pocket for the money, when Naruto staid his hand. "I won't accept payment until after I'm satisfied with the mission's outcome," Naruto stated, "if you cover our travel expenses on the way to Tori, I'll consider that, the down-payment." Naruto placed himself in the bowed position, and smiled disarmingly, "Deal?"

"Deal," Chishima returned the bow with a smile!

Naruto raised his head, "Then, Chishima-san, you've got yourself a ninja."

That night was Naruto's last night as a resident of Ryōzanpaku, while he would visit with them from time-to-time, they were his family after all. Even the ones not related to him by blood, but the time comes in most families for children to leave the nest and this was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze's time. His Ronin shinobi license, and Metalsmith Guild credentials had been altered to reflect his full-name, he would honor both sides of his heritage, even if said ancestor was an evil person, they all served to make Naruto, the man he was today.

They all turned out in front of the gates to the school, well the instructors did, the other students had said good-bye to him the night before. Naruto was in the same outfit as when he went to collect the Bounty of Gosunkugi, only now, he had added earth-colored knee and elbow-pads, and a dark pair of fingerless-gloves. On his back, he carried a thick scroll, containing all of his worldly possessions, on his left hip he carried Tokichi, the sword he took from Gosunkugi, and had named after its maker. Also, down his back in its own scabbard was the Raijin no ken, his great-grandfather's sword, an interesting phenomenon was discovered about the famed sword is that it adapts to its wielder. When normal chakra is channeled through it, it converts it to raiton-chakra, however when different chakra is used it produces a blade made of that chakra nature. Naruto's Earth release, produces a pure diamond blade; fire produces a flaming sword, like the wrath of heaven; wind produces a blade made of wind, that can cut through anything; there are other configurations, but the one Naruto uses it with the most, which has almost become its default setting; his kinzoton blade, made from the metal alloy Naruto invented: Mangalloy-titantung, or titanium-tungsten-manganese-steel alloy, bathed in electricity. He also remade Tokichi to use mangalloy-titantung, which is as hard as a diamond, and stronger than any metal known to this world, except for maybe Orochimaru's famous Kusanagi.

Kaname stepped forward, "the day I met you, will always be the day my life changed for the better," she began without preamble, "I look back now and see where I was headed, nowhere, and I'd probably still be there, or dead, or worse, married to a sociopath." She smiled, and leaned down to give him a hug, "I cleared what I'm about to do with my husband and sister-wife, so don't worry," before he could even get a confused expression on his face she lunged. Kaname Kugatachi-Namikaze-Shirakawa, kissed him long and hard, and even added some tongue, she stepped-back, turned, and waddled her severely, pregnant frame, back to her husband.

Naruto was blushing as red as his hair, before looking at Kyōi Shirakawa, "you, are one lucky son of a bitch!" Naruto hardened his eyes, "make sure you remember that, and treat her," he said, pointing at the woman in his arms, "and Miu-itoko-chan," shifting to point at his cousin, "as if you could lose them at any time! Just remember I can resurrect the dead, after she, her grandfather, and the rest of the family kill you, I'll bring you back, just to kill you all over again!" Kyōi just smiled and gave him a thumbs-up.

Miu came forward and hugged Naruto, "be sure you come back and meet your nephews in a few months, they'll need a strong, male role-model in their lives besides their father, to see as many ways to be a good man as they can get."

Naruto smiled, and looked appraisingly at the other men present, "with this crowd, including a pervert and a drunkard, you can be sure I'll be back, he's a Namikaze after all. We take care of our own," he concluded with a wink.

Sakaki and Ma took Miu's place, "Ungrateful whelp," Huan raged, "you should show your sensei some respect!"

"That's right," Haru loomed up over Naruto with his arms-crossed, "after we got you that easy, yearlong assignment to fulfill your obligation to the school, instead of going on a bunch of different missions! You should be groveling at our feet," the taijutsu master declared.

Naruto scoffed, "you two still owed me from the last time we played poker, seven-thousand-ryo to be exact," Naruto reminded them, then smiled, when he saw them cringe, hoping he had forgotten that, "as far as I'm concerned getting that mission squared us, I'm calling our debts even. Now, give me a hug, you bastards," Naruto's voice became gentle, "it won't impugn your, oh so precious, masculinity. It might even make you more appealing to the ladies," Naruto stated to sweeten the deal, "it'll show your sensitive-side, the ladies like that, or so Kaname and Miu have told me." The two of them gave Naruto backslapping hugs, before turning to walk up the street to their favorite bar, as they walked away people gazed at them derisively from behind. Something was written on their backs, both messages read, baka-chan.

Mai and Sakchai came forward, Sakchai was playing the part of crying mother, though even the ever-emotionless Queen of weapons was allowing a tear or two to fall. Mai, Sakchai, and Naruto looked at each other, and except for Sakchai's tears there were no words to be said between them. Then with a fierce hug from both of them, and a kiss on the cheek from Mai, they turned and went back through the gates.

Kōetsuji-san walked over, and Naruto bowed to him with profound respect, Susumu had taught Naruto so much more than strategy. How to live with the tragedies of life, to live with the lives a ninja will inevitably take, Hell just how to live Life in general, Naruto realized he was wrong about Tsunade, being his first best-friend. It was Susumu, who was Naruto's first best-friend. Kōetsuji placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, who rose upright, and found Susumu's hand extended. Naruto took his hand and they shook hands, "you take care of yourself, Naruto, I'm really tired of burying friends, and don't want to move on to burying brothers."

"I will, brother," Naruto replied, Kōetsuji retracted his hand, then turned to walk back inside.

Naruto turned to the Elder, this man was like a father to him, and acted like it even before Naruto found out about his paternal heritage. Hayato looked at Naruto with a mixture of familial pride, and actual love, he truly felt like his son was leaving home. The Namikaze Elder looked at this young man as he looked at Miu's fertile womb, as the future of the Namikaze clan, she would carry it forward into the future, and Naruto, would add glory and honor to the name. This time it was the Elder who bowed, "thank you, Naruto-musuko-kun, for allowing our family to become whole again, and allowing this old man to see the future of his clan unfold. I watched as a good boy, who by all rights should have become bitter and hateful to the world, grow into the good man standing before me, who not only cares about the world, but loves its creatures, even the ones that hurt you."

Naruto returned Hayato's bow, "I promise, that I will never do anything to cast dishonor upon this place and will carry everything you've taught me, as a standard for all Ronin to live by, so help me, Pillars." At that Naruto stepped-back, and bowed again, "I'll be sure to come back for a visit as much as I can, and I'll definitely be here in time for the birth of your great-grand-kids, I promised Miu, after all." Hayato Namikaze merely nodded, before turning back into the gate with the rest of his family, while Naruto hefted the scroll onto his back, he looked at Chishima, "Let us go, the cursed warrior, isn't going to lay itself to rest."

They had just reached the end of the street, when Naruto heard, "**NARUTO**," which caused them to look back and see, Haru Sakaki and Huan Ma, running up the street with enraged looks upon their faces!

Naruto just smiled, because having 'foolish little girl," inked onto ones clothes, was hilarious unless you were the recipient of the prank. "Let us now go, at Flying Thunder God speed," he grabbed Chishima's shoulder, and yelled, "**Hiraishin!**" Naruto, then became little more than a streak of light, red light, which is the form of visible light with the longest wavelength. So, one can still perceive red objects a lot longer than any other color, red will be visible long after their source has died.

Naruto decided to send a couple of True Clones on ahead, to learn the geography of Tori no Kuni, though he ordered them to only work at night. They nodded and would comply as long as it was feasible, they were still Naruto after all, and knew everything he did at creation. On the journey to the Land of Birds, Naruto and Chishima discussed the situation, Naruto refused to believe it was an actual ghost. He hated ghosts, as they were one of the few things that truly scared him. As far as Naruto knew, ghosts were immune to chakra-based attacks, which was life energy, something ghosts would surely lack.

There were a few things about Naruto's client that made the journey longer than it would normally be. While Chishima was young and in good condition for a person his age, he did not have the physical stamina of a ninja, and despite being relatively thin he had a huge appetite. He could polish off, five dishes of rice for Naruto's one, and they were good portions too, enough that one, is enough to satisfy even Naruto's voracious eating habits. Chishima had just finished his fifth rice bowl, and threw it down, then looking at his traveling companion, "Delicious," he declared, but still asked for more, "is it all gone?"

Naruto's eyes looked at him in disbelief, "you sure eat a lot for being so skinny," he commented, while handing him another rice bowl, Chishima was paying for it after all.

"I know, I'm sorry," he agreed sheepishly, "everyone's always wondering, where I put it all."

"So do your people, really believe in this cursed warrior person," Naruto asked?

Still with a mouthful of food, Chishima nodded, "many believe it's the disembodied spirit of Owashi-sama, the father of our Lord Sagi, the current Daimyo no Tori no Kuni, and my best friend growing-up."

Outside, Naruto remained cool as an Autumn morning, inside he shivered like a tree in a Hurricane, {I've always hated the word, 'disembodied,'" he stated in his mind.} [Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," came the voice of Kyūbi no Kitsune, "that's rich, you're afraid of ghosts, the big-bad, Metalmancer is afraid of ghosts!" Then, to throw another log on the pyre, added, "if you get right down to it, I'm also a disembodied spirit.] {Shut-up, Fox," Naruto snapped in his mind, "I was trying not to think about that!} [Make me, meat-sack," the Fox challenged, sounding all the while like a sibling trying to goad his other sibling into a fight. Which, for the most part, was how their relationship was of late, they acted more like antagonizing siblings than prisoner and jailer.] {You don't think I can, fur-ball," the ginger asked, accepting the challenge, "you don't think I know, what annoys the fuck outta you?} [No, n-no, please, anything but that," the Fox pleaded, with its paws in prayer formation, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, just… anything but that!] Over the years, Naruto's mindscape had changed, his mind was now flexible and open, which allowed him to create an environment more suitable for his Fox friend, it was an entire forest but scaled to reflect the true size of a normal fox in the physical world. It was a complete ecosystem, like what one would find in any physical location, which included wildlife one would find anywhere in that kind of environment: including woodpeckers. Naruto decided to show mercy to his tenant, they did care about each other after all, and started to walk away, but the Fox, while shrewd and cunning and intelligent, was not very wise, it smirked and started running off at the mouth again, scoffing it said, [I knew you didn't have the stones…," but Naruto waved his hand, and all of the woodpeckers began hammering their beaks into nearby trees! Knock… Knock, Knock… Knock, Knock, Knock, knock-knock-knock-knock… "Nooooooo…] Naruto, shut the door on the part of his mind Kyūbi resided in, sometimes it could be as annoying as an actual sibling. Naruto's exchange took no more than a blink of Naruto's eye, "Let's forget about the ghost for now," Naruto suggested, "why don't you tell us more about the history of your nation, for some background?"

"Alright," Chishima agreed, "it's called the Land of Birds, because our capital is built on a lake, which attracts many species of migratory bird. It has always been a green, peaceful place to live, made fertile by the waters from the lake and the many canals which irrigate our fields. The first signs of trouble came with the sudden death of our previous leader, Lord Owashi. As for who would succeed our lord, it was between his son, Lord Sagi and his most trusted advisor, Lord Komei. Who argued that Sagi was far too young to assume the role of Daimyo, and many agreed with him. Still, Lord Sagi, was the one who succeeded his father, mostly because of my Lord Moso – our high priest, and my master – agreed to act as regent, and advise Sagi, to aid him in governing the country. Then, tragedy struck again, less than half a year later, Lady Toki, Sagi's twin-sister, died just as suddenly as his father. Since then, the Sagi I knew has become a completely different person. Retreating from view, seeing no one, governing the land from the confines of his palace. It was approximately then, when the cursed warrior, began to appear in the capital. Rumors began to spread about Lord Owashi's death, not being of natural causes. People began to say that the white warrior was the ghost of Lord Owashi, come back to reap vengeance upon the traitors who murdered him."

Naruto was thinking as Chishima finished his story, "I've gotta say, the rumors, might be right. Lord Owashi and his daughter's death, seem awfully suspicious, especially the timeline of their demise."

Chishima flinched back in surprise with widened eyes, "What are you saying, that Lord Owashi and Lady Toki…" Chishima gulped, "were murdered?"

Naruto just nodded, but noting the disbelief in Chishima's eyes, explained his reasoning, "in addition to metalwork and my shinobi skills, I'm also a medical ninja, and from my perspective people don't just get sick and die for no reason. There is always a cause, whether it was disease, intentional poison, or even just food poisoning, there are plenty of microbes that can cause people to die that way. In this case, it's highly unlikely to be disease or food poisoning, which leaves intentional poisoning."

"Why can it not be disease, or accidental poisoning," the older boy asked, though from his tone he was putting the pieces together himself?

"Those two, don't correlate with the timeline between the two deaths, but for different reasons. Food poisoning would not have taken so long to kill its victims, in fact, multiple people would have been struck down at the same time. In fact, if Lord Owashi was like the other Daimyo on this continent, he employs food testers, and if they had gotten sick and died it would have raised a red flag, in anybody's eyes." Naruto waited for that information to sink in, before going on with the rest of it, "disease is eliminated, because there would have been symptoms, most debilitating ailments will let you know they're there, or your body will at least. Often meaningless, without a doctor's diagnosis, and I can't believe your Lord, would not have his own doctor to see to his physical health, it would be irresponsible not to, especially for the feudal lord whose son was not ready to succeed his father, according to Komei. Then, there is the death of Lady Toki, which came within four to five months of her father's death, while there are diseases and viruses that do work that fast, they also tend to ravage the body while doing so, and I don't believe something like that would have gone unnoticed. Also, those kinds of pathogens tend to be indiscriminate killers, if they were present, it wouldn't just be two people getting sick but the entire capital."

In addition to learning about the situation, Naruto also learned quite a bit about the ruling clan, from Chishima himself, who had a personal relationship with both royal family's children. "Sagi and I have been close since we were little," he told Naruto, "we were raised like brothers. I don't care that he's the lord of the Land of Birds, I care about my friend, because of the loss of his whole remaining family, Lord Owashi and his twin sister, Lady Toki, so close together, I am afraid that the friend I once knew, is like a different person. He refuses to show his face in town, even when I visit him, which worries the others because he is our feudal lord. I would do anything to help him, to bring him back to who he was before all of this tragedy, no matter what the cost!"

Naruto turned his face away to stare into the fire, "poisoning as a means of assassination, is both an extremely personal means of murder, or entirely impersonal and entirely political. At the moment, there are two main suspects, Lord Komei and High Priest Moso, both had motive to kill Lord Owashi, but I can see none for Lady Toki. The only motive to kill her, would be if she was in line to succeed, but that would only be true if Sagi died." Chishima nodded and went back to eating his rice, and Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eye. There was a whole lot about his suspicions that he did not share with Chishima. Of the two suspects, the one he suspects the most was High Priest Moso, because every motive he can think of leads back to only one outcome, and that is Moso gaining and keeping his position of power.

Poisoning Lord Owashi removes him, of course, and then coming-down in support of an ill-prepared and _grieving_ son, to take over the reins of the fiefdom. Then you isolate him, and eliminate all other influences over him, Lady Toki, who probably had Sagi's ear as much, if not more than Moso, but unlike the priest, she could speak to him directly, without having to couch it in political or respectful tones. Someone you probably bathed with, until your body started changing, and going through puberty, chewed you out for being a meanie and slapped, the first time you walked in on them changing, is not going to be awed or swayed by your rank as a Daimyo. Plus, she could speak to you privately, behind closed doors, whereas Moso had to wait until you held court, to fulfill his role as regent. Naruto waited until Chishima went to bed, when he quickly summoned and almost instantly dispelled a Kage Bunshin, to let his Shin Bunshin know what he was told by his guide. Of course, everything was coming from Chishima, and it would be folly to take everything he said at face value, there could be a lot of things he did not know. Which was why Naruto sent his true clones ahead of them to get his own read on the situation.

The three true clones followed suit, sending him reports that Lord Komei had received a visit from the wandering spirit that very night. Which could apparently fly, not wanting to give away their secrets, the clones decided to follow it from the ground. Their description of the so-called ghost, was a being, clad all in white, with a halberd in hand, wearing the mask of an evil demon, and eyes of fire. They followed it to an abandoned temple, set back in the forest, it seemed to fade into the structure. Their Fox senses and metal sense picked up nothing human inside it, but after a few seconds the doors to the temple creaked open. As soon as the doors were opened, they witnessed an apparition, like what they saw flying over the capital, a few moments ago. They could still only see and hear him, they could not smell him, and their metal sense, was only able to sense the metal in the armor, and the tip of the halberd. There was no blood flow, nor could he sense the calcium from the skeleton, the sodium in the sweat, Naruto's conclusion was that it truly was a spirit.

* * *

Truth From the Grave

Naruto and Chishima arrived at the capital of Bird Nation, early the next morning, and went straight to the home of High-Priest Moso. Though sizable, within a walled enclosure, and behind a modest gate, the residence of the High-Priest was exactly the kind of home a humble holy-man would possess. There were bird feeders, birdhouses, with a babbling brook crossing through the property, and the room Chishima took him to was quite small. Looks however, were quite deceiving, because while not able to sense very much about last night's enemy, Naruto, very easily sensed the other people living on the property. He felt there presence with his Fox senses, as well as his metal sense, they were numbering fifteen and were quite close, on the other side of a shoji wall, painted with an aquatic bird scene. The fact that Chishima, did not mention them before meant, either he was not truthful with him from the start, something Naruto would have picked up on, unless Chishima was truly evil, or he was just unaware of their presence, which was not impossible, but not for the entire time he lived here, which means they had moved in while the High-Priest's page was on a ninja hunt.

_Hm, the money he would have used to pay for ninja acceptance, was paltry to say the least, _Naruto mused to himself, _it wouldn't have been enough to pay for even a C-ranked mission. Which everybody knows, the rates of the ninja villages are not hidden,_ Naruto's suspicions of Moso were growing firmer by the minute, _could it be, that Chishima wasn't supposed to succeed in his quest for ninja aid? If that's true, then Moso, despite being my client is not my friend,_ Naruto concluded, _I'll have to play a little poker with this guy, and I cannot tell Chishima, unless my suspicions are proven._

They all heard steps approaching the door of the room, and stopped, Chishima turned to the side and slid the door open. On the other side was an elderly man, he was quite robust, with a bald head, a long handlebar mustache, and sideburns. He was dressed in simple, white and purple monk's robes, and carried a closed fan in his grasp. _Oh, wow,_ Naruto thought, _this guy is not an old man, so much for my suspicions,_ Naruto was caught staring, with a sheepish grin, and a scratch to the back of the head, "my apologies, Kōsō-sama," Naruto asked, while lowering his head to the ground, then looking up to address the 'old' man, "but you look like a guy I wouldn't look twice at, if he was serving me in a dumpling shop."

Moso just chuckled, "that's quite alright, young man, it is only the truly insignificant who base assumptions on physical appearance alone."

"I agree, Moso-kōsō-sama," Naruto stated, as he rose into seiza, "it's a lesson I should've learned a long time ago, since I myself, use it to make my enemies underestimate me, which so far has led to victories."

Moso merely nodded, like it was sage wisdom, then looked around, "I expected two or three more people to be travelling with a Konoha-nin, where is the rest of your team, and for that matter where is your hitai-ate?"

This is where Chishima cast his eyes down to the floor, "I apologize for my failure, Lord Moso, but the Hidden Leaf Village refused the mission. The Hokage, said the amount of money we offered just was not enough to justify even a C-ranked mission," he admitted, "she did, however, recommend Naruto here. He is a Ronin from the Two Rivers," the priest's page added.

At the mention of the word Ronin, Moso and several of the hidden presences' heart rates spiked, but he maintained his calm exterior, "a Ronin, you say, but how can one boy hope to get to the bottom of this mystery?"

"It's a ghost," Naruto stated, "I doubt there'll be very much fighting involved, I've read enough ghost stories, real or fictional, to know that the majority of injuries come from panic. Ghosts just cannot hurt you, unless it's a poltergeist," Naruto declared.

"Still, I'm afraid this will be too much for a child to handle, so I'm afraid I'll have to let you go…" Moso began. There was a blur behind him, and he felt the point of a kunai touching his throat.

"You don't have the power to fire me, I wouldn't take this mission unless Chishima, as your representative signed a contract with me under the seal of the Fire Lord," Naruto said to him, and watched Moso's eyes widen, "I can see you know what that is, Moso. Don't blame, Chishima," Naruto told him, "it's the law of Ronin, signed into existence to prevent Ronin from betraying their clients. Only your death would release me from that contract, but don't worry, in the contract language it states that I will complete the mission to my satisfaction, before accepting full-payment." Naruto pressed the kunai into Moso's neck, "unless you'd like to release me the other way, say with your death?"

"That won't be necessary," Moso informed Naruto, "I was merely testing your loyalty."

Naruto walked back to his original seat, letting the kunai dissolve back into his pouch, "I thought as much, which is why I didn't just kill you, as would be my right when my honor was being threatened."

"Please, make yourself comfortable, I have been a poor host indeed, I haven't even asked you your name," Moso said, suddenly the most welcoming guy in the room.

It was Chishima who answered, "my apologies, my Lord, allow me to introduce, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Moso grunted in thought, "Namikaze, Uzumaki, those names are quite famous in the neighboring Land of Earth, and the distant Land of Thunder, is there any chance you're related to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki?"

Naruto smiled, "quite a good one, they were my parents, and I was raised under the Namikaze, but that's not important, getting to the bottom of the Cursed Warrior mystery is," Naruto stated with finality.

"Your resolve is encouraging, young man," Moso commended him, "we've just installed a new feudal-lord, this is no time for unrest. Please, eliminate these harmful rumors of the Cursed Warrior, as soon as possible," he asked formally, while bowing his own head to the floor, "you are our only hope!"

Naruto left Moso's residence on his own, Chishima had his duties to attend to as the High-Priest's page, _plus I think Moso wanted to give him an earful about entering into contracts without knowing all of the facts._ [So, your first client is a scoundrel and a liar," Kyūbi observed, "but is he the culprit, behind the ghost warrior?] {Of that, I doubt it, the Cursed Warrior is stirring up the status quo, making people doubt the efficacy of the current governmental structure. Of the deaths of the previous Daimyo, and his daughter, I have no doubt about it," Naruto asserted, "the timeline of their deaths, occurred shortly after he entered the royal household, according to the information my clones uncovered.} Naruto stepped into a small restaurant for lunch and ordered chicken-wings.

[Yeah, that makes since," Kyūbi agreed with him, "so who do you think is responsible for the Cursed Warrior?] {My other suspect, Lord Komei," Naruto stated plainly, "he would have the most to gain if he were to destabilize Moso's current power structure, from the beginning, he has voiced his opinion, that Sagi is too young and inexperienced to become Daimyo of an entire nation.} [You agree with him don't you," the Fox accused, "you think it should've been this Lord Komei to become Daimyo!] {Yes, I do," Naruto stated, "at the very least, I believe Lord Komei should have been made regent over Moso, simply because of his loyalty to the country in the past. Sagi, has let his grief over his family consume him," Naruto stated unfairly, "and I'm sorry for being heartless, but Daimyo's are supposed to be made of sterner stuff. He isn't the only Daimyo to come to power in the midst of tragedy, and whether benevolent or despotic they never let those tragedies take them over like Sagi, where even his childhood best-friend no longer recognized him.} [Then do we allow the cursed Warrior to continue his pranks," Kyūbi asked, "or overthrow him?] {We follow the mission," Naruto declared immediately, "whatever my personal feelings are on the matter, I don't live here, maybe the rule under Moso is working. I don't know," Naruto admitted, "either way, it's none of my business. We were hired to find and take down the Ghost Warrior, and that's what we'll do, using any means at our disposal, no matter who it is, even if it's one of the Three.}

Naruto finished his meal, paid, and left; _the first thing is to gather what we can of Lord Komei's movements since the Cursed Warrior showed up. Last night's sighting at his mansion could've been staged to throw off suspicion_, were Naruto's thoughts and the Kyūbi was nodding its head, it was a good guess, but they needed proof. Naruto had to be careful here, he could not let himself become so fixated on his suspicions, that he excluded anything that disproved his reasoning. Huan and Susumu, made sure he would keep an open mind, and not take it personally if he was wrong, they beat that mentality into his head, almost literally. As he was finishing up, Chishima was walking by and spotted Naruto and hurried over to him, "there you are, I've been trying to find you, so I can assist in your investigation into Lord Komei."

"Riiight," _point made,_ Naruto said reluctantly, "the current Daimyo, Sagi, I'd like to meet with him."

Chishima was taken aback, "I'm sorry, but Lord Sagi isn't seeing anybody at this time."

"Are you and Sagi, not best-friends," Naruto pressed, "surely you know of a way to get in to see him, don't you?"

Chishima took Naruto to a secluded spot, he would go to with the feudal-lord's children. It was a place, just behind the Daimyo's residence, along the verdant shores of the lake. "Many of Sagi's fondest memories are of this lake," Chishima explained, then in a half-whisper said, "many of mine as well. When they were children, Sagi would always come here to play with his little sister, Lady Toki," he continued, "I figured, he might come around today with his attendants, if we're lucky."

Naruto smirked, "I've always been a little lucky," he said.

The storks patrolling the waters of the lake suddenly took flight, soaring into the air, which got Naruto's attention, as he looked to find the disturbance. He looked toward the lake, when Chishima spoke again, "Look, there he is," he said. Naruto turned in the direction Chishima indicated, and from the distance came the procession of Lord Sagi, he was being carried on the strong backs of oxen and several guards walked beside his transportation. {They weren't the ones that disturbed the storks," Naruto stated, "so what did…}

The procession stopped at the water's edge, one of his attendants turned to speak to him, he replied, just as Naruto suddenly moved out of his position, moving fast. This surprised Chishima until a flight of shuriken came whirling out of the water. Naruto formed several shuriken from the metallic-pellets in his pouch, they were already spinning when he threw them, intercepting the enemy shuriken in mid-air. The same motion that threw his shuriken, drew Tokichi from Naruto's left hip, but at the same time, he wordlessly summoned, {Shadow Clones}, into existence. They rushed in to engage the three Shinobi, who were ignoring them in favor of their target, the current ruler of the Land of Birds. The Narutos coursed in behind them, they did not need the Hiraishin to get the jump on these small-fry, almost as one they hamstrung all three-enemy ninja in both legs, forcing them to cry out. The two clones and Naruto coursed in behind them, before they could even fall, the clones and Naruto grabbed them by the hair, placing his blade under their chins. "First question, who are you, clowns," the ninja were silent, "who sent you after the Daimyo?"

One of them being more impetuous than the rest, said, "we'd rather die than betray our master, Satonin-scum!" Then all three of them ran their own necks along the blades of Tokichi, cutting their own throats, Naruto and the clones let them fall, but just before they left this world forever, Naruto ripped the mask from the man his blade had killed.

"I admire your dedication, dude-san," Naruto told him, "but I never said I needed you alive to answer my questions. I'll see you in a bit," he said, "after you're good and dead." Naruto let the man fall to the earth, before turning, and making his way to the intended victim, while tossing Tokichi to one of his clones, it would not do to approach a Daimyo with a drawn weapon in hand.

He reached the party just in time to watch Chishima, speaking to the feudal-lord, "Sagi-Osama, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm unhurt," Sagi answered, "thank you." Sagi has jaw-length, blackish, violette-hair and black eyes, thin eyebrows and a heart-shaped face. He wore the typical raiment, associated with Daimyo in Tori no Kuni.

"I'm glad," Chishima added to himself, and his lord, then turned to indicate Naruto, who had narrowed his eyes as he approached and sensed the person of Lord Sagi, "Sagi-Osama, it is my honor to introduce, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, a Ronin ninja from the Land of Fire."

Naruto bowed as deeply as her position dictated, yes, he felt with all of his senses that he was most definitely a she, "it is an honor to meet you, _Sagi_-Osama." His voice and his face conveyed an affable face, he was an excellent poker player.

"He has come to our land to help us find who the Cursed Warrior is," Chishima informed her. Naruto felt her blood-pressure spike at the mention of the Cursed Warrior.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, "he shouldn't have bothered. This was Moso's idea, wasn't it," Sagi asked?

"Yes, because he feared for your life, Sagi-Osama," Chishima answered, "and with very good reason. If he hadn't been here, then –

"Hold your tongue," Sagi ordered!

"You know, most feudal-lords, would kill for someone as dedicated to you as Chishima-san," Naruto rebuked her, "perhaps the next Daimyo no Tori no Kuni, will learn to appreciate the people that will dedicate themselves to them as freely and as fully, as him."

"I don't require his help," she bellowed. "How very annoying," she continued, "that friendship is now consigned to the past. I have become a Daimyo, but he remains the page now and forever."

"Then it's probably a good thing, Lord Owashi and Lady _Toki_ are in the Pure World, now," Naruto adjudged, "they wouldn't have to watch as you treated the last remaining member of your family, like trash. I wonder, how very proud of their _brother_ and son they would be?" Naruto turned back toward the corpses by the lake, "I will do one last thing for you, Lord _Sagi_, free of charge," Naruto took Tokichi back from the Kage Bunshin, and nodded his head. The Bunshin raked their finger and thumb along the edge of their blades, gathering the blood which was the DNA they needed for Edo Tensei, onto their fingers, and began moving through hand signs together, Tiger, Snake, Dog, Dragon, then clapping their hands, and pressing their palms into their own chests. "I'm going to give you, the people who tried to kill you, and may have assassinated your family," Naruto declared.

There was a puff of smoke and the Shadow Clones, morphed into two of the three enemy ninja, they had just killed. This was the original intent of using Kage Bunshin with Edo Tensei, and the whole reason, Tobirama invented Kage Bunshin in the first place, to be used together. Just like with Shin Bunshin, it siphoned the ambient Yang chakra from the eco-system and force them to henge into the person whose DNA they used as a medium. They have all of the memories of the original host but are connected to the will of the Kage Bunshin caster, they are as unable to rebel as Naruto's own limbs are to start hitting him on their own.

The resurrected ninja waited for Naruto to ask them questions, "who are you, and who sent you to kill the Daimyo," Naruto asked?

"We are wandering shinobi, with no home to call our own, we wander the world, drifting from place to place, stealing jutsu from places like Konoha, Iwa, Suna, and other places. We were sent by the leader of our band, Hoki, to eliminate the Daimyo so we could take control of Bird Nation." There were gasps of shock from behind Naruto, as they finished speaking.

"How would your leader gain control of the nation, he would have to be in line of succession," Naruto asked, "wouldn't he?"

"Actually, he wouldn't," came the voice of the feudal-_lord_, "when a regent is appointed, the linear line of succession is made null and void, when I die, without an heir, the throne will pass to the regent, to Moso," she stated venomously.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement, and continued interrogating the dead ninja, "tell me, did Hoki, aka, Moso, murder the previous Daimyo and his daughter?"

"He did," the two-ninja answered, "he entered this kingdom and beguiled the late feudal-lord, with parlor tricks and simple genjutsu, making him think he was a priest. Our leader boasts of how easy it was to do, Owashi was a willing dupe. When Hoki, was sure to have gained the trust of the Daimyo, he poisoned him, making it look like natural causes. The daughter, however was not a target, the current Daimyo was the intended target for assassination, she must have come into contact with the poison before her brother," the ninja answered further, "that was our master's first attempt to take control. It would've invalidated Lady Toki and anyone else in line of succession, making us in charge of the Land of Birds."

"One more question, before I return you to the afterlife, gentlemen," Naruto demanded, "I don't believe your leader is behind the Cursed Warrior, because it would upset his plans a little too much. He needs a stable government to inherit or he'll have a revolt on his hands," Naruto qualified his reasoning, "Does he know who it or what it is," Naruto questioned?

"No," they shook their head, "he was thinking it was, Lord Komei, but he knows it's not a ghost, if such things truly exist. He admits though, that it seemed a bit juvenile and out of character for his chief political rival, Komei seemed far too serious minded, to go in for such tomfoolery. This assassination attempt was to give Moso enough power to search for the Cursed Warrior or use Lord Komei as a scapegoat for the masses."

"Thank you, gentlemen," Naruto acknowledged, "I now return you to your rest, may the Three show mercy on you, as you come under their judgement." Naruto dispelled his Shadow Clones, the Edo Tensei, is the only thing that can prevent Naruto from inheriting the memories of his Shadow Clones, so when they dispel, they just dispel. Naruto turns back to look at the Daimyo's procession, "there you have it, Chishima let us go, we still have to find the Cursed Warrior, and I need to do it before my client is arrested for treason and murder, or I won't get paid, I won't even be able to bill his estate, since I won't have fulfilled my part of our agreement. My contract will be voided if he dies before completion."

"Wait," came a voice behind them, they turned to see the Daimyo climbing down from her conveyance! She looked at them with passionate eyes, but also uncertainty, Chishima still thought she was Sagi. She reached up and removed her head wear with one hand, revealing a tightly packed bun, at the same time, she reached up and pulled the bun out of her hair.

"Toki-chan," Chishima stated in a gasp?

"I am the Cursed Warrior, it was my brother who died, it was Sagi," Toki told them, "I knew somebody had murdered him, but I didn't know who did. I became the Cursed Warrior to try and scare the chief suspects into confessing."

"So, Sagi is…" Chishima asked, as tears welled up in his face, Toki silently nodded to his question, she was also holding back tears? He looked at her accusingly for a second, before it dissolved into a brave smile, "I guess the lowly page, doesn't even get to mourn for his friend," he said throwing her words, just recently uttered back in her face, "that's all I'll ever really be, right?" This caused her to whimper, and her eyes truly did begin leaking tears, "now, I am truly alone in this world, without even my brother to talk to," he bowed to Toki with all the respect due her station in life, "I will await my Daimyo's bidding, though without a real home of my own, I must now bed down in the company of vipers."

"Chishima, wait," Toki pleaded, as she reached out for him, but he pretended not to hear her, "Wait," she screamed at him! Chishima just started to run, for the first time he disobeyed his Daimyo, her arm still hung in the air, reaching out to grasp him.

"Well, what're you waiting for, Your Highness, and engraved invitation," Naruto chided her? "Get your ass down to him, you had almost a whole month to grieve, go be his friend, like he always was for you and Sagi!"

Toki gave the red-head only a brief glance before, she hiked-up her royal robes and took off after her one true friend in this world, one that she had hurt with her scathing comments about their relative stations in life. Her guards tried to go after her, but an erect stone wall, reinforced with his metal, rose between them and her, "let's leave them alone for a minute, they have some making up to do, don't worry I'll watch over them," he said before he Hiraishined after the fleeing friends.

He found them with Toki pushing Chishima up against a tree, they were talking heatedly, well, Toki was heated, the page was still treating her, like she was just his Daimyo. Naruto stayed back far enough that even his fox hearing only caught every other word or two, things like, "…for treating you so badly… please, forgive me…" It seems Chishima had somewhat of a stubborn streak, because he was not bending toward her at all, but talking to her, like he would to his feudal-lady only, he was apparently being infuriating, because she stood back with hands on her hips. He made to go around her and leave when she grabbed him by the lapels of his monk's robes, and with impressive strength, wrenched him back until she had pushed him up into the tree, hard. Her next move surprised Naruto completely, but probably not nearly as much as it surprised Chishima, she pressed her body fully into his, and kissed him. It was not long until he was kissing her back, it seemed she liked that because she pressed against him even harder than before. At this, Naruto ran through a series of hand signs, he muttered, "Earthen Shelter," and a structure rose out of the ground, reinforced by steel-rebar, it encapsulated the tree they were leaning against, and had an entrance just wide enough to let them out. It looked a little like an igloo, made of mud, but it was strong enough to shrug-off a meteor strike – maybe. Naruto remained where he was, but he felt they needed some privacy.


	10. First Mission: Bird Nation

**First Mission: Bird Nation**

A few minutes have passed since Naruto created his shelter for the privacy of Chishima, and the current Daimyo of the Land of Birds, Lady Toki. Whom almost everybody assumed was her older brother, Lord Sagi, who, along with his father, Lord Owashi, was murdered by High-Priest Moso. Moso however, was a cover, an imposter, he was in actuality a Ronin Shinobi, named Hōki, who had attempted to assassinate the current Daimyo so that as regent, he could take control of Bird Country. Once in power, Moso could use his position to hunt down, and find the person behind the entity known as the Cursed Warrior, but would have succeeded with the assassination, and would not have known it. It turned out the current Daimyo, whom everybody, including Chishima, his childhood best-friend, thought was Sagi, was in truth Toki, and also the Cursed Warrior.

After the assassination plot failed, largely due to Naruto's quick actions, Toki said some things to Chishima that were hurtful, for which Naruto rebuked Toki, still under the guise of Sagi, at least to everybody without the senses of a Fox and the ability to sense metals. Toki revealed her true self to everybody – the guards must have known of course, because they did not seem all that surprised – after some interrogation of the spirits of the assassins, which is how they found out about Moso's treachery. This was where Chishima, found out about his friend being dead this whole time, and not even being able to say good-bye. He added his own rebuke to Lady Toki, who had also been his friend, or so he thought. Chishima ran off even over the pleas of Lady Toki, his Feudal-Lord, disobeying his Daimyo for the first time in his life. She was frozen in disbelief for a few seconds, before another scathing rebuke from Naruto moved her into throwing her Daimyo dignity away and chasing after her last true friend in the world. Naruto followed after them after assuring her guards that he would keep her safe. He reached them in time to see Toki passionately kiss Chishima, who returned it almost immediately. Naruto hastily constructed a shelter to afford them some privacy, and was now, sitting on a log some yards away, resolutely ignoring the sounds coming from said enclosure.

While he was curious about such things, since he had never actually done anything like what he believed they were doing, he had a girlfriend sure, but it's been years since they had seen each other. Could he even really call her that anymore? Sure, they write, and declare their feelings for each other, but Naruto was beginning to wonder, if he still felt the same for her, or if he was, just going through the motions to spare her feelings; or his own? For that matter, what about Ayame-chan, was he being incredibly selfish, holding her back from dating, as she must surely be watching her peers go out on dates, listening to her friends talk about what they did with their boyfriends or girlfriends the night before, talking about love with stars in their eyes? _I hope, she at least goes out with her friends, occasionally_, he prayed, _it's not like she can even talk about me, if the enmity of the Village toward me runs as strong as it always has, surely it would have transferred to the next generation. They probably said, I was the boogie-man or something, if they didn't do right the Demon-brat would come and eat them, or something to that nature. I wonder if they have any urban legends like Bloody Mary or Candyman, say my name so many times in front of a reflective surface and I will appear to devour you?_ Ayame-chan, if she's smart, would have to keep her association with Naruto platonic, or even act like the only association she had toward him, was an act of kindness.

Naruto heard footsteps, he turned to see Chishima and Toki walking up to him, from behind. He stood up, dusting himself off and approached the couple. He smiled as he notice their appearance, while their clothes were all in their proper place, there were grass-stains, and other evidence of their activities, all over them. Despite his early street upbringing, he spent the majority of his life in a loving family environment, they had taught him a few manners, Miu insisted upon it actually. So, he decided to ignore their appearance and focus on important things, "So what is the plan, I cannot turn against my current client, it goes against my nindō," Naruto told them, "and it might impact my ability to attract clients in the future?"

They all began to walk back to the lakeshore, "couldn't we just arrest Moso, and interrogate him," Chishima asked?

It was Toki, who answered, "unfortunately no, as my regent he is as much the Daimyo of the Land of Birds as I am, you'd need more proof than the word of three dead men. Plus, the explanation of my survival would severely dissolution the people of my fitness, as Daimyo," Toki informed her new boyfriend, "not that I would dispute them at this point. The whole time I've been Daimyo, I've been thinking of nothing but myself," Toki stated, leaning back against Chishima, grasping his hand, clearly still remembering the things she said to him, "that's not the type of Daimyo my father was, and Sagi was trying to rule the same way, to think of the people before himself."

"Give yourself a break, Lady Toki," Naruto stated, "you were not the intended Feudal-Lord of this land, it was supposed to be your brother…"

"No!" Toki interrupted him harshly, then more gently said, "no… thank you, Naruto-san. I won't allow anyone to remove my responsibility in this fiasco, whether I was intended to rule here or not, I attended the same lessons as my brother," she informed him, "and if my brother had decided not to take the throne for one reason or another, it could still have descended to me."

They reached the lakeshore, where the dead bodies still lay, Naruto moved over to them, and began searching the bodies. He removed their weapons and money-pouches, then using Earth jutsu, moved them over into the lake. He encapsulated them in the earth below the lake, their final resting place would be a watery grave at the bottom. He picked up their weapons, testing their blades, _serviceable for the job they were intended for_, Naruto nodded to himself, then he picked up the shuriken_, these are the same quality, the tri-leaf design, seems to be simple but effective_. There was a gasp from both citizens of Bird, that caught his attention, "do these weapons mean something to you two?"

They both nodded but it was Chishima that answered Naruto, "Yes, there are no ninja in the Land of Birds, but some of the guardsmen are receiving special training.'

"This is a weapon the guardsmen would use," Toki added, "but all of them are commanded by the tactician, Lord Komei. Could he also have been behind the plot to kill me," the Daimyo asked in fear?

"No, this is a classic double-blind scenario," Naruto told her immediately, "and would lay the groundwork for Moso to totally discredit Komei, even if you survived, which was a real possibility, using weapons and gear linked to Komei would implicate him in a coup. Now that we know this, we can pull off a coup of our own, against Hōki or Moso, whatever his name is," Naruto stated, "but first I need to complete my mission for the High-Priest, so I can help you, because this guy won't go down without a fight, and he's got a whole house full of people to back him up now. This will also allow you to make amends to the people of Bird, Lady Toki," Naruto stated seriously, "for your dereliction to them, if that is what you want?"

There was a determined look on the lady's face, and she asked, "what do you want me to do, Naruto-san?"

Naruto just smiled, "arrest Lord Komei."

* * *

Drafting the Strategist

The Daimyo called out his most loyal guardsmen, they laid the weapons of the dead assassins before them, showing evidence that Lord Komei, was responsible for the attempt on their Feudal-Lord's life. The guards that were present for the attempt were sequestered, to prevent them from letting slip, what the dead ninja told them, while politically they were loyal to the throne, not the individual sitting on it, everybody has personal loyalties.

Moso was present as an 'impartial' judge, Naruto and Chishima were there as material witnesses, giving the testimony Hōki expected. It was ironic really, they were telling the truth about what they saw, they just left out the parts about dead ninja coming back to life. Huan's lessons about a ninja's greatest tool, came true, 'the greatest deceivers and con-artists, never lie, they use the truth as a weapon, and in deception the truth becomes as sharp as a blade of grass. Just remember, the only people immune to deception, are the honest, and the humble, and those traits are seldom applied to ninja or those in power.'

Moso appeared to be giving the matter some due deliberation, "this is not enough to convict Komei," he decided, "any of his guardsmen, could have decided they did not wish to follow the current ruler of our nation, and tried to put their training to use. It was a good thing there was a better trained ninja nearby, to thwart the attack," he turned to the blood-haired ninja, "tell me, Naruto-san, what were you doing spying on our Daimyo like that?"

Naruto was expecting the question, and he used his original thought, before he learned of Moso's treachery, "it seemed logical, Moso-kōsō-sama, Chishima told me you were attacked by the Cursed Warrior, then the night before we arrived, there were rumors that Komei-teme was attacked as well. The Warrior, whoever or whatever it is, seems to be targeting top government officials, that only left Your Highness," he said with a head point to the Daimyo, "he was the only one left, who had not been visited. So, unless, he was the Cursed Warrior, trying to play both you and Komei-teme against each other and get you off his back," Naruto stated with derisive sarcasm, "or Lord Sagi was the next target. Turns out, I was right, I was just wrong about the type of attack." Then to get a few digs into his true enemy, Naruto chuckled, "these guys were amateurs and that's being generous, I didn't even have to employ anything but my most basic techniques to take them out. The only thing they had working for them, was their loyalty to who sent them," he added, _gotta say something nice about them_, "when I went to question them, they all committed suicide before I could touch them," Naruto could feel and smell, the ebb and flow of Hōki's emotions with his blood and sweat, Naruto's comments at first made Moso feel embarrassed, then proud, before finally turning down in disgrace, when Naruto finished with, "the only thing they were good at, was dying."

Hōki was better trained than those he sent to kill the Daimyo, in acting at least. He did not change his outward façade as a benevolent holy-man, "as I said, it was a good thing you were there, you have my thanks. Also, while this is only circumstantial evidence against him," Moso determined, pointing at the weapons of the assassins, "it is not enough to convict him, but it is enough to warrant a search of his estate, do you concur, Daimyo-Osama?"

After some apparent thought, Sagi nodded and said, "Yes, I concur," then pointing to Naruto added, "and I'm authorizing this shinobi, to lead the search, while I do not doubt my men, most of them trained under Komei. It would be cruel of me to send his own men after him," he stated, "and I try not to be cruel to those trying to protect me."

Later, outside of Lord Komei's residence, a contingent of guardsmen marched in formation up to the entrance. They blew upon a shrill whistle, announcing their presence to the occupants inside, Komei merely sat in his main house, meditating in zazen. Naruto with as many Shin Bunshin as guardsmen, fanned out and searched the house methodically, there was a Naruto with every royal guard. They found it in an attic, a set of white armor, with a sword, and halberd, it was shut into a chest, folded carefully the way any military man would take care of his equipment. They took the armor and made their way to Lord Komei, "Lord Komei, we've found a suit of white armor, hidden in your attic," the Naruto informed him, while laying the evidence before him, "in addition, there were a number of guardsmen shuriken found on your property. The Cursed Warrior incident, and the attempted assassination on Lord Sagi, were both orchestrated by one man, and you're our main suspect," Naruto told him solemnly, "by the power vested in me by Lord Moso, and the Feudal-Lord, I hereby place you under arrest. Please, come along peacefully," Naruto asked, "the Daimyo has asked me to take you alive if possible, he would be terribly upset, if I had to send you to meet Lord Owashi."

Komei opened his eyes, and quietly answered, "I have no choice." They bound Komei's upper-body with rope and led him away to the palace prison.

Later, in the palace prison, after an abridged interrogation session they placed Komei in a cell as far from the rest as possible. He had just settled into his cell, and the guards were called away, when, "I'm so sorry, Lord Komei." He turned and stepping out of the shadows of the cell, was the daughter of his Lord Owashi, at first, he actually thought she was a ghost, come back to haunt him, then his strategic, rational mind asserted itself.

"My Lady Toki," he said, bowing to his Daimyo, before narrowing his eyes in accusation, "so what was it that killed your brother, and who?"

"It was not me, if that is your suspicion," Toki answered, "it seems that my father welcomed his own killer into our nation, over some parlor tricks and illusions. He must've really been bored if he could have fallen for something like that so easily," Toki stated bitterly, then straightened her features, "but he was my father, and he was a great ruler, much like his son would've been if Lord Moso hadn't murdered him, the same way he did my father. All so he could become ruler of our nation," Toki told him, "he would've succeeded a third time in murdering members of this family, if he hadn't hired his own ninja to come and ferret out the true identity, of the Cursed Warrior."

"I am **not** the Cursed Warrior," Komei grated!

"I know," Lady Toki agreed, then continued with what she wanted to say to him, "I was there with my brother when he died, I was so distraught I almost took my own life, just to be with my family. Sagi's spirit stopped me, such was the power of our connection, that I briefly brought his soul back from the Pure Lands," Toki admitted, "it was there that I had the _brilliant_ idea to take his place. I wanted my family back so much, that I willingly became one of them, the person I was closest too in the world," she screamed in rebuke to herself, she turned to launch her fist into the wall, again and again, "I became, Sagi-Onīsan, just to hide from everyone!" She felt someone grab her hand to stop her from hurting herself, she looked up to see Lord Komei holding her wrist like an injured bird, Toki smiled, "thank you, my Lord Komei, but you show your concern for me, when I don't deserve it. You see changing into my brother wasn't my only transgression, you see to further hide my pain from the world, I adopted a different persona. I knew my brother was murdered, I just didn't know by whom," she told him, "I suspected his two chief political rivals, the one who seemed determined to control every aspect of my brother's life, and the person who thought he was too young to assume the throne."

"You suspected me, and Moso," Komei came to his own conclusion, not sounding at all angry, but he was far from pleased, "I get suspecting Moso, he was a newcomer to our nation, these events didn't take place until shortly after he arrived, but why would you suspect me?"

"You did threaten to evict us, from the only home we've ever known," she told him, "when you were against my brother's ascension to the throne."

"What are you…" Komei started to ask, then he understood, "is that really what you and Sagi thought I'd do? You thought I'd take the throne and just kick you out," he dropped her arm feeling slighted, "by the Three, Lady Toki, that was never my intention. When I opposed your brother's claims to the throne it wasn't some cruel, power grab, it was my attempt to allow you and Lord Sagi, a chance to remain children for a little while longer!" Lord Komei began pacing the floor, then looking at his Daimyo, he declared his true intentions, "I would've adopted you and Sagi, made you my heirs, I don't have any children of my own, I would have continued grooming you and Sagi to one day take my place. How could you even assume I would be so cruel to you, or your brother," Komei demanded?

Toki just smiled, "perhaps it was how aggressively you were trying to take the throne, or the demeaning insults, you'd sometimes hurl in Sagi's direction. I don't know, but you never told us any of this, we're not mind readers, Komei-san," Toki answered, "you were just so mean to us, Sagi in particular, even though he was trying to rule the same way father did, you were so dismissive of his efforts. That's why I suspected you, and that is why… I became the Cursed Warrior," Toki confessed, "to see if I could scare you or Moso into confessing to the murders of my father and brother. I wanted revenge not justice, I was, and still am being selfish, and that's not how Father raised me and my brother," Toki was beginning to well up, "I am a disgrace to my family, and no longer fit to be Daimyo."

"What are you saying, Lady Toki," Komei demanded, though his underlying tone suspected the answer?

Toki began unbuttoning the Daimyo robes, under it, she was wearing a plain, off-white yukata, and plum-colored hakama, and geta sandals on her feet. She arranged the garments neatly, then knelt in seiza, before prostrating herself until her forehead rested on the ground. Her arms were outstretched to prevent as much of the garments from touching the ground as possible. "I, Toki, Daimyo no Tori no Kuni, hereby abdicate my position as Feudal-Lord, and beg Lord Komei, to take my place as soon as the current crisis for succession of the throne, has been permanently laid to rest," Toki pledged.

"I, Komei, accept the post of Daimyo of the Land of Birds, and I take into my household Lady Toki of Bird Nation, as my ward and successor," Komei replied.

"Lord Komei, no, if I become your successor," Lady Toki began, "it means I can't be with Chishima-kun, anymore."

Komei looked at her, then let out a huge bellowing laugh, "finally, you have realized your feelings for the young man," he was still chuckling, she looked bewildered, "trust me, all will be well, I assure you."

* * *

Code of a Ronin

While the Daimyo confessed her failings to Komei, Naruto was collecting his pay from Moso. "five-hundred…, six-hundred, seven-hundred-ryo, and it was well-earned, young-man," the priest stated with a good-natured laugh, "thank you for your help in this matter. You are a credit to your profession," Moso approved, "I hope, I hear more of your exploits in the future."

Naruto calmly, accepted his payment from the priest, "Thank you, Lord Moso, and I can practically guarantee it. I intend to establish a Code for all Ronin to follow, it won't guarantee huge paydays, but it will bring in more clients, which translates to a steadier cash flow." Chishima was kneeling next to him, beaming with joy that his gambit with Naruto paid-off, he got more than he wished for when he brought Naruto back here, Naruto stood up and got ready to go, "well, I've got to be going. My master always told me never to linger once the mission is over, just collect your money and leave."

Moso took on a speculative expression, "Naruto-san, I don't suppose I can convince you to stay on here indefinitely, the Land of Bird's could use a ninja of your strength?"

Naruto appeared to think it over, then regrettably shook his head, "thank you, but no, while it is an enticing offer, I want to gain a bit more experience on my own, before I find a permanent base of operations. I want to grow my reputation a bit," he concluded.

Moso looked at him solemnly, "I quite understand, you still have wandering feet and want to see more of the world before finding your place."

"That's probably more true than even I believe about myself," Naruto agreed, "well, I'd best be going now," he said, but as he turned, he pulled out his payment, and counted out two-hundred-ryo, placing it in Chishima's hands. "One shouldn't have to lose his life-savings to get justice for his friend," Naruto stated graciously, then immediately turned, opened the sliding door and jumped out, he was out of sight within two-seconds flat.

Chishima stared after the departed shinobi for a bit, but behind him, Moso looked sharply at a particular section of his garden. He gave a small flick of his hand, and two distortions seemed to separate from the background, following in the direction of the Ronin.

It did not take Naruto long to reach the border of the Land of Birds. It took him even less time to feel the two ninja following him, he topped out on a rise overlooking the entire valley of the lake. "I'm done here, I need to get to Flame, there might be a few shops that would hire a journeyman metalworker, I've got a lot to learn from my main chosen profession." He turned and began dashing along the path away from the Land of Birds.

Behind him, two distortions, separated themselves from a rock formation, "Do you believe he's really leaving, to go pound metal for a living, Nagare?" The one that spoke, had long sky blue hair, with his bangs going over the right side of his face, down to his chest area. He has big black-coloured eyes, wears a white, very, thin headband covered by his hair, and wears a beige-coloured, vest-like shirt, that goes down to his knees. He wears a purple-coloured shirt underneath it, a black sleeve on each lower arm area, and a thick black belt around his waist.

"It's possible, Hokushin," the one known as Nagare replied, he has small black eyes, and cheek length black hair, bangs down the middle of his forehead. He wore a beige-coloured, tunic, buttoned together with a single button, and a black collar. He wore black, lower arm sleeves, on each lower arm and a tan-coloured baggy pair of short pants, held up with a white belt.

"He worries me," Hokushin declared.

"If you want me to follow him, I will," Nagare offered?

"No," the long-haired man replied, "leave that to me. Go, report back."

"Hai," the other man nodded.

Hokushin leapt into the trees, after the running Ronin, while Nagare turned and headed back toward home. Hokushin hopped from tree to tree after his prey, after a while they came to a stand of trees. Naruto decided to stop to get a stone out of one of his boots. Hokushin studied the red-head intensely, a little too intensely, so focused was he that he did not sense a presence behind him. There was a steely-whisper, and Hokushin suddenly started to feel weak, his vision swam, and legs gave out, the last thing he ever saw was the ground rushing up to meet him. Such was the difference between a half-trained ninja, and a master trained ninja, not to mention a master of the soundless murder technique.

Back in Bird, in the house of Moso, the owner of the house was sipping tea, when Nagare's reflection appeared on the surface of said tea. "What do you have to report," Moso asked?

"The ninja we hired for this mission was seen crossing the border," Nagare said, "he said something about heading to Kaen, in Fire to look for work in a metalworker's shop."

"That's good," Moso judged, "and Lord Sagi's ordered Komei's execution by seppuku, that thorn in my side, standing in the way of us taking over this nation." He continued to drink his tea, "Very good, indeed," Hōki confirmed as Nagare vanished.

Exactly a week later, in the prison cell of Lord Komei, he knelt in zazen, praying and meditating to keep his emotions in check, from a long hallway, came several prison guards to the gate, "My Lord Komei," the captain called, he stated with deference, "it is time."

Out in the courtyard, which was a huge expanse of terrain, several people waited, including an audience of the people of Bird. There would be six guardsmen, plus Lord Moso, bearing witness to the end of Lord Komei, and another to act as his second, should his courage and honor fail him in the end. Komei entered the executioner's yard, with rope tied around his upper-body, his wrists bound in front of him, and a lead-line running from his hand to the arm of the lead escort. It seemed all of the official guards for Komei's execution, were from the same guard regiment that witnessed their Daimyo's near demise a week ago. The escort came to a mat, placed upon the ground, they forced Komei to kneel, and as soon as that was completed, Moso unrolled a scroll and began reading from it.

"A verdict has been reached, Lord Komei," Moso began solemnly, "for betraying your position as general of the armed forces of Tori no Kuni, you conspired in the assassination of our late Lord Owashi, as well as that of his daughter, Lady Toki, and the attempt on our Feudal-Lord, Lord Sagi. In addition, you manufactured the apparition known as the Cursed Warrior, to sow disorder among our people, these actions led to the dissatisfaction of our Lord Sagi's reign," Moso accused, "playing on the beliefs of our people that our late lord was displeased with his son's rule, so you could usurp his rightful rule over the Land of Birds." He turned a dispassionate eye, upon the condemned prisoner, "You… are a traitor, sir! Lord Komei, it is the decision of the Daimyo, to whom you have pledged your life, for you to take your own life, in ritual seppuku!"

Komei turned his head down to the earth, his eyes closed, then his body began to shake, it was weak at first, but gradually the trembling became more pronounced. At first, it was assumed he was trembling in fear, and several looks of disgust began cropping up in several faces among the crowd, they were wrong, it was not fear they saw, it was mirth. Komei began to burst out laughing, then amidst his humorous outburst, he began to speak in derision, "I was wondering how you were going to spin it, Moso-kōsō-san," he stated, "or is it, Hōki-ronin-san, of the Watari ninja?"

Komei watched as Moso's face became aghast, "how did you know," he let slip, before cupping his hands over his mouth?

The general of the Land of Birds just smiled, "it was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, a few minutes ago, between my cell to this place. He knew, as soon as you made your attempt to assassinate our Daimyo, you see, he wasn't being entirely truthful, when he said your men never talked, after some… enhanced interrogation, which unfortunately went too far and ended up killing your subordinates," Komei shuddered theatrically for effect, "they told him all about your deceit, but once they were sent to the Pure Lands to meet the Three, they would not make the best of witnesses." Komei waved his hand to the guardsmen holding him, who had let him go as soon as he began talking, "not to mention just now, when you laid the murder of Lord Owashi and his daughter at my feet, I mean we were told by the embalmer that the cause of both deceased's demise was indeterminate, meaning unknown, unless of course you have a medical ninja, taught by the Slug Princess, herself. There are methods of poisoning, known only to ninja and are taught as basics in medical ninja training," Komei informed his political rival, "so unless you spent the last week performing an exhumation, then a secondary autopsy, where you found the injection sight for air-poisoning (embolism), in both Lord Owashi and Lord Sagi, which if you had, I'm surprised we never tripped over each other while doing it ourselves, or were the poisoner yourself, how would you know they were murdered?"

"Wait, Uzumaki-Namikaze-san, has been gone a week," Hōki stated, "so how could he have done all of this?"

There was a puff of smoke right next to the still in disguise, Lord Moso, "you shouldn't believe everything your subordinates tell you, it always pays to make sure of things yourself, Hōki-san." There were five more puffs of smoke all around Hōki, as five more Narutos made their presence known, they had been the guardsmen standing behind Hōki this whole time.

"Hokushin, Nagare," Hōki called out for help!

Two blurs appeared in the execution yard, they had the appearance of the two men he called out for, but then they puffed into nothingness, and in their place were their heads laying on the ground in the relative positions they were before. "They've been dead for a week, Hōki-san," Naruto informed him, "Nagare a little longer than Hokushin, by at least an hour, tops. Nagare put up the better fight, though," Naruto added…

**Flashback**

Nagare, after leaving his master's presence, headed to the same temple where sightings of the true Cursed Warrior seemed to occur the most. He stopped inside the courtyard to have a look around, maybe now that they were no longer hiding, they could really get to the bottom of who it is. Nagare suddenly felt a shiver run-down his spine, he turned to find the Cursed Warrior standing behind him. Looking at Nagare in accusation, "was it you," came the disembodied voice of the ghost, "did you murder me," it asked with a sigh?

Nagare for all his level-headedness, had one irrational quality that he never told anybody, he was afraid of ghosts, the supernatural in general. When he was a child, he would always shy away from dark spooky places, and never really grew out of that. Still, despite the fear racing through him, he did have courage, "What are you talking about," he demanded?

Then, a second voice began, "did you murder, my son," the voice asked, as a strong almost gale force wind came gusting out of nowhere, venting its fury on the man?

"Yes, alright, yes," Nagare shouted in fear, shielding his face and eyes, "it wasn't me personally, but we killed, Lord Sagi, and Owashi, we just wanted a place to live, we were tired of wandering all over the place, we wanted a place to call our own!" Suddenly the wind died, like Fujin-sama, just closed his bag of winds, Nagare heard the clomp of combat-boots racing at him from the front. He opened his eyes, just in time to get that boot, square in his face from a flying-kick, right between Nagare's eyes. The kick was powerful enough to send him back into a bolder, some thirty-yards away, across the entire length of the courtyard.

Naruto and Nagare charged each other, trading incidental blows to find holes in defenses, and to keep the other in sight at all times. They were clearly equal in throwing skill, as evidenced by the amount of throwing weapons that littered the floor. At least, that is what Naruto wanted Nagare to believe, he could have ended it quickly with his Hiraishin, but he did not want to let that or his flight capabilities become common knowledge, nor to rely on those abilities too much. Plus, each exchange was quite informative to him about his own taijutsu skill, this was a real fight, not just a spar. They had one particularly fierce kunai exchange which sent them both skidding back on their heels, generating distance.

"I thought it was customary for you ninja for hire to leave after a mission was complete," Nagare challenged, "and weren't you spouting some nonsense about not turning against your own client? Where is your honor now, boy," he spat?

"I am working for my client, the Daimyo of Birds," Naruto answered, "once I collected my pay from your leader, I was no longer his ninja. That's when the contract with my new client began," he explained, "so you see my honor and integrity as a Ronin is quite intact. That's more than you can say, wandering ninja," it was Naruto's turn to spit this time, "did it ever occur to your group that if you had come to Lord Owashi from the beginning, that he might have taken you in," Naruto asked rhetorically, "you could've found a home here, if that is what you really wanted? A Feudal-Lord from a small country like Tori, would welcome new additions to his defense force," Naruto explained, "but you didn't want to find a home, not really, you wanted to be in charge, not supplicants to someone else's will, and for that you murdered, or nearly so, an entire family."

"You stuck your nose into something that's none of your business," Nagare growled, "if you'd only continued on your way, you might have lived long enough to get a girlfriend."

"I have one, thank you very much," Naruto bragged, despite his misgivings about that relationship, "and what makes you think you're going to win this fight?"

Nagare backed up into the boulder from earlier, "because I've been taking it easy on you, Runt-san! **Universal Assimilation jutsu!**" Nagare said that as he charged, Naruto thumbed Tokichi open, and set himself, at the right possible moment, his battojutsu and iaijutsu clicked into place and faster than the eye could follow, he drew-cut-spun, and ended the maneuver with a downward slash along Nagare's back. He looked to assess the damage he had done and found his enemy, unblemished. Naruto went back through his memories and remembered the feel as he made his strike and noticed that his blade reacted to Nagare's flesh, the way it might react if he tried cutting a rock. Then, going back further, he remembered Nagare activating a ninjutsu…

"Aw, that makes sense with the way my blade reacted," quickly glancing at his sword, noting it to be undamaged, _now I know, this is truly my finest masterpiece, in metallurgy_, he glanced at Nagare, who was looking at his own side, there was some actual damage to his body, but it was equivalent to what one may get, if they were attacked by a housecat. It hurts, but it is far from debilitating. Naruto returned his blade to its scabbard, it would take too long to kill him with that, "time for round two," he said quietly.

Nagare turned, he was quite angry, "now, you pay," he shouted, "**Assimilation: Rock Tank!**" Nagare suddenly, turned himself into a spinning boulder, and began advancing quickly toward his enemy.

Naruto's eyes shined with delight, "Awesome, I love this game!" Naruto pointed off into the distance, then began his own charge toward the advancing sphere, "we're going downtown," he shouted to nobody in particular, as just before impact he brought his back leg forward, "**PUNT**-**KICK**," he shouted as he connected with his foot! If it had been made of anything else but porous stone, he might have sent it to the moon with the full might of his monstrous strength, instead it just shattered into shrapnel.

Naruto was grinning, thinking it was over, and about to walk away, when he heard, "**Assimilation: Rock Shower!**" The pieces of rock laying around him, began flying off the ground, directly at the blood-haired ninja. Naruto brought his arms up to prevent serious harm from coming to him, he would not have been killed, but it still hurt like a bitch. The rocks formed themselves into the shape of Nagare, and began monologuing, "We are nomadic shinobi, wandering from village to village, stealing jutsu and adapting them for our own purpose…"

Naruto raised a hand, the shinobi stopped talking with an 'Erk,' "Oh, shut-up," Naruto snapped, "I'm far from hurt, I was just surprised is all," he told him, "you've made yourself like stone, that was not a good choice, when you face not only a master of Earth and of Fire, but also of Lava." Nagare's eyes suddenly bulged, and he began to shake, like there was an earthquake going inside his body. The Nagare-quake culminated when the head shot straight up, with the mouth open and a fountain of lava came spewing out of his mouth like he was a volcano. Naruto made him drown in his own lava, then drawing Raijin no ken, he ejected the metallic blade, sent scorch-chakra into the blade, a blade of pure, white fire extended itself to the proper length for a young man his size. Naruto did all this in the span of milliseconds, all while turning a perfect 360-degrees, so fast, it left an afterimage in a perfect circle, that did not dissipate for several seconds.

Extending another blade from the hilt, Naruto slowly, methodically brought his family heirloom to the sheathe on his back, as soon as it clicked home, the Nagare in front of him crumbled to pieces starting with its head, and the true-Nagare's head, tumbled off his shoulders. Both Nagares were antipodal to each other, at a 180-degree interval from each other, "it's not good to try using misdirection with me, sir, especially with a clone, that's my favorite tactic."

**Flashback End**

Naruto finished informing Hōki of one of his subordinate's deaths, then turned-back to the condemned prisoner, with a grim smile. He reached and ripped the Moso disguise off the Ronin. Hōki was a man with fair skin, short, and low-faded black hair. He wore face paint, a sleeveless purple kimono, with thick white lining, and thin purple lines, mesh armour underneath that, black gloves and ninja sandals. The two Ronin looked at each other, one looking for mercy and not finding any, when that failed, he looked for naïveté, and while there, it had nothing to do with kindness. Finally, he tried his last ace in the hole, "MEN, help… me," a metal spike made of the iron in his blood, pushed itself from where the heart in his chest lay.

"Your allies, are no longer available to you," at Hōki's widened eyes, Naruto shook his head, "no, not that, I only kill if I have to, what I mean by no longer available. They have been offered amnesty, and a home here in Tori," Naruto explained, "it seemed all they really cared about was finding a home of their own. Unlike you, and those other two, they don't care who's in charge, they just want a place to belong," Naruto told him, "any who surrendered, and allowed themselves to be taken, will become citizens of Bird, as a part of the defense force." Hōki looked at the Ronin, and actually smiled in gratitude before succumbing to Shinigami's grip.

Finding a Gem

In the weeks that followed, Komei was raised to the status of Daimyo, but adopted Lady Toki as his heir. As loathe as she was to do it, she knew her duty was to her people first, even if she had to let go of her love for Chishima. That however was not what happened, it seems Chishima, unbeknownst even to him, was the nephew of Naruto's own Daimyo in Fire Nation. He was brought to Bird by his uncle when he was just a year old, it was so he could grow-up away from the politics of court, and to increase relations between the small nation and the large one. When Naruto heard that, he immediately, dispatched a letter to his old home, specifically to the Flame-monk, Susumu Kōetsuji about a new potential ninja-monk protégé. Naruto's brother, arrived within a day to assess Chishima and found him to be an exceptional candidate for indoctrination into the ninja-monk arts. He found him to have exceptional gifts in Fire and Wind-chakra.

Naruto's payment for his service to Bird and the royal family, was the property of the late Moso, but since he would rarely be present to live there, offered it to Susumu and Chishima while they trained together. He left a Shin Bunshin to take care of the place, his room and the common areas, the other two living there would see to their own areas. Long story, short, since Chishima was royalty, albeit from another nation, he was of sufficient status to maintain his relationship with Toki-chan, as she insisted Naruto call her from now on, at least in private. Naruto departed Bird, about three-weeks after tying up loose-ends, which was how he found himself, walking along the bank of a branch of the Naza River. It was down-stream from Konoha, which was when he felt a compulsion, like a magnetic-force pulling him along a particular path, that eventually led him to a small shoal along the river bank.

Naruto pushed back some of the brush and discovered a skeleton. From what he saw, he knew the bones were of a male human, the garments were still somewhat intact, with a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right shoulder, by a harness which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders. Naruto approached the bones cautiously, he saw the Hidden Leaf headband, down around its neck, as irrational as it was, Naruto felt he should know to whom this set of bones belonged. There seemed to be a tremendous amount of trauma around the eye sockets, the left side in particular looked like it had been mauled by an animal, the other only gently effected. Naruto moved closer, until he was touching the bones, when he did, there seemed to be a resonance between Naruto's flesh and the bones. His chakra, seemed to react strangely by gathering in Naruto's eyes, when it passed, he felt like he was seeing the world through a whole new pair of eyes. Moving over to a pool of standing water he looked into it, and the image looking back at him, had his face, hair-color, shape, and everything, except instead of his normal violet-colored eyes, a pair of scarlet-red eyes, with a single tomoe in each of them stared back at him.

Frantically moving back to the skeleton, he turned it over; on the back of the shirt as plain as the nose on his face, was the stylized picture of a fan, it was one of the most recognized family crests in Konohagakure no Sato, and the symbol of the Konoha Military Police Force. "Son of a bitch, now I've gotta go home," Naruto fumed, "Konoha, here I come."


	11. Just Visiting

Metalmancer

Visiting

It was a typical spring day in the Land of Fire. The sky was overcast with heavy clouds, it was threatening to rain, which was typical for this land at this time of year. The eternal gatekeepers, Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu, were at their usual post, the main gate of Konohagakure no Sato. Izumo was on his feet, bustling about the desk, cleaning and straightening and organizing, just on the off chance the new Hokage will make a surprise inspection. He wore the uniform of a Konoha ninja, as well as, his Chunin flak-jacket, since the new grooming standards were handed down from Senju Tsunade, his two dark-eyes were in full view, though he still kept his hitae-ate tied into a bandana, and on his feet were a pair of high-top sandals.

His partner, however, was not being as attentive to their workstation, and he had adopted a more relax position: sitting on his ass. Despite his complaints, he really did not mind the new rules for grooming and conduct, and they had not impositioned him as much as some of the more, iconic members of his ninja comrades. He, of course, was wearing the required Chunin uniform, his hair was spiky on top but still conformed to the length restrictions, with his forehead protector wrapped around the sides and back.

Kotetsu was leaning casually over the table, with his eyes lazily scanning their surroundings, because of this, he was the first person to see the pair of kids walk into the village. Actually, one of them was walking, the other one, a girl, was being carried on the boy's back, she appeared to be unconscious. She looked to be in her mid-teens, and wore a mesh shirt and stockings, a purple skirt, a light brown, short sleeved jacket, and black sandals. She wears brown, narrow glasses, blood-red hair, which she wears short and spiky on one side of her face, long and straight on the other.

At first glance, the boy looked just like your typical, young teenager, he could have easily been a graduate of the Academy. The kid had straight, blood-red hair, grown to be even with his shoulders but gathered into a ponytail, over which, he wore a scarlet-red ballcap, with the symbols for journeyman metalsmith over the brim. His attire, consisted of a dark-purple, single-piece jumpsuit with the sleeves rolled-up to the elbow, his belt, high-top combat boots, and fingerless gloves, the same shade of red as his hair. There was a pouch hanging on the right side of the belt, an odd looking sword on his left, and he carried a scroll, which because of the strap would have normally been worn on his back.

When the boy's steps crossed the threshold of the village gate, Kotetsu felt his soul turning a page, as if with the arrival of this child, an era of silence was about to come to an end.

As soon as he entered the village, he came to a halt, and surveyed his surroundings, it seemed as if he was at once, trying to compare everything to his memory and looking for danger. He cautiously surveyed the area, not letting anything go unnoticed, then he spotted Izumo and Kotetsu. He saw the latter sizing him up, before returning the favor. When the Leaf Chunin, finally got a good look at the kid's face, a memory was triggered, _violet eyes stared up at him in fear, then hunger showed itself in the boys eyes, as young Kotetsu looked at him, and gave the boy the rest of his bento._ He could not have been more than three or four years old, Kotetsu had just started at the Academy, he also saw the whisker marks and knew what they meant. He knew who this kid was, then and now, and a smile formed on his face, and warmth flooded into his voice as he spoke, "Welcome back, Naruto," he said softly.

Izumo finally noticed the newcomers, he had not heard his partner's words, but he did not need to hear them. His own smile swam to his lips, as his own memories came back to him, memories of when he had found the most hated person in the Hidden Leaf asleep in his attic. The child must have been exhausted, because he did not awaken when Izumo opened the attic door, while Izumo conducted his business in the attic, when Izumo covered him with an old blanket, or when Izumo closed the attic door and let him sleep. He went up the next morning to find the blanket, neatly folded, and the attic, organized and neat, it was his way of showing thanks, since he probably could not write a "Thank you," note.

They had not mentioned their random acts of kindness to anybody, not even each other, this boy, he was not a danger to anyone. He seemed to already have a sense of honor, even when he had very few examples to draw from, this was not some demon in disguise. Still, they had a job to do, and nobody except the Hokage was above suspicion, "Welcome, travelers," Izumo asked, "are you planning to enter the village, and what happened to your friend?"

Naruto drew near to these two, he had been gone a long time, and did not recognize them, but answered with, "Yes, Chunin-san." He was reserved, and guarded, Konoha had never been a safe place for him, "She's not my friend, I found her fainted on the side of the rode two days ago, I Delved her, and found her to be quite healthy, she was suffering from chakra exhaustion. _I_ have come on an errand to see the survivor of the Uchiha clan, and perhaps the Hokage, if she has time for me."

"The survivor," Hagane asked in bewilderment, "which one?"

"What," Naruto wondered, "I have only heard of the one survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre?"

"That is not the case, traveler-san," Hagane told him, "it just so happened, that the only ones killed in the Massacre were the Uchiha males, Genin and above, as well as non-ninja, above the age of twelve. Murdered by Itachi Uchiha, but the Uchiha women, and all boys and girls not yet graduated from the Academy were spared. Mikoto Uchiha is leading the clan, now, and the rest of the Uchiha kunoichi have been drafted into the police force."

"Only the adult men were killed," Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, "why… how…, whoa?" Before he could form more questions, there was a moan from his back, as the girl shifted her position a little, which brought her cheek into contact with the back of Naruto's neck. When she did, something happened within Naruto's mind, it was as if he could see everything around him, yet, he knew he was not seeing these things with his eyes, but in his mind's eye. Delving is a non-contact jutsu, somehow even after two days, there has not been enough skin contact with the girl to warrant a gene awakening, until now. _Well, that answers one of my questions about her, she's related to me, directly, it'll take a blood test and a genetic test to determine how close. I wonder how distant the connection has to be for there to be no genetic awakening_, were his thoughts as he awakened yet another ability, _given the red-hair, which I got from my mother, I'll wager she's an Uzumaki._ "Uh, could you direct me to the Hokage's office, please," Uzumaki asked with only a small show of his inner-thoughts?

"Of course, traveler-san," Kamizuki nodded, "but there are some forms that need to be filled-out, and you will need to be escorted, at all times while in the village. Unless the Hokage rules such measures unnecessary," the gate keeper informed him, "may I please see some identification?"

After the formal details of gaining entry into a Hidden Village were taken care of (their eyes bulged a little when he wrote his formal name, _Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto_), they pressed a button on the table, and five minutes later, an ebonette woman, with her hair in a thick braid, shunshinned into the gate complex. "Uchiha Military Police Officer, Izumi Uchiha, age 18, reporting for escort duty," she stated in a crisp, efficient, professional tone of voice, while standing at ease. She was wearing the standard, Konoha ninja uniform, a vest with the Uchiha family crest emblazoned on the back, including a kunai pouch and shuriken holster. Naruto noticed a black, utility belt and shoulder holster, on both of her hips were a pair of tonfa, and on the shoulders were a pair of jutte.

"Thank you, for responding so quickly, Uchiha-shikan-san, as I am aware that you know this, the following explanation is mostly for the ears of our visitors," Izumo replied formally. He turned to the two travelers, "these two wish to enter the village, and as you can see, the young lady needs medical attention. Please, escort them both to the Hokage, as quickly as you can, only she has the authority to allow non-citizens of Konoha, to receive medical treatment. The young man, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki," Izumo pointed at Naruto, "has business with your clan leader," he explained, and her eyes widened only slightly at Naruto.

Whether she recognized him, his name, or was surprised that a foreign teenager, would have business with her clan, was unclear. "Hai, Kamizuki-chunin-san," she replied formally, then turned to Naruto and his passenger with a courteous smile, "if you will please, follow me, Namikaze-Uzumaki-san."

Naruto merely nodded and began to walk through the gate toward the Hokage Tower. The Uchiha Police Officer followed in his wake, the girl on his back seemed not to be a hindrance to his movement, and as he walked, he noticed a slight difference in the village since he left. While the people seemed to be largely the same, as they conducted their business they did so with a slight decorum, that was lacking when he lived here. They were especially civil to the ninja that entered their shops, in fact there seemed to be two separate lines for check-out, one for civilian customers, and one for ninja customers, which was much shorter. Naruto also noticed, how easy it now was to find the ninja, especially the Genin, with their camouflage uniforms, and to pick out Chunin from Jonin, anyone entering Konoha would surely be intimidated, or at least wary of confronting these individuals, let alone Konoha as a whole.

While Naruto was not actively looking for it, when they reached the place where Ichiraku Ramen once stood, in its place was an entire building, that could have held several businesses at once. On the sign above the entrance, were the words, {Leaf Ninja Exchange & Market}, and below that in smaller font were the words, [NINJA ONLY, OPEN 24], he could not help but exclaim, "What the hell is this?"

Izumi had come to a halt when he had, thus she saw his surprised expression, and therefore she looked at what he was staring at, then back at him, "this is where our ninja, can buy any gear they might need for missions, or get something to eat, between missions and other assigned duties. It has everything our ninja might need, including uniforms, weapons (only kunai and shuriken), grooming salons, and even a grocery store, if they don't wish to eat at the three restaurants provided inside. My favorite is the ramen stand, it's some of the best ramen I've ever had, its owned and operated by the original owners of this land space, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku," she added as she watched him calm down, at the last part of her explanation. She cast her eyes down and added in a subdued voice, "My older brother, used to take me to the ramen stand when I was little, he was my half-brother, but he never saw me as anything less than his baby sister. I still go to the ramen stand inside, whenever I want to remember him, Ayame-chan has become a very close friend of mine," Naruto had watched his escort and listened closely, at the mention of her brother, he thought he had seen her eyes begin to shine a little, but as soon as she turned to her friendship with Ayame, Izumi shook her head, before giving him that same courteous smile from the gate.

Naruto returned her smile with a grin, he understood, _her brother must have died on the night of the massacre_, he concluded. "Sorry," he apologized, "I did not intend to bring up painful memories with my outburst, I was simply surprised. The last time I was in the village, there was nothing here but Ichiraku Ramen," he informed her.

Izumi gave him a curious expression, "you used to live here?"

"Yes, I once lived here," Naruto answered, "but not for many years, now."

Izumi looked at Naruto for a few minutes, until she jerked to attention, and remembered what she was supposed to be doing, "come, Naruto-san, let's get to our destination, the sooner we do that, the sooner we get the young lady off your back." Naruto just smiled and indicated for the Uchiha to lead the way.

* * *

Hokage Tower

With Izumi as an escort, Naruto and his burden, reached the Hokage Tower only a short time after leaving the exchange. Izumi mentioned the pet name the ninja called it, LEX-mart. They entered the lobby and signed in with the Jonin-On-Duty, this was a kunoichi with ebonette hair, tamed with a single hair-clip, into a single stream of wavy satin, her Jonin uniform was crimson red, under her green flak-jacket, with her forehead protector over her brow. Her most intoxicating feature, however, were her crimson-red eyes, with an additional ring in them, with make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Naruto knew who she was, even a Ronin such as him have Bingo Books, which he collected in the Capital after he left Bird, her name was Kurenai Yuhi, a genjutsu master of the highest order. He has never been very good at the illusionist art, but he had tremendous respect for those who did, they were one of the true embodiments of the ninja arts.

At this point, Naruto was asked to show his identification, and just so they would not think he was deceiving them, produced his official Ronin license, as well as his Metalsmith credentials. Kurenai took his ID cards, read them, and then turned an appraising eye upon him. They were copied onto a scroll using a special sealing jutsu, then he was asked to relinquish any and all weapons and place them within the same scroll. He wordlessly created two Shadow Clones, who were able to take the young lady off his back, while he removed, Tokichi and the pouch, before sealing them away. They saw the tattoo of a vajra on his forearm with the symbol of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans in the common configuration of the Yin and Yang symbol.

Naruto held up the scroll in front of him, "this needs to come with me, it has something very important in it, that I will only show to the Uchiha Clan leader. The reason I came here in the first place," then he smiled, "I'm sure the squad of ANBU hiding in this lobby, and the other ninja in this building, are more than adequate to prevent me from causing harm to this village, or its Leader, not to mention, Tsunade, herself, and Jiraiya, the Toad Sage."

It was true, ever sense he had touched his kinsman at the gate, he has been getting tons of information about his surroundings, even more than what he would normally receive from his Fox or even his metal senses. He could sense the ANBU, hidden in various hiding places all over the lobby, and not just sense them, he could just about pinpoint their locations. He felt the presence of every ninja, and their relative strengths moving all over the building, he could sense the two most powerful concentrations of strength at a little over 18 meters, directly above him.

Kurenai looked at him with slightly more intensity, she could tell that he was not making his assessment at a guess. Moreover, there was indeed a squad of ANBU backing her up, if things got out of hand, though that was not common knowledge, so how could this boy know that… _of course, he's a sensor-type._ She decided to let him retain the scroll, there indeed were ninja of all ranges throughout the building, while it was possible for Naruto to be strong, he was only one person. "Very well, Namikaze-Uzumaki-san," yes, she knew, to whom she was speaking to, and while she never hated him when he lived in the village, she was not overly familiar with him either. She had been in Suna, with her team, competing in the Finals of the Chunin Exams, when he had been forced to kill those thirty people. Those metal spikes were still there, blocking an entire section of the Forest of Death's border wall. "Your escort was going to accompany you to the Hokage anyway," she retorted, then added with an approving grin, "she should be more than adequate to handle a single Ronin."

Naruto looked at Izumi, who smirked at him, which he returned, "I have no doubt about that, either," he appraised her. Kurenai tossed Izumi the scroll with Naruto's weapons in it, Naruto took the lady Uzumaki back onto his back, and the clone dispelled.

Naruto and Izumi completed their journey, up the stairs and into the outer-office of the Hokage. Naruto looked around and noted that not very much had changed, except now the furniture was a bit more comfortable. There was the secretary's desk and at said desk, was a woman with short, straight, black hair, a fair complexion, and onyx-eyes. She wore the standard, Konoha, shinobi uniform, without the flak jacket, and extra-long sleeves. The cutout of her desk showed that she was wearing a long skirt, which was perfect for an office setting. Naruto grinned, he had not met her before, but Tsu-chan had mentioned her so many times, and described her to him that he knew who she was, "Well, well, you must be, Kato Shizune," he guessed, "Tsunade-itoko-chan told me what you looked like, but she failed to tell me how cute you were."

At Naruto's voice, the woman at the desk jerked her head up to see who had spoken to her, and of her master like that. Her eyes bulged when she saw, the red-haired boy carrying another red-head on his back, she saw his violet-eyes, and whisker-marks and smiled at him herself. "Tsunade-sama, described you too, Naruto-san, and thank you for the compliment," then she stood up and walked around her desk. When she was in front of him, she promptly bowed to him in the most profound respect, "thank you, Naruto-san, oh, so much for being there to bring, Tsunade-sama out of her depression for what happened to her brother, and Dan-oji-san. I had despaired of ever being able to reach her, and had almost resigned myself to watching my master, and friend waste away in grief," she said all of this while keeping her head bowed, "again, thank you very much," and with that she rose from the bow and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto was cupping his cheek and blushing, redder than his hair, "it was nothing more than what anyone would have done for their family, Shizune-san. I didn't even know I had gotten through to her, until she told me she was headed back here to take over, and put Konoha back on the course, her grandpa plotted for it." There was a slight shifting on Naruto's back, reminding him of his charge, "but could you help me with this girl on my back, I found her on the side of the rode about two days ago, I Delved her and found that she was suffering from chakra exhaustion. I found no other injuries, though I have not removed any articles of clothing, for a more comprehensive evaluation. I was already on my way here, so I thought this would be the best place to bring her. I don't know much about her, but I do know, that she is an Uzumaki, and directly related to me."

Shizune had been listening to the young Ronin, nodding as if listening to a colleague medical ninja, which he is, and only asked one question. "If she was asleep the entire way here, how do you know she's an Uzumaki?"

"I have a way of knowing, Tsunade knows my methods," he answered, "she can vouch for me."

Shizune nodded in complete trust, "what was the reason you were coming here in the first place, Naruto," she asked, "Tsunade-sama lead me to believe you would only be coming once you established yourself as a Ronin, or a Metalsmith?"

Looking to the side at Izumi, he answered, "I have business with the Uchiha Clan leader, and if necessary, the Hokage."

Shizune nodded as she stepped away from Naruto, she walked toward one of the couches, "if you please, Naruto, lay the young lady on this sofa, then I'll announce you. You're in luck, Naruto," Shizune informed him, "Mikoto Uchiha, just happens to be in a meeting with the Hokage," she stepped over to the office door, before looking back at him with an innocent expression on her face, "you may want to brace yourself, Naruto. Izumi, I'd take a step back if I were you, she has missed him," she added before disappearing inside.

Shizune was in the office for a little more than five minutes, when the office doors came flying off their hinges, and he was enveloped in a pair of arms and a face full of cleavage. "Naruto-kun," Tsunade screamed like an exultant teenager! Izumi was blasted back a few paces in the wake of her Hokage's rush to hug Naruto. "What are you doing here, Naruto-kun," Tsunade asked, while swinging him around in excitement, he resembled a doll being held in the grasp of a smothering little girl, "are you here for long?"

Naruto returned the hug with one of his own, and replied, "It's good to see you, too, Nade-chan, and I wish I could say I had come to see you, but I'm here for a serious reason. Seeing you is obviously, an added benefit, though," he told her.

She pulled back and looked at him, her smile was as bright as the sun, "I'm so happy to see you, young man," then she kissed him on the cheek. _I thought my feelings for him would dissipate with a little time, that they were nothing more than me clinging to him, after being together for a whole year. If anything, they're even stronger now, than just a few months ago_, slightly disappointed that he had not thought to come visit her on his own, she none the less was happy to see him, and said as much with, "it doesn't matter why you came, the important thing is you're here, now."

There was a giggling sound, and a slight scratching taking place off to the side, they both turned to see the white-haired, toad sage, scribbling notes into a booklet. He would occasionally glance up at them, before diving back into his book with more story ideas. "Pervy-Sage, do I have to show you what I did to perverts, while I was on the run the first week after I left this village? Many of them never could raise the nookie flag again, after my retaliation," Naruto threatened, he and Jiraiya were quite well acquainted, in fact, Naruto even considered the Sanin to be his friend. Jiraiya used to drop by Ryozanpaku on occasion to trade information with Huan and Susumu, and also to visit with Hayato-jiji, though Naruto suspected that his visits were as much to check up on him, for Sarutobi, and now that he knew his family history, for Minato also, as for any other reason.

Jiraiya whimpered and looked at Naruto, surely, he's kidding, but the look he found in the Ronin's eyes told him the truth. He quietly put away his notes, and attempted to adopt an innocent look, nobody was buying it.

Standing in the doorway, was another ebonette, she was dressed in a plum-colored kimono top, and royal purple hakama, with a scarlet-red and sunny-yellow, striped obi. She was smiling happily at her sensei for finding someone she cherishes as much as this boy, her best-friend's child, her godson, there was nothing she regretted more than the decision to abandon this boy to the predations of this village, simply because her husband told her to. He had no power over her, whatsoever, so for her to willingly abandon Naruto like that must have been because of a genjutsu. Mikoto, only hoped that Naruto would find it in his heart to forgive her, he had apparently come to speak with her, if what Shizune said to them, when she announced his presence, was true.

The pleasantries over, Naruto decided to get down to business, "Tsunade-chan, I've come to make a request of you," he turned to the girl sleeping on the couch next to them, "I found this young lady, unconscious on the side of the rode about two days ago. I rendered what medical treatment I could, though she only suffers from chakra exhaustion," he repeated his diagnosis, "I am reluctant to attempt replenishing her because I don't know what would happen if I gave her my chakra. I formally request for her to be admitted into the hospital for treatment," he continued, then added with an emphatic look, "one thing I do know about her is that she is an Uzumaki, and directly related to me."

Tsunade's eyes widened at his admission, she knew her friend well, he would not make such a claim unless he knew that for a fact. She started to wonder how he knew of the girl's relationship to him, if she had been asleep for two days, when she suddenly understood. _Of course, that weird side-effect of his Kekkei Tota, he not only draws the properties of metals into his being, but if he touches someone he's related to directly, he awakens whatever genes they have in common. I wonder how distant the connection has to be for there to be no awakening, we are only related through Tobirama-Ōoji, and when he hugged my true body it awakened his Senju-Uzumaki longevity. Is our connection distant enough for us to begin a relationship, my body is actually still fertile, despite my chronological age._

"Naruto-kun, because you are still, officially, a citizen of Konoha, and even own property here in the village, you do not need my permission to admit a member of your clan into the Konoha Hospital." She went through a series of hand signs, and summoned a plastic ID card, "I took the liberty of securing your Konoha identification card, this will allow you to enter and exit the village as much as you like. Though, because you are not a member of Konoha Ninja Corps, you are registered as a civilian, however since you are a Ronin from a recognized and respected school for ninja arts, you are allowed to shop at all, Leaf Ninja Exchange & Market locations. You may not enter any restricted areas prohibited to civilians, but you will not be required to adhere to the civilian curfew."

Naruto accepted his Konoha ID, before placing it in the same place he kept his other credentials, vanishing it in a puff of smoke. "Thank you, Hokage-sama," he replied in a bow, they may be friends and even family, but she was still the Hokage of Konoha, her office deserved it's due respect. He summoned two shadow clones, "become Shin Bunshin, and take the young lady to the hospital, show them my medic-nin license, so you can stay with her in case she wakes up."

"Hai, Boss," they confirmed, before going through the signs for Edo Tensei, but instead of summoning a dead person, particles of Yang chakra began gathering into the Shadow Clones' bodies! It looked like another form was growing up within the shape of the clone bodies, then with a brief flash of light, the solid clones now had substance to them. They could take as much punishment as the true Naruto, without dispelling and had all of his knowledge at the time of their creation.

They gathered the young lady, then looked at Izumi, "will you show us to the hospital, Uchiha-shikan-san, even with the new ID card, things should go a little more smoothly with a member of the UMPF to vouch for us?"

Izumi looked between the Hokage and her commanding officer, for permission, both of which nodded their agreement. Izumi walked over to Mikoto, and offered her the scroll with Naruto's weapons, with a bow, "these are Namikaze-Uzumaki-san's effects, Shochō-sama," then looking over at the original Naruto explained, "even a citizen of Konoha, is not allowed to carry weapons into the Hokage's office, not without her express permission."

Naruto acknowledged the law with a nod, as the police officer turned and left, followed by the True Clones of Naruto. He watched her go, then turned to the Uchiha-Keisatsu shochō (Chief of Police), "I haven't seen her in action, but if that kunoichi is an example of how the Uchiha conduct their police force, then Konoha may indeed become a decent place to live again. If her attitude had been the prevalent one seven years ago, I may not have ever had to leave here."

Mikoto accepted Naruto's praise for her subordinate, and his rebuke for the Uchiha Corps of the past, "Thank you, Naruto-san, and I will try my damnedest to prevent the Uchiha Police Force from falling back into the conventions of the past, this I promise you on my life."

Naruto nodded his head, then asked, "there is some business we have to conduct, Uchiha-sama, but it is up to you, if you choose to share it with the Hokage or the Sen'nin. Either way I do not wish for this to become common knowledge."

"Before I answer your question, Naruto-san," Mikoto retorted, "I need to know the gist of what you wish to tell me. Only then, will I be able to judge whether the Hokage and Jiraiya should know this information."

Naruto looked at her and felt the truth, not to mention the logic of the Uchiha Matriarch's reasoning. "Very well, Uchiha-sama," he agreed, "give me a second," he said while closing his eyes. "Sharingan," he whispered, as he channeled his chakra into his eyes, when he opened them, staring back at the group assembled in the Hokage's outer-office, were not his normal, violet eyes. In their place were two blood-red eyes, containing his normal pupil, but also found was a tiny crescent moon shape called a tomoe. It seemed to orbit around the central pupil, like a comet around the sun, "It seems, that I might know which clan, my grandfather came from," Naruto informed them.

Mikoto turned her head to look at the Hokage. "you seem to know this young man better than most of us, and he seems to trust you, will you please allow us to use your office? I need to try being impartial, I think you can help me through this, sensei."

"Of course, Miko-chan," Tsunade nodded in agreement, "you are as much my friend, as you are my student and subordinate, do you want the pervert to stay?"

Mikoto looked at the ivory-haired Sanin, looking on with the same expression her son gives her when he wants something, "not at this time, I may deign to tell him what was said here later, but only if he's a good boy." At her answer, Jiraiya's head fell forward like a little boy being told he cannot have his favorite toy, yet.

Tsunade, Naruto, and Mikoto walked into the Hokage office, "ANBU, leave us," and there were several blurs as the Hokage's guard detail left at their Hokage's orders. She moved over to her desk and sat down behind it, a new door seemed to materialize out of nothing, and was automatically closed and locked. "Now, Naruto-kun, why don't you tell us what happened to cause you to activate that kekkei genkai," Tsunade suggested?

Naruto looked around, matching this office with the one Hiruzen once occupied, his senses were peeled to be sure that the only people about to hear this were the people he wanted to hear it. "I will, Hokage-sama," he answered, "as soon as everybody has left this room that I do not wish to hear what I'm about to say." He pointedly looked at a section of the ceiling, in the far corner of the room.

"Naruto, there are no other people in this office, except you, me, and Mikoto-chan, here," she assured him, pointing to the people she mentioned.

"Oh really," Naruto said as his eyes narrowed? Without warning, he said, "Hiraishin," and he blurred into action, moving from a stand still to the speed of sound, in the blink of an eye, literally. He moved to that corner and struck several pressure points in quick succession, then thrust his palm into the chest of the person crouching on the ceiling. Naruto, jumped down to the floor, just as the body, lost its concealment and tumbled to the floor in a heap, "who is this then?"

The two women looked at the person on the floor, they were astonished. The body on the floor was dressed, just like their ANBU, but instead of wearing an animal mask, his face was covered by a blank, white, noh mask, with the symbol for, {NEH}on his mask. It was a symbol that meant nothingness, emptiness, no moral compass, a blank slate, it meant this person while as capable and formidable as any of their own ANBU, did not have a conscience, either he had intentionally suppressed it, or he had been forced to suppress it. He was just a weapon, a tool, he was not even a person, and that means he was here under someone else's orders. He is a member of Foundation, he is ROOT.

"Naruto, I assure you on our friendship, and my regard for you, that this man is not one of mine," Tsunade told him, almost pleading with him to believe her, "he is a member of a subversive group, called Foundation. They have been a thorn in the sides of many Hokage since the beginning," she informed him, "to them the entire world could burn, as long as Konoha remains strong. I would never deploy a ninja like this, I need free-thinking adults who know the difference between right and wrong, not emotionless tools, who would sacrifice their own mothers for a mission."

Naruto never thought for a moment that Tsunade was lying to him, "Nade-chan, your word is all you ever have to give with me, you're one of my best friends, and it'll take more than a small white lie to break our bond." Naruto walked over to his friend, who just happened to be the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf and brought her into a hug. "If you say he wasn't one of yours, then I believe you," he raised his head and smiled at her reassuringly, he cupped her cheek, and brought her head down, he pressed his lips to her other cheek, "you're as precious to me, as the members of Ryozanpaku, you're my family, Tsunade, as much as, Hayato and Miu Namikaze, and I trust you completely."

Tsunade's smile, was even brighter than when she first stormed out of her office to greet him, _if he had tried to kiss me on the lips, I don't think I would have protested very much, if at all._ She turned to the body on the floor and got back on the job, "did you kill him, Naruto-kun?"

"No, when I attacked him, I thought he might've been a Konoha-nin, and I didn't want to incur your wrath by killing one of your ninja," he informed her, "at the time, I thought he might just be fanatically loyal to you, and did not want to leave you alone with a stranger."

"You might as well have killed him, Naruto-san, for all the good it'll do for you, or us," Mikoto Uchiha told him, "every member of ROOT that we've managed to catch and interrogate, have advanced sealing that nobody has been able to break. They prevent him from divulging anything about the organization, there are even seals placed upon his mind, to prevent the likes of a Yamanaka from eavesdropping on his thoughts. It would require a level of sealing, that only Mito Uzumaki has achieved to break these seals," she told him, "or a way to talk to them after they're dead."

Naruto stepped away from his friend, and walked over to the body on this floor, "then let's make him good and dead, before we talk to him." He leaned down over the prone form, grasped the man's head and with 37 kilos of pressure, snapped the man's neck, his end was quick and painless. He looked up at the women, their expressions were those of curiosity, one of them were planning on killing the man any way, so Naruto's actions were far from excitable. "There, let's give him a chance to be dead for a little bit, then I'll wake him up and we can chat with him," he explained.

Only one of them had bewildered expressions, "so you're going to use Ōoji's jutsu, Naruto-kun, that's not one of my favorites, you need a sacrifice to make it work?"

"No, I don't, Tsunade-chan," Naruto corrected her, "all I need is a bit of his DNA and a Kage Bunshin, and he'll return to us. I'll share it with you, if you want, since it's a family jutsu, and you're family," he offered, once he saw her eyes of wonder.

Her eyes lit up at his offer, _I could bring back, Nawaki, and Dan…_, "NO," she shouted, then realizing her outburst, repeated, "no thank you, Naruto-kun, that's quite alright, I'm afraid if I knew that jutsu then I might be tempted to misuse it, and bring people back to life, that died a long time ago."

"Okay, Tsunade-chan," Naruto nodded, he understood to whom she may have been referring to, _her brother and fiancé_, "now let's get to why I came here in the first place."

He took the scroll he carried from off his back and laid it on the ground, opening it, to reveal, one of the most elaborate sealing scrolls they had ever seen. It was laid out like an index from a book, there were sections, and subsections, and in each subsection, there were folders, each section, subsection, and folder was labeled. Naruto ran a finger down the index to a section labeled: {Important Cargo}, a subsection labeled: (Dead Weight), a folder labeled: [Naka Bones]. Naruto coated his finger in chakra and placed it on the Naka Bones category, then with a plume of smoke, the same skeleton he found three days ago in one of the shoals of the Naka River, appeared fully intact and lay almost exactly in the same position, minus the water, as when he found them.

"Where did you get that, Naruto," Tsunade asked, "I've never seen a more sophisticated sealing scroll?"

"I took a detour to Uzushiogakure about a week ago, I own the ruins so I felt the need to explore them," he began, "I found this in what used to be the library, it was untouched, it had been placed behind a barrier that only Uzumaki could enter. It was pretty much the only thing left intact," he finished, then added, "any way, it seems to have an infinite storage capacity, the labeling is done automatically, but I seem to know on instinct where to find things."

While Naruto and Tsunade had talked about the sealing scroll, the Uchiha matriarch had been staring at the bones. There was something familiar about the configuration of clothes on the skeleton, something she should remember, she leaned down to turnover the collar and found a name, うちはシスイ (_Uchiha Shisui_), "Shisui Uchiha," Mikoto said in a gasp!

Even Naruto had heard that name, it was almost said, with the same level of respect, as the name Itachi Uchiha, who was said to be the deadliest shinobi since, Madara Uchiha, whom only Hashirama was said to be more powerful. "Whoa, Shunshin no Shisui, we must be directly related, which means we share the same common ancestor," Naruto stated absently.

Mikoto looked up at Naruto, "what do you mean, Naruto-san?"

"I have a kekkei tota, Mikoto-sama, I call it, Kinzokuton, or metal release, it is a combination of Earth, Wind, and Fire elements. I call it, metalmancy, what that means is anything made of metal, is mine to control, or create, from iron, gold, lead, to calcium, sodium, even mercury. I cannot be harmed by anything made of metal, if I am stabbed with a kunai made of metal, I absorb it into my body, and can henceforth produce that metal type from my body," he demonstrated what he meant, by changing his arms into configurations of metal, his hands turned into a pair of five steel knives and a gauntlet, and back again. "I have what I call a metal-sense, that allows me to detect any metals in my vicinity, down to the parts-per-million, this allows me to use more subtle means of harming a person, by turning their own bodies against them, be it the iron in their blood, the calcium in their bones, even the sodium in their sweat is mine to control if I choose. We live in a metallic universe, Uchiha-sama, there are very few things in it that don't have some metallic content within it, but that being said, I am also a medic-nin, and my metal-sense allows me to analyze somebody's health, and find a cure for them, if a cure is to be found, without drawing a single drop of blood. Couple that with medical chakra, and I can help heal nearly anybody I meet."

"That's awesome, Naruto-san," Mikoto retorted, "but what does it have to do with you believing you are related to Shisui?"

"You remember when I told you I can absorb metals into my body," he asked, and she nodded for him to go on, "that same ability has a side-effect, if I touch somebody who is directly related to me, by at least 16 degrees of separation, the genes we have in common will activate." He said that, while looking at Tsunade out of the corner of his eye, who nodded, "I first discovered it about 18-months ago, while I was on a mission with Tsunade-chan, before she came back here, as far as we know, she and I have at least one ancestor in common, the father of Hashirama and Tobirama Senju."

"Butsumu Senju," Mikoto named him, while looking between Naruto and her Hokage, both of which only nodded, "but he lived over one hundred and fifty years ago," she exclaimed?

"That's right," Tsunade confirmed, as she stepped into the conversation, "and it appears that Naruto's power works, whether the person he touches is alive or dead." She turned to Naruto, "when did you learn the Hiraishin, Naruto-kun, I didn't think you were versed enough in fuinjutsu to use it?"

"That happened after you left to return to the village, as you know I'd learned of my dad's true identity, and it took me a couple of days to come to terms with that," Naruto reminded her, "any way, I realized that I actually had a true life family. It took me a couple of days, but I actually hugged, Hayato-itoko-kun, it seems that this power doesn't just work for me, whomever I touch if we have any genes in common, will awaken theirs as well. It awakened certain genes that allow us to use an extra-dimensional form of energy, that first manifested in Tobirama, but none of his children activated it, he called it, Power of the Thunder God. It doesn't just make you move fast; it gives me enhanced stamina, reflexes, my agility is even better than normal, my metabolism has increased which speeds up my healing, so in addition to the giant fur ball, and my natural Uzumaki resiliency, now enhanced with Senju endurance, killing me is very difficult, if you can even touch me.

"Did it activate Hayato's Hiraishin," Tsunade asked, and when he nodded, "damn, now he's unstoppable."

"It activated Miu's Hiraishin, as well," Naruto told her, "luckily her babies were unharmed, and she still can't use chakra, until she gives birth but when the time comes if she wishes it, I'll hug her children, and see if they activate those genes."

During this entire conversation, Naruto had kept his Sharingan activated, now Mikoto was looking at him, "well, I know you won't return to Konoha, and be a part of the ninja corps, am I right, Naruto-san?" At Naruto's nod, Mikoto went on to explain some things, "when an Uchiha first manifests their Sharingan, they are given special training to make sure they can handle the slowed perceptions they witness, but with the way you handled this ROOT tool, that's not a worry for you. So, if you would be willing, I would like you to undergo an abridged training schedule, to educate you on what the Sharingan is, and how it develops."

"Develops," Naruto asked, "what do you mean, Uchiha-sama?"

This is where Mikoto cast a sidelong look at Tsunade, "There are many things about the Sharingan that is not commonly known, and we hope to keep it that way. Given that your grandfather was likely an Uchiha, but also given that you are proud of your other heritage, you won't allow yourself to be adopted into the Uchiha clan, is that correct?"

"Yes, Mikoto-sama, that is correct," Naruto confirmed her assertions, "while I have no animosity towards the Uchiha clan, my dealings with the previous Uchiha Police Force, have never been what one would call uplifting, and it has colored my views, somewhat, on the clan itself."

"I thought as much," Mikoto agreed with a pained smile, "so I have come up with a compromise, you become a Ward of the Uchiha. What it means is, you become a member of my clan in all but name, you may use the Uchiha family crest if you wish, and even Uchiha family holdings, in and outside of Konoha, but you may not be called Elite no matter your ancestry, nor will you have a voice in the Uchiha family meetings, and of course, you may not call yourself an Uchiha. How does that sound to you, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto-san," Mikoto asked, in her most haughty voice, which to anyone with ears, was as genuine as a wooden nickel?

Naruto's eyes went back into his mind…

Mindscape

…he looked up at his roommate, the Kyūbi, who was wearing a continually awestruck expression, one of the most interesting things about Naruto's new eyes, was that when his physical eyes manifested the Sharingan, the Nine-tailed Fox's eyes held them, also. One thing he had not told the women in the physical world, when he activated them, his already enhanced, kitsune vision, was further enhanced by the Sharingan. He had not yet tried to activate them with his Mag-viz, since they also enhanced his perceptions, so he had no idea what would happen if he did that, he would wait until he had fully developed them before doing that.

"I can't be placed under, a Sharingan genjutsu again," Kyūbi stated in awe, "the debacle that took place on the night you were born, cannot happen again," the Fox concluded in a whisper, "I won't be driven to murder anymore innocent people."

Naruto, placed a comforting hand on the biju, "I think we should take her up on her offer, Kyūbi-kun, if this much is what could happen with a newly manifested Sharingan, think what a fully matured one could do for us."

Kyūbi just nodded, but still added, "if we stay here long enough, then maybe it will allow you to let go of your hatred, Naruto, once that happens you will be on your way to being ready to accept my power, and we could truly become one being."

Naruto sighed and nodded, "I hope you're correct, Kyūbi-Aibō."

Reality

In the split second it took to consult with his partner and conscience, Naruto decided, he smiled up at Mikoto and said, "I accept, Mikoto-sama, but I hope none of your clans people expect me to kiss their ass, or treat me with disrespect, because I will visit each kindness, in kind. My life philosophy is to give due respect when its due, I didn't kiss the new Daimyo of Tori no kuni's ass, and I'll damn sure not do the same to self-absorbed Uchiha clans people. Understood," he asked, with a take it or leave it look in his eyes?

_He is truly, your son, Kushina-ne,_ Mikoto sent up a prayer to allow her sister to rest, until she is reborn. "As long as you don't go out of your way to snub our traditions, but try to accept them as they are, then yes, you are understood," Mikoto stated, as she spat upon the palm of her hand and extended it to the young Ronin, "and you must still follow a lawful order given to you by your superiors. Do we have a Deal," she asked?

Naruto was slightly startled by her gesture, then he remembered that she had been his mother's best friend, and Kushina, when he had met her a couple of months ago, via Edo Tensei, did this same thing when she ratified her Will. Naruto spit in his palm and clasped Mikoto's palm, "Deal!"

Leaf Ninja Exchange & Market

The automatic doors slid open and Naruto walked in, it had been a little over ten minutes since the meeting in the Hokage's office. Naruto was nervous, more nervous than if he was facing down a hundred, Jonin-level ninja, with fully matured Sharingan. _It has been so long since we've seen each other, and even though we've written to each other, I've changed so much since I was six. Not just physically, but emotionally too, I've killed people, thirty-five, if I've been keeping a correct count. Thirty-five souls have left this world, because of ME, what will she think of me then?_

The interior of LEX-Mart was an atrium with a skylight, the noonday sun, was shining directly into the building. It was a two story building, the ground floor housed the commissary, where ninja could pick up a few groceries before heading home, or out on a mission. The upper floor, was where ninja could pick out uniforms in their size, several different colors and sizes were available for the ninja's preference, it was divided into two sections, kunoichi and shinobi, it was also where weapons that all ninja needed could be bought, kunai, shuriken, and senbon only, other weapons like swords, bo: of various lengths and thicknesses, or other specialties could still be worn, but they had to be bought at specific stores dotting the village. Also, within LEX-mart, were the salons and barbers where Leaf ninja got their hair styled in the way Leaf-nin were now required, but in the same atrium built into kiosks, were three places ninja could eat at while shopping. The diners had to share eating space, but they could choose between Mariko Barbecue, Ryosuke Dango, or Ichiraku Ramen.

It was in roughly the same place it was when he lived in the village, it was almost as if the rest of the building had been built around it. Did the Ichirakus insist on that position so Naruto would be able to find it, no matter what, or was it just a coincidence? Naruto had arrived at his current position during the height of the lunch hour, but ironically things were quiet, except for the rumble of conversation in the dining area. The dining area consisted of ten pedestal-style tables, with fixed seats. All ten tables were occupied by couples, romantic or otherwise, the loudest table was occupied by two shinobi, but only one of them was doing any talking.

He had shiny, black hair, cut in a stiff flat-top, adhering strictly to the height restrictions laid down by the Hokage. He wore the standard, Konoha, shinobi uniform in lime-green, and the Jonin flak-jacket actually worked with it, the orange leg and arm warmers did not. Yet, the most distinguishing feature on his eyes were the bushy eyebrows, they looked like two caterpillars had taken to living on his face. His table companion, had silver-hair, cut into a flat-top fade, his uniform was your typical, Konoha navy-blue, with a Jonin flak-jacket, and a small tanto in the small of his back. He wore a mask which covered the bottom of his face, and his forehead protector was slanted, low, over one of his eyes. They were, of course, Maito Gai, and Kakashi Hatake, legendary Jonin of the Leaf.

Another table with only two men, held two of the most feared members of the Hidden Leaf, Morino Ibiki, and Inoichi Yamanaka, the Chief, and Director of Torture and Interrogation. A couple, a violette kunoichi in a trench coat, eating dango, her uniform was a dark-violet color, her kunoichi-cut skirt cut to the knee, black shorts for modesty, with her fishnet bodysuit seen moving down behind the shin-guards, and into the high-heeled ninja-sandals, her wristwatch, snake-fang, with her hitai-ate wrapped around her left arm, completing her look. Her shinobi lunch companion had dark hair in a faded, buzz-cut, dark eyes, and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He was dressed as an ANBU, with his mask down over his chest, shaped like a dolphin.

Another ANBU, a kunoichi, with a cat mask down over her chest, sat with another shinobi in the standard Konoha uniform, with his forehead protector worn as a bandanna, dark eyes, and a healthy complexion, and he was smiling brightly. Both of them wore their swords strapped to their backs. Kurenai, who had been relieved for the day, was sitting with a Jonin that looked vaguely like Sarutobi, but younger, and he had a cigarette in his mouth. Two kunoichi occupied the final table, one was obviously an Inuzuka, her uniform was a rich brown, with a Chunin vest, has long brown hair which she wears in a ponytail, but cut short to be even with her shoulder blades, over her large, black eyes. She also wears a light shade of lipstick and had the traditional, fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on her cheeks. Her companions lounged around the area, in a relaxed, but alert for danger, demeanor. Also, at her table was Izumi Uchiha, Naruto's escort earlier this morning.

All of them, were eating and mostly minding their own business, they noticed Naruto standing at the door, staring at the ramen stand. While it was not, unusual for a teenager to walk around Konoha armed with a sword, or wearing a scroll on his back, with the new uniform requirements those that did were usually ninja of Konoha. This one was not a ninja, at least from Konoha, but he was in here, which with the restrictions overseen by a sealing technique, would only be possible if the Hokage had given him permission to be in this building. These were ninja and what's more they were veterans, they were alive today, because they knew how to observe, and to never allow themselves to miss even the smallest detail. Thus, every one of them noticed the whisker-marks, and knew him, they also knew that he could careless about them, he only had eyes for one person in the room.

Naruto stared at the ramen stand and noticed one difference it had from the other kiosks, there was seating at the ramen bar. One chair stood directly in front of the bar, it was standing in a very specific spot, it was his spot, the chair that he would always sit at when he would come here. Naruto began to move toward the first place he ever felt welcome, he passed through the Konoha ninja, not paying them any attention, other than to move around them, but he never took his eyes off the figure who's back was to the room.

Naruto reached Ichiraku's kiosk, and when he turned the chair to take a seat, it squeaked quite loudly. "I'm sorry, patron, but that seat is reserved, but I will be ready to take your order in a moment," the old man said. Naruto, did not say a word, as he continued to sit in his chair, and when Teuchi turned to kick him out of the chair, he just stopped and stared, a grin began forming on his old, weathered face, "I see the boy I knew, in the man, before me, tell me this is not a genjutsu?"

Naruto's smile matched Teuchi Ichiraku's expression, as he replied, "the first and only girl, I've ever, really kissed was your daughter, jiji, she promised to marry me, when I became a Chunin. That promise, will never be fulfilled, I only hope she can settle for a journeyman Metalmancer, and Ronin ninja," were Naruto's only replies.

Teuchi's grin remained in place, "we will let her decide that, whatever her decision, we will both abide by it," he added with a dark warning, and a look at the assembled ninja behind Naruto, who merely nodded. He turned toward the back, and shouted, "Ayame-chan, that extraordinary order of yours… is ready!"

There was a clatter of dishes and utensils in the back room, then after a short pause, the door to the back room was opened, and one of the most beautiful sights entered Naruto's vision. She slowly, hesitantly, as if afraid he would vanish any moment, made her way around the counter to stand in front of him. She raised her hand and slowly brought it up to caress his face, he closed his eyes and relished her touch. He felt her slap him on the side of the face, he opened his eyes in surprise and not a little bit of fear - that she no longer loved him - to see her eyes beginning to well up, before she launched herself into his arms. She held him so tight, but she said in a whisper, "you're here, you're actually here, Naruto-koi, by the Pillars, I've missed you. I have ached to hold you like this, my heart," she pulled back to look him in the eyes, before she lurched forward and kissed him, fully on the lips.


	12. Letting Go of Yesterday

Metalmancer

_Letting Go of Yesterday_

* * *

Konoha Hospital

* * *

It was dark, nearing midnight, by the time the Uzumaki girl began to stir in her sleep, two days after Naruto brought her into the village. When she was first admitted and placed into a room, she was so still in her repose that Naruto Shin-Bunshin, wearing scrubs over a t-shirt while he continued working as an isha-nin, sometimes had to check her vitals just to assure himself that she was alive. His creator had been by both days personally, to check up on her, and with constant monitoring from the Konoha medical staff, not to mention infusions of chakra, she slowly began to overcome her chakra exhaustion. There was always a True Clone staying with her, both for her protection, and because she was the closest Naruto had to blood family, other than Miu and Hayato Namikaze.

It is standard procedure for hospitals to take blood samples, and run a genetic profile, this is used to determine if there are any abnormalities, they should be aware of while treating the patient. Naruto, as the admitting physician was considered her primary caregiver, so it was not considered an invasion of privacy for them to give him copies of her genetic profile, and as he read them, he began to notice some commonalities with their respective, genetic make-ups. Before he could be sure, he had to run a genetic analysis of his own blood, and what he discovered, totally blew him away, it seemed as if karma were paying him back for giving him such a shitty childhood. This kunoichi, whom he found purely by chance on the side of the road, was in fact, his cousin – as in one of her parents, was a sibling to his mother – cousin. That was information he kept to himself, he did not even consider telling Tsunade, yet. He destroyed all testing materials, and sanitized every piece of equipment he had used, to insure that nobody knew except him, that this woman lying in a hospital bed, nearly dying from chakra exhaustion was directly related to him.

It was not that he did not trust his best-friend, he did, but he did not want the Uzumaki kunoichi, to only like him because of their family relations. Plus, it may be information the woman did not know, or did not want bandied about carelessly. He decided to wait, until she was cleared from the hospital, and they were safely behind the walls of the Uzumaki compound, before telling her.

The Uzumaki kunoichi, began moving a little bit on the first night, little wiggles of the fingers and toes in the beginning, and even that was sporadic. The movement became more frequent as the day continued, graduating to head jerks and even some whispers here and there, she seemed to be having nightmares, probably from what brought her to the side of the road. "No," she seemed to whisper, "no more biting, no more teeth marks… mother," she would say, before going back into silence.

The only time Naruto would leave her side, was when the nurses would come in and bathe her. While as a medical ninja, if he had to, he could and would treat anybody, regardless of gender or affiliation, but Naruto refused to violate the young woman's modesty. There were female nurses, doctors, and medical kunoichi here now, to do that would violate his ethics as a medical ninja and as a man, _let her retain her dignity,_ Naruto thought, _I have no right to take it away._

The last two days were tumultuous to say the least, the original Naruto had moved into the Uzumaki estate. _Estate,_ Shin-Naruto scoffed, _the Uzumaki Estate, more like Uzumaki neighborhood. _It was once a part of the Senju lands but was a wedding gift, from Hashirama to Mito. It consisted of several houses of varying sizes, and a communal courtyard that was almost a park by itself. The Uzumaki Temple was sat facing all of these houses, which were configured into a semi-circle, with the largest house, a veritable Lord's Manor at the apex, directly opposite the temple. Surrounding the Uzumaki compound, a wall ran from either side of the temple, all the way around the entire neighborhood, and they were the strongest barrier within the walls of the Leaf itself, nothing but nothing, enters this neighborhood without consent of those that lived within it. Every house, and the temple, were connected to each other via walkways made of cobblestones, which had various protection seals carved into them, apparently only someone with the blood of the Uzumaki or the Uzumaki marriage seal on them, could come further into this neighborhood than the temple, without invitation.

Naruto found the house in which his parents lived, and just like the people that once lived here, it was not overly showy. It was large enough for a medium-sized family, _apparently mom and dad, were planning to have more children than just me_, Naruto assumed, it had four bedrooms, a nice family room for entertaining guests, a living room where the television was set-up, a den/ library, and a fairly well-appointed kitchen, with every modern convenience a cook would need, to prepare a meal. The front yard was a true flower-lover's paradise, with every flower that could grow in this climate, lending a splendorous bouquet of scent to the air. The kitchen and the flower garden had clearly been placed under preservation seals, because the food in the kitchen, and the flowers in the garden, looked as fresh and vibrant as the day they were brought onto the property.

The back of the house was where Naruto's parents trained, because built into the back of the house was a dojo. It was your standard ninja training room, hardwood floors with shoji doors leading, either out into the rear of the house, or leading to the armory, and the changing facilities for men and women. There were practice weapons on the walls of the main dojo floor, with two maxims that seemed to embody the essence of Uzumaki nindō: Mercy belongs to the Strong, and Only the Strong become Victors.

The armory was where his mother stored her katana, which was in reality a three sword set: a standard-length katana, a chisa-katana just a few centimeters shorter, and an O-katana. There was nothing special about any of them except they had an ability, which allowed them to form together into a single blade, called a Nodachi. The way they came together, reminded Naruto of how water droplets form bigger drops, when they collided. They came apart just as easily, breaking down until they were the size of tanto blades, five total, one of Shin-Naruto's brethren was now studying the blade to see if the same quality can be applied to Tokichi. If not then perhaps Tokichi's hilt can replace the current one occupying that position, it only took half a day to transform the metal of the blade into the metal-alloy, Naruto invented. And, if even that was not possible, then perhaps he had finally outgrown Tokichi, because there was no way he was going to leave his mother's sword behind, when he left Konoha.

There were scrolls on the Uzumaki compound, that contained kenjutsu styles, taijutsu styles, and ninjutsu for all five elemental nature transformations, as well as a plethora of non-elemental ninjutsu. There were volumes of tomes that contained fuinjutsu from every skill-level, and all of them were Uzumaki fuinjutsu, but there were sealing ideas that came from Minato as well. There was a training field set up, that seemed to have been designed to practice the Hiraishin, there were gravity seals imbedded in the ground, which were obviously meant to increase the gravity around the fighter, but they only kicked in when the runner exceeded the speed of sound in atmosphere. The scrolls for the Rasengan, and ideas for adding elements to it, could be found in the den, circled and then scratched out, when they were tried but failed.

Naruto realized as he went through it all, that he had a lot to learn, he knew that he was powerful and strong, maybe even as strong as Itachi Uchiha, when Itachi was Naruto's age, but he knew that he lacked patience. Thus, to learn everything he needed from his inheritance, he would have to return to Konoha on a regular basis, _the fox is right, I need to let go of my hatred for this place. I can never love this place, so I'm going to have to find something about it to cherish. Maybe not some_thing_,_ Shin-Naruto mused, _but perhaps some_one. _Tsunade-chan is Hokage here, and she truly is one of my best-friends, I think she even likes me a little. I've noticed the little looks she gives me from time to time, those are the same looks I saw passing between Miu, Kaname, and their husband, before they began dating. I hope Tsunade-chan is okay with being my friend though, because I'm still with Ayame-chan, and I don't foresee that changing anytime soon_, Naruto determined, _at the very least I want to give us a real shot. I do love Ayame, but even a dumbass like me knows that there is more than just one type of love._

Speaking of love, Ayame and Naruto have been almost inseparable since he came back to the village, the only times they were apart, was when she had to work her shift at LEX-mart. Naruto decided to try seeking employment in the metal smithies around Konoha, to pass the time when he was not training, and while Ayame was at work. He wanted to further his education as a metalsmith, but he refused to specialize, he wanted to work with all metals, not just iron or steel. Therefore, Naruto sent several shin-bunshin out under henges to apply for work, as blacksmiths, coppersmiths, gold, and silversmiths, even jewelers, and commercial construction crews, since metal is a major component in both of those industries.

One of the skills that he learned while learning under Ji-Yeong Moon was the art of welding, he was certified in arc, oxy-fuel, and resistance welding, and it was the one aspect of working in her metal shop, where he made an exception to using his shinobi skills. It was the best way he found for training his fire and scorch release chakra, in both intensity and precision, and it even aided him in his chakra control.

There is a chakra-based, welding process called, Chakra Arc Welding or CHAW, which uses chakra to form the arc for the process, since welders were one of the few civilian professions that were taught to use chakra. In fact, many retired ninja, became welders, and it was welders, not ninja, samurai, or monks, that held the record for highest level of chakra control. The only drawback to that welding process is, you had to have a lot of CHAW welders to prevent chakra exhaustion from killing your crew.

Shin-Naruto saw the Uzumaki girl's eyes flutter open, she looked around the room slowly, carefully taking in the contents, before turning her gaze back to the only other person in the room. She blinked once before sitting up and yawning, "where am I, bunshin-san," she saw his quirking eyebrow, "yes, I can tell you're a clone, because your chakra signature is in multiple places at once. My Mind's Eye of Kagura reveals to me, all lies," she explained.

Shin-Naruto simply nodded, but answered her question, "you, are in Konoha Hospital, my name is Naruto, or you may refer to me as Naruto-bunshin, if that makes you more comfortable."

"Thank you, Naruto-san," and the Uzumaki kunoichi nodded, then asked further, "how did I get here, the last thing I remember was fainting, I was running away from my village, and my genin team," she stated through gritted teeth? She looked up at Naruto, who was just looking at her with an understanding face, which brought a grateful smile to her lips, so she continued with, "my name is Karin, by the way, Karin Uzumaki."

"My creator found you on the side of the rode about four days ago," Naruto told her, "he was on his way here on personal business and brought you here to be treated."

Karin looked at this boy, who looked to be only a few years younger than her, and in her more honest moments knew that while she was in good shape, she was not a feather, she weighed over forty-five kilos. She used her sensor and looked at him, she felt his chakra, and the power behind it left her in awe of him, when she compared it to other things, the closest comparison she could come up with, was a waterfall. It was beautiful and inspiring to look at, but Karin never wanted to go up against this boy if she could ever help it, because she knew that she would be swept away without much effort at all, and she is an Uzumaki, who were known to have larger chakra reserves than most, even without training.

She also felt the still more powerful well of chakra deep within him, it was different from him, separate from him, but also a part of him. The comparison this time was that this chakra was to her chakra, what the depths of the ocean were to a lake. _This is what a clone of this person feels like,_ she thought, _what will it be like when the original visits me?_ "You're a ninja, aren't you, Naruto-san," she asked, and at his nod, "where is your hitae-ate, then?"

"I am a ronin, I trained out of Ryozanpaku, Ronin School for the Ninja Arts," he informed her, then added, "but it's a sideline, my primary profession is metal-worker. However, before you ask, I am also your primary caregiver, because I'm certified as an isha-nin," he informed her, but hurriedly added before she could get mad, "but don't worry, I never did more with you than Delve you to learn of your chakra exhaustion, and I left the room when the nurses here bathed you."

Karin only smiled, "I wasn't worried about that Naruto-san, and as a medic myself, we're trained to ignore what our hormones tell us when examining a patient. Plus, we're from the same clan, so I don't mind if you see me naked," she told him in a seductive manner, her infatuation growing as he spoke, _he saved my life, and he's kinda cute. I wonder if he likes older women_, she thought, "tell me, Naruto-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

Naruto quirked his eyebrow, "yes, I do have a girlfriend, but how do you know I'm an Uzumaki?"

"My Mind's Eye, could feel that there was a link between us, and your massive chakra coils didn't help either," she did not let the disappointment show on her face or in her voice, about his current romantic situation, "our clan is the only one with chakra coils like that, not to mention the quality of your chakra is very similar to mine. Also, you weren't surprised by my last name," and at his confused expression, she elaborated, "nearly everybody I've met, when they hear my last name, seem surprised that there are any of us left."

"Well, you're right, part of my original's full name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am the child of Kushina Uzumaki," he admitted, he studied Karin's face and chakra with the new sensory ability she awakened within him but could find nothing, that would lead him to believe she knew his mother's name. _I guess her mother or father, never mentioned a sister_, he assumed, then added, "my original's full-name, is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, my father was Minato Namikaze, and when you get better, I'll take you to the Uzumaki compound here in Konoha. I hope you and my creator, can become true friends," he exclaimed, "I've never met another Uzumaki before, this promises to be fun!"

* * *

Remnants of the Uchiha

* * *

Naruto woke up early the next morning, and immediately began to get around to get ready for his day. Today was a special day, he would be introduced to the Uchiha, and begin his wardship. He was supposed to meet Mikoto at the Hokage Mansion, walk with her to the Uchiha district, and there, she would make the formal introductions. _I hope my relationship with them is better this time round, there are few things as annoying as getting on the wrong side of local law enforcement, and it will not help me to overcome my hatred of the Leaf if I alienate my father's paternal clan. Which reminds me, I've got to send Miu and Hayato an update about that, they're going to freak when they learn where dad came from._

Naruto prepared and ate his breakfast, before creating a Shin Bunshin and dispelling him. Doing that revitalizes the already existing true clones, the link between creator and created goes both ways, anything Naruto does physically, benefits the clones, and anything the clones accomplish, Naruto benefits. Shin bunshin are truly living facsimiles of Naruto, and thus, they need to eat and rest like their creator. Naruto was using his clones to do things he would not have time to do on his own, metal working, learning Uzumaki taijutsu (martial arts), bukijutsu (weapons, excluding the sword), and kenjutsu (sword), practicing new ninjutsu, and training his chakra control, not to mention working in various jobs, to further his education in metal work, and working in the hospital to gain more experience as a medical ninja. _So, I'm totally going back on my word about not using Shin Bunshin to train, with all that I'm learning, I would be stupid not to take advantage of such an invaluable training tool, and I try not to be too stupid if I can help it. Screw, anybody that objects, this is my life and I'll run it the way I see fit. [Naruto turns to the Reader and flips the bird.]_ Naruto does his part by eating healthy and sleeping regularly, then every morning after breakfast, after lunch, and dinner at night, and just before going to sleep, Naruto creates a true clone then dispels him, sending the energy from sleep, and nourishment from food, to each and every clone that still exists, regardless of the distance. The shin bunshin in Bird, gets it at the exact same time that the true clones in Konoha get it, and they all get the same amount, there is no dearth of energy regardless of the amount of clones.

Naruto finishes his breakfast, and while he is cleaning up after himself, gets the information the clone in the hospital, the one standing guard in his cousin's room, learned overnight. _Hm, so Karin calls this sensory ability of hers, the Mind's Eye of Kagura, and it can see through lies and clones, it seems to be able to sense the quantity and quality of chakra. She nearly pieced together, that we're related, if she does, then I'll have to entreat her to keep it quiet, until the appropriate time to reveal something like that arrives. It seems to be a passive sensor ability, meaning its always on, it acts pretty much like all of my other senses, their always on as well, which means I can ignore it when I don't need it. _

[_Its weird Kyūbi, I'm surprised I'm not having trouble adjusting to this new sensory ability, but I haven't had any issues with it, not one, it's as if, I've had this ability all my life._]

{_In a very real way, kit, you have had these abilities all your life_,} the wise kitsune answered Kyūbi's roommate, {_it was the same way with the Hiraishin, you seemed to be able to understand how to use it almost instinctively, you had a few false starts as you learned how to use it. Like that time when you first got it, and were learning how to use it, you were learning how to stop and ran right into the river, I've never laughed so hard in my life_,} Kyūbi declared, with a little too much mirth in Kyūbi's voice in Naruto's estimation.

The woodpeckers in Naruto's mind each gave a single [**KNOCK!**], to remind the tailed-beast of just who was in charge here, [_what's your point, oh, wise Fox_], Naruto demanded with a growl?

{_What I mean, kit_,} the fox stated with dignity, as if the tailed-beast was not worried about his landlord, unleashing the terror of woodpeckers upon the fox's very sensitive ears, the frantic twitching of his kitsune eyes showing to anyone looking, what a lie that was, {_is while these abilities may have been dormant within you, and your parents, they were still a component of your genes, so your body and mind were already conditioned to accept their input. I look at those false starts, the way I would look at a cub learning how to hunt for the first time_,} Kyūbi continued, {_you're going to miss, you're going to screw up, but even a numbskull like you, knows that we learn more from our messes, than we ever will from the successes we achieve._}

Naruto was fingering his chin, [_Hm, well it's as good a theory as I can think of_], then chuckles in gratitude, [_thanks, Kyūbi!_] Naruto finished his chores in the kitchen, then heads to the foyer, he ties onto his belt, a holster of kunai and shuriken on opposing thighs, another pouch of senbon over his right hip, and a generic Chisa-katana on his left. His clones were still trying to figure out how to integrate, Tokichi's hilt with his mother's blade, they were making progress, but it would require patience. Naruto did not trust the citizens of Konoha, a few of them had already recognized him, while he had been out with Ayame, it seemed an aspect of his Mind's Eye was the ability to sense emotional states, even at a great distance, and his presence had re-ignited the hatred of several of them. They never said anything, their faces though, had gone cold as soon as they recognized Naruto, their eyes became hard as granite.

His clones had forged these weapons from mangalloy-titantung, over the last two days, they exhausted his supply of the metal, but it was easily recreated. These weapons were distinctive in the shade of the metal, it seemed as if the forging process had cast the metal they were made from, into a purplish hue. The only thing that will not remain with him when he leaves Konoha, will be the sword, he will not need it, because he will be leaving here with his mother's sword, one way or another. Naruto finished getting ready to go out, by placing his ball cap with the symbols of his profession on the forehead. In addition to the ball cap, he wore a navy-blue, single-piece jumpsuit, with well-worn, work boots, knee-pads, with patches on both shoulders that had the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan symbols on the left and right, respectively. He also had a version that combined both clan symbols into a homage of the onmyō (yin/yang) symbol, with the Uzumaki Whirlpool as the yang, and the Namikaze Star as the yin, on his back. The sleeves of the jumpsuit were rolled up to his forearm, revealing the tattoo in which he kept the Raijin no ken, while he was in Konoha. It was in the shape of a vajra, with a storage seal in place of the unity jewel.

"Okay, time to go meet my grandfather's clan," he declared, "let's hope they're better examples of their clan than my past dealings with them."

The weather over Konoha today, was gray and overcast, it was one of those days that was not threatening rain, but the sun was hidden behind the clouds. The bustle of the marketplace as Naruto passed through it, was as normal as the last few days Naruto had been in Hidden Leaf Village. The kunoichi did not waylay him, until he had walked beyond the market and into an alley, which was concealed from view of any passing witnesses. The first attack came from concealment, a kunai came whistling through the air from out of nowhere, and Naruto pivoted his body to the side so that it sailed harmlessly passed him, embedding itself in the wall just centimeters from his head. The next attack came from above, as three shuriken came whirling down from the roofs of the two buildings, he was standing between, Naruto retreated two steps, as they buried themselves into the pavement. All this time, he had not taken his eyes from the opening in front of him, which appeared to be empty, he made a single hand-sign (Tori), and directly in front of him a web of ninja wire began to glow, and bright blue, magnetic waves began tugging on the ninja wire, until it began to come loose from the wall. It all coalesced into a ball about the size of his fist, he released his jutsu and let the ball drop to the ground.

Naruto was more annoyed than angry, he figured he might have to endure some kind of attack after his presence became common knowledge to the populace of Konoha, but this was just insulting, "come now, is this the best you can do, kunoichi-san, I can tell from your chakra signature that you're at least an A-ranked ninja, but this is offensive?"

On the wall above the mouth of the alley, a head surfaced, followed by the torso of a woman, she had purple hair, styled into a Kiri-braid, with cropped bangs, hung over her Konohagakure forehead protector, with only the Konoha symbol showing on it, and piercing eyes. Her figure was slender, and she was wearing the required Jonin uniform, along with two swords strapped to her left hip by multiple bandages. She jumped down and landed in Naruto's path, she was as calm as the weather, and did not seem to have any emotional twinges about fighting Naruto. _This isn't some hate filled villager,_ Naruto concluded, _she's testing me, but why? Who is she?_

As soon as the kunoichi landed, she immediately drew one of the blades from her bandage belt and charged at the ronin. Naruto drew his own blade and, in the process, deflected her blade, dodging to the side, running up along the side of the wall. The kunoichi, the alley was narrow which allowed her to hop upon the opposite wall, thrust her blade at him with every intention of killing her foe. Naruto easily deflected her offerings, and riposted against her with ease, he was actually beginning to enjoy himself. This was the most challenging kenjutsu battle, he has had since Mai-sensei, this kunoichi was damn good, not uncomfortable at all with fighting from a horizontal perspective. They reached the top of the alley, and jumped at the same time, exchanging a few sword strikes in mid-air, before curving down onto the opposite wall, just before they made contact, Naruto performed a mid-air tumble which surprised the kunoichi just a little.

All of the astonishment she allowed to show on her face, however, was a slight smile, which in no way impaired her as much as Naruto was hoping, because when he landed on her wall and went for an overhead strike, she dodged low, running down the wall, until he was above her. Naruto was no more surprised about her maneuver than she had been with his, he just pivoted towards the ground to face her, this was when he decided to go on the offensive. Naruto rushed down at her with deadly intent, she could see it in his eyes, the power of his first slash on her blade, shook her when she parried it, and it pushed her backward. He followed that up with a lunge, bringing his blade back towards her in a backhanded slash, which she barely deflected, while stepping down another step. He made a feint at her legs, which caused her to hop back, which slammed her back right into the ground. She could not dodge in this position, she was literally laying on the ground, she could not believe she allowed him to maneuver her like this, but she would not go down without some kind of victory. She reached behind herself, just as the boy made his thrust down at her, despite herself she could not help but flinch as his blade flashed toward her face.

She felt more than heard, his blade stab itself into the pavement, just centimeters from her face, then she felt the trickle, followed by the pain, as she felt blood rolling down the side of her face. _He cut my cheek,_ she looked up at him and saw him grin a foxish grin, _he's been in control of this fight since it began. I was the ambusher, yet since I've made my presence known, I have been the one following him, it was he that first went on the walls. I was… I was trying to show off to him,_ she realized, it seemed her subconscious wanted to impress him, even if she kept her feelings from swaying her resolve to test him,_ so I went on my wall, he was the one that started running up the walls, we made the jump at the same time… he made that tumble just to distract me, to distract me from his true intentions, then he began attacking me relentlessly, to prevent me from noticing my position, and it worked. I never became aware of my body's position until it was too late._ She looked up at her opponent who had brought his face a few millimeters closer to hers, if anybody were to look down the alley, they would see a boy and a grown woman in a compromising position.

Naruto kept his grin on his face, "Good morning, Jonin-kunoichi-san, my name's Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, but you already knew that, may I have the name of the cute kunoichi that's provided me with such a thrilling workout this morning?"

In spite of her stoic resolve, she could not help the blush that crept onto her face, her voice was calm though, when she replied with, "and why should I give you my name, gaki, you didn't beat me, I'd call this fight a draw," he looked down at her in puzzlement, then he felt something tapping him on his flank, he followed her gaze down, and found her other sword doing the tapping. His mouth gaped open, but she spoke to him in a lecturing tone, "you have excellent skills, Naruto-san, but you are still a little naïve when it comes to a few things."

"Stop teasing him, Naori-chan," Mikoto's voice cut into their little moment, they both jerked their head toward the new voice, the Matriarch of Uchiha was standing at the mouth of the alley, in a simple dark purple blouse and a red-plum skirt. She was looking at them in an amused expression, which turned devilish as she spoke, "Naruto, would you please get off of her, what would Ayame think if she saw you now?"

Naruto, and the now named Naori, leapt to their feet, and despite her stoic nature, she was blushing as red as Naruto's hair, so was Naruto, and he was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Naori-san," he stated, as he slid his blade home in the scabbard, then turned to his godmother, "Mikoto-kaa-san, what was this all about, I was on my way to see you so you can introduce me to the other Uchiha, not get waylaid on the way?"

Mikoto just smiled warmly as he addressed her that way, before answering while indicating the other kunoichi, "this is Naori Uchiha, I asked her to be your sensei, for inducting you into the customs and practices of the clan, she'll also be educating you more on the Sharingan."

Naruto looked at the Jonin, and did not object to her, still he had to ask, "I thought you would be my sensei, Mikoto?"

Mikoto shook her head sadly, "with my duties as Matriarch, and as an Elder, plus since I am busy training Sasuke, I'm afraid I wouldn't be a very adequate teacher for you." Naruto nodded his understanding, so Mikoto went on with her explanation, pointing to the other Uchiha, "Naori has developed her Sharingan the most out of all of the Uchiha, so she will be the best person to train you in its use," Mikoto finished.

"I'm not going to lie, when Mikoto-san asked me to teach you about it, I was reluctant to teach one from outside of the clan, even if you will be a ward of the Uchiha, you are still an outsider," Naori explained, "but Mikoto-san, insisted that I should at least meet you, before making any decisions. Talk however, is cheap, we could chat forever and not learn anything about each other, but battle is the only true way to learn who somebody is, so I decided to try attacking you. It would show me how you handled things when your life is on the line," she smiled an approving smile, "and I accept you as my pupil, now let's head home, time to meet the rest of your family."

Naruto could not help but smile gently at her last comment, _my family_, then his foxy-smile returned, "yes, let's go, but first, why don't you go ahead and drop your genjutsu, Naori-sensei, it's not necessary anymore. That was smart thinking by the way, this would insure that any damage we did to the surrounding area was all in our minds, and we weren't interrupted by a crowd," he said as he walked over to Mikoto. Naruto, turned back to face Naori, and added, "by the way, I'll make you a new pair of blades to replace your old ones, I'm afraid that any blade short of Kusanagi, itself, or maybe the Kiri Seven, become dangerously compromised when they cross my swords," Naori was inspecting her blade, and noticed that there were nicks and cracks all over her swords, and it was noticeably warped as well. She looked up from her inspection with some disgruntlement, "sorry, Naori-sensei, it's the metal, you've just been mangled by the titan's tongue."

* * *

Woes of the Ramen Girl

* * *

We come now to the Leaf Exchange and Market number 1, more specifically to Ichiraku Ramen of the food court, where we find a young lady slouching against the counter. They were just coming down from the lunch rush, and things were quiet, most of the side-work was complete, and all the work that needed to be done to run a ramen shop was finished. This gave the woman, enough time to finally think about the events of the last couple of days, specifically the feelings she had towards her prodigal boyfriend, who had finally returned to the Leaf after being gone for over seven years.

This woman's name is Ichiraku Ayame, and the boy she thought about now, that had always occupied a certain corner of her mind, even when she was not actively thinking about him, just so happened to be, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, metal-worker, ronin, and medical ninja. Ayame sat at the counter of her ramen booth, her head propped up by her hand, and staring off into the distance, she was biting her lip guiltily, not because of something she did, but for what she was not feeling for her boyfriend. Her boyfriend, the one she promised herself to as soon as he became Chunin for the Leaf, would never be able to fulfill that promise, and while that should not have been such a big deal to her. It seemed to be the thing that her mind had latched onto since she woke up this morning, and she did not understand that.

Why was it such a big deal to her for him to fulfill his promise, Chunin was just a rank, it did not really speak about the skill of the individual that held the position? There were Genin in Konoha that had skills as powerful as some of the Jonin here in the village, they had either not wanted to rise above their rank, were unable to for personal or political reasons, or they had been demoted for some offence or other, that made them ineligible for promotion. And to be honest, the Chunin condition had been added by Naruto, because he knew that a Genin could never be able to support a wife and kids, he was practical even as a five-year-old, he could feel emotions just like every child his age, but life on his own had taught him not to let his feelings overwhelm his common sense – if such a thing exists – he loved her but he knew that loving others made you responsible for them. Even if her job at the ramen stand could've supplemented what he got from his ninja pay, there were times when months would go by before a mission came in that genin could do, well anything above D-rank that is, Chunin got better and more lucrative missions, even if they were more dangerous, and Naruto, even as a street waif never accepted anything from others if he could not pay them back in some fashion. He refused to be a free-loader, and wanted to be able to pull his weight, no matter how he felt.

So no, him being a Chunin or not, should not have been holding her back from giving her whole heart to Naruto. Naruto was a ronin, and a powerful ninja, she was not a judge of such things really, but she had lived in a ninja village since her birth, and she has seen a few Chunin Exams, has walked by several training grounds, where ninja of varying strengths practiced their arts. She watched Naruto while he was training yesterday, and she concluded that as far as she could tell, he was comparable to several Jonin in strength. If she had to guess, her boyfriend was likely a rival for the likes of Maito Guy-san, in terms of taijutsu prowess, Naruto refused to let her be around him when he trained in ninjutsu, because some of his jutsu were too dangerous to demonstrate, and should only be practiced away from others, or around confirmed enemies.

_I don't care about his power as a ninja, all I have ever cared about with Naruto was how he treated me, and others, not to mention his sense of honor. When he was treated like garbage by the entire village, he never once let them see him cry, and even when he was about to freaking starve to death, he never once took a handout from anybody. Even when he'd come to the ramen stand for food, he never accepted it unless father allowed him to work it off after he finished, it didn't have to be much, even something as small as letting him wash his own bowls, so as not to create more work for me and father, was all he needed to allow him to accept the offering._ Ayame, the child, would get mad at him sometimes for that, even going so far as to call him a baka for acting so stubborn about accepting help, but it did not matter what she said to him, he never accepted anybody's help unless he could pay them back. Even looking back on those times today, Ayame, still could not tell if he was exercising his sense of honor, or being stubbornly prideful, which, now that she thought about it there did not seem to be much difference, in her book.

Ayame felt a breath on her left ear, which brutally wrenched her mind away from her thoughts on her boyfriend, "KYA," she screamed in surprise, as she hopped away from the offending distractor. She looked around wildly, trying to find out who disturbed her thoughts. Ayame heard laughter coming from her left and whipped her head around to find one of her best friends, doubling over in laughter. "Izumi-chan, what's… the big… idea," Ayame demanded in an irate, growling voice?

Izumi Uchiha was holding her stomach, trying to keep from falling on the floor in her mirth, "I'm sorry, Ayame-chan, you just looked so depressed, as you were sitting at the counter, and I did call out to you as I came in," she explained, then as Ayame looked at her skeptically, added, "you were just so out of it, you didn't hear me talking to you."

Ayame sighed as the last of her fright left her, and her melancholy mood settled upon her once again, "Oh, well, I apologize for not hearing you, as you came in Izumi. I've had a lot on my mind recently," she told her friend, then asked officially as an Ichiraku waitress, "how may I help you?"

Izumi leaned on the counter, studying her friend with a speculative eye, "pork-miso, please," she answered. Then narrowing her eyes and taking a chance, began speaking with, "so something interesting happened today," Ayame, who had turned away to get Izumi's order ready, while Izumi continued talking, sounding like she was just talking about the weather, "Mikoto-sama, called in all non-essential Uchiha Police Officers, for a clan meeting, turns out we got a new member of the clan today. I'll give you a hint about his identity, he has crimson hair, and when not manifesting the Sharingan, he has violet eyes. Oh, and you're dating him," Izumi informed Ayame, while eyeing her best friend from the corner of her eye, "care to guess his name?"

Ayame just sighed, while her shoulders slumped in defeat, "no matter what I do, I can never be worthy of him," she said in a depressed voice, "he is so far beyond me, what can he see in me?" Izumi turned to look at her friend, who kept her back to the Uchiha, so Izumi remained quiet and listened, "when he came to me the first day, it was the initial meeting of someone I'd loved since I was eleven-years-old, combined with the emotional toll I'd felt from missing him for seven-years, but once that emotional energy was dissolved, there was nothing left in me, except the embers of a crush that was starting to fade away." As Ayame was talking, she never stopped going through the steps she needed to complete her friend's order, the automatic doors at the entrance to LEX-mart opened and closed, "he is so different from the boy I'd promised myself to when I was just a kid," then she paused in thought, and shook her head as if she did not like something she said, "actually, we're both the same people we were, the only difference between us is the company we keep and the careers we've chosen. He rubs shoulders with Daimyos, who treat him as though he were family, one of his best-friends is Tsunade Senju, who as an Uzumaki is partially related to him, now it turns out that he's related to one of the founding clans of Konoha. Whereas I am the ramen girl in a village owned facility, my day consists of making and serving ramen to starving Leaf ninja, before they head out on or return from missions or training," Ayame turned away from putting the finishing touches on Izumi's order and presented it to her with a genuine smile of pride, "and I love what I do, I truly do, I could never see myself doing anything different."

"I have wonderful friends, that will listen to me bitch and complain about my boyfriend," Ayame added with a grateful smile, toward Izumi, "and how different our relative stations in life are."

"Don't you love him, Ayame-chan," Izumi asked as she began to eat, "you've talked my ear off for years about how, Naruto-san, is one of the best men you've ever met, has something between you changed?"

"I do love him, Izumi-chan," Ayame's voice was rock solid in her sincerity about her feelings, "and Naruto is still one of the best men I've ever met, and it's what hasn't changed that has me doubting what kind of relationship we can have."

"What do you mean, Ayame," Izumi prompted?

"Naruto thinks I haven't noticed, but I saw the looks he got last night, when we went out for dinner," Ayame told Izumi, "I saw the hatred they directed at him. If Naruto stays here, he'll have to endure that kind of hatred every day, and I could never ask him to do that, not for me," Ayame said with a bowed head. "Not only that, Naruto would never be able to find work if he were to stay here, they would never hire him, even for his skill as a metal-worker," she explained, "and Naruto would never allow himself to be a mooch, his sense of honor wouldn't have it."

"Well, why not go with him when he leaves here in three-months," Izumi suggested, "you're not a ninja of the village, you're not bound to the village like I am."

"As much as I would love to be with Naruto-kun, and leave this wretched excuse for a village, what possible use would I be to Naruto. At most I would be a distraction," she stated emphatically, "I mean I've lived all my life in a village, I'm not exactly cut out to live in the wilderness," Ayame clenched her fists, "at worst, I could make him vulnerable if one of his enemies were to take me hostage. Naruto would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to me, he would blame himself, I know it, that just the kind of man he is."

Before Izumi could speak up, another voice broke in, "not to mention, the vagabond lifestyle I lead, is no place to take someone you love."

The two women whipped their head around to stare at the man they had just been talking about, "Na- Naruto-kun," came Ayame's fearful reply, "how- how much of that did you here?"

"Enough to know how much you love me, and to realize how much I love you," he admitted, as he came up to the counter, he then turned to his new fellow clansperson with a smile, "Izumi-san, would you please, allow me to speak with Ayame-chan alone?"

Izumi turned to look at Ayame, who nodded her consent, but before she left, "if you hurt her, kid, and clan or no clan, I'm gonna find you and take you to a training ground, you get me?"

Naruto nodded, "if I hurt her more than is necessary for what I am about to do, I'll let you have me."

Once Izumi had paid, she took her ramen bowl out to one of the outside tables, which left the couple standing there in silence. Finally, tears began to fall down both of their faces, and it was Ayame who spoke first, "I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun, that I can't be the woman you need me to be, I know you haven't had much in your life to depend on, but I was really hoping to be one of those things. Please, forgive me for not being what you need," she sniffled, "but please, don't ever think that its not because I don't love you. Because, I love you so much, but sometimes loving someone, means doing what you think is right for them, even if that means letting them go," saying that, Ayame buried her face in his chest and let the flood gates open.

Naruto felt the upper section of his jumpsuit become wet with Ayame's tears, and he tightened his arms around her, while rubbing her back, "you have nothing to be sorry for, Ayame-chan, I have been such a selfish bastard since I left here, I kept you from exploring your feelings for others, if there ever were any others that you found attractive. I know you remained steadfast and loyal to me, while I ran off gallivanting around the country trying to be a ninja, and I know it was hard for you to watch your peers trying to find love, while you set your heart on a worthless vagrant like me. Of course, I forgive you, though I don't feel that you've done anything to warrant forgiveness, but I'll forgive you if you can find it in your heart to forgive me for being selfish. And, I love you so much it hurts, you're one of the only reasons I've found that can allow me to forgive this place for all the wrong it has done me. If only so I can finally let go of my past and move on with my life," Naruto pulled back from her, and they shared a look before they leaned forward and captured each other's lips in a steamy, open-mouthed kiss.

They pulled back away from each other, and quietly just stared at each other, "I'm going to be here for the next three months, while I'm integrated into the Uchiha clan as their ward, in that time, I hope we can cultivate a strong friendship."

"I don't think so, Naruto," Ayame snapped, and he began to look at her in disappointment, then she smiled, "I said I loved you, and I can't just be friends with you! I won't settle for anything less than being your sister-figure, what do you think of that?"

"I say, I love you, Ayame-nee-chan," he said as he gave her a fiercely, protective hug, before pulling her back and looking at her seriously, "and if you ever need me, I'll be there, I'll give you a means to always get in touch with me. That's a promise of a lifetime," he declared, "and I never go back on my word. That's part of my nindō, my ninja way," he finished with a smile.


	13. The Golden Mission

**The Golden Mission**

_Katabami-Kinko - Kawa no kuni_

It is raining in the Land of Rivers today, so named because it is a land crisscrossed by tributaries, streams, and yes, by its namesake, rivers. Because of the abundance of natural, water resources, Kawa is a lush, fertile paradise of vegetation, mostly deciduous hardwoods, and a few fruit baring varieties, the Land of Rivers is a land of plenty. Sandwiched between two of the Five Great Nations, Fire and Wind, River, has one more resource that makes it one of the wealthiest of nations, below the Great Five; its abundant gold reserves. Specifically, the Katabami Mountains, and more specifically the Katabami Goldmine, it was one of the largest goldmines in the Elemental Nations, other than those that could be found in the Land of Earth. It was also where Tanigakure no Sato, and Takumi Village, the artisans village is located, but this part of the country is remote to the rest of the nation, and Konoha is more, accessible to this place than either of the two previous villages. When locals need ninja, they invariably contact the Hidden Leaf, not the Hidden Valley.

From the top of the valley overlooking the Katabami-Kinko, stood Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. It has been one month, since he returned Mizuki to Konoha, and four-months since he left a single Shin-Bunshin at the Uzumaki compound, with his cousin Karin, who had decided to become a Hidden Leaf kunoichi. Tsunade paid Naruto, five thousand ryo, for leaving his mission for the iron merchants of Fire to catch her wayward Chunin, but most of those techniques were Namikaze techniques, or at least invented by his great-grandfather, so it was a family obligation, and a favor between friends. _The Ʀ5,000 was just a pleasant bonus._ The true clone would continue to train in the Uzumaki way of the ninja, create another shin-bunshin, every morning, before dispelling and sending all of the benefits of the training to the original Naruto, and any other shin-bunshin still in existence, at the time of dispellation. Naruto's wardrobe was largely the same as when he returned the Missing-nin, Mizuki to the village, except he had returned to carrying the original Tokichi at his side instead of his mother's sword. Which he still carried in a tattoo of five water droplets on his left arm, in storage seals concealed by the tattoos, and a tanto on his belt, he kept the Raijin sword in his right arm, in a storage seal, obfuscated by the tattoo of a vajra, disguised as the unity jewel.

Today, he was on a mission from Delta, the capital of Kawa no kuni. About two months ago, the owners of the Katabami Mine received word that a gang of bandits, called the Kurosuki Clan, attacked, and took over the mine. They forced the magistrate, not to mention the mine's management, to flee, reports from the magistrate and management said they were led by a ninja called, Raiga. Most of the ronin ninja, passed on the assignment, saying it was too dangerous, and Naruto could understand their position since the only Raiga in the Bingo Book, was an A-ranked Missing-nin, named Raiga Kurosuki, a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and a member of the Hunter-nin Corps. They specialized in attacking and killing ninja, and if he were from the Village Hidden in the Mists, he could be incredibly ruthless. Everybody in the Elements, unless they have been living under a rock, has surely heard of the Bloody Mists, most of the Ronin felt that the danger was much too great to risk themselves, even if the reward was annual royalties from the goldmine, for as long as the person lives. Naruto, however, was hungry.

Not for food, he had become quite skilled at hunting, even before joining Ryozanpaku, his keen-fox senses and reflexes, and survival training, meant he would never lack for food; he was a good cook to boot. No, Naruto was hungry to grow his reputation as a ronin ninja, he had spent three months in Konoha learning about his main profession, working metal, he felt that his knowledge of those trades was as high as it could go at the moment. Now, he wanted to work on his side-line business, and he needed to test himself against a truly skilled opponent, most of the foes he had faced thus far were at best, B-ranked ninja, with Aoi being the most skilled enemy he had killed. _Aoi-teme underestimated me, he thought that I was the same weakling he would torment back in the village, just for fun, he never thought that I could change enough to become a threat to him. He also relied too much on the Thunder Sword when he faced me,_ Naruto remembered, _he thought it would be enough to cover any lapses in his training. Susumu-nee-san always said that each enemy we face, can teach us things about ourselves, well I intend to follow Aoi's lesson. Never rely too much on one thing, always allow your training to evolve, but do not forget to practice your basics as much as you can, and above all, never underestimate anybody._

During the time he was furthering his Metalmancer education, he was also improving and refining his katas, his endurance, his chakra control, incorporating certain Uzumaki tenets into his basic training. He was eager to test himself against a real enemy, one who would not underestimate him, but would fight him with every iota of their skill and intelligence.

The Katabami Mine was located at the bottom of a ravine. A modest-sized river, cut through the valley floor, and was used to cool the smelters at the collection point, before meandering out of the valley. The mine consisted of three mine shafts going deep into the mountain, there seemed to be a steady stream of miners trudging into and out of the mine. On a plateau, overlooking the shafts of the mine, was a graveyard, and walking through that place was a funeral procession. It was a contingent of fifteen figures, each of them wearing dark-gray cloaks, trimmed in gold, what was odd about the melancholy platoon, however, was that none of the miners showed up for the funeral. Work in the mine had not stopped, and while that could just mean the one that was in the casket, was not well liked, miners would have never passed-up a chance to take a day off.

Naruto focused his perceptions and allowed his Eye of the Heart to awaken, and it seemed to home in on one of the mourners. The one that seemed to have the place of honor among the macabre parade, he seemed to be crying especially hard in Naruto's opinion. Naruto's Eye of the Heart was a slightly more evolved form of his cousin's Mind's Eye of Kagura, where hers could only find and track chakra over a vast distance, as well as perceive any unusual chakra activity within a radius of several dozen kilometres, by focusing on a particular chakra, she can perceive her target's location and movements in great detail. It also gave her the capability to perceive fluctuations in a person's chakra, made when they were lying or when anyone, including herself, was under a genjutsu. Naruto's Eye of the Heart which utilized all five, fox senses, and even his metal sense, which when he focused, as taught to him by Karin, could assess the general health, and emotions of anybody, even at this distance. When Naruto brought his Kokoro no me to attention, he was forced to make one correction, he could sense one of the miners nearby, slightly below his own position, watching the funeral.

Naruto listened to the 'mourner' speak, "Why? He was such a good man, truly," Naruto listened, to an obviously fake, wale, "why did he have to be taken away?" The mockery of a mourner approached the foot of the freshly, dug grave, and continued his travesty of a eulogy, "such sorrow," and Naruto's sensor, seemed to be divided into three different directions. Two were directed at the fake mourner, there seemed to be two different, chakra signatures in that one form, but the third was directed at the coffin, which was made of iron, and within the casket… was a living, breathing human-being. If his sensor was not enough to be sure, the shaking of the box, indicating that the man was beating desperately on the lid, and muffled pleas of mercy to be let out was all the evidence he needed, to know that someone was about to be buried alive.

Naruto listened more attentively to the mad man leading this evil congregation, "I remember the day you showed me, one of your most prized possessions," the demon in human flesh falsely confessed, it was taking all of Naruto's discipline, not to leap down the side of the mountain and destroy these men, but he had to keep his passions bottled up, there was no telling how powerful these men were. It would do neither of them any good to get himself killed, so he watched and waited, plotted and listened, "with a twinkle in your eye, you told me how it had once belonged to your father. It was a gorgeous, pipe box, no wonder you were so proud of it… even when I ripped it from your hands and smashed it on to the ground, you only laughed. When we booted you in the ribs and tossed you into the coffin, you just smiled, that beautiful smile of yours. Truly lovely it was to behold," by now the dirt had been filled in, with a piece of iron scaffolding, placed over the grave to mark it, "Kanpachi of the beautiful smile."

This evil man had the audacity to turn to his men and exclaim, "funerals are truly spectacular events, are they not?!" Without waiting for a reply, he began marching back into the village, and seemed to say almost to himself, "I can't wait, until the next one," he stated under his breath. The one, Raiga walked by, seemed to shrink away from his words, and Naruto's senses found him, he was still new to this band of savages, and had not yet been hardened to this kind of game. Naruto was thankful for that, it meant this man could be saved, and would not need to join the others when Naruto took them down, it was his choice of course, only he was responsible for the health of his own soul.

Raiga seemed to stop just before leaving the cemetery, as the other chakra signature spoke to him in a small voice, "we have a couple of people watching us, one of them is a villager and the other is a stranger, and he is terribly angry at the moment."

"Oh, well, not everybody can appreciate funerals, the way we do," Raiga enthused, "maybe they will be able to appreciate it more, when it's their own funeral," he mused, before walking off to get Ranmaru out of the weather.

The others lingered in the cemetery for a few more seconds, before they too, left to find shelter, but not before leaving two of their number to guard the fresh grave. Both were relatively new to the Kurosuki Clan, one was the man that Naruto's senses told him, was still new enough not to have become hardened to sights like this, the other one, unfortunately would not get off so easily. The miner had left as soon as the lead man departed. The moment the last of the retreating figures was out of sight, Naruto moved, "**Hiraishin**," by engaging the Power of the Thunder God, he went from standing still to Mach 3, in a nanosecond, he was down to the valley floor faster than gravity could fall, his limbs were already configured into mangalloy-titantung, hammer-like weapons, then less than a microsecond later he was burying his hammer fist into the skull of the Kurosuki clan member he wanted to kill. It did not have the finesse and panache of his normal fighting style, but it was brutally effective, and by combining the speed of his Flying Thunder God power, increasing the kinetic force imparted upon the hammer-fist, the results were that man's head exploding like a ripe casaba melon. This painted blood and brains all over the cemetery walls, and even in the face of the one Naruto would spare, for now.

Naruto turned to look at this man, with a fully, matured Sharingan – he had set all of his Shin-Bunshin to practicing with the Uchiha dojutsu, as soon as he completed his three-month training with Naori-sensei, and he had achieved the three-tomoe-state just last week – the tomoe were spinning rapidly, the pupil was elongated the way a fox's or a cat's would appear, and was glowing an ethereal-blue, from his Mag-viz technique. As those eyes locked onto his, they seemed to spin faster, becoming almost a blur to Karashi's perceptions, a voice was heard in his mind, "mark well, Karashi-baka, this is the fate of all those who seek fame through the despotism of others, it leads to nothing but death."

Then all went blank and he fell unconscious, but the last thing he remembered was a gigantic, nine-tailed Fox staring down at him, it opened its maw and flames shot out directly for him. Just before it hit however, he seemed to awaken with a start, he looked around and found the graveyard empty of all other human life, the remains of his companion, not to mention the gaping chasm of the reopened grave and coffin. The casket, itself, seemed to have been ripped open by a monster. The rain was quickly washing away the blood of Ayumu-san, and with that Karashi bolted for home, like a jackrabbit fleeing a fox.

A few seconds later, Naruto came to a stop on the path leading away from the village, they were in front of Naruto's base of operations while he was in this region. It was a curry shop, run by a kindhearted, yet feisty, old woman, Grandma Sansho. Naruto was carrying the man he had rescued over his shoulder; the man was still unconscious. Naruto had no way of knowing how long he had been in that coffin; all he knew was how long he had been in the ground. Naruto opened the front door to the shop and yelled, "Baa-chan, are you here?"

"Naru-chan, what's the meaning of this," Sansho demanded, even as she ran to clear the raised platform, on which sat her table for serving customers her curry, "who is that with you?"

"I don't know his name, Baa-chan, but he was being buried alive by the Kurosukis," Naruto informed her, as he kicked off his shoes and laid the man down. His hand began to glow a greenish color, as the Buddha Palm cloaked it, at the same time he sent his metal-sense into the man's body, and began rescue compressions by using the iron in the man's body, to expel the carbon dioxide from his bloodstream, and the calcium in the man's rib cage, to pump his lungs. At the same time, Naruto began to engage his wind chakra, to push pure oxygen down his patient's trachea, all while tilting the head back to prevent the tongue from blocking the airway.

(A/N: The author is not certified in CPR, and the reader should not use anything in this passage for real life-saving emergencies. If you wish to learn these, contact your local health care practitioners for more information.)

Naruto continued his work for a few minutes, when there was a gasp of air from the patient, followed by him immediately rolling-over and vomiting up, what appeared to be every meal he had ever consumed. Just as he had recovered from being sick, he looked around at the smiling faces of strangers, and returned it as best as he could, "I expected to be greeted by my father and mother when I died," he quipped, "not a strange old woman and a boy with red-hair."

Naruto chuckled, "not to worry, otoko-san, you will not be standing before the Pillars today. My name is Naruto," he introduced himself, then pointed to the old lady, "this is Sansho-baa-chan."

He smiled then, and Naruto had to agree with Raiga on one thing, it was a beautiful smile, "my name is Kanpachi, I was a ramen chef here in the village, before the Kurosuki came and shut down my business."

Before he could speak further, the sliding door to the shop slammed open with a loud, "**CLACK**!" "Mother," came the bellow from the front door, and a drenched, bedraggled young man stepped into the curry shop, "mother, are you here," he asked, just before he saw the others in the room?

"Karashi," the old woman asked in a quavering, disbelieving voice, as her eyes widened in surprise, before recognizing her son. "Karashi, what're you doing here," as hopeful tears welled up in her eyes, "you said you were done cooking curry, and wanted to be strong, the way that Konoha shinobi was strong?"

Karashi turned and looked at his mother, as actual tears of relief and joy welled-up in his face. Before his face crumbled and he launched himself at his mother, who met him half-way and hugged him to within an inch of his life. Behind them Naruto discreetly held a kunai in a reverse grip, which allowed him to conceal it behind his arm, and Kanpachi's eyes had narrowed into a steely gleam, as soon as Karashi entered the room.

"Mother, I am so sorry, I have led a shameful life since I left you," Karashi sobbed, "I became a bully and a tyrant, and allowed others to do the same or worse." He looked away from his mother in shame, and that was when he spotted the two others in the room, and he recognized both of them. He moved around his mother, he was looking directly at Kanpachi, "but the worst thing I have participated in was when we buried this man alive, earlier today," he said, pointing a shaking finger at the beleaguered man. He turned his head to look at Naruto, who merely grinned, a predatory grin, which brought Karashi's finger around to point at him, "and this one, literally knocked a man's head off, before knocking me unconscious, and I think, he sent me a dream of a monster fox throwing fire at me, before devouring me."

Before he could say, anything more, he felt the heavy end of a metal ladle rap him on the head, "you, orokana shonen (stupid boy)," Sansho screeched, "is that how I raised you, to be a party to the brutalization of other human beings?"

"I'm sorry, mother," Karashi pleaded, "but I just wanted to be strong. The way you have always wanted, and I want to be strong like that Genin we met from the Leaf."

If his aim was to soften her anger towards him, then he missed his target by a mile, her assault on his head, continued with one more blow from her hand, "I may have wanted you to be a strong man, but strength should be used to protect those that are precious to you. If this is the kind of thing you would use your strength for, then you are better off as a weakling. Why, if, Kanpachi-san, called for your head, I would say he would be justified in his vengeance," she roared, before her anger left her and she deflated, she turned away from her son toward the man she had just helped revive.

Kanpachi was sitting up where he had lain, he was not looking at anybody in the room. Naruto had returned the kunai to his tool pouch and waited patiently to the side, when his patient spoke to him, "Hey doc," his voice was rough, barely containing his anger, "I may be revived, but I do not feel the strength returning to my body, as quickly, when do you think I'll be fit enough to travel? I want to leave this place," he stated as he turned his face up to look at the red-head, "this region, I do not feel safe here anymore."

Naruto looked between Kanpachi and Karashi, then directly at the son of the curry shop owner, "Karashi-Baka, from what I heard from your mother, when we first became acquainted, she told me that you seemed to have a gift for making curry. She said that your gift was even greater than hers, and that you seem to be especially gifted with something she called, the Curry of Life. She said that yours can even revive people from a nearly dead state, is that correct," Naruto asked him?

The question surprised everybody in the room, but still Karashi answered with a nod and, "I do have a certain instinct about the curry, and that Genin, Rock Lee, was at near death when me and mom fed him some. He seemed to get better almost instantly…"

"CAN YOU MAKE THE CURRY OF LIFE OR NOT," Naruto roared, while unleashing his Killer Intent (KI) upon Karashi, which sent him to the floor like a lead ball?

"Yes," Karashi all but squeaked out his answer, "yes, I can make the Curry of Life!"

Naruto returned to his calm façade, "then you will make this Curry of Life for this man, and he may choose when he is fit for travel," Naruto turned to look at Kanpachi, the purpose of his exposition, was not lost on the ramen chef, who seemed to possess a great wisdom within him. "As for me, I will complete my mission, and I will also taste this Curry of Life. It might give me the energy I need to complete my mission," he stated, as he stared off toward the Mine, and his prey.

Meanwhile, as everything was unfolding at the Sansho Curry Shop, the rain had slackened a bit by this time of night, as a man snuck into the graveyard to find and rescue his friend. He had short black hair and black eyes, and wears a grey bandanna tied backwards, with a blue yukata over his torso. He had watched the day's proceedings unfold, except for when he was called away to work his shift in the Mine, if he had missed his shift it would have been, he, who would get the funeral. Therefore, he was in for quite a surprise when he returned to the cemetery and found his best-friend's would-be grave had been opened, and the coffin within, ripped apart like a piece of rice-paper. He found the headless corpse of Ayumu-teme, identified by the tattoo, the number 44, on both of the man's forearms, lying several feet away. He moved through the graveyard with widened eyes, the rain had washed away most of the blood, "What in the name of the Three happened here?"

"That," came a voice directly behind him, "is a good question, Rokusuke-san, what did happen here?" Rokusuke was so startled by the sudden voice, that he instinctively recoiled from the sudden noise, which caused him to rebound off of another body, and sit down hard. He looked around to find himself surrounded by eight men in the cloaks of the Kurosuki Clan, he was so frightened that he fainted like an old woman.

He came to in a different place than when he fell unconscious, he was surrounded by a half-circle of men wearing the Kurosuki Clan cloaks. There were six men in total, surrounding Rokusuke, and worse, they were within the palisade enclosure, which meant they were in front of Raiga's house. As soon as, Rokusuke realized the danger he was in, he began shaking, violently as he stared at the men around him. They seemed to enjoy Rokusuke's terror, because they were chuckling wickedly at the unfortunate mine worker. "Raiga-sama, we caught one of the villagers, desecrating the graveyard," one of them called out to his leader, "Ayumu-kun was found dead at the graveside, and another of our men has gone missing."

The creaking of the heavy wooden door behind him, caused Rokusuke to turn, and if anything, his fear seemed to increase exponentially when he saw the leader of these men come into view. "Well done," Raiga said addressing his men, "but while the vandalism of my garden is important to me, the well-being of my comrades is even more distressing."

Rokusuke immediately groveled before him in the dirt, "Oh please, Raiga-sama, please believe me, I had nothing to do with the deaths of your men, the cemetery was like that when I arrived there. I came to pay my respects to my best-friend, since it was after my shift in the mine…"

"Oh, I know you did not kill my men, you were there during the beginning of the funeral, but left to make your contribution to your village," Raiga looked at the man sitting at the foot of his porch, "and Ayumu-kun, was one of the better fighters among us, except for myself, and Masami-kun over there," he stated, while indicating with an open hand, a man with an eye-patch, "I'd say he was one of the best combatants we had among us. It is just inconceivable for a man like you, a coward and a weakling, to be able to attack and kill my man." Raiga addressed his men, "how did you find things while you were there?"

Their leader, second in command, Masami, stepped forward and answered his captain, "My best guess, from what I saw of Ayumu's remains, and the other debris at the scene, is that Ayumu was killed by someone powerful. Ayumu's head, looked like the kinds of wounds one might get from a high-density, small to medium-sized object, thrown with high velocity, perhaps aided by a slingshot of some kind. The coffin appeared to have been wrenched up from the grave, and it looked like a can-opener was taken to it. There was no sign of any other body, so my guess is, whomever killed Ayumu-kun, took the body but left Karashi alive," Masami sighed, "I suspect, he ran home to mama."

Raiga turned back to Rokusuke with a benevolent smile, "see, you didn't have anything to worry about, you were never a suspect. I'm sorry that my men scared you so bad, Rokusuke-kun," Raiga offered sincerely, even going so far as to cast an exasperated smile around at the six men in the yard, "they can be a bit overzealous in their fun."

Rokusuke shared Raiga's smile, and even added a small chuckle, that had a little bit of hysterical relief mixed into the commiseration, and said, "Oh no, Raiga-sama, think nothing of it, boys will be boys after all."

Raiga continued to chuckle with the miner and seemed to cant his head to the side, as if he were idly thinking of something, and with a casual, sounding voice, said, "still, I can't have that big, gaping hole smack in the middle of my garden," he said conversationally. Then turning back to the visibly relieved Rokusuke asked, "say, since you've been so helpful, would you mind filling up that hole in the graveyard," as he spoke his men had moved up closer to Rokusuke, but without touching him, until Raiga gave them the word, and his eyes were laser focused on the hapless man.

Rokusuke still on the ground, bowing before the former Mist Ninja, was blinking rapidly, his shaking had returned, and was even worse than before. "Please, Raiga-sama," he groveled further, his head coming to rest on the ground, "not that, not a funeral, just kill me, please!"

"Why would I ever do such a thing, Rokusuke," Raiga asked in an appalled tone of voice, "you've done nothing to warrant killing you. For all you've done here today, you deserve to be the guest of honor, at your own funeral," Raiga finished with a twinkle entering his eyes.

"No, Raiga-sama." Rokusuke pleaded!

"Don't you like funerals," Raiga asked, with hurt in his eyes?

"No, please," he bawled, "not mine! I'm not ready to die!"

"Personally, I find funerals very comforting," Raiga informed his new 'friend,' and adding, "when they are alive, people can be so cruel, and unkind to each other, betraying, envying, and hating each other. There's nothing like a funeral to bring people together, to allow them to let go of their differences, and cherish the good times… people are at their best during funerals. Right, Rokusuke," Raiga asked as if expecting him to agree with his logic? "Let's have a nice, big funeral, for our dear friend, Rokusuke," he said as his men closed in on the cowering man.

While all of that was going on, the miners worked diligently in their toil. They were going in and out of the mine, while above them, Naruto was crouching in a small, jumble of rocks. He watched as the Kurosukis hustled them along mercilessly, not letting them stop to take so much as a breath. He watched as a frail, old man, carrying a heavy load and nearing the end of his vitality, stumbled and fell over, spilling the contents of his bag onto the ground. "Hey, old man, what do you think you're doing," the four guards surrounding him demanded, but when the old man did not budge, one of them threatened him with, "I think we should tell the Boss, it's time for another funeral!"

Naruto watched as the old man, who should have been enjoying the twilight of his years in front of a cozy fireplace, telling only slightly, exaggerated tales of his exploits to his grandchildren, get treated like dirt by these worms. There were four of them surrounding the elderly man, when Naruto decided to act. His assault was as swift and silent as a summer breeze, he had buried his fist into the first one's stomach, before the man even knew he was there. He disabled the next one with a chop to the man's neck, before throwing him directly into the man sneaking up on him from behind, and a jumping-backspin roundhouse, felled the last of them. They all lay in heaps before the might of the Demon-wind style of Uzumaki taijutsu.

"Are you crazy," the far from pleased, old man, looked on in wretched horror, "you've got to do to me what you've just done to them?"

"What are you talking about, you old codger," Naruto asked in bewilderment, as he brought the Buddha's Palm closer to the man's flesh?

Only for the old-timer to knock his hand away, and say, "don't you see, if they find out what you did, they'll think I was the one behind it, and they'll give me a funeral." His face was just a mask of pure, hopeless terror, and he took it one step further, "if you won't do it, then I will do it myself," and literally began hitting and punching himself. It was all Naruto could do to restrain him, without hurting him further.

At that moment, a brass gong was sounded, and if it were possible, the old man's terror and dismay, rose even higher than before. Naruto looked toward the noise, and asked, "that gong, what can it be," then turned to look at the elderly local, "some form of alarm perhaps?"

"No, it's summoning everyone to a funeral," the man said in defeat, "if any of us displeases, Raiga-sama, the leader of the clan, as punishment he arranges a funeral in which the guilty party is buried alive."

"I saw it yesterday, and thought it was just something he invented for certain cases," Naruto said, "but if yesterday was not just a onetime thing…" then Naruto realized something. "That gong, it couldn't be for you, could it, sofu-san," he asked?

"No, I heard they caught Rokusuke this morning," he answered, "one of the other miners, it must be his funeral."

Naruto stood up, in his mind the Kyūbi's own eyes were blazing in fury, [and you, ningen, call my kind, demons," Kyūbi growled in outrage, "what he is describing is an abomination!] In reality, Naruto said in a growl, "No, old man, it will not be this Rokusuke's funeral you speak of, it will be theirs," he snarled, and leapt into a run, dashing directly for the graveyard. There was no need to use the Hiraishin for this battle, these cowards did not warrant such techniques, and he wanted to fight them, he needed to cool off before he went looking for Raiga, because his senses told him that the former Mist Ninja, was not attending the funeral today.

Raiga had looked down upon the funeral for Rokusuke, Ranmaru, the most precious person of Raiga's existence was in a harness on his back. Ranmaru was a sickly, little boy from a tiny village, Raiga found him all alone and nearly starving to death. It had been a mission from Mist village, his Hunter-nin squad had been dispatched to look for a spy, which they never found, and ended up killing everyone in the village. They were a provincial village, scared of their own shadow, and had pretty much left Ranmaru to die, simply because he had funny eyes.

Ranmaru possesses a unique dojutsu, remarkably similar to the famed Byakugan, except it was red in color, not white. When he activated it, his eyes glowed red, which allowed him to see and hear in vast distances and even through walls, he can cast genjutsu with them, and when he emitted a mist of particles the same color as his eyes, he can cloak himself and others from other dojutsu. Raiga and Ranmaru have been together for about two years now, and they seemed to be two parts of the same whole. Raiga acts as Ranmaru's hands and feet to allow him to experience the world, and Ranmaru acts as Raiga's eyes, and helps him fight, Raiga would gladly sell his own life to protect Ranmaru.

"I remember the first day I met Rokusuke, it was a happy memory," Raiga told Ranmaru.

"Is it," the little boy asked, "that's nice."

"Yes," Raiga confirmed as tears leaked down his face, "I can still see the smile on his simple face, when he heard that we were taking over the goldmine." He wiped the tears from his face, and sniffled, "when we told him the days of cruel taxes were over. He was so happy," Raiga's weeping voice believed, "he was almost dancing for joy. That's how I'll always remember him," he declared to Ranmaru, "I like funerals, they're so nostalgic."

"Will you have a nice funeral for me too," Ranmaru asked?

"Don't talk like that," Raiga roughly assured him, "there will be no funeral for you." Raiga took a deep breath to calm himself, "because you're not going to die, and you've always been a good boy. I don't need a funeral to remind me of the good times we've shared."

There was a sudden gust of wind, and storm clouds moved through the darkening sky, "Raiga, he's coming, he'll be here very soon. He's terribly angry, his fury is like a raging storm in his heart," the child quivered to his benefactor, "he will seek your life."

Raiga's eyes turned from the interior of his cloak, and he stared into the distance, "Good, we will see how his thunder stacks up against ours. I am curious to see who will be rescuing him."

Naruto channeled chakra to his eyes and, "Sharingan," and Naruto's modified, Copy-wheeled eye activated, and he focused all of his senses, activating his Eye of the Heart. {I've found Raiga, and someone else, the same person as before is with him too," Naruto told Kyūbi, "he is watching from a cliff, and I'm going to show him something.} In his Mindscape, Kyūbi grinned a predatory grin and replied, [show them no mercy, Naruto, it is time to be ruthless.] {Agreed," came the host of Kyūbi.}

There were only nine members of the Kurosuki Clan left, excluding Raiga, and the macabre parade had just completed their march to this field of degradation. One, who was leading the procession, four, were carrying the coffin, two, were following along as mourners, and two more, were hidden on the other side of the graveside: one was concealed in the ground, and the other was in a tree. _So, they're ready for me, or so they believe_, Naruto mused, as he went through a couple of hand signs, and made a leap over the Kurosuki gang, landing exactly above the gang member concealed in the earth, "Dotonjutsu: Miburi (Earth-style technique: Tremors), he whispered, and there was a localized earthquake directly below him, which pushed the earth together, squashing the hapless man like a bug. As he was doing this, he drew Tokichi and enveloped the blade with his wind, and Naruto's draw, was combined with an upward, slashing motion, slicing off the limb of the tree, and sending the blackguard in the tree plummeting, headfirst into the ground.

Naruto's fox-keen ears heard the distinctive snapping of neck bones, and the man's head had been driven to be even with his shoulder-blades. _May the Pillars have mercy on their souls_, he would never allow himself to view killing as pleasurable, like many other ninja he had met, _I vow to never allow myself to revel in the slaughter of even the most evil of my adversaries. Because the bar with which I judge them to be evil, shall be used against me, when I stand before the Three, and I will be prepared to answer for every soul I send to them. I swear by the Three Pillars of Existence._

{ Naruto's Sharingan was spinning rapidly as he gazed into the eyes of every man present, he flicked the blood off of his blade, and in a demonic voice put the fear of the Three into each man's souls, "**You vermin, are all going to die. There is no escape, you have sentenced good men to a fate worse than death, but I will be merciful to you and grant you all quick deaths.**"

Many of them were scared, some were even quivering, the way their intended victim had trembled earlier this morning, only one of them did not seem affected by fear. Masami spat, _who is this kid, who is he to threaten us…,_" there was a blur of motion in front of him, as Naruto appeared and Tokichi passed between his ribs and punctured his heart, and such was the precision and speed of the strike that Masami barely felt any pain before he passed to the Three. Naruto withdrew the blade, reversed grip, thrusting behind him between the same ribs as the first man, with the same precision as before. He withdrew the blade before moving into a 270-degree arc, bringing his sword around into a horizontal slash through the next man's throat.

Four of them, managed to unleash two sets of three steel claws from their gloves, which opened their stances. They obviously thought that maneuver would be necessary to keep them alive, and all it did was make them more vulnerable to the young ronin. One of them, sent an uppercut strike at Naruto's body, but Naruto moved inside his attack and slashed open his wrist, but before the pain could register, Naruto slashed him across his brachial artery. Another tried to deliver an overhead strike toward the crown of Naruto's head, only for the thirteen-year-old to duck under the attack and thrust down into his attacker's femoral artery, and the red-head was gone before the first drop of blood spurted out. Naruto's next two opponents tried trapping him between them, they used jumping and leaping tactics to try and confuse him, but he was not confused. As they passed the apex of both of their leaps, Naruto made a lightning fast slash upward, which sliced the heart in half. Naruto focused his Scorch chakra into his lungs, while following the arc of the leap and the last conscious Kurosuki, who had not yet figured out, that he was all alone in his attack, Naruto opened his mouth and a beam of incandescent, white flame burst forth in a laser straight line that connected itself to the head of the gang member. The last member of the Kurosuki Clan completed the arc of his leap, as a smoking headless corpse.}

The Kurosuki gang members were all blinking, as if waking up from a horrific nightmare. "What happened," one of them gasped in horror, "I just saw all of us die horrible deaths?"

Masami suddenly gave a great groan as blood, spurted out of the wound, and Naruto slung his blood off Tokichi. He was wearing a grim smile on his face, it almost resembled a fox baring his teeth, as the light of vengeance filled his eyes. His eyes were hypnotic, it was as if they were compelled to continue looking into them, no matter how hard they tried, they simply could not look away.

{ Naruto's Sharingan was spinning rapidly as he gazed into the eyes of every man present, he flicked the blood off of his blade, and in a demonic voice put the fear of the Three into each man's souls, "**You vermin, are all going to die. There is no escape, you have sentenced good men to a fate worse than death, but I will be merciful to you and grant you all quick deaths.**"

Naruto withdrew the blade, reversed grip, thrusting behind him between the same ribs as the first man, with the same precision as before. He withdrew the blade before moving into a 270-degree arc, bringing his sword around into a horizontal slash through the next man's throat.

Four of them, managed to unleash two sets of three steel claws from their gloves, which opened their stances. They obviously thought that maneuver would be necessary to keep them alive, and all it did was make them more vulnerable to the young ronin. One of them, sent an uppercut strike at Naruto's body, but Naruto moved inside his attack and slashed open his wrist, but before the pain could register, Naruto slashed him across his brachial artery. Another tried to deliver an overhead strike toward the crown of Naruto's head, only for the thirteen-year-old to duck under the attack and thrust down into his attacker's femoral artery, and the red-head was gone before the first drop of blood spurted out. Naruto's next two opponents tried trapping him between them, they used jumping and leaping tactics to try and confuse him, but he was not confused. As they passed the apex of both of their leaps, Naruto made a lightning fast slash upward, which sliced the heart in half. Naruto focused his Scorch chakra into his lungs, while following the arc of the leap and the last conscious Kurosuki, who had not yet figured out, that he was all alone in his attack, Naruto opened his mouth and a beam of incandescent, white flame burst forth in a laser straight line that connected itself to the head of the gang member. The last member of the Kurosuki Clan completed the arc of his leap, as a smoking headless corpse.} Another one of the Kurosuki gang reeled back from the ronin, clutching his throat before stumbling over the coffin to lay face down on the other side of it, and Naruto slung his blood off Tokichi. He was wearing a grim smile on his face, it almost resembled a fox baring his teeth, as the light of vengeance filled his eyes.

{ Naruto's Sharingan was spinning rapidly as he gazed into the eyes of every man present, he flicked the blood off of his blade, and in a demonic voice put the fear of the Three into each man's souls, "**You vermin, are all going to die. There is no escape, you have sentenced good men to a fate worse than death, but I will be merciful to you and grant you all quick deaths.**"

Naruto withdrew the blade, reversed grip, thrusting behind him between the same ribs as the first man, with the same precision as before.

Four of them, managed to unleash two sets of three steel claws from their gloves, which opened their stances. They obviously thought that maneuver would be necessary to keep them alive, and all it did was make them more vulnerable to the young ronin. One of them, sent an uppercut strike at Naruto's body, but Naruto moved inside his attack and slashed open his wrist, but before the pain could register, Naruto slashed him across his brachial artery. Another tried to deliver an overhead strike toward the crown of Naruto's head, only for the thirteen-year-old to duck under the attack and thrust down into his attacker's femoral artery, and the red-head was gone before the first drop of blood spurted out. Naruto's next two opponents tried trapping him between them, they used jumping and leaping tactics to try and confuse him, but he was not confused. As they passed the apex of both of their leaps, Naruto made a lightning fast slash upward, which sliced the heart in half. Naruto focused his Scorch chakra into his lungs, while following the arc of the leap and the last conscious Kurosuki, who had not yet figured out, that he was all alone in his attack, Naruto opened his mouth and a beam of incandescent, white flame burst forth in a laser straight line that connected itself to the head of the gang member. The last member of the Kurosuki Clan completed the arc of his leap, as a smoking headless corpse.}

Naruto suddenly felt as if he was being watched, he looked around quickly, expecting an ambush, when he spotted two glowing orbs suspended in mid-air. He focused on them and it was as if the Sharingan could perceive what was on the other side of those orbs, like wormholes in an apple, he followed the opening back until an unexpected face came into view. The little boy's face suddenly took on a surprised and frightened countenance, as if discovering something new and terrifying. Naruto hardened his heart, for now, against the boy and the tomoe begin to spin a little faster, as he sent the little boy a not so welcome present, the image of the Kyūbi in all kyūbi's terrible glory, before the aperture was closed without warning.

Naruto turned back to his current prey as he brought them out of the Izanagi genjutsu. One of the strongest genjutsu known to the ninja world, it has historically, only been used as a defensive genjutsu, because the Uchiha who used it in the past would lose the use of one of their eyes for a time. However, if the user has access to some Senju DNA and its grafted into their body, the time of recuperation of that eye is reduced by the quantity of DNA entering the body. On the other hand, Naruto being a natural possessor of that DNA, and adding in his Uzumaki DNA, may use Izanagi, and Izanami, its counter, as many times as he chooses, and as an aggressive weapon.

The Kurosuki gang returned to awareness, and the other man that Naruto stabbed between the ribs, suddenly roared out in pain, and puked up blood before pitching forward to land face first in the mud. The other men recoiled from the sudden commotion, before realizing that they had just witnessed the demise of every one of their members. They ran their hands over themselves to assure them that they were indeed alive, but then they looked around and found two of their members dead, and from the exact same method of their demise as they had just witnessed. They looked around to the kid who only just smiled, "I could do this all day, gentlemen, well, at most five more times, before this becomes unnecessary, or until you get a clue and decide to leave. The choice is yours, individually or as a group, or as permanent residents of Raiga's Garden, you will leave this place and never look back," Naruto delivered his ultimatum, these hardened, adult men began to look at this thirteen-year-old kid like he was Shinigami made flesh.

One of them, however, was made of sterner stuff, or he was more arrogant than the others, began saying, "Come on, this is bullshit, he's just some punk kid…"

{ Naruto's Sharingan was spinning rapidly as he gazed into the eyes of every man present, he flicked the blood off of his blade, and in a demonic voice put the fear of the Three into each man's souls, "**You vermin, are all going to die. There is no escape, you have sentenced good men to a fate worse than death, but I will be merciful to you and grant you all quick deaths.**"

Four of them, managed to unleash two sets of three steel claws from their gloves, which opened their stances. They obviously thought that maneuver would be necessary to keep them alive, and all it did was make them more vulnerable to the young ronin. One of them, sent an uppercut strike at Naruto's body, but Naruto moved inside his attack and slashed open his wrist, but before the pain could register, Naruto slashed him across his brachial artery. Another tried to deliver an overhead strike toward the crown of Naruto's head, only for the thirteen-year-old to duck under the attack and thrust down into his attacker's femoral artery, and the red-head was gone before the first drop of blood spurted out. Naruto's next two opponents tried trapping him between them, they used jumping and leaping tactics to try and confuse him, but he was not confused. As they passed the apex of both of their leaps, Naruto made a lightning fast slash upward, which sliced the heart in half. Naruto focused his Scorch chakra into his lungs, while following the arc of the leap and the last conscious Kurosuki, who had not yet figured out, that he was all alone in his attack, Naruto opened his mouth and a beam of incandescent, white flame burst forth in a laser straight line that connected itself to the head of the gang member. The last member of the Kurosuki Clan completed the arc of his leap, as a smoking headless corpse.} This time, two members of the gang had blood spurting from their bodies, one from two slashes on his arm, which began gushing blood like a fountain, and the other one, from a single puncture through a major artery in his leg.

"They'll be dead in about a minute," Naruto clinically informed the rest of them, "and there is nothing anyone can do to save them, unless they're, Tsunade Senju, no other doctor can save somebody once those particular arteries have been cut, all you can do is give them a merciful death." Naruto suddenly brandished Tokichi, and with only a small burst of speed, and two flashes of the Titan's Tongue metal, both men were decapitated, ending their suffering. Naruto slung their blood off Tokichi. He was wearing a grim smile on his face, it almost resembled a fox baring his teeth, as the light of vengeance filled his eyes.

The one who had spoken up earlier had looked on with astonished eyes, he had expected to be the one to die when he opened his big mouth. Which would have been preferable in his opinion, than to live down the shame of their gang getting decimated by a little kid. He turned his outraged eyes on the boy, "why did you do that, they were not challenging you," he shouted, "it was me, I'm the one who should've felt the brunt of your wrath when I spoke up before? Me, not them."

"Because you were the one that asked the question," Naruto answered, "it's the one who asked the question that should get answers. Believe it!" Naruto took a look around at the nearly full graveyard, "and who are you to chastise me about justice," he growled, "this place we're standing in, is filled with the lingering despair of your untold victims? Where was your righteous fury when you condemned them to slowly suffocate and die," Naruto whirled upon him and sent the last two members of the Kurosuki gang into another round of Izanagi?

{ Naruto's Sharingan was spinning rapidly as he gazed into the eyes of every man present, he flicked the blood off of his blade, and in a demonic voice put the fear of the Three into each man's souls, "**You vermin, are all going to die. There is no escape, you have sentenced good men to a fate worse than death, but I will be merciful to you and grant you all quick deaths.**"

Naruto's next two opponents tried trapping him between them, they used jumping and leaping tactics to try and confuse him, but he was not confused. As they passed the apex of both of their leaps, Naruto made a lightning fast slash upward, which sliced the heart in half. Naruto focused his Scorch chakra into his lungs, while following the arc of the leap and the last conscious Kurosuki, who had not yet figured out, that he was all alone in his attack, Naruto opened his mouth and a beam of incandescent, white flame burst forth in a laser straight line that connected itself to the head of the gang member. The last member of the Kurosuki Clan completed the arc of his leap, as a smoking headless corpse.}

The man to the right of the man that spoke up in outrage at Naruto's tactics, his head was suddenly not there, and each of Naruto's targets lay exactly where they were in his genjutsu vision. Naruto was not just casting an illusion, he was rewinding time and excluding certain events from his protection, when he returned it to normal, temporal speed. Naruto turned to the man he had been arguing with, "you're the last, dumbass, soon the only lesson to be had will be for me," he informed his prey, he was neither smiling nor glowering, his eyes expressed only neutral resolve for what he would be called to do if he was pushed. "You will leave here, now, you will remember my face, and if I so much as catch a glimpse of you in a glass window after today, you, will, **die**," he said that last word with a whispered growl, and when the last conscious Kurosuki Clan member looked into Naruto's eyes, he knew that his words were not just a threat, they were a promise.

He immediately turned and started to run, and Naruto also turned and regarded his handiwork, the graveyard was now a butcher's yard. There was a sudden rush of air behind him, "you little bast…," and Naruto made a lightning fast slash, which sliced the heart in half, he flicked the blood off of his blade, and returned Tokichi to its scabbard. The last member of the Kurosuki Clan died, before he could take another step, "May the Three bless you and your companions, in the next life," Naruto said solemnly, without turning back. Naruto walked over to the metal coffin and it began to slowly peel apart at the lid, he found the man unconscious from fainting, and administered what aid was required for the man to revive.

Rokusuke came to with a start and a yell, until he saw the carnage laying around him, and looked at Naruto in astonishment, "did you do this, young man?"

Naruto just nodded solemnly, "The name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, and I tried to spare as many as I could, but they just would not listen to wisdom."

Rokusuke looked at Naruto, then smiled a grateful smile, "thank you, and I wouldn't beat yourself up about it too bad, if not for you, I would be dying as we speak. May I assume, that you were the one that rescued my best-friend, Kanpachi," he asked, and Naruto simply nodded.

"You will find him at the Curry of Life Shop on the road to here, he is being nursed back to health by one of the reformed Kurosuki gang, a local who seems to have been misled by the honeyed words of the wicked." At Rokusuke's doubtful eyes, Naruto finally smiled, "trust me, his mother will make sure he is thoroughly punished, for his foolishness. If you wish to see your friend, head up that way or head home, I'm going to tidy up here, then go find Raiga-teme," Naruto informed him, "I am not feeling inclined to be merciful toward him, it is time for him to go meet the Pillars." There was a sudden crack of thunder, lightning rolled through the mountains, and the sky let go with a catastrophic level of rain, as if Kami-sama was weeping for all of the blood spilt on this ground.

Naruto worked diligently, even in the pouring rain, and had finished his housekeeping chores in the graveyard. After sending Rokusuke off the Grandma Sansho's, Naruto removed the heads, to turn into the Office of Law Enforcement, for any bounties they may have on their heads, and ransacked the bodies for any belongings that could be sold for profit. This may sound morbid and even a little hypocritical after praying for their souls when he killed them, but in the way of the ninja, it was standard practice. It would not even be frowned upon if people learned about it. After going over their bodies and coming up with quite a few coins, and other trinkets, he stacked them near the wall of the escarpment, and incinerated their corpses, cloaks, and all. The heads were placed in a storage scroll, which, along with Tokichi, was placed within the Uzumaki Scroll. He banished that scroll to a safe place to prevent theft, then Naruto looked up into the high cliffs surrounding the rift valley, and with a smirk, said to nobody in particular, "Good luck, Boss," before dispelling and sending whatever remaining chakra back to his creator.


	14. Faster Than Lightning

Faster Than Lightning

_Katabami-yama: As the Kurosuki Clan dies_

Raiga and Ranmaru were waiting for the scion of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clans to arrive, though they did not yet know his name. As soon as Raiga saw how formidable their opponent was, when he found the two hidden members of the now dead Kurosukis, and killed them without breaking a sweat, or batting an eyelash. They both knew or could guess, that this kid was on a whole other level of strength when compared to the other enemies they had faced in the past. Even Raiga was forced to concede, that the damned red-head, could easily be a match for him, _and he is only a few years older than Ranmaru._ Therefore, he decided to find a better place for he and Ranmaru to make their stand, if his men somehow got lucky, or the kid got cocky, it would not be necessary, but if the unforeseen happened he and his partner would need higher ground.

Ranmaru would not admit it to Raiga, but the boy in the cemetery scared him, which was a feeling he had not known since becoming the Mist ninja's companion. He continued watching the scene in the graveyard unfold, using his Vision, he watched the older boy, kill every single one of their comrades. That was not what frightened him, he had seen these kinds of images for over two years, ever since Raiga found him. It was how easily the boy did these things, but more than that, he actually gave their men a chance to defend themselves. Ranmaru had been around ninja quite a bit since his village, and he could tell the difference between real skill, and pretenders, and the red-head down in the graveyard was no pretender. He allowed the men down there to try defending themselves, but it did them no good, he moved around their defenses like they were not even there.

As Kurou's smoking, headless body landed in a heap, Ranmaru informed Raiga of what he saw, "it's over, Raiga-kun."

"How bad did we do," Raiga asked, though from the tone of his voice, he at least suspected the answer?

"They're all dead," Ranmaru told his hand and feet, "he toyed with them, Raiga-kun. He could've ended the fight at any time with one or two well placed ninjutsu. He seems to be able to use Earth, Wind, and Fire techniques, and may even have one or two Bloodlines…"

Ranmaru trailed off, and as Raiga reached the place where they would make their stand and looked back, only to see fear and horror crossing the little boy's face. "What is it, Ranmaru-chan," he asked urgently, "what do you see?"

"I'm not sure, Raiga-kun," the boy answered, "he has the Sharingan, a fully-matured Sharingan, I recognize it from the lessons you've taught me, but that's not what scared me. It's our men," he told Raiga in a whisper.

"What about them," Raiga asked, "is he giving them a proper funer…"

"They're alive again," Ranmaru broke into Raiga's query.

"What," Raiga demanded roughly, before visibly calming, with a deep-breath, "I'm sorry Ranmaru, I did not mean to yell," and the boy waved it away, "what do you mean our men have returned to life?"

"I mean every one of them, except Masami-san, has come back to life," Ranmaru told Raiga, "and he's killing them again. He's killing them the same way he killed them before," Ranmaru yelled in terror, "every strike is exactly the same as the previous fight!" Ranmaru watched the fight again, in stunned silence, "it's over, this time it was Hayate-san that stayed down."

Raiga remained quiet as the boy spoke, before asking one question, "Ranmaru-chan, did any of his eyes close, and remain closed, as this repeat concluded?"

Ranmaru was silent as he watched, and looked for the information Raiga requested, "No, Raiga-kun, both eyes stayed open. Its repeating again, Raiga-kun, he's starting the whole thing over again," then he turned to Raiga when the man swore, "what is it Raiga-kun?"

"Damn," Raiga swore softly, then answered his ward's question, "the Mist village has information on all of the ninja villages, intelligence that would be valuable if a war should break out. You mentioned that he had the Sharingan, how that's possible when the Uchiha were all wiped out is anybody's guess, but one of the abilities of the Sharingan is the power to use ocular-based genjutsu. One of their most powerful genjutsu is the ability to rewind time, but the user loses the use of an eye – for how long we never found out – but it doesn't matter since this lid seems to not suffer from that drawba…" Ranmaru suddenly screamed, "Ranmaru, Ranmaru, what's wrong," Raiga finally opened his cloak to bring his companion around, and unzipped the bag he carried the boy in, to look at him. The boy was trembling in fear, and he seemed to be staring at something that only he could see, "please tell me, kid what are you seeing."

"Raiga, he saw me," Ranmaru told him, "he turned his head to look right at me. He was looking me in the eyes," then the little boy sobbed, "he cast a genjutsu on me through the wormholes that allow me to use my dojutsu."

"What kind of genjutsu," Raiga growled, _if he hurt Ranmaru, I will obliterate him._

"It was the illusion of an enormous fox, with nine-tails," Ranmaru told a stunned, "it was so tall it towered above everything, even the mountains surrounding it, but its power was awesome. It sent flames hotter than the hottest smelting flames through forests, obliterating huge tracts of land. It used its wind to destroy the mountains, it made enormous spheres of pure chakra that could decimate armies," Ranmaru shuddered and hugged Raiga a little bit longer, before he seemed to calm down. He looked up at the frowning face of Raiga, "I'm sorry, Raiga-kun," Ranmaru turned away in shame, "I shouldn't have made you worry; I'll be alright now, it was just an illusion."

Raiga could tell that he was trying to be brave, so to save the boy some dignity, decided to accept Ranmaru's dismissal, "if that's how you feel, Ranmaru." Raiga zipped the boy back in the bag he was kept in and was in the middle of returning the bag to his back, when there was a sudden whistling sound coming from above them. Raiga reflexively stopped what he was doing and looked up, and what seemed like a giant hawk with a long, serpentine-like tail, was stooping on their position. Just before it seemed about to hit them, its talons shot out and grabbed the bag Ranmaru was kept in, and with a massive beat of its wings, soared back up into the sky. "Ranmaru, Ranmaru," Raiga shouted, as he pulled the Kiba-ken from his belt and was about to unleash the elements on the pseudo-bird, when a voice spoke up behind him.

"I wouldn't do that, Raiga-Jaakuna yarō," Raiga turned quickly, ready to strike down the one that was responsible for abducting Ranmaru, "if my clone is struck down, he'll drop the bag containing your accomplice. It would be a fitting end for a murderer," the red-head that raced into view directly in front of the former Mist ninja, said to Raiga, "he was a party to at least 30 murders here in this place. I counted all of the grave markings when I arrived here," the kid told the former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, "I wonder if the magistrate will even take into account his minor status, before sentencing him to the chopping block?"

Raiga turned an enraged stare on Naruto, "then he would be a heartless bastard, because Ranmaru only participated in those events as an observer, and as a little boy, he would've been powerless to stop me, if he had protested."

Naruto narrowed his eyes for a moment, before his lips turned up at the corners in a slight smile, "so you at least have some sense of honor, when it comes to your little ward, but when it comes to the lives of others? You seem to view life as a cheap commodity, all to carry-out your twisted hobby."

Raiga's eyes seemed to oscillate with emotion, his eyebrows had narrowed, and his mouth had become a grim smile, "what's the matter, don't you like funerals?"

"Not especially," Naruto answered.

"Why not, they're a perfect way to remember someone, and people are usually on their best behavior at funerals," Raiga reasoned?

"Maybe," Naruto accepted his point-of-view on that argument, "but the guests of honor at funerals are supposed to be dead, when you bury them!" There was a crack of thunder and lightning began rolling across the sky, there was a splat, as the sky began to let go of its bounty. "Don't you see, nature abhors what you have done, and sends its blessings and condemnations in the same package," Naruto shouted as the rain picked up power, "in other words they've sent me."

"Where have you sent, the boy," Raiga asked, "tell me, or after I've killed you, I will find out every person you have met while in this place, and I will give them all a funeral!"

Naruto just smiled, "it won't matter, Raiga. Whether you defeat me or not, you will never see him again, because as soon as my clone lands, he is going to place the boy into a storage scroll and mail him to Ryū no Shinden, in Tetsu no kuni. There he will be raised and cared for by the temple monks, which will enable him to grow up to become a good, strong man. He will no longer be bound to you or anybody, he will be his own person," Naruto told him, "and his destiny will be his own to determine."

Raiga clenched his fists and shut his eyes, "I was able to become one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and a ryoshi-nin without him," he concluded! He looked up at the crimson-haired ronin, unleashing his KI at Naruto, and smiling a grateful smile, "Tell me, ninja-san, what is your name?!"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, a vagabond ronin," he answered, "why do you want to know?!" By now the rain was coming down in sheets, and the lightning was crossing the sky in curtains, the thunder was so loud, they literally had to shout in order to be heard. Naruto barely felt the older ninja's KI, but his hand began to move up behind his back, over his shoulder, and grasped the hilt of his weapon.

"Why, well to remember you of course," Raiga furled his Kurosuki cloak, and brought out his weapons, which seemed to be covered in wrapping, and shouted, "when I give you a funeral! Ninja Art: Lightning Fang," he shouted, and as he struck his blades together, the energy discharge destroyed the wrappings that covered them. The swords that came into view were the same length as a Chisa-katana, a little over 91 centimeters, they were straight along the spine of the blades, and the sharp edge tapered to a point. A third of the way from the tip edge-side, and a third of the way down the spine-side from the hilt, two fang-like protrusions per blade, jutted out tip-ward.

The fangs as Naruto called them, reminded him of sickle-blades, {bet you, those fangs are just as sharp as the rest of those swords," he said to his tenant.} [And they would be good for hooking an opponent's weapon out of his grasp," Kyūbi agreed.] {Or trapping his weapon long enough for the other blade to finish you off," Naruto added.} Naruto watched as a giant arc of lightning chakra was sent into the already chaotic sky, "Lightning Fang, strike him down," Raiga bellowed.

A bolt of lightning, that looked more like a curtain of light, shot out of the inky, black clouds heading directly for Naruto. Who immediately employed his fox-enhanced, magnetic-vision, Sharingan, he drew deeply upon the Power of the Thunder God and brought out his great-grandfather's blade. The sword of Raijin sprang into being, and there was a moment of clarity between, both enemy combatants, they suddenly knew, who was going to win this battle. The lightning struck the ground where Naruto stood, the bolt demolished the stone around him. Surely, he had been obliterated as well, and Raiga looked on with a gleeful smile on his mouth, which dropped from his face like a stone into a pond.

Raiga's attack sent clouds of dust billowing through the air, but with the torrential rain the clouds were quickly dispersed. There was nothing left of the ground upon which the Uzumaki stood, it looked like a crater made from a meteor, or powerful, Earth techniques. Raiga was chuckling to himself, "looks like there isn't even enough left of you to hold a funeral for," and he began to laugh at his behavior, "maybe the kid, did me a favor by taking Ranmaru away from me, I've been using the boy as a crutch since I met him. Maybe, I've outgrown the little bastard," Raiga growled, "I'm better off without him."

"That's too bad for you, Raiga-baka," came a voice from behind him, Raiga immediately whirled around, "that was the only reason I was taking it easy on you, because of your connection to him." Naruto rose from the earth as if he were a part of it, his eyes were blazing with fire, "he wasn't even out of your life, for more than a few minutes and you have already moved on," he grated with ground teeth, "and you can have your lightning back!" Naruto thrust his blade forward, and it unleashed his own lightning bolt at the nuke-nin, "this is the Raijin no ken, Raiga, I've wanted to test it against your blade, since I acquired it from a former nuke-nin from Konoha," the world did not know of the Namikazes in Two Rivers being related to the Senju of Konoha, if they did people would target them.

Raiga brought the Kiba-ken into a cross block, which absorbed the lightning bolt strengthening and sharpening the blade. Raiga chuckled, and commented in a raspy voice, "it seems our prowess with lightning won't be the deciding factor in this fight, you little shit!" Raiga rushed Naruto, who with the Sharingan blazing, dodge back from the lunge, then jumped to the side to avoid a swipe by the other blade.

Naruto batted the other blade to the side, while pulling a kunai from his belt pouch. This and all of his other ninja tools were made using the metal alloy, Naruto invented, mangalloy-titantung, but he forged them in the shape of his dad's special kunai. This was done to give him a target for using the Hiraishin in close quarters, but he did not need it for that at the moment, because there is a second reason why he forged these kunai in this shape. Naruto began to mold his magnetic chakra in the direction of his kunai, and suddenly an incandescent blade extended itself from the sword-like hilt of the kunai. It was roughly equal to the length of the Thunder God's Sword and had the same weight and balance.

If Raiga was surprised by the turn of events, his actions never showed it, when Naruto struck with Raijin, Raiga dodged, then he parried Naruto's Jishaku-no-ha, and stepped away from Naruto's front kick. Then he went on the offensive, by thrusting his blade at Naruto's sternum, and Naruto did the expected by parrying the Fang sword with his magneto-blade, but it was a feint, because Raiga used the fangs of the blade to hook onto one of the prongs of the tri-bladed kunai. The leverage was greater than Naruto could handle, and he was forced to let go of the weapon or end up on the ground.

Raiga used the momentum to toss the kunai behind him, but Naruto just smiled and mentally locked onto the triple-bladed dagger. Raiga, was looking directly at Naruto when he Hiraishined, behind him, it was accompanied by a red flash, but there was no mistaking that technique. _Wait, what was the rest of that brat's name,_ he tried to remember, and when he finally did, he was astonished, _Namikaze?_ Raiga suddenly brought his blades up over his head, clashing them together causing a blindingly, bright flash of light, causing Naruto to flinch back and close his eyes. When he finally opened them again, Raiga was not in sight, he had vanished from view, but not from Naruto's other senses, he knew that the man was still here, he had merely retreated to regroup. _So, I'll let him take a breather, for now_, Naruto decided, _I need one myself._

Naruto lowered Raijin and returned the kunai to his tool bag, when he received the chakra and memories from his shin-bunshin down in the graveyard. Naruto smirked, _telling myself good luck seems rather selfish, I'd say, but I'll accept all the blessings I can get._ Then he received the chakra and memories from the clone that flew away with Ranmaru, the clone had made it a point not to look at the face of the mail-ninja's face, and especially took pains to not look at the letter-carrier's designation number, so I would not have that memory. Not that it mattered, once the scroll reached its destination, because the Dragon Temple is not a ninja temple. It is a samurai temple, where experienced and veteran samurai tend to congregate, it is where those who are orphaned may be trained as samurai, and once they achieve that status, they are called the Dragons of Iron, and act as a law enforcement body, answering only to General Mifune. They take in orphans from all over the Continent, not just from Iron, because the tenets of their faith say that the strong protect the weak. Tsunade introduced Naruto to the Dragon Monks during their yearlong mission, it was where he was certified as a medic.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist jutsu," came the disembodied voice of Raiga, and a white mist billowed into existence around Naruto. Naruto understood what Raiga was trying to do, mitigate the advantage given to me by the Sharingan, because despite being eye techniques activated with chakra, they still required light to function. _The Mist, being rivals of the Leaf, would want to gather as much intel as they could, when war inevitably breaks out, discovering a possible weakness to the Sharingan makes sense. Too bad for Raiga, I have more than a dojutsu_, Naruto mused as he deactivated the lightning blade, and channeled his Kinzokuton chakra into the hilt, and into the rest of his body. He also focused his senses into his Eye of the Heart and continued deploying his Kitsune-Sharingan-Jiki.

Naruto turned and thrust his now metallic blade directly at a startled Raiga, because Naruto was looking directly at Raiga. He was able to dodge back, out of range of the attack, but not before Naruto's sudden attack pierced Raiga's shoulder, causing him to grunt and growl in pain. Raiga swung his other sword directly into Naruto's left flank, causing the boy to hiss in pain, but he had received worse than this from growing up on the streets of Konoha, he could feel Kyūbi, his Uzumaki resiliency, and the Hiraishin no chikara, beginning to heal the injury, it would be gone in seconds. Naruto thrust his blade, which Raiga parried, and Naruto followed-up with a lunging thrust that Raiga deflected and side-stepped, bringing one of his blades down toward Naruto's head, which Naruto deflected and swept his sword to cut off Raiga's legs.

Raiga leapt over Naruto's head, slashing down at the crimson-haired teenager with a blade, without turning, Naruto swept Raijin around his head knocking the first blade aimed at his head to the side, while the second blade came whistling toward Naruto's neck. The same behind the head sweeping maneuver, turned Naruto around and brought his blade with it to deflect Raiga's second sword with a high parry, and faster than a viper's flickering tongue, Naruto lashed out with a vicious side-kick into Raiga's stomach, which put distance between the two evenly, skilled swordsmen.

"This mist is quite annoying, Raiga," he declared as he ran through a short series of hand signs, took a deep breath and yelled, "**Futon: Dai Kohai** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)," and unleashed a torrent of Wind so powerful that it blew away all the mist that had obscured their vision. Naruto went on the offensive, while pulling another kunai from his pouch and igniting it, he charged directly at Raiga, the Thunder Sword was leading the way. Raiga swept the lead weapon out of its path, but Naruto used the momentum of the turn to bring the magneto-blade around in a downward slash. Rather than block the energy sword, Raiga chose to pivot around the outside of Naruto's attack, and make his own slash at the kid's flank. Naruto stepped inside the Swordsman's attack, momentarily extinguishing his weapons placing both of them on his limbs, growing small tentacles of metal from his skin to keep them where they belonged. This move surprised Raiga, he had never seen a swordsman of any caliber disarm himself, but not for long, as Naruto grabbed the attacking arm and used the surprise, to throw Raiga at the side of the mountain.

Raiga was too experienced to allow himself to lose that easily and took control of his flight, landing feet-first on the side of the mountain. Naruto knew that maneuver would not finish his opponent, he never intended it to, it was just to create some more distance between him and Raiga, and give him time to flash through several signs, ending with a sign he invented called the phoenix, and him yelling, "**Shakuton: Massho** (Scorch Release: Obliteration)," several, tiny spheres of condensed fire, came shooting out of his outstretched palm. It remained tightly clustered, but spread out uniformly, if Raiga had not jumped further up the cliff face, this fight would have ended there, and the rock face would not have a hole gouged out of it.

Raiga brought the Fang Sword crashing together once more, and at the junction of the blades, a sphere of lightning formed, "Lightning Bomb," he bellowed. He flung the ball lightning, directly at Naruto, who engaged the Hiraishin to dodge the attack! Raiga formed another ball, "Lightning Bomb," he shouted again, Naruto dodged again and charged toward the Swordsman.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, pal," Naruto shouted with a smirk.

"I'm not even going to remember your smile," Raiga growled with a small smile on his face as well, before another ball formed and was flung at the ronin.

Naruto dodged again and began climbing up the side of the butte achieving Raiga's elevation in a millisecond, "but I will remember you, Raiga-san," he said, as he stopped right above Raiga, only to perform a spiraling roundhouse, which combined his muscle-power with the force of gravity. Raiga hit the ground with so much force, he formed a crater along the cliff-top, and Naruto attempted to finish him off by dropping from his former height, his sword-tip leading the way. He had almost connected when Raiga, in a puff of smoke, substituted with a large rock.

Raiga ran close to the rock face, just completing his own hand signs, "**Dotonjutsu:** **Nadare **(Earth Release technique: Avalanche,) and slapped the side of the mountain. The rock face began to rumble as hundreds of head-sized and larger rocks came tumbling down toward Naruto, burying him. Raiga looked down from the top of the mountain, at his handiwork, his arms crossed in satisfaction, then he began to laugh evilly, and quipped, "I guess I will be giving you a funeral after all, you little bastard!"

Raiga ended his gloating, when he saw the rocks beginning to steam, and the Earth began to tremble and rumble so much that Raiga felt the vibration even on the precipice he stood upon. He was worried for a minute as the tremors grew in intensity, before suddenly subsiding into silence, the steam sublimated into the atmosphere, leaving a blanket of quiet in the area that was every bit as deafening as the cacophony before. Then, the rumbling was back, more intense than before, and more immediate, the epicenter of this earthquake was right beneath his feet, and Raiga jumped away just as a fountain of magma punched through the ground, right where he stood.

"**Yotonjutsu: Yogan bakudan **(Lava Release technique: Lava Bomb,)," shouted Naruto, as he and several, comet-like blobs of molten lava, came gushing out of the ground, high into the air, and arcing in Raiga's direction. While it had stopped raining, it was still overcast, and there were still flashes of lightning up in the clouds, and there was something different about Naruto. Raiga could see him up in the sky, but just barely, there seemed to be something different about his body, lightning would flash, and the light seemed to reflect off Naruto's body. At the apex of Naruto's leap, Raiga began hearing a whistling sound that seemed to get louder by the second, Naruto was falling to the earth and the air was rushing to get out of his way, causing it to whistle around his body.

When the boy landed, the indentation in the earth left dust rising into the air, Naruto himself, was obscured for a second, but he slowly stood up. The curtain of dust opened and what emerged only vaguely resembled a human body. It had dark-purplish skin, razor-sharp fingernails, and a pronounced spinal column, while the ears and hair had disappeared beneath his violet skin. The overall facial features are a reflection of a devil's head with skull-like features. The magnetic, fox Sharingan was still reflected in the eyes, while his irises turn white, sharp teeth become more pronounced, with two lower fangs rising just above his upper lip. There was no sign of either of his blades, as he had put them away before he entered this form. This is the culmination of his Bloodlines, he calls this his homunculus form, right now, his blood pumps with the unrelenting fury of magma, his breath, super-heats the gases in his lungs so that he literally breathes fire, magnetic chakra supercharges his nerves so they now fire at the speed of light. His flesh has been transformed into metal, the molecules have been configured into proteins, making his now metallic flesh as elastic and resilient, as that with which he was born.

When Naruto first discovered this form, its only drawback was that it tended to destroy his clothes, he made Miu and Kaname blush when they saw his manly bits. Though when he saw them walking away fanning themselves, Naruto felt flattered, and thankful that this form could not show him blushing, but when he visited Uzushiogakure a week after leaving Bird Nation, he discovered sealing techniques, that allowed him to keep his clothes from being destroyed when he transformed, though it only applied to clothing that touched his skin. Good thing he left his Scroll and clothes at the Curry of Life shop, and he had sown his ninja tool-bags into his pants pockets, and this form incorporated the seals drawn on the surface of his skin as raised formations, and they worked as normal.

Raiga looked at Naruto with a huge grin on his face, "I see you're finally, going to take this fight seriously," he stated with a chuckle. "Show me what you've really got, Namikaze," he said as his grin got even bigger, "if you show me everything you can do, then I will hold your funeral personally, and I'll even shed a tear for you!"

The rain began to come down again, only slightly less torrential, the thunder continued to roll through the sky, while lightning flashed overhead, illuminating the metallic finish on Naruto's metal dermis. Naruto was calm, in stark contrast to the weather in these mountains, he felt at peace, and stood in a loose, taijutsu stance, he did not clench his fists but kept his hands spread to accommodate his claws. His feet were spread open in a staggered horse stance, as he listened to Raiga egg him on, and smirked, "as you wish, Raiga-san."

As Raiga spoke, he raised his blades into a cross block toward the sky, and a wave of lightning lanced down directly at Raiga. When it struck him, he became enveloped in crackling lightning, within the barrage of lightning, he began spinning, "**Ninja Art: Thunder Dragon Tornado,**" he shouted!

The spinning caused the wind to whip around so violently, that the force of the wind would have pushed away any substandard ninja, but Naruto was anything but inferior. The jutsu rushed toward Naruto at the speed of lightning, ripping up rock and mountain with ease, it neared the ronin when he suddenly disappeared, and the lightning struck the ground behind him, leaving a giant crater where he once stood. "ERK," Raiga suddenly looked down at himself, to the middle of his chest, and found an arm sticking out of it from the back.

The force of Naruto's maiming had lifted the Swordsman off the ground, his blades clattered to the ground, the hand sticking out of him was in spear hand formation. It had cleaved Raiga's heart in twain, and blood came leaking out of the corners of his mouth. Finally, the owner of the arm spoke, "I really wish I could follow your example, Raiga-san," Naruto said, "I would like nothing better than to give you the same kind of funeral you have given to the workers of the Katabami Goldmine. There is an old body of laws called, Lex Talionis, the Law of Revenge, which states that revenge be equal in measure to the transgression that birthed the need for vengeance in the first place. But I am not going to follow that law today, because the only way to do that would be to resurrect you and kill you as many times as you held funerals." Naruto flung the man down off his metallic arm, now Raiga was lying face-down in the mud, he was still alive, though barely, and he could still hear Naruto's condemnation, "and more importantly, I think that if I did that, then I would be no better than you are. So, I'm going to settle for just killing you, and taking your head, you are a nuke-nin, your bounty is quite substantial," Naruto informed him, "fifty-million ryo last I checked. Do not worry, you will get a funeral," Naruto assured him, "you will have to settle for just me as a mourner, but unlike the funerals you've held before you won't be aware of the proceedings." Naruto's hand morphed into a sharp blade and struck down at Raiga's neck, 'swick' and Raiga's head rolled free of his body, Naruto could not be certain, but he saw a serene smile form a rictus on the Swordsman's face.

The rain, suddenly cut-off, like a faucet, but just as suddenly the thunder began to increase in volume, and the lightning increased in ferocity. The Seal in which Naruto stored the Raijin no ken, and the swords that Raiga wielded, began to glow an ethereal blue, and his arm began to throb with pain. [Naruto, release the Thunder Sword from your arm," Kyūbi ordered, "now!] Naruto was so startled by the fox's command, that he complied without thinking about it and released his great-grandfather's blade from the seal on his arm. {What's wrong, Kyūbi," Naruto had never heard this kind of alarm in the Biju's voice before, and if something is strong enough to alarm one of the most powerful beings in the world, then Naruto should be terrified, "what's got you so worried?}

The Great Fox did not need to reply, because the swords themselves provided the answers, when they literally lifted themselves into the air. They ascend a few feet into the ether, the hilts on Raiga's blades were destroyed by a sudden arc of electricity from Raijin no ken. At the same time, the Thunder Sword's own hilt began to change, like a lotus blossom in bloom, it opened, and the Fanged blades drew parallel to the Thunder Sword. The three blades began to spin, the two Kiba blades rotating as if gravitationally locked in orbit around the spinning Thunder blade, and as they spun, they rotated inward, and as they neared each other, they began to spin faster, and faster. Faster and faster, closer, and closer, and when they had reached perigee, almost coming into contact, a bolt of lightning more powerful than all of the other artificially produced lightning attacks before, combined, flashed down at the spinning weapons. Naruto had to turn his face away or risk being blinded, he heard the lightning strike, what had to be the three, airborne blades.

The sounds continued for a good, ten minutes, before all sounds behind him ceased, and he turned just in time to see the results twirl to the unblemished ground. _The forging process must've absorbed all of the energy from that massive, lightning bolt,_ Naruto thought idly. He could hear the blade, cutting through the air in quick swishing sounds, before sticking point down into the stone ground. The sword was a totsuka-no-tsurugi, single-edged blade, with no curvature like that of a katana, and a small rounded tip for thrusting. The hilt was the color of the night sky, and long enough for two-handed wielding, the tsuba was not without embellishment, it was silver and had engravings of gods that represented wind and thunder deities, and the pommel was decorated with a long, grayish streamer that seemed to perpetually blow in the wind. Naruto approached the blade cautiously, and as he neared it; he began to notice details that even his enhanced eyes were not able to see from a distance. Like, the hilt was not just a representation of the night-sky, it was the starry, night-sky as astronomers view it in telescopes, and it seemed to move like the same sky. The blade seemed to reflect the skies overhead, the overcast, the flashes of lightning, it even reflected the drops of rain that still landed on Naruto from time to time.

[The Sword of Takamagahara," Kyūbi whispered in awe, "I've heard of it, but it has not been seen for thousands of years.] {The Sword of what-now," Naruto asked?} [I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it, though I bet you've heard of how these lands were formed, correct," the Fox asked, and Naruto nodded, as he reached out to touch the sword?] {Yeah, before the Sage of Six-Paths, or even the fabled God-tree, the Elemental Continent was once a part of a larger planet, it was meant to be a birth gift from the sky-god, Izanagi, to his wife, the Mother of the Earth, Izanami, to celebrate the birth of their latest child. They were meant to be his dominion to rule, just like Amaterasu was given the Sun, Tsuki-yomi was given the Moon, and Susanoo was given the Seas, but Kagu-Tsuchi killed his mother upon birth and Izanagi, murdered his own child out of revenge, and thus this continent was never unwrapped, so to speak."

We're actually intangible to the rest of the world, which believes there are only seven continents, we are hidden outside of time, away from the outside world by an energy veil, no being born or created in either world has the power to pierce that veil, except at two points. Two triangular portals, one East of the Land of Water, and the other West of the Land of Earth, there are rumors, that every once in a while people from the outside world find themselves on our shores and are integrated into our society, because the journey is one-way, they've traded information with us, like days of the week and modes of transportation. Even our language and certain cultural characteristics are said to mimic their mode of speech," Naruto concluded but asked, "so what does this have to do with this blade, Kyūbi?}

Kyūbi nodded, as Naruto repeated the history lessons he learned in school while at Two Rivers Village, and reinforced by information supplied by Kyūbi from kyūbi's near four-thousand years in existence, and added, [all of that is correct, at least as much as we know, even I do not have the power to breech the veil, I think only the Jūbi may have had the power to breach those gates," Kyūbi stated idly.] {Who," Naruto asked?} [Uh, never mind," Kyūbi said, before moving on quickly, "the sword you're now holding, is called, Blade of the Heavens, or in ancient language, Takamagahara-no-ha, it was the blade, Lord Izanagi used to kill his son, after the child killed his mother during childbirth. After the murder, Lord Izanagi broke the blade into three pieces and cast the shards to the Earth, they were lost to time but were apparently being misappropriated by humans.]

Naruto drew the blade from the Earth, he sent his metal awareness into it, _and he found himself flying through the sky. He shot passed clouds that seemed to be more like buildings, castles, and fortresses, than cloud formations, when the clouds were suddenly rent asunder by an inferno. The flames reached as high as the stars, they were like an impregnable wall, that no being could penetrate. Naruto found himself flying through that wall, through layers and layers of sheer flame, he reached the source of the furnace, where an infant lay screaming in pain, excruciating pain, and lying next to the infant yet still clutching him, was nothing but a husk of charcoal vaguely resembling a human form. Naruto approached them at an extremely hyper-velocity, where decisions were made in mere milliseconds, as he neared the couple, the husk of charcoal inexplicably opened its eyes. The eyes were still so filled with love for the infant and Takamagahara-no-tsurugi, though Naruto understood on a fundamental level that he was in the last memory attached to the blade _– like how he was able to feel the last vestiges of the memories of Tokichi's maker, when he began carrying that sword as his everyday blade –_ the love in the infant's mother was directed in Naruto's direction. _

"_**I know that you must do this, please understand, that it isn't his fault what happened to me," **__Izanami told her husband, __**"when he came into the world he just burst into flames. He couldn't control it, my husband."**_

"_**I know, my beloved," **__came the divine voice of the King of Heaven, __**"and I have no animosity for my son, but he is in pain and he will burn the world if he is left unchecked. My love for what we built here is what drives me to execute him, my love for you drives me to seek vengeance against him, and it is my love for him that drives me to free him from his pain, both now, and in the future, even I cannot conceive of the pain he will feel for being the cause of his mother's death."**_

"_**Nagi-kun, would you do one thing before your judgement falls upon him," **__Izanami beseeched her brother?_

"_**If it is within my power, then no being shall gainsay me, be it the Three Pillars or The Dark God, himself,"**__ the voice of her beloved declared, __**"I swear by the River Styx."**_

_Izanami had the strength to chuckle at the notion that anything, was beyond her husband-brother's power, then she looked him in the eyes, __**"I want you to wait until I have entered the Land of the Dead before you take his life."**_

_Izanagi in all of his eons of life could have never believed that this was his beloved's final request of him, __**"Beloved, are you sure of what you ask of me," **__he asked urgently, __**"once he has been put to rest, your body should heal itself just fine, please do not make me watch you die?"**_

"_**This, my love,"**__ Izanami wondered while raising her hand, only for it to break off as her son continued to pour his power and pain into the world, __**"is nothing, the pain I feel now, will be nothing compared to that of watching you kill our son. For, I would hate you for eternity, regardless of your reasoning, and hating you after loving you for eons, would make even the pain of my previous example, feel like a candle flicker next to that of a torch. Please, my brother, let me at least leave this world with my love for you intact,"**__ the Earth Mother begged._

_Izanagi closed his eyes in defeat, the first time in his very existence that he had felt that feeling, he opened his eyes and they were the eyes of a King, he turned this gaze upon his wife, and even in her convalescent state, Izanami recoiled in fear, though her love for him never diminished one tittle. __**"Very well, Izanami-Kamigami no joō, I will watch you, and wait until you have passed unto Shinigami's domain, you shall be there to await our son, but know this, when you do, then my heart shall surely follow you,"**__ the master of space decreed._

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes as the memory faded from his mind, but not his, or Kyūbi's own memory, something else was entering his mind though, he suddenly knew all of the capabilities of his new blade. Both the Raijin and Kiba swords, had been powerful weapons on their own, but combining them did not just add their power to each other, it multiplied them by three, to the power of three. Naruto could feel the power of the blade and it felt like the power of the Raijin, only now it was more powerful, yet more controlled. He could still use all of his Bloodlines and Nature Affinities through the sword, but as long as he had the sword near him, he could use Lightning as if it were one of his natural affinities, and he was even more adept at using Wind than he already was, which was mastery level already.

Naruto channeled chakra into the streamer, and the weapon began to change, the hilt lengthened into a pole, the blade shortened and the tsuba blossomed, into a naginata. He did it again, and the blade and tsuba disappeared forming a rokkubo, again and it became a hanbo, then a tanto, with the same style blade and tsuba design as the default, sword form. _I'm going to start wearing black and white, tanto-sized sheathes, on my right side, black for my mother's blade and white for Izanagi-sama's blade, while traveling, and let Tokichi remain as my everyday weapon._

Once the knowledge of his new blade finished uploading into his brain, Naruto performed a series of hand signs and let go of the hilt. The sword which had returned to default form, hung in the air, suspended in the atmosphere, before flashing a couple of times and fading out of sight. That was not his jutsu, it was just another aspect of the sky-god's blade he just learned. It had become one with the wind, but Naruto can recall it any time he needs to, he still intends to get twin sheathes for his special swords, simply because it was too time consuming to have to waggle your fingers to get your weapon out, when all you need to do is draw it from a sheathe.

Naruto created a Shadow Clone to collect Raiga's head and place it in a storage scroll, before summoning his Uzumaki Sealing Scroll and storing it further inside it, before dispelling. Naruto-Prime ransacked the rest of the body, finding more coins for his immediate use, then picked up the scroll, placing it over his now, flesh shoulders, having dismissed his Homunculus form during the aftermath of the battle, and incinerated Raiga the way he had his men. _That's the only funeral you deserve, Raiga-san_, _may the Three have mercy upon your souls, upon all of our souls._

Naruto returned to the Curry of Life Shop with Grandma Sansho, Karashi, who had been forced to return to the beginning of his training and cook the Curry of Life for Kanpachi-san. _That stuff is truly miraculous, I think I might make this a part of a route of sorts,_ Naruto thought, _it feels nice to be able to sit down to a home cooked meal._ Kanpachi-san was as strong as he had ever been, within a week of eating that stuff, he, and Rokusuke-san, left two weeks after the fight at the top of the mountain. They would settle in Konoha, where Kanpachi caught the eye of a certain Ichiraku heiress, and Rokusuke got a job surveying the tunnels where the former headquarters of ROOT once existed. Naruto remained behind for about a week after they left, and delivered an ultimatum to Karashi, "this is your second-chance, Karashi-baka," Naruto said in a growl, as he pushed the older boy up against the wall, "I only spared you, because you still showed some manner of repugnance for what was happening to Kanpachi. Know this, I will give your mother a way to reach me, no matter where I am," Naruto snarled, "if she ever has to use it, you better already be dead by the time I get here, or I'll finish what I started in the cemetery. Do you understand me, Karashi-baka," Naruto snapped, literally lifting the older boy off the ground? Karashi was profuse in his assurance to Naruto that he had seen the error of his ways, he groveled in the dirt, banging his head on the ground.

Naruto left the next morning and made it to Delta for his payment, the next day. There was one minor hiccup in that, it seems that the mine owners thought it would be cheaper not to pay him for his work. Instead, they tried to murder him, by hiring their own ninja from Tanigakure to finish him off. Naruto, of course, felt their presence long before he entered the office, so when they appeared around him from certain vantage points, he only faked the fear as they walked him out of the office at sword-point. The fight once they left was noisy, but quick, so when the ronin walked back in, carrying five hitai ate from the five Jonin-level ninja, the owners very nearly pissed themselves. He made them renegotiate the term of his contract to include 100-percent of royalties, and to make sure they did not double-cross him again, they ratified the contract in front of the magistrate.

Naruto turned in the heads of Raiga and the Kurosukis, he killed, in total he earned sixty-million ryo, and that is when he decided to open a bank account in the capital of Fire. This is where the profits from his casino, the royalties from the mine, and other moneys he earned, either as a ninja, or a metalsmith, would be deposited. He mailed the hitai ate back to Tanigakure in secret, that would save them a little face, he did not want a whole village after his ass.

Naruto was steadily making a name for himself as a ninja, he was beginning to be noticed by other ronin ninja, as a formidable opponent, and even some of the smaller, ninja villages had heard of the Metalmancer Ronin. The ninja, who was strong enough to take on several Jonin-level ninja, and with the take-down of one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, his reputation began to grow even further, which would bring in more clients. This could even, aid him in metal-work, he could advertise his metallic profession, once he impressed them with his battle prowess.

A few weeks after opening his bank account, however, he was working in a smithy, and he received some information and a mission from Tsunade, from his shin-bunshin in Konoha. It seemed some bastard named Gato, had moved into Wave Nation, and was monopolizing the ships and ports that are vital to ocean dependent nations like Wave. A bridge-builder named Tazuna, began to fight back by building a bridge that would connect Nami to Hi, he came to Konoha looking for help, but could not afford anything higher than a C-ranked mission. She had gone ahead and authorized the mission, at least to assuage her conscience, but to insure success she needed Naruto to intercept them sometime before getting to Wave, she said she would pay Naruto out of her own pocket. Naruto finished the task he was assigned for the day, cleaned up his workstation, and took a leave of absence, "all she had to do was ask, and I would've done it, the money is just a bonus. Wave Nation, get ready for Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!"


End file.
